Don't Stop Believiiiiiin' !
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Personne de plus différent que le turbulent Keir et la calme Scarlett si ce n'est leur incapacité à oublier leurs premiers amours. Et quand l'un décide de se charger des problèmes de l'autres, ça ne peut que faire des étincelles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou à tous !** Aux nouveaux comme aux anciens s'il y en a :)_

 _Oui vous nous croyez mort mais en réalité c'est la flemme de publier qui nous tenait ! Voilà enfin une nouvelle histoire :) Les plus fans reconnaitront le lien fort entre cette fic et la précédente puisqu'il s'agit des mêmes familles. Cependant nul besoin d'avoir besoin de lire la précédente pour apprécier celle-ci._

 _Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne nous connaissent pas, **les chapitres paires de Scarlett sont écrits par cloclosorcièremégalo et les impairs de Keir par P'tite Yume.**_

 _On espère que vous allez aimé, maintenant trêve de blabla : **bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

« **Maman** , la presse Moira, **on va être en retard, vite, vite !** »

Ma mère tirée d'une main par ma petite sœur fonce parmi la foule de parents venus se débarrasser de leurs mômes sur le quai de gare. Le PoudlardExpress immobile est pris d'assaut par une foule d'élèves aussi surexcités les uns que les autres. J'allonge mes pas pour ne pas me faire distancer par la tignasse rousse de ma sœur qui se faufile entre les gens pour enfin atteindre son but. Un garçon de son année, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux bruns dont la coiffure défit la gravité. Son meilleur ami, Grégory Quinn. Il lui saute dessus, son éternel sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Tandis qu'il la serre contre lui en lui déballant tout ce qu'elle a manqué pendant ces deux dernières semaines d'août, ma mère se tourne vers son père, Kyle. Ils sont de vieux amis d'enfance, si vieux que des fois j'me demande même si on forme pas tous une sorte d'énorme clan, toutes familles confondues. Mon frère sort même avec leur fille, depuis un bail ! C'est une secte.

« **Eh ! Salut Keir !** m'apostrophe alors Alain Quinn.

- **Salut Al, oh putain ! Ils t'ont donné l'insigne de préfet !** désigné-je avant de sourire narquoisement. **On va pouvoir négocier !**

 **-Ça signifie pas que tu vas avoir droit à un traitement** , m'apprend-t-il avant de faire mine de réfléchir **après ça dépend si t'as mis assez de côté…**

 **-Je savais bien que t'étais pas si propret que ça Al ! »**

Il prend cette mine faussement outré qu'il a surement piqué à sa sœur avant de rire, d'attraper la valise de Greg qu'il a abandonné au beau milieu du passage. Une grande brune lui fait signe, Jennifer Baxton, la préfète en chef. Al me salue alors.

« **Le devoir m'appelle ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure !** »

Ouais, ce mec a beau être le nouveau préfet en chef c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de faire sauter la salle de potion pour la troisième fois consécutive. Une fois par an, l'honneur sera sauf !

 **« Bon les avortons !** m'écrié-je à l'adresse de Greg et Moira, **on se bouge ou vous continuez vos embrassades ?!**

 **-Keir !** me saute dessus Greg, **où est mon anti-sèche promis ?**

- **Eh je le peaufine, tu veux te faire prendre par Vergne ou quoi ?**

 **-Greg,** souffle Moira doucement, **tu pourras copier si tu veux.**

 **-Ben tu vois, t'as même pas besoin de moi ! »**

Une bise vite faite et Greg s'empare de la main de Moira et m'emboitent le pas alors que je traine ma valise et celle de ma sœur vers le wagon bagage. Ces deux-là sont inséparables depuis la naissance, ils ont tous les deux douze ans, sont dans la même maison et toujours ensemble. A croire qu'ils sont siamois. Moira qui pourtant est le sérieux et la gentillesse incarnée a déjà écopé de plusieurs retenues à cause de lui ! Pas que ça la gène parce que Greg arrive toujours à faire à ce que tout tourne à la farce.

 **« Cette année, je serais attrapeur !** lui annonce Gregory.

 **-Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir !** lui assure Moira.

 **-C'est quoi votre problème avec ce sport dans la famille ?** lui lancé-je, **c'est un sport de merde !**

 **-En attendant c'est le gardien de Gryffondor qui sort avec Blanchet !** rétorque narquoisement Gregory.

 **-Plus pour longtemps !** ricané-je. »

Parce que ce congestionné du cerveau va vite comprendre que Blanchet Rossi c'est ma chasse gardée.

OoOo

 **« Comme une merde j'te jure ! Pour qui elle se prend c'te connasse !** grogne Raph. **Par lettre ! Qu'elle a écrite avec un putain d'espagnol entre les cuisses j'parie ! »**

Les pieds sur la banquette, je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Raphaël Moran, septième année à Serdaigle. Métissé et baraqué, il a tendance à avoir la grosse tête. S'il n'était pas aussi imaginatif pour inventer des sorts plus dégeux les uns que les autres pas sûr que je trainerai avec lui, en matière de filles c'est une putain de drama queen ! C'est pas difficile, on dirait le copain de Crixus Malefoy quand il nous fait sa crise de jalousie ! Et je sais de quoi je parle, on l'a eu au château pendant deux semaines cet été parce que mon frangin est pote avec les jumeaux Malefoy !

 **« On peut s'assoir ici ?! »**

Grégory ouvre la porte du compartiment et sans attendre une réponse s'assoit sur la banquette, Moira fait de même.

 **« Hé qui a dit qu'on voulait des gosses !** l'apostrophe Raphaël.

 **\- Eh fiche leur la paix Raph,** rétorqué-je, **c'est pas comme si ta conversation était hyper intéressante non plus !**

 **\- Ouais ! Tout le monde sait que Bianca t'a largué comme une merde !** lance Greg narquoisement.

 **\- QUOI ?!** beugle-t-il, **qui t'as dit ça ?!**

 **\- Tout le monde en parle** , hausse-t-il les épaules.

 **\- La salope !** bondit-il hors du compartiment.

 **\- Greg…** chuchote Moira, **quand il va revenir… »**

J'éclate de rire, ce p'tit enfoiré l'a retourné comme une crêpe pour avoir la paix. Ravi de voir qu'il marche dans mes pas !

 **« Euh, c'est quoi son problème à Raphaël ?** demande Al incrédule en ouvrant le compartiment.

\- **Laisse tomber !** J't'attendais ! coupé-je en sortant mon jeu miniature d'échec. **On va reprendre… alors…**

 **\- Tu crois franchement que j'vais croire que t'as pas bougé les pièces ?** sourit-il.

 **-Tsss que de confiance… »**

D'un coup de baguette, je remets les pièces en place. Noires pour lui, blanches pour moi. J'attaque toujours le premier. Et sort mon cavalier. Ya qu'avec Al qu'on peut avoir de descentes parties, Raph utilise toujours la même stratégie et Seb prend toujours dix plombes avancer un pion. J'arque un sourcil tandis qu'il avance son fou.

 **« T'es pas avec Adélaïde ? »**

Adélaïde de Villancourt, sa petite amie depuis deux ans. Une tête brûlée qui n'a peur de rien ni personne, je respecte ça. Même si elle est chiante, autoritaire, débordante d'assurance et d'ambition. Ministre de la Magie ou rien ! Elle arbore des cheveux châtain foncé au ras du crane et un nez arrogant. Aaaah c'est sûr qu'une fille pareille ça détonne au bras d'Alain Quinn si clame et posé !

 **« Avec ces amies. »**

Réponse rapide et détachée. Etrange. Pas qu'il soit d'ordinaire très éloquent sur le sujet – Merlin, on a déjà bien assez de Raphaël pour ça ! Mais c'est beaucoup plus froid que d'ordinaire. Greg a un sourire visiblement ravi, et me fait un clin d'œil. Je m'esclaffe, avance ma reine. J'peux compter sur ce môme pour être mes yeux et mes oreilles à Poudlard !

 **« QUINN !** vocifère Raph. **En déboulant, j'vais te dépecer vif p'tite enflure ! »**

Je ricane, comme ça maintenant tout le monde sait vraiment que Bianca l'a plaqué comme une merde !

OoOo

Joshua Raven. Bien un nom de congestionné du cerveau. Il a beau faire une tête de plus que moi et le double de ma carrure, il va faire dans son froc dès que je lèverai ma baguette. Comme touts les autres gros crétins qui ont précédé. Tous ont déguerpis, la queue entre les jambes. Retirant leurs mains moites de la peau mate de Blanchet parce qu'ils ne la méritent pas. Parce qu'ils ne la veulent pas. C'est juste un passage, parce que Blanchet c'est la reine de la ruche. La redoublante de Gryffondor et qu'elle a un corps à damner un saint.

Regardez le avec sa tête de premier de la classe, un vrai p'tit con. Sa mère repasse ses chemise et lui a plier ses slips pour Poudlard. Et il se croit assez homme pour avoir droit à la bouche de Blanchet ?! Laissez-moi rire. Ça fait dix minutes que je l'observe depuis la table des Poufsouffle, il ne me fait pas peur. Il va fuir, une verrue sur la langue et chialant sa mère. Et Blanchet verra. Elle verra bien que cette tapette ne la méritait pas. Ne la voulait pas comme moi je la veux.

Ce n'est pas purement physique. Comme tout Poudlard le croit. Elle est canon, et elle le sait. Elle a cette manière de rouler des hanches et de secouer les cheveux… Elle a cette moue ravie de son effet. Et ça m'énerve qu'elle le serve sur un plateau à des enfoirés. Et cette fille…. Cette fille est juste complètement… ça peut être la pire des pestes mais elle a un truc. Un putain de truc qui veut pas sortir de ma tête. Un truc qui fait qu'elle frappe contre les parois de mon crâne toute la journée. Et que ses yeux noirs irrités me donnent envie de lui attraper le visage et de l'embrasser. De pouvoir enfin dire qu'elle est à moi. Et pas à un autre abruti qui veut juste la baiser, s'amuser et la jeter !

Et elle me voit comme un gamin, le petit frère de sa meilleure amie qui est juste immature. Immature hein ? ricané-je en moi-même sans écouter le discours de Londubat. Elle va voir combien je suis immature. Mais Je sais. Je sais que je ne la laisse pas indifférente. Elle aura beau me dire de dégager, de lui foutre la paix. Je sais qu'elle se retourne toujours pour me fixer de son regard noir obsédant. Je sais qu'elle se retourne.

Les plats apparaissent soudain, la vaissellerie d'argent e remplis de toutes sortes de légumes. Un sourire carnassier me démange, j'agite ma baguette vivement et l'énorme bol de purée de carotte face à Bianca assise à côté de Blanchet fait un vol plané pour se déverser sur la tronche de Raven. Un cri de quelques Gryffondor et aussitôt elle me regarde. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Elle me fusille du regard et tend sa serviette à son copain pour lui essuyer le visage. Je grimace.

 **« MACFARLAN !** s'écrie Camille. **»**

Notre préfète en chef préférée. Je tourne le regard vers elle, lui décochant mon air le plus insolent.

« **Un problème ?**

 **\- Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle !**

 **\- Le décompte a enfin commencé !** ricané-je. »

Et reporte mon attention sur la table des Gryffondor.

OoOo

A-t-on jamais vu plus ridicule comme cours ! Lire sa mort prochaine par absorption d'une cacahouète de taille anormale dans le fond d'une tasse ébréchée ! La divination est rien d'autre qu'un cours pour apprendre à baratiner les moldus dans des fêtes foraines. Au départ je l'ai pris parce que ça paraissait la seul où en dormant tous le long du cour, le jour de l'examen il suffisait d'être inspiré sur une histoire à coucher dehors en regardant une boule de cristal et ça passait pour un A. Et j'ai eu assez d'inspiration jusqu'ici. Pourtant, maintenant que Blanchet a redoublé sa septième année il y a enfin un peu d'intérêt à se lever le mercredi matin pour écouter Babbling. Elle fait semblant au premier rang d'être une élève attentive, mais je sais très bien qu'elle est aussi paresseuse que moi et aussi douée en divination qu'une endive avec un harmonica.

 **« Eh Keir !** siffle Lilian, **la prof vient par ici !**

 **\- Ah ben laisse la venir,** ricané-je, **j'ai une jolie histoire à lui raconter.**

 **\- Ah ah ah,** marmonne-t-elle, **tu ferais mieux de t'appliquer si tu veux pas redoubler comme cette cruche de Rossi ! »**

Je lui décoche un regard incisif et menaçant. Personne n'insulte Blanchet, surtout pour un truc aussi dérisoire que des résultats scolaires.

 **« Okaaaay !** lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel, **je retire !**

 **\- Alors Miss Morland, que voyez vous donc dans les dessins de vos feuilles de thé ?** susurre Babbling d'une voix caverneuse. **»**

Cette prof est la reine de la mise en scène dramatique. Lilian fronce les sourcils et se penche sur sa tache. En tant que Serpentard, elle est assez rusée et manipulatrice pour lui faire gober n'importe quoi ! Elle est déjà passé maitre dans l'art avec les mecs. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son visage de porcelaine elle envoûte qui elle veut. En témoigne le nombre de propositions de rencard qu'elle rejette !

 **« Oh fabuleux !** s'enthousiasme Babbling, **votre troisième œil est si éclairé chère Miss Morland pour une personne de votre âge ! »**

Lilian lui sert son habituel sourire hypocrite.

 **« J'ai eu un excellent professeur.**

 **\- Alooors, Mr MacFarlan… »**

Un petit air méfiant. Je lui décoche mon sourire le plus moqueur. J'ai fait explosé ses boules de cristal dans son armoire en quatrième année, et bien que son troisième œil ne lui ai pas permis de me prendre sur le fait, elle est sur ses gardes avec moi. A juste titre !

 **« Que vous révèle le dessin ?** demande-t-elle avec sa pseudo-voix mystérieuse.

 **\- Qu'avant la fin de l'année Blanchet Rossi va se jeter sur moi,** lancé-je avec nonchalance **, mais ça tout le monde l'aurait deviné thé ou non ! »**

S'en suit un brusque éclat de rire de la part du reste de la classe. Babbling est figée sur place mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Blanchet qui se retourne vers moi, posant son regard noir sur moi avec dédain.

 **« Dans tes rêves MacFarlan !**

 **\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, t'aimes juste te faire désirer,** lancé-je avec un clin d'œil. **T'inquiète ma belle je suis patient.**

 **\- Faut que tu redescendes mon pauvre, j'me tape pas des mômes et des chieurs. »**

 **\- Allons ! Allons ! Jeunes Gens !** s'empresse de temporiser Babbling alors que le reste de la classe s'agite, **veuillez baisser d'un ton ! Mr MacFarlan je vous suggère de faire un effort si vous voulez obtenir vos ASPIC… »**

Et elle passe à la table suivante sans attendre ma réponse. Quel dommage. Je reporte mon attention sur Scarlet mais elle est déjà retournée bavarder avec Bianca.

 **« Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner Keir,** souffle Lilan doucement, **franchement ya que toi pur pas voir que c'est une peste.**

 **\- La ferme.**

 **\- C'était juste pour dire** , hausse-t-elle les épaules. **»**

OoOo

 **« Greg passe les sélections de Quidditch après,** m'apprend Al.

 **\- Il en a pas démordu, attrapeur ou rien ?**

 **\- Au départ c'était batteur, comme Dean,** grogne-t-il. **»**

Alain n'a jamais perdu dans son cœur son frère aîné, et j'dois dire que j'le comprends. Il attirait toutes filles, surtout Blanchet…, il était populaire, capitaine de son équipe et j'en passe. Ce mec c'était le roi de Poudlard. J'peux comprendre les réticences d'Al vis-à-vis de lui, c'était pas un mec très modeste non plus. Heureusement pour moi mon frère aîné Fingal est juste une tronche de cake grincheuse qui n'a laissé d'emprunte à Poudlard que sa constante mauvaise humeur. Les profs n'ont pas d'exemple à me servir comme comparaison.

 **« Il va être pris,** nous assure Sebastian. **»**

Sebastian Anckles, Poufsouffle de mon année et compagnon de toutes les frasques que l'on commet depuis la première année. Egalement poursuiveur de notre équipe, il vient juste de finir ses sélections et sans problème. Natasha leur capitaine ne lui a pas tenu rigueur de l'avoir plaqué en fin d'année en juin ! Si j'étais elle je l'aurais fait dégringolé de son balai… mais bon !

 **« Les gars !** s'écrie soudain Adélaïde en déboulant essoufflée à côté d'Al, **Greg est pas encore passé ?!**

 **\- T'arrive juste à temps,** lui répond Seb.

 **\- Cool !** soupire-t-elle, **y'avait un mioche de Serpentard qu'avait décidé d'enfermer les filles dans les toilettes… j'ai cru que j'allais pas m'en sortir ! Où est Raph ?**

 **\- En cours,** répondis-je.

 **\- Il va passer !** s'exclame soudain Moira. **»**

Ma petite sœur se lève pour mieux voir, elle est ridiculement petite pour son âge. Carrément minuscule. Al lui tend les jumelles, elle lui offre un sourire de remerciement avant de me lâcher un regard lourd de reproches.

 **« Quoi ? Moi aussi j'veux voir !** m'écrié-je.

\- **C'est pas sympa,** fait-elle la moue, **Al au moins il est sympa.**

 **\- Al c'est ton prince charmant** ! ricané-je.

 **\- Même pas vrai !**

 **\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible,** la taquine Adélaïde.

\- **Je suis pas amoureuse de lui !** rougit-elle.

\- **T'inquiète,** lui sourit affectueusement Al, **on sait tous que personne remplace Greg… »**

Elle se renfrogne, marmonnant qu'on est pas drôle du tout et enfile ses jumelles. Un rire général s'en suit qu'elle fait mine d'ignorer.

 **« Ça commence ! »**

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à partager votre opinion :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou à toutes !_**

 ** _Quelle surprise de recevoir des reviews après autant d'absence ! Merci vraiment les loulous, ça nous fait chaud au coeur :)_**

 ** _Pour vous remercier, voici le chapitre 2 !_**

 _Guest : On est contente de ton enthousiasme ! Oui ils ont du potentiel, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte ;) Bizzz_

 _Coralie : C'est parce qu'on nous attendait plus qu'on a décidé de se remettre à publier ! On adore surprendre, tu le sais bien :) Merci d'avoir illuminé la nôtre en commentant aussi rapidement, comme si on publiait quotidiennement XD Bizzz_

 ** _PS : pour celles que ça intéresse, et ceux qui veulent s'y retrouver dans notre myriade de personnage, sur notre blog "CrazyFeathers' univers" sont publiées les photos et descriptions des personnages :)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Quand la mélodie du film _Titanic_ débute j'ai déjà les yeux grands ouverts sur la petite fenêtre qui découpe un bout du ciel bleu clair dans notre dortoir. J'en conclus alors qu'il est 7h15 et qu'il est temps de se lever pour ce premier jour de cours mais je reste quand même allongée sur le côté, à fixer les oiseaux qui volent par la fenêtre, me laissant apaiser par la musique que joue mon petit piano magique de lui-même –cadeau de Tonton Louis pour mes treize ans. J'aime jouer du piano et, même s'il ne vaut pas le piano à queue à la maison, effectuer un petit morceau, le soir, dans son dortoir, à Poudlard, aide vraiment à évacuer la journée. Et, en plus de ça, c'est un merveilleux réveil !

J'entends Bevin grogner et râler dans son lit, voisin du mien, et Samantha entonner le refrain de _Un, Dos, Tres, Maria !_ pour motiver Maria, qui dort encore, de la salle de bain, où elle se trouve, surement à se maquiller, avec Prisc qui chante bien plus fort les paroles de Ricky Martin. Et j'attends que mon piano finisse son morceau, immobile sous ma couverture.

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Et ce n'est pas que je suis fatiguée. Bien au contraire, ça fait des heures que je suis réveillée. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si j'ai dormi plus d'une heure, cette nuit. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que fixer la lune et le plafond en réfléchissant. Ce n'est pas que la rentrée soit très angoissante, en elle-même, mais c'est revenir en Angleterre après un mois passé à Capri… retrouver mes camarades, ceux que je connais, ceux que j'apprécie, ceux qui me déplaisent ou qui m'indiffère. Ah et vivre dans le même château qu'Alain. Le croiser, lui sourire et le saluer comme une connaissance. Un membre du petit cercle que forment ma famille, la sienne et les MacFarlan.

Retrouver cette routine de laquelle je m'étais détachée, cet été, et dans laquelle je vais replonger, ce matin même.

 **-Chérie ! Scar ! Scarlie ! Scarlounette !**

 **-Je me lève, Prisc !** répondé-je en riant.

 **-Et éteins-moi ce foutu piano ! Avec tes chansons de films d'amour de mytho ! Comme si y'avait des mecs capables de se laisser crever juste pour te réchauffer dans des eaux gelés !**

 **-Mais putain, Thomas !** s'époumonne Bevin. **Tu vas arrêter de gueuler ?!**

Je lance « Cesso » à mon piano qui se tait avec une dernière note claire et Priscilla déboule dans la chambre pour insulter Bevin de grosse conne qui ne sait pas de quoi elle parle après qu'elle lui ait dit que ce n'était pas une raison de faire chier tout le dortoir à cause de sa rupture avec Roger. J'observe les élans de colère qui animent ma meilleure amie, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés artificiellement rebondissant contre ses épaules. Je crains sérieusement pour la vie de Bevin. Déjà, qu'elle et Prisc n'ont jamais pu se supporter mais, en plus, si la première lance le sujet de Roger… c'est comme rajouter de l'huile sur un feu qui n'a jamais cessé de flamber depuis six mois.

Je sors de mon lit et intercepte Priscilla du bras alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur Bevin pour la tuer à mains nues. Bevin a un rictus de satisfaction, malgré que Priscilla lui promette de lui réaligner la dentition à la manière Thomas, et je lui décoche un regard irrité. Cette fille ne peut pas éviter d'être une plaie, le matin de la rentrée ?

 **-Allez, viens, Prisc, ça en vaut pas la peine,** l'adoucis-je en la guidant vers la salle-de-bain.

 **-Ouais, l'autre anorexique est juste verte d'exciter aucun mec !** rétorque Prisc excessivement fort pour que Bevin en entende chaque syllabe.

 **-Dit la sumo qui sait pas garder le seul qu'a voulu d'elle !**

Je ferme la porte derrière nous pour éviter que Priscilla ne retourne se jeter sur Bevin. Je ne sais pas comment elles peuvent être encore toutes les deux vivantes et en entier après cinq années complètes de cohabitation. Bevin était de ceux qui chambraient cruellement ma meilleure amie quand elle était en surpoids. Priscilla a perdu pas mal de poids, même si elle a toujours des formes généreuses qui sont devenues définitivement un atout. Elle est loin de faire adolescente tout juste touchée par la puberté comme la plupart des filles de notre âge et je la trouve magnifique. Grande avec des hanches et une poitrine prononcées, sa peau mate de métisse et ses yeux vert olive, ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Aujourd'hui, ceux qui se moquaient d'elle au début de notre Troisième Année font plutôt profil bas et essayent de revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. Mais bien que Prisc ne soit pas d'un naturel rancunier, ils ont dû se frotter à son caractère bien trempé !

 **-Je te coiffe, Scar !** décide Prisc fermement. **Ca va me défouler !**

 **-Euh…,** hésité-je. **sur mes cheveux ?**

 **-Oh trop !** s'excite Sam en frappant des mains. **Et si on lui faisait une natte à l'indienne, Prisc !**

 **-Va pour la natte indienne !**

Et je suis retournée illico presto, face au miroir. Je croise mon regard bleu légèrement blasé tandis que mes cheveux d'ébène sont accaparés par les paires de mains de Sam et Priscilla. Toujours dans mon pyjama dans lequel je risque de rester encore un bout de temps, vu que Samantha Cavignac et Priscilla Thomas sont sur mon dossier.

Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de laisser Prisc déchiqueter Bevin.

 **xOxOxO**

 **-Si c'est pas ma p'tite sœur qui s'est fait toute sexy pour la rentrée !**

Je souris à ma sœur qui est allongée contre Joshua, son petit-copain depuis plusieurs mois, dans un des canapés en cuir jaune de la salle commune. Ils sont tous deux à Gryffondor mais ma sœur a toujours eu la manie d'introduire ma salle-commune. Ses yeux sombres pétillent comme toujours avec une force et un scintillement qui rendent accessoire son maquillage qu'elle applique pourtant avec perfection, chaque jour. Elle les tient de Papa, ses yeux, mais la puissance qui s'en dégage, je sais que c'est de Maman. Même si leur relation, à Maman et elle, n'est pas la meilleure qui puisse exister entre une mère et sa fille, elles sont plus proches qu'elles ne le pensent.

Je m'avance vers eux, Priscilla et Sam allant droit vers la bande de garçon de notre année avec qui elles aiment bien rire et flirter. Enfin, quand je dis les garçons de notre année, je parle de Paul, Brian et Damodar, et non Roger et Cody, son meilleur ami, parce que, bien sûr, Prisc ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui si ce nr'est pas pour l'insulter. Ce qui m'attriste parce que Roger est vraiment un garçon bien et qu'il savait rendre ma meilleure amie heureuse… jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'essayer suffisamment. Mais je suppose que c'est toujours comme ça, les histoires d'amour. Je dis ça mais si Priscilla était là pour m'entendre, elle dirait que je suis bien trop naïve et romantique, et que mon manque d'expérience sur le sujet est une bénédiction. Et quand je l'entends pleurer la nuit, je me dis que c'est surement vrai. Après tout, je ne suis pas au top, sur le plan sentimental, et pourtant ce n'est pas parce que mon copain de plusieurs années m'a brisé le cœur.

 **-La natte ?** demandé-je en la touchant du bout des doigts. **C'est Sam et Prisc.**

 **-J'aime ces meufs,** commente ma grande sœur.

Et venant de Blanchet Rossi, une telle phrase vaut de l'or. La moitié de la population féminine l'insupporte, soit parce que les autres filles sont trop critiques sur son comportement déjanté, soit parce qu'elles sont trop prudes, ou trop sérieuses, ou trop filles faciles. Il faut remplir bien des critères pour plaire à Blanchet ou être Ailen MacFarlan, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Ou moi, aussi, puisque j'ai la chance que ma sœur m'adore plutôt que me méprise ou m'ignore. Et malgré tous les reproches que l'on puisse lui faire, je l'aime énormément aussi et, même si j'ai été triste qu'elle échoue ses ASPICS, c'est un plaisir de l'avoir avec moi encore une année à Poudlard.

Elle se redresse un peu, dans les bras de Joshua, et, la connaissant trop bien, je me penche pour qu'elle puisse m'embrasser sur la joue comme elle aime tant le faire. Je sais qu'elle aime être l'aînée de nous deux et prendre soin de moi comme si j'avais à peine dix ans mais ça ne me dérange pas parce que ce je sais plus que tout c'est que Blanchet n'est pas juste la dévergondée au fort caractère et à la grande gueule dont tout le monde peint le portrait. Elle a besoin de se sentir importante, de sentir que les gens qu'elle aime savent qu'elle est là pour prendre soin d'eux.

Et je ris quand elle se met à arranger ma natte noire encre. Je croise alors les yeux bleus de Joshua qui ont toujours eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'il me déshabille du regard. Je l'ai déjà dit à Blanchet et elle a rigolé en disant que c'était normal, j'étais juste trop jolie pour qu'un garçon ne me reluque pas. Mais la vérité c'est que Joshua regarde toutes les autres filles de la même façon, que Blanchet soit à côté ou non mais ma sœur ne semble pas le voir. Je me demande même si elle ne fait pas exprès de ne pas le voir.

 **-Salut, Scar,** me dit-il.

 **-Bonjour, Joshua.**

 **-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Josh ?** me sermonne-t-il.

Et il a ce sourire que je supporte encore moins bien que ces regards. Un sourire qui me donne envie de prendre la main de Blanchet et de l'emmener très loin de lui mais, bien sûr, c'est elle l'aînée et jamais elle ne me laisserait l'aider. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de garder un œil sur lui.

 **-Laisse-la, mon cœur,** rit Blanche. **Scar a toujours été l'exemple même de la politesse ! C'est ce qui fait son charme !**

 **-Scarlie !** m'appelle Sam de l'autre bout de la salle-commune. **On va p'tit-déjeuner, tu viens, ma poule ?!**

J'acquiesce du menton en direction de Sam qui arrange son bandeau au petit nœud blanc dans ses cheveux d'un rouge éclatant. Sam a les cheveux châtain, normalement, mais elle n'est pas le genre à accepter une couleur de cheveux si banale. Comme il est strictement impossible de la voir avec un uniforme sobre, il faut toujours qu'elle s'accroche des pins colorés ou qu'elle ait les boucles d'oreilles les plus farfelues de l'école. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne peut qu'aller à elle !

 **-J'y vais, Blanchet,** lui dis-je avec un sourire. **A la prochaine, Joshua. Bonne journée !**

Elle me fait un petit signe de sa main magnifiquement manucurée en retombant dans les bras de son petit-copain et je vais rejoindre Priscilla et Sam qui m'attendent à la sortie de la salle-commune.

 **-Ca a l'air de bien marcher entre ta sœur et Josh,** remarque Prisc avec une claire désapprobation. **Ca va faire mal quand il va lui briser le cœur.**

Je regarde ma meilleure amie sans rien dire. Prisc est dans sa période grande cynique de l'amour et il n'y a pas grand-chose à rétorquer quand elle dit des choses comme ça. Le pire c'est qu'elle les pense toutes.

 **-Oh arrêtez la déprime, les filles !** intervient Sam en nous attrapant toutes les deux par les épaules. **Et je sais qu'avec Al et Rogie, vous croyez qu'on est toutes condamnées à être célib mais c'est fauuux ! Je vous paris qu'avant la fin de l'année, on aura toutes notre prince charmant ! Moi, j'aurais mon Damodar…**

 **-Qui est présentement en couple avec la pire harpie de l'école…,** ironise Prisc.

 **-Scar sera avec Al,** continue néanmoins Sam avec entrain.

Mon cœur loupe un battement et je remercie Merlin qu'on soit déjà sorti dans le couloir désert parce que je sais bien que Sam serait tout à fait capable de crier mon amour pour Alain en plein milieu de la salle-commune, sans même penser que tous les Poufsouffle pouvaient l'entendre.

 **-Oui, alors, là, lui, il a d'jà trouvé son âme sœur…,** se moque Prisc.

Cette fois-ci, je sais que mon regard se fait accusateur et Priscilla s'excuse d'un sourire triste. Je hausse des épaules et détourne les yeux. Mais Sam continue sa longue sempiternelle d'optimisme.

 **-Et Prisc sera à nouveau avec Rogie !**

 **-Plutôt crever.**

 **-Et Blanche aura enfin compris que l'homme de sa vie a toujours été Keir et elle lui tombera dans les bras !**

 **-Sérieux, Sam, faut que t'arrêtes !** s'écrie Prisc. **Keir est un vrai abruti avec aucun respect pour personne ! J'préfère encore Josh !**

Mais Sam l'ignore et tourne ses yeux noisettes vers moi pour me lancer un clin d'œil qui me fait sourire parce qu'elle sait que je partage son opinion. Moi aussi, je pense que Keir aime sincèrement Blanchet et moi aussi j'admire la façon dont il se bat pour la conquérir malgré qu'elle le rejette à chaque fois. Même si, bon, il pourrait se montrer moins extrémiste et plus délicat. Mais, au moins, il fait tout ce qu'il peut.

Et, au final, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je le sais bien puisque, moi, je ne le fais pas et voilà où j'en suis. Désespérément amoureuse d'un garçon dont j'ai été le béguin enfantin, il y a de ça plusieurs années, et qui ne me parle plus que pour me dire bonjour au détour d'un couloir. Mais je sais que je suis incapable d'agir comme le fait Keir. Je ne pourrais jamais dormir la nuit si j'essayais de casser un couple.

D'autant plus si c'est Adélaïde et Alain, le couple le plus heureux et stable de Poudlard.

 **xOxOxO**

 **-J'espère que vos vacances d'été se sont bien passées… Mieux que les miennes,** sanglote presque Gendrick. **Ma femme veut divorcer !**

Sam a un hoquet horrifié à cette annonce tandis que d'autres filles de la classe soupirent de tristesse. Je pose une main sur son épaule et elle se tourne vers moi en soufflant « c'est trop triste ! ». Je lui souris et hoche la tête tandis que Prisc ricane.

 **-Bah tiens, encore un divorce.**

 **-Prisc,** lui reproché-je.

Elle hausse les épaules, ses bras mates croisés sur sa poitrine qui lui vaut bien des regards masculins, et elle ne bronche pas. Je pousse un petit soupir tandis que le professeur se remet de ses émotions et arrange ses affaires sur son bureau pour reprendre contenance. On est tous rassemblés devant son bureau, attendant qu'il forme les équipes de cette année. La plupart des années, j'ai fait équipe avec Priscilla, à part pour la Troisième et la Cinquième année pendant lesquelles j'étais avec Fanny, une fille de Serdaigle qui est aussi la copine de Damodar, le garçon dont est amoureuse Sam. Fanny est une fille vraiment odieuse qui m'a tout d'abord prise pour une cruche faible et timide, comme la plupart de Poudlard, et a donc essayé de m'intimider pour que je fasse tout le travail pour elle. Mais contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas un paillasson sur lequel on peut s'essuyer les pieds. Les gens ont toujours tendance à croire que parce que l'on ne crie pas souvent et que l'on ne jure jamais, ça fait de nous quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Le fait est que je n'ai pas attendu que le professeur intervienne pour lui dire qu'elle avait sa part de travail aussi et, bien que ces deux ans de collaboration ont été atroces, Fanny ne m'a pas trop mené la vie dure.

 **-Ah, voilà, j'ai retrouvé la liste des équipes !** nous informe Gendrick. **Donc… Damodar Pyaar et Fanny Stretchen, Maria Wea- non, non, Miss Stretchen, Mr Pyaar !** s'interrompt le professeur. **On ne s'embrasse pas en cours !**

Je me retourne pour voir qu'en effet la blonde avait tenu à embrasser Damodar, bel indien, pour célébrer le fait qu'ils sont dans la même équipe de Potion. Damodar offre un sourire sincèrement désolé au professeur tandis que Sam arbore une triste mine à ce spectacle. Sam aime Damodar depuis un an et, avant cela, déjà ils étaient d'amis très proches. Enfin, elle était aussi la meilleure amie de Fanny avant qu'elles ne se disputent.

 **-Laissez tomber, professeur, cette fille a des problèmes d'hormones,** s'agace Prisc. **Continuez.**

 **-Miss Thomas !** la réprimande le prof.

Mais des rires résonnent dans la salle et je souris en voyant que Fanny est devenue rouge de honte. Il fallait y penser avant de tout faire pour se faire remarquer. Je suis d'ailleurs convaincue qu'elle ne sort avec Damodar seulement parce qu'il fait partie des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Mon regard dérive alors sur une silhouette que je connais bien. Par cœur. Grand avec les cheveux châtains assez longs pour être décoiffés, assez musclé pour en imposer, des yeux gris que je n'ai jamais su déchiffrer même lorsqu'on était amis et un visage aux traits élégants et fins, pâle. Tout aussi beau que Damodar et tout aussi pris. Par Adélaïde de Villancourt.

Il capte mon regard et mon cœur s'ébroue mais je ne rougis pas, ne fais que trembler légèrement. J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer. Un an et demi, plus précisément. Je connais les papillons dans le ventre, la sensation d'avoir son cœur qui s'arrête et qui se brise alors qu'on l'avait déjà cru en miettes. Mais il ne suffit qu'apercevoir un baiser de plus pour que la plaie se réveille et que la douleur hurle. Parfois, je regrette de l'avoir rejeté quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui en Troisième Année mais je sais que j'ai bien fait. Je n'étais pas prête, je n'étais pas amoureuse et lui, non plus. On était trop jeunes, on n'avait même pas treize ans, on n'y connaissait rien. C'aurait mal fini. Je préfère encore que ça n'ait pas commencé.

Il me salue d'un hochement de la tête et je lui souris doucement avant de retourner mon attention au professeur qui poursuit :

 **-…, Brian Burry et Paul Soulignet, Adélaïde de Villancourt et Scarlett Rossi, Cody Stevens et…**

Mais je cesse d'écouter et regarde Adélaïde qui m'envoie aussitôt un sourire éclatant que je n'égale pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Elle est juste la copine du garçon que j'aime et que leur couple dure depuis deux ans. Et je ne suis pas masochiste.

Et aussi gentille que je pense que cette fille est, être sa coéquipière me promet des heures de tortures.

 **xOxOxO**

 **-SCAAARRR !**

Avant même de me retourner, je sais très bien qui est la personne qui vient de hurler mon diminutif à pleins poumons au beau milieu du hall bondé et ce, en prenant bien la peine d'utiliser sa baguette en guise d'amplificateur de voix pour être sûr que l'apostrophe surpasse le brouhaha suscité par l'euphorie générale de pouvoir enfin déjeuner. C'est le cadet de la famille Quinn mais aussi le plus blagueur et énergique de la fratrie, sans parler de sa détermination à toute épreuve et à son sourire éblouissant. Et si l'on ne compte pas Alain qui est hors-jeu pour des raisons qui doivent vous devenir de plus en plus évidentes, c'est aussi mon Quinn préféré. J'ai nommé Gregory Eric Quinn.

Et quand je me retourne, il me saute déjà dessus pour m'agripper par les bras avec son air réjoui et malin habituel que j'adore. A côté de lui se trouve bien sûr une petite rousse de douze ans elle aussi, Moira McFarlan, si mignonne et gentille qu'elle en devient à mes yeux absolument irrésistible. Si Greg est pour moi mon meilleur ami plutôt qu'un petit frère, malgré son jeune âge, Moira est par contre sans contexte une petite sœur pour moi. Ce qui est pratique c'est qu'il est strictement impossible de les croiser l'un sans l'autre, ce qui fait que j'ai toujours le plaisir de les voir tous les deux.

 **-Alors, c'premier jour ?!** me lance Greg.

 **-Oh, tu sais, c'est plus vraiment spécial au bout de la sixième fois,** éludé-je. **C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais demander ça !**

 **-C'était bien,** me répond Moira avec l'un de ses sourires adorables. **Le programme de cette année a l'air vraiment intéressant.**

 **-La deuxième année est cool, tu vas apprendre des sortilèges très chouettes, Moy,** certifié-je.

 **-Oh** _ **pitié**_ **!** s'exclame Greg. **Vous voulez sérieusement parler de cours ? Vous, mes femmes préférées, me faire ça à moi ?!**

Moira et moi rions en échangeant un regard entendu. Greg est un cas. Du haut de ses douze ans, il a plus de culot et d'aisance d'élocution que les plus populaires des Septième Année. C'est certainement pour cette raison que Moira est la seule enfant de son âge avec qui il évolue, sinon il est toujours avec Keir, Alain et leurs autres amis, ou avec Priscilla, Sam et moi. C'est sûr qu'il dirigiera l'école toute entière dès sa Quatrième Année ! Ce qui est terrible c'est que je ne serai plus là pour le voir… à part si j'imite Blanche et redouble ma Septième Année.

 **-Non, non, non ! Parlons peu, parlons bien !** fait Greg avec un clin d'œil. **T'as attaqué le gibier ?**

Le gibier étant son grand frère, bien sûr, Alain Quinn parce que, toute faible que je puisse être face à Greg, je lui ai tout avoué de mes sentiments pour lui, il y a de ça un an. Quand j'ai vu que Greg se donnait alors un devoir de m' « aider » à le faire tomber dans mes bras et ce, en essayant de mettre impitoyablement de l'eau dans le gaz au sein du couple d'Alain et Adélaïde, j'ai compris que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Ceci dit, j'ai bien vite cessé de nourrir des remords en notant que tout ce que pouvait manigancer Greg ne semait la plus petite discorde dans le couple. Et puis, je suis contente que Greg soit au courant car il est la personne, avec Priscilla, avec laquelle je peux me confier, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Les gens ont toujours trouvé notre amitié étrange, étant donné que l'on ait presque quatre ans de différence, mais, pour nous, c'est juste naturel. C'est comme ça depuis des années, on a grandi ensemble.

 **-Greg, NON !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à ta mère quand tu lâches des « Non ! » comme ça !** fait-il en roulant des yeux.

 **-Par contre,** dis-je en ignorant sa remarque. **Il y a bien quelque chose… Adélaïde est ma coéquipière de Potion pour cette année !**

 **-Ooooh… intéressant !**

 **-J'aurais pas utilisé cet adjectif,** grommelé-je en me dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour manger. **C'est vraiment gênant.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** intervient Moira. **Tu ne fais rien de mal !**

 **-Oui mais je rêve de sortir avec son copain depuis des lustres,** confronté-je. **Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aimerait beaucoup être ma coéquipière si elle était au courant.**

La rouquine est bien obligée d'hocher du menton, embêtée pour moi, et je pousse un soupir en ouvrant les portes.

 **-T'sais c'est quoi ton problème, Scarlett Rossi ?**

 **-Eclaire donc ma lanterne, Gregory Quinn.**

 **-T'es beaucoup trop gentille !**

 **-Je suis juste correcte, Greg,** recitifé-je.

 **-Mais t'inquiète, Moy est pareille ! J'aime les gentilles filles !**

Moira et moi éclatons de rire face au regard de Roi du Harem que nous sert Gregory en nous sortant ça, et d'un même geste, on le pousse pour qu'il avance au lieu de bloquer le passage de la Grande Salle. C'est vrai qu'on est surement toutes les deux à classer dans la catégorie de « gentilles filles ».

Ce qui est triste, c'est qu'à force de se l'entendre répéter, on le prendrait presque comme une insulte.

* * *

 _N'hésitez toujours pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça :), des personnages principaux et de vos prédictions !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou les filles ! :D_

 _Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews, ça nous avait manqué de vous lire ! On espère que vous vous portez bien, en attendant voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture 3_

Coralie : Moi aussi j'adore Scarlett ! Elle est naturelle et normale, c'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de résonance je trouve. Tu nous connais, ce qu'il va se passer n'est jamais ce qu'on avait escompté ;) Bizzzzz

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **« La feeeerme Raph,** soupire Sebastian. **»**

Ce qui n'est pas de trop, il nous sort depuis tout à l'heure ses élans dépressifs et son petit cœur brisé par Bianca. Après la colère nous avons les jérémiades, je me demande si je préférais pas l'autre, au moins y'avait de la vengeance et un peu d'action là il nous la joue Gendrick en poussant des soupirs et lorgnant sur Bianca à l'autre bout de la salle. Lilian qui a le malheur d'être sa partenaire le regarde avec agacement. Eh oui, yen a toujours un dans l'équipe qui n'en glande pas une. Je me fais un devoir de perpétuer le rôle de boulet d'année en année. Ne perdons pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

 **« Mais si enfin !** affirme Ursula de sa petite voix hautaine, **je te dis moi que c'est** _ **parfait**_ **! »**

Et tandis que son partenaire, Simon Bertson regarde piteusement leur bouillie qui dégage une odeur infâme, elle se dirige vers l'étagère pour en remplir un flacon. Je profite du moment pour ajouter un peu plus de poudre de fée de Brocéliande dans leur mixture. Ursula a toujours eu trop d'orgueil, je me fais un devoir de la remettre à sa place en plantant ses potions. Elle a toujours pas capté que ce n'était pas de la faute de Simon, ce qui est d'autant plus marrant !

 **« Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard ?** lance alors Lillian. **Pour la rentrée ils font les premières conso à moitié prix !**

\- **Je sais pas,** hausse des épaules Seb, **ya une dissert à rendre pour lundi en Métamorphose.**

\- **YA UNE DISSERT POUR LUNDI ?!** beugle Raphaël.

\- **Raph,** ricané-je, **t'es pas avec lui en métamorphose.**

\- **Crétin** , siffle Lilian. **»**

Tandis que Raphaël s'insurge d'être si injustement insulté je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour apprécier le fruit de mon travail. La potion d'Ursula a pris une teinte verdâtre et Simon est devenu tout pâle. Ursula qui revient avec son flacon, pousse un cri.

 **« ESPECE DE BUSE !** s'exclame-t-elle, **qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!**

\- **J'ai rien touché !** se défend-t-il.

\- **T'es toujours en train de faire de la merde de toute façon !** explose-t-elle, **depuis la cinquième année je te traine comme un putain de boulet !**

\- **Allons Miss Grooger,** intervient Gendrick, **veuillez baisser d'un ton et cessez d'agresser ainsi votre camarade.** **»**

Elle finit comme une pastèque, je ricane de plaisir. Ya rien de tel que de voir une chieuse se faire rabattre son caquet. Et tandis que Gendrick lui assure que tant qu'elle n'a pas mis le dernier ingrédient elle ne peut être sûre de la réussite de cette potion, je savoure à l'avance ce qui va s'en suivre. Elle croise mon regard et ses yeux bruns se plissent de suspicion. Ça n'en déloge pas mon air ravi que lui affiche avec orgueil. Elle arrache alors la spatule à Simon pour remuer le tout énergiquement et ajouter la poudre fatale, la poussière d'Elent'ile.

BAM !

Un énorme geyser se projette hors du chaudron pour se coller en un liquide graisseux et collant sur son visage. Tout le monde se retourne, et je ne peux empêcher un rire satisfait. Elle essuie ses yeux, la mine serrée avant de hurler tous ongles dehors.

 **« MACFARLAN !**

\- **De quoi ?** m'offusqué-je, **c'est bon pour ton acné !**

\- **T'es MORT enfoiré ! »**

OoOo

 **« Al !** m'écrié-je outré, **tu vas quand même pas me coller une heure pour ça sérieux ?**

\- **Je t'ai dit,** affirme-t-il avec son air de préfet, **pas de traitement de faveur.**

\- **Mais attend, c'était trois fois rien ! Je l'ai à peine modifier sa couleur de cheveux merde ! Un truc de débutant !**

\- **T'as traumatisé cette gamine !** réplique-t-il – à moitié mort de rire d'ailleurs.

\- **Avoue que c'était drôle ! T'es carrément en train de rigoler à cause de ça depuis tout à l'heure ! Faut bien les bizuter les premières années… je rends service ! Ils oseront plus sortir des clous maintenant, sérieux mec,** affirmé-je, **tu devrais même me dire merci !**

\- **Booon,** fait-il mine d'être magnanime, **je veux bien passer pour cette fois… combien t'as sur toi ?**

\- **Tu vas me taxer ? C'est du racket ça préfet Quinn,** ricané-je.

\- **Tu t'en fous, je te rappelle que tu piques le fric de Fingal,** fait-il observer. **»**

Ce qui n'est pas faux, mon frère est pas du genre dépensier alors il a toujours plein de frics de côté et mis à par les fois où il fait des cadeaux à copine ya toujours de quoi piocher allègrement sans qu'il fasse la différence. Je ne fais que prendre mon dû de toute façon ! Lui va hériter de toute la fortune, la distillerie de Whiskey, le château dans les Highlands et les titres de notre famille et moi je vais devoir me trouver des combines pour survivre ! Ce n'est que justice.

 **« Eh les gars !** nous rejoint Adélaïde. **Vous allez à la bibli ?**

\- **Naaaan,** secoué-je la tête et lui faisant un clin d'œil, **j'ai d'autres projets en tête.**

\- **Blanchet est dans sa salle commune** , me prévient-elle.

\- **Loupé,** rigole Alain.

\- **C'était pas ça du tout,** rétorqué-je.

\- **Ah ouais ?** sourit-elle malicieusement.

\- **Tu crois vraiment qu'on va gober ça ? T'es carrément obsédé par elle ! »**

Je les foudroie du regard tout les deux, mains dans la main, à me sortir leur air soit disant au courant de tout. D'abord c'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas obsédée par elle. C'est elle qui fait en sorte de me coller comme une sangsue, d'envahir la moindre pensée ! Elle qui m'oblige à la suivre du regard, si elle était pas aussi désirable, aussi garce et aussi irrésistible…

 **« … du coup pour l'exposé en Histoire mardi c'est pas mal non ?** propose Adélaïde.

\- **Ouais si tu veux, hoche-t-il la tête.**

\- **Sérieux ? C'est ça les conversations des couples de nos jours ?** grimacé-je **, ouais ben je vous laisse !**

\- **Non mais Keir, attends ! »**

Je les plante là et bifurque en direction du parc. Ils me gavent avec leur petit couple plan-plan ces deux-là. Doit bien y'avoir un crétin de deuxième année qui veut changer de tête, il n'attend que mes talents d'expert en la matière. Rien de tel pour se calmer les nerfs.

OoOo

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Keir ?** grince-t-elle.

\- **Je m'assois,** laché-je nonchalamment.

 **\- Dégage, c'est la place de Joshua,** me fusille-t-elle du regard.

 **\- Joshua a eu un** _ **petit**_ **problème en venant,** ricané-je avec m'appuyant sur ma main pour bien la regarder en face.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »**

Et ya rien de plus énervant de la voir sortir ses griffes pour défendre ce gros abruti. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le faire disparaitre de son esprit. Mais j'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne formule. A ce moment, Binns traverse le mur pour rejoindre son poste et le silence se fait dans la salle. Je lance un sourire ravi à Blanchet, elle est obligée maintenant de rester à sa place. A ma gauche. Je sors quelques parchemins pour faire mine de, lorgnant sur son coin de la table. Elle fait mine elle aussi mais en vrai elle en glande pas une non plus en cours.

 **« Tu fais quoi ce week end ?** lâché-je.

\- **Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué,** siffle-t-elle **, j'essaie de suivre le cours.**

\- **Non mais qui tu crois berner ?** ricané-je.

\- **Va te faire foutre Keir.**

\- **J'adore quand t'es vulgaire,** sourié-je narquoisement, **t'es encore plus sexy. »**

Et au lieu de m'offrir toute son attention après cette phrase comme je l'espérai elle m'ignore royalement, écrivant les propos de Binns sur la guerre des Trolls. Binns ! Agacé je me rapproche d'elle sur le banc, de sorte que son parfum m'atteint de plein fouet.

 **« Quoi je t'ai vexé ?**

\- **Je vais pas toujours m'épuiser à répondre à tes gamineries !**

\- **Mes gamineries ?** sifflé-je. **Il me semble que celle qui joue la princesse et qui refuse un rencart pour flatter son égo c'est toi.**

\- **T'es pitoyable,** fait-elle avec une moue.

\- **C'est moi qu'est pitoyable ?** rié-je.

\- **Fiche-moi la paix merde,** crache-t-elle, **t'es chiant.**

\- **Sors avec moi.** »

J'ai déjà essayé la politesse elle m'a remballé sèchement. Etre impérieux est de toute façon plus naturel que de faire des courbettes à sa majesté Blanchet Rossi. Pourquoi je m'obstine ? Parce que malgré ses défauts de commère égocentrique elle est affectueuse, du moins avec ceux qui sont importants, et loyale. Elle n'a peur de rien et se fiche de ce que peuvent penser les gens d'elle ou de ce qu'elle a à dire. Et le fait qu'elle soit belle ne gâche pas le tableau bien évidemment.

 **« Plutôt crever. »**

Elle me poignarde de ses yeux noirs. Me fait mal. Mais elle me regarde au moins. Je sais que je ne corresponds pas à son type de mec BG avec qui elle sort par pure vanité. Je suis roux, les yeux vert, couvert de tâche de rousseurs, pas bien grand. Alors comme ça au moins, elle sait que j'existe.

 **« J'ai tout le temps chérie,** nargué-je. **Je suis patient.**

\- **Mr Raven !** s'exclame Binns, **heureux de vous voir nous faire l'honneur de votre présence !**

\- **Excusez-moi,** marmonne-t-il **.»**

On peut voir au beau milieu de son front l'énorme bosse qu'a causé sa chute. Un œuf de poule lui pousse entre les deux yeux à ma plus grande fierté. Mon sourire se tord en grimace lorsque je le vois rejoindre Blanchet et s'assoir à sa gauche. Elle se penche aussitôt vers lui, aux petits soins. Et la seule chose qui me retient de lui faire exploser son encrier dans la gueule c'est que ça atterrira sur le visage de Blanche.

Mais je lui fais clairement comprendre d'un regard assassin qu'il a juste goûté à un avant goût de ce qui l'attend. Ce mec va s'enfuir en pleurant, parole de MacFarlan.

OoOo

 **« Pas mal hein ?!** nargue-t-il. **»**

Depuis qu'il a été reçu au poste d'attrapeur de son équipe, Greg n'arrête pas de se vanter on en viendrait presque à retrouver son frère aîné Dean. Dans son uniforme, le balaie à la main il fait le paon dans le couloir sous les yeux admirateurs de Moira qui évidement ne fait que l'encourager dans son délire « Je vais devenir aussi fort que Florence ! Et aussi connu que tonton Angelo ! ».

 **« Angelo est à la retraite et tout le monde s'en fout aujourd'hui de ses prouesses !** lâché-je.

\- **Ouais mais il était connu !** tire-t-il la langue.

\- **C'est bien ce que je dis, était !** ricané-je.

\- **T'es pas gentil,** gronde Moira **, c'est vraiment super pour lui !**

\- **Pas pour mes oreilles sœurette !**

\- **SCAR !** s'écrie-t-il soudain. **»**

Aussitôt il attrape Scarlett Rossi par le coude pour lui raconter tout de son premier entraînement – dont il nous rabâche les oreilles depuis hier. Et Scar avec sa patience légendaire l'écoute et lui pose même des questions ce qui l'enflamme encore plus dans ses descriptions de pirouettes entre les poteaux des cerceaux. Cette fille est pas croyable, des fois je me demande comment elle et Blanchet peuvent être sœur. C'est le genre de personne qui dit jamais rien mais n'en pense pas moins tandis que Blanche ne se prive pas de faire savoir à la terre entière ses réflexions. Moira et Greg sont comme cul et chemise et surtout toujours à trainer derrière celle qu'ils vénèrent chacun à leur manière. Normal quand on voit quel exemple de sœur aimante offre Ailein, Moira a vite fait d'aller trouver un peu d'aide chez la cadette des Rossi.

Je peux pas m'empêcher en voyant Scarlet de penser au râteau qu'elle a collé en troisième année à Alain, c'était quand même le gros secret de polichinelle de notre tribu Quinn-Rossi-Macfarlan. Tout le monde croyait dur comme fer qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble et se marier. La blague. Al s'en ai bien mordu les doigts !

Il aurait pas dû abandonner, il ne faut jamais lâcher le morceau.

 **« Tu viendras me voir au prochain ?** s'enthousiasme-t-il.

\- **Bien sûr,** hoche-t-elle doucement la tête avec de sourire avec humour. **Avec un livre.**

\- **SCAR !** s'offusque-t-il, **c'est génial le Quidditch !**

\- **Ton père est une star,** appuie Moira.

\- **Etait** , corrigé-je. **Maintenant on ne parle plus que de cette tête de gland de Jack Harrison !**

\- **J'ai eu son autographe au mondial de Quidditch !** s'écrie Grégory, **quand papa m'y a emmené !**

\- **C'était trop cool !** sourit Moira.

\- **Sœurette,** la repris-je en prenant le ton de notre père si à cheval sur les traditions, **un MacFarlan, digne gardien de sa mère patrie, n'aime que le rugby ! »**

Les trois autres explosent de rire. J'ai un talent rare pour imiter l'air hautain et orgueilleux de mon père quand il nous inculquait des principes d'une famille d'écossais descendants de la dynastie des MacLeod dont « les origines remontent au Xème siècle par Merlin ! ». Faut dire que Greg et Scarlett le connaissent bien, leur familles viennent tous les étés passer deux semaines dans notre château.

 **« Et la pêche !** précise Moira.

\- **La prêche ?** m'écrié-je, **mais ya que Fingal qu'est assez timbré pour aimer ça !**

Nouvel éclat de rire alors que ma petite sœur s'offusque en rougissant :

 **« Moi aussi j'aime la pêche !** »

OoOo

En contrebas jacassent Bianca et Blanchet près du lac. D'ailleurs la légende du calmar géant est vrai, j'ai eu l'extrême plaisir de le réveiller à coup de sort de lumière projetés dans l'eau pendant au moins deux heures en quatrième année, et j'ai bien manqué de me faire choper par une de ses tentacules. Expérience que je ne renouvellerai pas ou alors que pour faire disparaître corps et bien ce dindon de Joshua qui tripote Blanchet dans le vague esprit de Fifty Shades of Grey. Traduisez, avec ses paluches d'ours qui ne savent rien apprécier sinon son propre plaisir.

 **« Keir !** soupire Seb par-dessus ses notes de Métamorphose, **tu veux bien réviser deux secondes ?**

\- **Ça va,** haussé-je les épaules.

\- **Toi révises,** répond Al rieur, **il va te copier dessus de toute façon.**

\- **Va bien falloir à un moment qu'il se prenne un peu en main,** marmonne Sebastian. **»**

Je l'ignore royalement. Seb est cool mais il est vraiment chiant à se prendre la tête sur ses notes et ses cours. Encore plus quand il s'en prend aux miennes parce qu'il en a marre de me servir d'antisèche humaine. Surtout que je suis pas d'humeur, Joshua me lance un regard arrogant et moqueur. Je serre les dents, me contiens pour ne pas aller lui faire ravaler sa connerie avec ses dents. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mon visage lorsque l'idée lumineuse émerge de mon esprit. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche, l'index enfoncé sur le bois de chêne. Al me décoche un regard suspicieux, je lui adresse mon air le plus fourbe.

On va rigoler.

Marmonnant quelques mots de mon cru et agitant la baguette avec précision et rapidité je lance mon sortilège, tout droit venu de mon imagination. Joshua va goûter un peu à la magie Macfarlan. Et goûter, ricané-je, c'est le cas de le dire.

S'en suit un cri perçant de la part de Blanchet. Elle s'arrache à l'étreinte de Raven pour mon plus grand plaisir et grimace avec horreur tandis que l'autre crétin se rend compte de l'état de sa langue. Percluse de verrues. J'explose de rire. Voilà qui va restreindre ses embrassades de calmar. Blanche se retourne vers moi, furieuse.

 **« KEIR ! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !**

\- **A ton service !** crié-je en retour.

\- **Okay, on décolle,** lance Al en remballant ses affaires alors qu'elle monte dans notre direction, **je tiens encore à ma vie !**

\- **Quoi ? Sérieux ?** m'exclamé-je, **on commençait tout juste à s'amuser ! »**

* * *

 _Alors ont-ils changé ceux qu'on avait laissé des années plus tôt ;) ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou mes beautés ! :D_

 _On espère que vous vous portez comme des charmes et que vous attendez tout comme nous le retour des beaux jours ! On vous envoie plein de bisous 3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Coralie : Ah oui, Blanchet est une petite garce ! Non cest vrai, vous aviez pas beaucoup d'info, du coup vous allez pouvoir mieux les découvrir !oui Alain a bien grandi, ce fripon ! Bisous ! Merci pour ta review 3

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

* * *

 **-Allez, juste une heure, ma chérie,** roucoule la voix chantante de ma meilleure amie. **Histoire que le beau gratin de Poudlard oublie pas qu'on est les trois filles les plus sexy, ici !**

Sam glousse et ses cheveux flamboyants chatouillent ses épaules dénudées. Pour l'occasion de la petite soirée de la Triple-S Society, comme les appelle Priscilla sans la moindre gêne avec un accent délibérément british, Sam a sorti sa robe la plus jaune canari de son dressing. Elle se noue dans le cou avec un petit ruban de la même couleur que celui qui lui enserre la taille et virevolte autour de ses cuisses, recouverts de collants transparents. Et il n'y a bien qu'elle pour oser une telle tenue.

Honnêtement, j'ai quelques doutes concernant la véracité des propos de Priscilla qui, perchée sur ses hauts talons aiguilles, me guide impitoyablement par le bras vers le lieu des réjouissances, qui est sans grande surprise la Salle-sur-Demande. Prisc est indubitablement sexy à souhait, qu'elle porte notre uniforme règlementaire, ses slims tailles-basses ou encore la tenue de ce soir, qui est une robe blanche très moulante qui dévoile tout de ses formes pulpeuses, mais en ce qui concerne Sam et moi, c'est déjà moins net. Attention, loin de moi l'idée de dire que Sam n'est pas jolie parce qu'elle l'est mais la qualifier de sexy… et pire encore, moi, Scarlett Rossi, sexy ? Je n'ai aucun complexe mais je sais bien que n'importe quelle personne me classerait sans hésiter dans la catégorie « douce et innocente », même si je m'affublais d'un costume de Bunny Girl -et Merlin sait que ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt.

Ca doit être dans mon regard bleu, qui n'a rien de l'éclat féroce et corrosif que celui de ma mère, ou dans les traits de mon visage…

 **-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit y aller,** soupiré-je, **Tu les détestes toutes, Prisc ! Surtout Cher ! Et toi, Sam, c'est tes anciennes amies… pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elles font une fête, vous voulez tant y aller ?**

 **-Parce que ça les ferait trop mouiller qu'on boycott leurs p'tites fiestas ! Et parce que si on est là, les mecs auront autre chose à mater que des pétasses anorexiques !**

 **-Et parce que c'est drôle ! Et il s'y passe tellement de trucs, à leurs soirées, Scarlie ! On louperait tout !** s'affole Sam.

 **-Ah oui, parce que ce serait vraiment dramatique…,** marmonné-je dans ma barbe.

Mais elles ne prennent pas le temps de répliquer à mon cynisme. De toute façon, je peux toujours continuer à râler mais elles savent très bien qu'elles ont gagné du début à la fin. Déjà, parce que je les accompagne. Ensuite parce qu'elles ont pu me coiffer les cheveux, me maquiller et même me faire porter une mini-jupe moulante qui n'atteint mes mi-cuisses seulement parce que je passe mon temps à la redescendre. Et pour finir, parce que, peu importe leurs promesses hypocrites, elles savent très bien que, dans quatre heures, on y sera encore et bien loin de rentrer. La seule bataille que j'ai réussi à gagner est au niveau des ballerines que je porte, et non ces escarpins vertigineux qu'elles voulaient me faire porter. Visiblement, elles auraient fait baver Alain. Je vais me répéter mais, même en Bunny Girl, il ne ferait que me saluer comme une connaissance. Alors autant ne pas risquer de trébucher et de m'étaler, ou alors de me faire draguer par un ado bourré qui a un truc pour les talons hauts.

On est enfin arrivé et Prisc parade devant le mur, dans sa robe de star Holly Woodienne, pour faire apparaitre la porte de la fête clandestine. Je lance un fin sourire à Sam qui sautille d'excitation à mon bras en me promettant que ça va être géniale, comme à chaque fois qu'elles arrivent à me faire sortir avec elles. Je dirais qu'une fois sur trois, j'arrive à échapper, ce qui, mis en parallèle des tempéraments de mes deux amis, relèvent du talent.

 **-C'est bon, mes amours !** nous apprend Prisc en arrangeant sa longue chevelure noire et bouclée. **Approprions-nous la nuit !**

 **-J'adooooore quand tu sors des phrases comme ça, Prisc !**

Prisc rit et attrape mon bras libre comme pour être sûre que je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant. Ce que je ne ferais pas, je suis quand même plus subtile. Mais quand la porte s'ouvre et que je suis bien forcée à pénétrer dans la grande salle décorée en noir et doré, déjà pleine à craquer, je me dis que la subtilité est parfois surfaite.

Parfois, faut juste prendre ses jambes à son cou.

 **xOxOxO**

Redescendant d'une main le bord de ma mini-jupe, j'attrape de l'autre un verre avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, qui compte bien parmi les très rares à êtres recouvertes de tissu, en direction de la piste de danse que je viens de réussir à fuir. Prisc et Sam sont en pleine danse avec Paul et Brian. Prisc de façon bien plus suggestive et collé-serré, d'ailleurs, ce qui me fait rire doucement en secouant la tête. Une Priscilla Thomas célibataire est la plus indomptable des tigresses. Cette réflexion guide mes yeux jusqu'à Roger qui se tient debout un peu plus loin, qui n'a d'yeux que pour ma meilleure amie. Evidemment.

Aux yeux d'une personne extérieure à Poudlard, le voir entouré des filles les plus « populaires » et jolies de l'école devrait être une vraie énigme. Roger n'est pas très mignon. Il est un peu grassouillet, pas très grand, avec un visage rond et un nez épaté. Son sourire est l'un des plus chaleureux que je connaisse et il a définitivement un certain charme mais c'est loin d'être un beau-gosse. La seule différence entre lui et les autres garçons moyens de l'école, c'est que lui est le meilleur ami d'enfance de Cher Williams. Une fille ultra-possessive qui ne le veut que pour lui, même si elle le camoufle et arrive avec brio à passer pour la plus adorable des filles. Elle est membre de la Triple-S Society, ou Sorcières Super Salope Society, appellation que Priscilla a donné aux pires pestes de notre année qui ont toujours cru être les divas de l'école. D'une certaine façon, elles le sont, on doit au moins leur concéder ça. Tout du moins, au sein de notre promo. Elles sont au nombre de trois. Tout d'abord, Bevin, une sorte de garçon manqué « glamour » qui est l'une des batteuses de notre équipe mais est aussi la plus vulgaire et la plus agressive des filles que je connaisse, toujours prête à insulter la première personne qu'elle croise. On a la joie de partager notre dortoir avec elle. Il y a ensuite Fanny, la vipère vaniteuse qui sort avec Damodar et qui était l'ancienne meilleure amie de Sam. Et pour finir, Cher, la cause de la rupture de Roger et Prisc. Maria Weasley, l'autre fille de notre dortoir, les suit partout mais elle est plus leur fan qu'autre chose. Alors, voilà notre jolie bande de princesses, celles qui enchainent les garçons et les fêtes. Rien d'époustouflant mais bon, on est à Poudlard.

Je soupire avant de remplir mon verre de jus de citrouille glacé, penchant gustatif que je tire de ma mère. Je commence à boire en continuant à regarder autour de moi puisque je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je vois Keir qui se marre avec ses deux amis, Raphaël et Sebastian, en jetant des coups d'œil très loin d'être discrets en direction du couple qui se trémousse l'un contre l'autre, qui est bien sûr Blanchet, dans une belle robe rose et noire, et son Joshua. Je souris légèrement me demandant quelle torture Keir va faire endurer au gardien de notre maison pour attirer l'attention de ma grande sœur sur lui.

 **-Salut, Scar,** m'interpelle une voix chaleureuse. **T'as déjà sauté sur le jus de citrouille ? Fais gaffe, j'suis pas sûr de ce qui y'ait dedans…**

Je me retourne pour tomber sur nul autre que Roger qui me lance une tentative de sourire en s'attrapant de quoi grignoter sur le buffet. On s'est depuis toujours bien entendu lui et moi… et comme il est sorti avec ma meilleure amie pendant plus de deux ans et demi, je le connais très bien. Et malgré que Priscilla ne veut plus lui adresser la parole, je continue à lui parler parce que je sais que Roger n'a jamais voulu lui faire de mal, c'est un gentil garçon. Et tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils se retrouvent mais pour ça, il va falloir qu'il fasse plus que quelques efforts…

 **-C'est le moins sujet à risque,** plaisanté-je en souriant.

Il se retourne et s'adosse un peu au buffet pour fixer la piste de danse où Priscilla est hilare, en sandwich entre Paul et Brian, tandis que Sam a sorti son appareil photo pour les mitrailler tandis qu'ils prennent des pauses provocantes. Je jette un regard en biais pour voir le regard de chiot battu de Roger.

 **-Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour me rendre jaloux, je sais qu'elle m'aime encore.**

 **-Tu crois que c'est juste pour te rendre jaloux ?** demandé-je gravement. **Elle s'amuse simplement, Roger…**

 **-Non, non, je sais,** me rassure-t-il. **Mais je sais bien aussi que c'est aussi un peu pour me rendre jaloux. Et elle a bien raison puisque ça marche à la** _ **perfection**_ **.**

J'aperçois Alain qui sourit à Adélaïde en secouant la tête, refusant visiblement de se laisser trainer sur la piste de danse, de l'autre côté de la salle. Mon cœur fait ce truc bizarre qui suscite autant de chaleur que de douleur et je baisse le regard sur mon jus de citrouille, espérant une brève seconde qu'il soit un peu plus alcoolisé.

 **-Pourquoi elle danse avec eux ? Pourquoi elle fait ça, Scar ? Elle aurait juste à revenir, elle sait que je l'aime encore…**

 **-Parce que tu la laisses faire, Roger,** répondis-je en me tournant vers lui avec un sourire désolée. **Juste parce que tu la laisses faire.**

J'allais ajouter « comme tu l'as laissée partir » mais il ne l'a pas laissée, il l'a faite partir. Mais j'aime bien Roger et je sais qu'il souffre déjà bien assez alors, je ne dis rien et me contente de le saluer pour aller me trouver un coin tranquille où je pourrais attendre que la soirée se passe et me reposer des longues danses pendant lesquelles Sam et Prisc me tenaient prisonnière sur la piste de danse.

De toute façon, je sais que le compte-à-rebours est déjà enclenché. Dans moins de cinq minutes, Sam et Prisc vont revenir pour me sauter dessus.

 **xOxOxOx**

 **-Epouse-moi, Scarlett Jeannette Georgette Rossi !**

 **-Noooon, moiiii ! J'suis plus rigolote ! Hihihi !**

Je souris avec indulgence aux deux ivrognes qui me servent d'amies et qui m'écrasent presque dans le canapé que j'ai trouvé avec l'aide de Greg qui a joliment mené en bateaux le couple qui s'y bécotait. Greg qui est désormais parti je-ne-sais-où avec Moira. Et oui, Greg a bien réussi à se dégoter le droit d'assister à cette fête. Il faut dire qu'il est le petit chouchou de la Triple-S Société. Elles le trouvent super adorable, bien sûr elles ne se doutent pas qu'il ne les tolère seulement pour ce qu'elles peuvent leur apporter mais j'aime bien cette idée. Que les reines de la manipulation se fassent utiliser par un petit Deuxième Année.

Mais ma métisse de meilleure amie me tire de mes réflexions en me hurlant mes deuxième et troisième prénoms inventés. Parce que, non, je ne m'appelle pas Scarlett Jeannette Georgette Rossi, comme le proclame Prisc en accentuant le goût prononcé de ma mère pour les prénoms en ett. Non, non, je suis juste Scarlett Petra Louise Rossi, Louise pour Louis, meilleur ami de ma mère et parrain de Blanchet, et Petra pour ma grand-mère paternelle. Et Blanche est Blanchet Elizabeth Edwige Rossi, en l'honneur de notre grand-mère maternelle et de notre tante Edwige qui est aussi ma marraine, et la meilleure amie de Maman. Oui, c'est un vrai foutoir mais la devise de ma mère est pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire démoniaque ? Ou coller la migraine aux malheureux qui posent la question. Elle aurait voulu nous rajouter un quatrième prénom mais notre père a posé son véto.

 **-Tu pourrais au moins nous répondre ?!** s'agite Prisc.

 **-Ouiiii, l'attente est insoutenaaaaable… on veut devenir la prochaine Madame Rossi !**

Mais l'effet dramatique de Sam qui se laisse tomber à mes côtés en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou est un peu abimé par ses petits gloussements. Prisc est penchée vers moi, ses mains posées sur mes genoux nus et je vois plus d'un regard masculin se poser sur son postérieur mis en avant par une telle position.

 **-J'ai qu'à vous épouser toutes les deux,** répondis-je en riant de leur mise en scène.

 **-Coooool !** applaudit Sam en m'embrassant la joue.

 **-Pff !** rétorque Prisc en se redressant. **Bien sûr, tu veux pas faire de jaloux ! T'es vraiment emmerdante, ma chérie, laisse-moi te le dire !**

Je hausse les épaules en retournant l'étreinte de Sam qui est sans doute la plus imbibée des deux vu la façon dont elle me serre contre elle comme si j'étais son nouveau nounours. Je lance un coup d'œil à ma fine montre en argent. 3h12.

 **-Et si on rentrait ?** tenté-je en levant mon regard vers Priscilla qui regarde autour d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. **Il est 3 heures et quart.**

 **-Huhum,** me répond Prisc. **Bientôt.**

Elle ne me regarde pas et observe plutôt Roger qui bavarde avec Cher, dans sa robe noire pailletée que seule une blonde comme elle peut porter sans être ridicule. Et je sais alors que Prisc n'est pas du tout bourrée. Elle a juste bu suffisamment pour ne plus se sentir obligée de prétendre que Roger n'existait plus. Parce que une Prisc-bourrée ne resterait pas là avec son air glacial à guetter son ex avec sa peste de meilleure amie, elle leur foncerait dessus pour la gifler et crier sur Roger. Ou elle serait en larme.

Je sens alors quelqu'un s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé juste au-dessus de ma tête et je lève le menton pour croiser le regard vert et franc de Keir McFarlan, sa tête constellée de tâches de rousseur penchée sur moi avec sa tignasse rousse.

 **-Hey, Scarlett ! T'sais pas où est ta grande-sœur sexy ?**

 **-Non, Keir, désolée,** répondis-je sincèrement.

Même si je ne suis pas sûre que je lui dirais, si je le savais, car Blanchet me tuerait sans la moindre hésitation si je permettais à Keir d'accomplir ses actes légèrement abusifs en regard de sa vie privée. Et amoureuse, d'ailleurs. Encore que je n'aime vraiment pas Joshua donc, ce serait un vrai dilemme.

 **-Elle veut pas de toi, Keir !** s'énerve Prisc. **Lâche-la, par la barbe de Merlin !**

 **-J'suis pas d'accord, moi,** intervient Sam, devançant Keir qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. **J'pense que vous feriez un troooop beau couple, Blanche et toi !**

 **-J'aime ta façon de penser, Cavignac,** approuve Keir en lançant un clin d'œil à Sam.

 **-Jt'aime aussiii, hihiihi !**

Prisc souffle d'exaspération et se retourne en direction de Roger que Cher a attrapé du bras en éclatant de rire. Mais Keir attire de nouveau mon attention en posant une main sur mon épaule.

 **-Dès que tu la vois, fais-moi signe, ok ?**

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et s'en va après un « Ce fut un régal, les filles, changez rien ! » qui fait rire Sam, qui me fait sourire et qui fait rouler des yeux Prisc. Sam joue avec la courte manche de mon tee-shirt blanc en pleine réflexion, avant de me demander :

 **-On pourra aussi adopter un bébé hippogriffe, après le mariage ?**

 **-Faudra prendre une maison avec un très grand jardin, alors.**

 **xOxOxO**

 **-C'est parti pour notre premier O de l'année !** annonce-t-elle avec enthousiasme en accrochant une barrette à la seule mèche un peu rebelle de ses courts cheveux blonds. **Sérieux, je suis vraiment motivée ! L'année dernière, j'étais avec Bevin !**

Adélaïde tourne vers moi une grimace et j'opine du menton, lui assurant ma compassion. Bien qu'elle ne m'apprend rien. Pendant tout le courant de notre Cinquième Année, on a eu droit à des grosses disputes entre elle et Bevin. Entre Adélaïde qui a un fort caractère et une voix qui porte et Bevin qui allie avec un talent certain agressivité et vulgarité, ça ne pouvait que faire trembler les chaudrons. Mais ce n'était certainement pas aussi explosif que lors de notre Troisième année. Bevin était alors avec Priscilla…

 **-J'étais avec Fanny,** contré-je. **Je comprends le sentiment.**

 **-Ah ouais !** fait-elle en éclatant de rire. **Et ben, Merlin, on a la poisse !**

Je souris, son rire et sa joie de vivre étant communicatifs. Bien sûr, je n'ai qu'à me rappeler que je suis amoureuse de son petit-ami de plusieurs années et un poids s'enfonce dans mon estomac. Culpabilité, jalousie, tristesse, joli lot d'émotions dont je commence à me lasser.

J'attrape la chaire de dragon et me mets à la hacher tandis qu'Adélaïde lit à voix haute la prochaine étape.

 **-Ca avance bien, dis donc, les filles !** nous félicite Brian.

Je lève les yeux pour le voir accoudé à notre table, totalement désintéressé du travail qu'effectue son coéquipier, Paul, à la table devant nous.

 **-En même temps, coller deux intellos ensemble, ça peut que faire une équipe du tonnerre ! Gendrick nous laisse aucune chance !**

 **-Occupe-toi plutôt de ton chaudron, Brian !** rigole Adélaïde en le tapant du bout de sa spatule.

 **-Ouais, viens plutôt m'aider, sale feignasse !** l'appelle Paul avec humeur.

 **-Ca va, je m'occupe juste de divertir nos jolies voisines.**

 **-Elles ont déjà des copains pour les divertir, Don Juan !** rétorque Adélaïde.

 **-Pas Scarlie,** proteste Brian avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui offre un sourire poli, ne trouvant rien à répondre à Brian puisque, après tout, je peux difficilement lui affirmer le contraire quand je n'ai eu qu'un seul copain dans ma vie –qui est d'ailleurs Paul lui-même- et que ça n'a duré que le temps d'un mois et demi. Et que c'était il y a un an. Mais je ne me sens même pas embarrassée par les allusions de Brian auxquelles j'ai le droit depuis pas mal de temps. Depuis qu'il n'est plus avec Fanny, d'ailleurs. Et avant ça, avec Cher. En fait, Brian m'a toujours fait des avances plus ou moins discrètes, entre deux relations. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a un brin de sincérité là-dedans. A un moment donné, c'était pour énerver Paul. Mais je pense que ce qui l'amuse surtout c'est que je ne suis pas comme les autres filles. Sa drague ne me flatte, ni ne me fait rougir. Ça ne m'amuse même pas. Il serait lourd que ça m'énerverait mais il ne l'est même pas, alors je prétends juste ne pas saisir ses allusions.

Prisc n'arrête pas de me dire de juste aller dans son sens et m'amuser. « Ok, c'est un mec », me dit-elle tout le temps avec son air féministe, « mais il est mignon, bien bâti et il est sympa ! Qu'est-ce que tu demandes de plus ?! ». Je ne dis pas le contraire mais j'ai déjà essayé de sortir avec Paul alors que je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça et, au final, tout ce que j'en ai tiré, c'est l'horrible moment où j'ai dû rompre parce que j'avais l'impression d'être une impostrice.

 **-Je sens que t'as une touche, coéquipière,** me glisse Adélaïde malicieusement, une fois que Brian soit plus ou moins retourné à Paul.

 **-Il essaye juste de nous déconcentrer pour qu'on n'ait pas notre premier O,** plaisanté-je.

 **-Alors, là, il peut toujours rêver !**

Après un sourire en sa direction, je reprends ma découpe de la chair de dragon et je me mordille l'intérieure de ma lèvre inférieure. Comment sans être mon amie, Adélaïde arrive-t-elle à me donner le sentiment de la trahir en était simplement sa coéquipière de potion depuis une semaine, et en gardant pour moi que je suis amoureuse d'Alain ? Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Mais elle est définitivement très douée.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Coucou les puces !_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews ! :D On espère que la suite va vous plaire !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 _Coralie : La rapidité avec laquelle tu laisses une review est hallucinante ! Chapeau ! De rien pour les résumés et photos sur le blog, ça aide toujours à s'y retrouver dans la flopée de personnages ;) Merci de ta review 3_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

* * *

 **« Bois au lieu de tirer cette tête,** s'agace Raphaël.

\- **Quel con !** craché-je en avalant une longue gorgée de whiskey-pur-feu. **»**

J'ai toujours détesté le Whiskey sorciers, rien ne vaut celui des Highlands.

 **« Ouais mais ce con est gardien de son équipe, ça fait toute la différence** **!** appuie-t-il, **les filles sont toutes les mêmes, superficielles ! »**

Je lui décoche un regard noir. Malgré tout, je ne tolérerai pas qu'il insulte cette sale teigne de Blanchet Rossi. Parce que Bianca l'a plaqué il est persuadé que la gente féminine est le diable personnifié, et a fermement décidé de ne plus leur faire confiance que pour tirer un coup de temps en temps. Au moins comme ça on aura plus droit à son numéro de drama queen. M'enfin Raph a beau manquer de neurones c'est un type qui est loyal dans toutes les pires conneries que j'ai faites et qui a préféré m'accompagner en retenue plutôt que de se débiner. Seb lui a toujours su jouer de son aura de bon élève pour éviter les retenues, mais ils ne nous a jamais vendu non plus.

En parlant de lui, je fronce les sourcils et scrute la pièce pour essayer de l'apercevoir. C'est pas trop le genre à aller danser et à boire jusqu'au bout de la nuit alors où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Raph me donne un coup de coude, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur sa face.

 **« Eeeeh on dirait que Seb s'est trouvée une copine !**

\- **Tamara Blake,** nous apprend Lilian.

\- **Intéressant, il se dévergonde enfin !** approuve Raph.

\- **Elle est lesbienne,** corrige Lil. »

J'éclate de rire.

 **« Comment ça se fait que tu sois pas au courant sérieux ?**

\- **Il a raison, c'est pas mauvais pour les plan à trois,** approuve Raph en ignorant nos rires moqueurs.

\- **Ah parce que t'y connais ?** ricané-je, **il me semble que Bianca est pas une chaudasse !**

\- **La ferme Keir,** siffle-t-il.

\- **Les gars !** interrompt Lilian, **c'est bon on s'en fout ! »**

Le thème musical change pour un slow et à mon plus grand dégoût Blanchet et Josh se lance plus dans un corps à corps que dans une innocente danse. L'envie de le frapper me prend comme à chaque fois que je vois sa face de con plaquée sur le visage de Blanche. Mes doigts glissent dans ma poche, à la recherche de ma baguette. Je connais le sort idéal pour venir interrompre ce tableau digne d'une série ricaine de seconde zone. Mon poing se resserre sur le bois de chêne de ma baguette, un rictus me prend soudain. Je savoure à l'avance le spectacle. On va rigoler un peu.

La main de Lilian attrape brusquement mon poignet.

 **« Viens danser. »**

D'autorité elle m'entraîne. Elle n'a jamais accepté d'être contredite. Je la suis sans vraiment y songer. Dans la demi-pénombre et les lumières étouffées ses cheveux sont plus sombres et les ombres découpent sensuellement la courbe de ses hanches. Lilian est belle. Elle le sait. Mais elle n'est pas Blanchet. Et dans ces moments là, où elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et presse ses seins contre moi je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne pas songer à Blanchet cinq mètres plus loin dans les bras de Josh et faire taire la jalousie qui gronde. Je le déteste. Et je la déteste pour l'obséder et n'en avoir rien à foutre.

Je referme les bras autour de Lilian, et plaque ma bouche sur la sienne.

OoOo

 **« T'as pris une retenue ?** rié-je, **tu perds la main Greg !**

\- **C'est pas de ma faute !** s'exclame-t-il, **Frog-nas a eu Moira ! J'pouvais pas la laisser toute seule ! »**

Moira devient toute rouge, elle n'aime pas spécialement qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle va devoir récurer des toilettes et que nos parents vont lui tomber dessus pour la priver de sortie pendant les vacances de Noël. M'enfin je suis sûr que même s'ils le font, Greg trouvera une combine pour qu'ils aillent au parc d'attraction qui vient d'ouvrir à Londres. Son talent de manipulateur ne lui fait jamais défaut. On en vient des fois à oublier qu'il n'a que treize ans.

 **« Et comme ça y parait que tu te tapes Lilian ?**

\- **Qui t'as dit ça ?** froncé-je les sourcils.

\- **Je ne révèle jamais mes sources !**

\- **Moira…,** plissé-je les yeux dans sa direction.

\- **Si tu veux pas que ça se sache Keir, fallait pas te donner en spectacle,** désapprouve-t-elle. **Maintenant Blanchet c'est sûre elle voudra pas de toi. Elle va croire que c'est un jeu.**

\- **Non mais… Non mais de quoi j'me mêle Moira ! »**

Elle n'aime pas Lilian c'est pas une nouvelle mais je déteste quand elle fait preuve d'autant de logique, j'ai juste envie de lui rétorquer que ya de toute façon aucune logique avec Blanchet. Et que je ne vais pas m'astreindre à la chasteté juste parce que madame fait sa difficile. Elle aussi elle prend du bon temps ! En plus on sait jamais, ça pourrait la rendre jalouse et possessif, avec un caractère de chiotte comme elle… ça m'étonnerait pas de sa part !

 **« Tsss, entre toi et Scar sérieux ! On est pas aidé !** s'écrie Greg.

\- **Quoi Scarlett ?** demandé-je. **»**

Gregory éclate de rire, visiblement très fier de son petit effet. Faisant mine de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire.

 **« Vous êtes tous aveugle ma parole !** fait-il, incapable de se contenir. **Et c'est moi le môme dans l'affaire !**

\- **T'es lourd,** m'agacé-je, accouche.

\- **Tout le monde n'a pas forcément envie que Poudlard sache qui ils aiment,** répond doucement Moira.

\- **Moira !** la reprend Gregory. **»**

Se rendant compte de sa gaffe elle pique un fard et marmonne des excuses en se replongeant dans son grimoire. J'hausse les épaules, quand on est môme on s'imagine tout et n'importe quoi, je doute sérieusement que Scarlett soit amoureuse. Elle est bien trop rationnelle et contrôlée pour se laisser aller à des langueurs amoureuses comme sa sœur. Non. Même Blanchet ne le fait pas, parce qu'elle n'est _pas_ amoureuse de Raven. Elle ne l'ai pas.

OoOo

 **« Pour la énième fois,** s'agace Seb, **il ne s'est rien passé entre Tamara et moi à la soirée !**

\- **Arrête ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as pas essayé de l'emballer ! Est-ce que ta vue sa paire d'obus !?**

\- **Charmant,** grince Sebastian.

\- **Depuis combien de temps exactement t'es pas sorti avec quelqu'un ?** insiste Raph.

\- **Eh, j'te signale que ya aussi Keir comme cible !**

\- **Keir est un cas désespéré, c'est pas pareil. »**

Je ne relève même pas, trop occupé à détendre les coutures du sac d'Ursula une à une. Savourant à l'avance le spectacle qui va suivre lorsque ses feuilles de note vont se répandre au sol. J'adore le moment qui précède le fou-rire. L'impatience et l'excitation, la sensation d'être tout puissant parce que là où les autres hésitent, je fonce. Et cette conne d'Ursula a une fois de trop fait un coup de pute à Blanchet qui avait osé critique sa coupe de cheveux.

De plus sa coupe est à chier.

 **« Lâche moi,** siffle Seb. **»**

Son regard bleu est meurtrier sous ses cheveux bouclés noirs. Raphaël se fend d'un sourire triomphant.

 **« Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un alors oublie Tamara !**

\- **Je le savais ! Keir tu m'dois dix gallions !** m'apostrophe-t-il.

\- **Eh, t'as parié qu'il s'était remis avec Natasha, et j'ai parié contre,** lui rappelé-je.

\- **Mais évidemment que c'est avec Natasha !**

\- **Eh Keir,** souffle Lilian en se retournant vers moi **, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?**

\- **Non,** claqué-je avec agacement **»**

La bouche pincée elle se détourne. Raph me lance un coup d'œil étonné. Je lui intime de fermer sa grande gueule. Lilian arrête pas d'initier des débuts de relations, proposition de rendez-vous et ce genre de trucs. On a couché ensemble et voilà que maintenant elle s'imagine qu'on sort ensemble. Or ya qu'une fille qui vaut la peine de s'investir dans une relation et ce n'est pas elle. J'aime bien Lilian mais elle est du genre tenace alors j'ai passé l'étape des pincettes, ça n'a jamais fonctionné avec elle de toute façon.

 **« T'y es allé un peu fort…**

\- **Elle s'entête.**

\- **Pourquoi tu tentes pas le coup ? c'est un canon Lilian et elle meurt d'envie de bouffer de l'écossais ? »**

Je ne fais même pas l'effort de lui répondre. Seb me jette un regard, il a toujours compris plus vite que Raph, lui croit encore que Blanchet c'est un jeu, un challenge. J'ai en plus quelque chose de prévu ce soir, Raven et Blanchet vont « en amoureux » à pré-au-lard. Et je vais faire en sorte que ça soit le pire rendez-vous de sa vie.

OoOo

 **« Tu l'as fait vomir des limaces sur ses genoux ! Evidemment qu'elle est furax** , lâche Al.

\- **C'était même pas douloureux !** m'écrié-je, **et c'était drôle !**

\- **Je sais pas si on a la même définition de l'humour…**

\- **Arrête !** ricané-je **, on sait tous que t'es pas aussi lisse et intello que tu le laisses penser ! t'aurais été mort de rire j'te promets ! T'aurais dû voir sa tête, avec de la bave dégoulinant de partout sur son menton et crachant limace après limace sans pouvoir en placer une ! »**

J'explose de rire et de satisfaction. Et il croit qu'en étant mature et en ne ripostant pas il se grandit. Il est juste lâche. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve mis à part des biceps anormalement développés. Al ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement, je savais bien qu'il avait des traits en commun avec sa sœur, Florence, qui a un sens de l'humour ultra développé et le rire facile. Al a une image de préfet et de bon élève mais en réalité il est bon vivant, sociable. Et qui a une sacrée tendance à être possessif, Adélaïde a d'ailleurs échangé quelques répliques bien senties avec lui. Elle ne supporte pas trop ce trait de caractère.

 **« Salut les garçons, ça va ?**

\- **Oh, salut Adé** , laché-je. **»**

Al a une mine étrange, ils se fixent un moment. Je fronce les sourcils.

 **« Ya plus direct pour me dire que je suis en trop vous savez !**

\- **Désolé** , grimace-t-elle, **Al on peut se parler ? »**

Sur ce ils me plantent là, je lorgne alors sur le travail d'Al pour m'inspirer un peu dans ma rédaction. Il fait un exposé en histoire qui tombe pile sur le sujet que je dois rendre demain. Je recopie donc ses idées, me demandant sérieusement où est-il qu'il va trouver des formulations pareilles. Il a surement dû être ami avec Shakespeare dans une autre vie.

Ils ne se sont pas assez éloignés pour que je ne les entende pas.

 **« Al… écoute,** commence-t-elle, **il faut qu'on arrête de faire semblant, ça fait juste de plus en plus mal tu crois pas ? Depuis quelques temps… depuis le début des vacances d'été c'est…**

\- **C'est plus comme avant,** continue-t-il lentement.

\- **Oui…** souffle-t-elle doucement. **»**

Une pause. Je relève la tête, intrigué. Al et de dos mais Adélaïde a un air triste et coupable.

 **« J'voulais en parler mais…** soupire-t-il.

\- **C'est juste que… que ya plus… ce p'tit truc tu sais** , sourit-elle **, je crois que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi, et qu'il n'y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous… et de la tendresse.**

\- **Je suis désolé Adèle.**

\- **Non,** secoue-t-elle la tête, **c'est bon tu sais. Parce que moi non plus je ne ressens plus… c'est plus aussi fort. Et c'est ridicule de se voiler la face encore et encore, de s'entêter alors que c'est fini.**

\- **Je pensais qu'on avait encore une chance, mais…** il passe sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

\- **C'est juste que c'est fini, c'est tout,** conclue-t-elle. **On ne va pas s'en vouloir. On a eu de bons moments.**

\- **De très bons moments,** appuie-t-il.

\- **Oui c'est vrai,** sourit-elle.

\- **Et on reste ami malgré tout.**

\- **Bien sûr ! »**

Maladroitement ils s'enlacent. Sans trop savoir si c'est la chose à faire. Une accolade entre amis après deux ans de relations. Eberlué je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'être. Ils ont toujours été si soudés et si tranquilles que j'ai peine à croire ce qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Mais en y réfléchissant bien c'est vrai, ils n'avaient plus tant de marque d'affection que ça.

Ils se séparent et Al revient s'assoir sans croiser mon regard. Il replonge dans ses notes sans rien dire, ses cheveux bruns balayant son front avec concentration. Je lui tapote l'épaule.

 **« Ça va aller. »**

Il hoche la tête.

 **« Je sais, c'est juste… c'est juste bizarre de se dire que c'est fini. Même si je le savais déjà. »**

Je ne réponds rien. Il lorgne alors sur ma copie.

 **« Ça va je vois que t'as été productif…** insinue-t-il.

\- **On me sous-estime !** sourié-je narquoisement, **je l'ai toujours dit ! »**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello !_**

 ** _Quelle accueil pour le dernier chap ;) On vous remercie beaucoup les filles, z'êtes géniales, on vous envoie des cookies !_**

 ** _On espère que la suite vous plaira ! En attendant de le savoir : Bonne lecture !_**

 _Coralie : Tu t'y attendais pas ? Etonnant parce qu'elle est pas vraiment subtile la bougresse ! Si il y a une chance ? Secret défense désolées ! Pour la triple S Clo n'a pas réussi à trouver des photos qui lui convenait donc pour l'instant_ _y'a rien mais si jamais on trouve on les mettra sur le blog pas de soucis ! Merci de ta review:D_

 _Misty : Désolées pour les fautes d'orthographe, il faut avouer que derrière l'écran c'est parfois difficile de toutes les repérer. ^^" Oui pour l'instant Keir et Scar ont pas trop de rapport mais ça va venir très prochainement ! C'est vrai que pour l'instant Keir est un peu givré et sa lubie risible ;) mais je peux pas dévoiler ce qui va se passe : secret défense ! Merci de ta review, ravies de te savoir parmi nous :D bises_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

* * *

 **-Ah ! Ma sœurette préférée ! Justement, je te cherchais !**

Je souris de l'enthousiasme de Blanchet qui a surgi devant moi, après à peine trois pas dans notre salle-commune. Je fais un petit geste de la main à Joshua et Bianca, une fille de leur année mais surtout l'une des seules qui s'entend bien avec ma grande sœur, qui sont encore dans le canapé que Blanchet vient de déserter pour m'approcher. Je retourne mon regard sur ma sœur qui m'a attrapée les épaules, sa longue queue de cheval brune se balançant au rythme de son entrain, et je devine sans mal quelle est la grande raison pour laquelle elle me cherchait… Sam ne m'a pas lâchée de la journée avec ça. Et si c'est cette raison qui a poussé Blanchet à venir m'attendre dans ma salle-commune, avec son petit-ami et Bianca, alors, il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspense.

 **-Alors, comment on se sent, aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu sais que…**

 **-Bonjour à toi aussi, Blanchet,** la coupe Prisc, une main sur sa hanche voluptueuse.

 **-Toujours dans ta période** _ **bitchy,**_ **Prisc ?** s'agace Blanchet. **On dirait que t'as tes règles, genre sept jours sept, H24 ! Comment tu fais ? T'as une réserve de tampons de la taille de l'Australie ?**

Prisc roule des yeux en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, visiblement piquée à vif, une moue vexée s'accrochant à son joli visage caramel. Je suis partagée entre la compassion et l'amusement, observant l'effet incroyable que Blanchet peut avoir sur les gens. La preuve en est qu'elle est certainement la seule personne de notre entourage à pouvoir clouer le bec à Prisc en une unique phrase. Même si elles deux s'adorent. Ma sœur est, de toute façon, ce genre de filles qui ont toujours une réplique mordante sur le bout de la langue et qui ne se laisse désarçonner par personne… autant ça lui vaut un abonnement hebdomadaire aux diverses activités de retenue pour insubordination aux profs, préfets et j'en passe, autant peu se risquent encore à la provoquer, même ceux qui la détestent –aussi nombreux soient-ils.

Sam pouffe et, la connaissant, s'étend déjà un continent tout entier recouvert de tampons sous sa chevelure rouge vif. Mais ma sœur reprend, sa mine diabolique retrouvant sa place sur son visage et j'ai l'impression de voir ma mère quand elle nous apprend l'une de ses bonnes nouvelles. Qu'elle a poussé Scorpius Malefoy, un ami de la famille, dans le bassin aux requins dans notre jardin ou qu'elle a invité un lycanthrope à diner. Et non, je ne plaisante pas.

 **-Bref, avant que Miss-Ragnagna ne m'interrompt grossièrement, j'allais te demander comment s'était passé la journée de future Mme Quinn ?**

 **-Blanche…,** soupiré-je.

 **-Quoi ?** fait-elle innocemment.

Je ne préfère rien répondre, sachant que ça ne ferait que l'encourager. Je connais trop bien ma sœur. Et il n'y a qu'une façon de s'en débarrasser, feindre l'indifférence et la passivité. Je l'ai appris de mon père, celle-là, et même si elle n'est pas à cent pourcent efficace, Papa reste la personne que Blanchet est le plus susceptible d'écouter. Avec Ailein.

Je la dépasse donc et vais m'assoir à une table de quatre places, prévoyant de finir mon devoir de Métamorphose pour après-demain. Mais, ce soir, Blanchet est définitivement coriace puisque la voilà, assise en moins de deux devant moi, avant que Sam s'installe à côté d'elle et Prisc, à ma droite.

 **-Ca va, Scar !** s'impatiente Blanchet. **Ca sert à rien de fuir ! On en parlera, d'façon, tu me connais alors si tu veux pas que je gueule ton béguin pour un certain Serdaigle…**

 **-Ou moi !** intervient Sam.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil et elle se dépêche d'ajouter :

 **-Mais par inadvertance, Scarlie, hein, par inadvertance !**

Je roule des yeux et sors mon livre de métamorphose pour le poser sur la table. Livre que Prisc ne perd pas un instant à attraper pour le feuilleter elle-même. Merci pour me piquer mon arme de distraction…

 **-Il y a rien à dire, les filles…,** soupiré-je. **A part que c'est assez mesquin de votre part de vous réjouir de la rupture de…**

 **-Pff, chérie, arrête avec tes bons sentiments,** intervient Prisc derrière mon livre. **C'est comme ça, un couple c'est fait pour rompre, on va pas chialer cent sept ans à chaque fois que des gamins se larguent.**

 **-C'est mon livre,** claqué-je en lui piquant des mains. **Et Alain est ton ami, tu pourrais être compatissante ! Vous pourriez toutes l'être !**

 **-Oh allez !** rit Blanchet. **Fais pas croire que t'hurles pas de joie à l'intérieur ! Ok, on sait tous que Scarlett Rossi est gentille et sérieuse mais tu peux aussi être égoïste de temps en temps… Et ton mec vient de se faire tèje par sa meuf, c'est la chance de ta vie ! Fonce !**

 **-J'suis sûre qu'il t'aime encore !** renchérit Sam.

 **-Sam,** commencé-je avec indulgence. **Il est sorti presque trois ans avec Adélaïde, c'est strictement impossible, ma puce.**

 **-On s'en fout, les meufs, ok ?** s'exaspère ma sœur. **Merlin ! Al te plait, il est plus le gosse naze de treize piges mais est devenu pas mal beau-gosse et limite populaire, et depuis hier, il est célib, alors, poulette, t'attends quoi ?**

 **-C'est profond,** ironise Prisc.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu parles, chérie ?** rétorque Blanchet. **J'croyais que ton ex t'avait dégouté de l'amour ?**

 **-C'est pas la question,** grommelle-t-elle. **Scar est amoureuse de lui et vous la poussez à sauter dans la gueule du loup-garou ! Il vient de rompre avec sa copine de plusieurs années, ok ? S'il sort avec Scar, ce sera plus comme en Troisième Année… ce sera que pour oublier son ex.**

Blanchet et Sam se précipitent pour répondre à ce discours, prête à déballer leurs grands arguments, mais ni Prisc, ni moi ne les écoutons. Au lieu de ça, on se fixe du regard et je lui prends la main pour la serre dans la mienne, sous la table. Elle sait de quoi elle parle. Il y a six mois, juste après que ce soit fini entre elle et Roger, elle est sortie avec un ancien élève –il a quitté Poudlard, il avait deux ans de plus que nous, comme Blanchet. Enfin, sorti… ils se voyaient, faisaient des tours à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, s'embrassaient… couchaient ensemble… mais ils ont gardé leur relation cachette jusqu'à ce que ce garçon, Edward, veuille plus. Une chose officielle, sérieuse. Mais voilà, il n'était qu'une distraction pour Prisc, qu'un prétexte pour ne plus penser à Roger, pour essayer d'avancer. Alors, elle lui a brisé le cœur et ça lui a brisé le cœur, même si elle ne l'aimait pas. Ce jour-là, je me rappelle qu'elle est venue fondre en larmes dans mes bras parce qu'elle se dégoutait, se trouvait immonde pour avoir utilisé quelqu'un comme ça. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle est juste humaine, qu'elle a juste le cœur brisé et qu'elle était désespérée. Mais elle et moi savons que si jamais Alain sort avec moi, ce sera le même scénario… et est-ce que je pourrais lui en vouloir ? Sincèrement, non parce que je me serais mise moi-même dans cette position.

Alors non, apprendre qu'Alain et Adélaïde se sont séparés ne m'a ni gonflé le cœur d'espoir, ni tressauter de plaisir parce que je connais ce genre de rupture et qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de s'en réjouir.

 **-…en plus, t'es bien plus belle qu'elle !**

 **-Et votre couple serait parfait ! Je…**

 **-LES FILLES !** explosé-je. **Ca suffit ! Je veux plus en parler !**

Elles se taisent toutes deux à contrecœur. Sam, dépitée que je n'aille pas dans son sens, et Blanchet, déçue et offensée. Je tire un élastique de mon poignet pour m'attacher les cheveux en leur informant :

 **-Je vais faire mon devoir de métamorphose, vous n'avez qu'à en parler entre vous.**

 **-Parfois, j'vais te le dire, p'tite sœur, tu me déçois !** pose Blanchet en se levant. **Allez, viens, machin rouge,** fait-elle en s'adressant à Sam qui n'en ressort aucun outrage, **on s'tire ! Ciao, looseuses !**

Je lui lance un sourire amusée tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, embarquant Sam, et que je prépare mon environnement de travail, déposant ma plume et mon encrier. Prisc est silencieuse et pensive mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Je lui souris pour lui témoigner mon soutien et elle me dit :

 **-Les laisse pas t'embarquer là-dedans, Scarlett. Ca peut paraître une bonne idée mais c'est la plus merdique de toutes.**

 **-Je sais,** la rassuré-je. **Tu me connais…**

 **-Mieux que personne.**

 **-Mieux que personne,** validé-je.

Elle a un petit sourire avant que son regard sombre ne glisse en direction de Roger, sans le moindre détour, la moindre hésitation. C'est comme ça. Priscilla Thomas saura toujours où se trouve Roger Noil. Il joue aux échecs sorciers avec Cody, son meilleur ami.

 **-Tu sais toutes les grandes choses fabuleuses qu'on raconte sur l'amour ?** me dit-elle. **Y'a un truc qu'on oublie de te dire, ma puce, c'est qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais être aimé que de ne plus l'être assez un jour.**

Que répondre quand votre meilleure amie, que vous avez toujours connu amoureuse, vous dit ça ? Personnellement, je ne peux que serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

 **xOxOxO**

 **-Il est tellement mignon…**

J'ai un petit rire au soupir énamouré de Sam, ses yeux noisette cloués sur la silhouette de Damodar qui, à l'autre bout de la salle, essaye de faire apparaître son patronus. Et pour l'instant, ses tentatives sont tout aussi concluantes que celles de toute notre classe. Ou nous, pauvres Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, sommes vraiment nuls en Sortilèges ou toute cette histoire de patronus est réellement difficile…

 **-Hey, Sammy, ça te dirait d'arrêter de mater mon copain trente secondes ?**

Sam sursaute à mes côtés, tandis que des rires ressemblant étonnement à des aboiements de chien retentissent dans notre dos. On se retourne toutes les deux et je fronce des sourcils, tombant sur le regard et le sourire mauvais de Fanny qui sont tout destinés à Sam. A côté d'elle, c'est Bevin qui rit vulgairement tandis que Cher observe la scène avec un petit sourire et que Maria se mordille la lèvre, gênée. La Triple S Society dans son complet.

 **-Je-je ne faisais rien de mal !** bredouille Sam, ses joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

 **-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de mal à regarder…,** glisse Cher.

J'étudie l'adorable visage de Cher qui ne trahi aucune émotion négative, comme si sa remarque n'était en rien une pique mais j'entends d'ici la moquerie sous-jacente. Et ça me dégoute de voir ces filles refuser de laisser Sam en paix, alors qu'il y a deux ans, elles étaient leurs meilleurs amies. La pire étant Fanny. Sam a commis une erreur, une stupide erreur, et Fanny l'a condamnée implacablement. C'était au cours de notre Troisième Année. Fanny sortait avec Dimitri, un Serpentard, et à une fête, Sam a un peu trop bu. Il l'a embrassé et elle l'a laissé faire, Fanny les a vu bien sûr. La suite, c'est juste l'histoire la plus cliché d'adolescentes cruelles qui détruisent une amitié de plusieurs années dans la pire des vengeances. Cher et Bevin se sont contentées de renier Sam mais Fanny lui a fait vivre un Enfer. Elle a fait croire à toute l'école que Sam avait couché avec Dimitri et lui n'a jamais rien réfuté. C'est comme ça que Sam est devenue notre amie, je l'ai réconforté et tenu dans mes bras pendant qu'elle pleurait sur les miettes de sa réputation et de son cercle d'amies, et Prisc l'a défendu bec et ongles comme elle sait si bien le faire. Au bout de quelques semaines, les gens l'ont laissé tranquille et les choses sont devenues ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. Fanny la haïssant toujours aussi fort, Cher et Bevin l'ignorant, et Maria lui parlant de temps en temps.

 **-Comme si c'était était une meuf qui se contentait de regarder !** siffla Fanny méchamment. **Pas vrai, Sammy ?**

 **-Fanny, je…**

Mais Sam ne finit pas sa phrase et baisse le regard sur ses chaussures, ses hautes chaussettes bleu turquoise aux points blancs recouvrant ses mollets tremblants. Fanny la regarde vicieusement et je maudis Merlin que Prisc ne soit pas là pour l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseau de son vocabulaire. Mais elle est en train de rire avec Brian et Paul, alors c'est à moi d'intervenir. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de filles comme Fanny mais je n'aime pas leur parler. Je soupire, m'avançant légèrement vers Fanny pour qu'elle cesse de hanter Sam avec son regard de vautour.

 **-Tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer avec ton patronus,** lui conseillé-je.

Qui sera très certainement une vipère.

 **-Je faisais juste la conversation, Scarlett !**

 **-Et ce n'est pas un cours de communication,** observé-je. **Et encore moins d'agression verbale.**

 **-Ecoute-moi bien, la pucelle, tu vas…**

 **-Fanny !** l'arrête Cher en posant une main sur son épaule. **Allons voir les garçons…**

Fanny tourne des talons avec un dernier regard mauvais pour Sam et moi, Bevin la suivant à la trace après avoir craché à mes pieds et je grimace de dégoût, reculant d'un pas. Voilà pourquoi je ne supporte pas avoir affaire à ces filles. Cher m'adresse un sourire hypocrite et s'en va elle aussi. La seule qui reste devant nous est Maria qui semble sincèrement peinée et embêtée.

 **-Ca va, Sam ?** s'inquiète-t-elle. **Fanny est vraiment une peste, parfois…**

Sam se contente d'hausser des épaules et je me passe une main dans les cheveux, agacée. Maria, qui a hérité des gênes des Weasley, m'imite en triturant une mèche rousse. De la bande, elle est la moins jolie. Un corps frêle, un visage rond et des oreilles décollées, avec des yeux simplement marron foncé. Mais elle est la seule gentille. Je la connais un peu puisque, étant la fille d'Hugo Weasley, elle est la cousine des jumeaux Malefoy, qui sont des amis proches de notre famille. Et elle est dans notre dortoir. Jamais Maria ne ferait de mal à une mouche. Elle est d'ailleurs toujours restée amie avec Sam, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, et même si elle n'intervient pas forcément, c'est amplement suffisant pour inspirer mon respect.

 **-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter, Maria,** remarqué-je.

 **-Cher est ma meilleure amie,** répond-elle en haussant les épaules. **C'est juste… compliqué.**

Et je veux bien la croire.

 **xOxOxO**

 **-Un jour, faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te défendre, Sam ! Imagine qu'on soit pas là, Scar et moi, tu vas les laisser te cracher à la gueule comme ça ?**

Je ne dis rien et lance un sourire réconfortant à Sam qui répond comme elle peut à l'irritation brûlante de Priscilla tandis que l'on s'avance dans l'allée entre les maisons de Poufsouffle et Poufsouffle pour aller s'assoir et dîner. Prisc ne peut pas tolérer que quelqu'un se laisse faire. Elle est bien trop combative pour ça. Pour ma part, je peux comprendre que tout le monde n'ait pas le courage de faire face à des anciennes amies venimeuses.

 **-En plus, Scar a cette manie pacifiste…,** maugréé Prisc alors que je m'assois à côté de Brian. **Je suis sûre qu'elle a invité ces putes à boire le thé pour enterrer la hache de guerre…**

Je lève les yeux au plafond magique qui reflète le ciel qui s'assombrit dehors tandis que Sam prend place à ma gauche et Prisc, devant moi, saluant Paul au passage.

 **-Non, c'est faux,** me défend Sam. **Elle m'a vraiment bien aidée,** assure-t-elle en me souriant.

 **-Est-ce qu'elle a traité Strechienne de « connasse » ?**

 **-Euh nan…**

 **-De « pétasse », alors ?**

 **-Je ne l'ai pas insulté,** cédé-je en roulant des yeux.

 **-C'est bien ce que je pensais,** fait Prisc. **Donc, voilà, on s'est comprise.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?** demande Paul.

 **-Oh, vos charmantes copines, voilà ce qui se passe !**

 **-Relax, Prisc,** se marre Brian. **On peut pas que trainer avec vous… on est trop canons, ce serait injuste pour les autres filles !**

 **-Qu'il dit !** raille Prisc.

 **-C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, Prisc,** se risque Sam en lançant un coup d'œil à Damodar.

Damodar qui, bien trop occupé à mettre de côté les raisins secs dans son assiette de tajin, n'a absolument rien entendu du compliment qui lui était personnellement adressée. Mais sachant qu'il sort avec Fanny Strechen, ce n'est pas plus mal. Le bras de Brian tombe alors sur mes épaules et je lève mon regard sur son sourire en coin et ses yeux bleus charmeurs.

 **-Vas-y, Scar, dis-lui toi aussi à ta copine à quel point tu me trouves attirant…**

 **-Navrée, Brian, mais rien que je pourrais dire ne pourrait faire changer d'avis de Priscilla Thomas,** évité-je de répondre. **Elle est bien trop bornée.**

 **-Jolie feinte,** _ **Scarlett Rossi,**_ se moque Prisc en riant. **Jolie feinte…**

Je lui lance un regard de reproche et elle hausse un sourcil railleur, loin d'être impressionnée. Je fais l'erreur de tourner la tête vers Brian qui m'observe avec un sourire prétentieux qui me dit qu'il ne doute pas une seule seconde que je le trouve à mon goût. Ce qui est plutôt vrai mais… enfin, bref. Ce n'est pas Alain Quinn alors, mignon ou pas, ça ne fait pas une grande différence.

 **xOxOxO**

Les discussions sont électriques et l'atmosphère euphorique qui embaume la Grande-Salle est surprenante pour un mardi matin. Les élèves ne tiennent pas assis, bon nombre voyagent entre les tables des différentes maisons, se saluent à grands coups d'embrassades, d'exclamations bruyantes et de bises qui résonnent. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute que la cause directe est le flot continue de rayons de soleils clairs qui se diffusent dans l'immense pièce, après une semaine entière de ciel gris et de petites pluies déprimantes. Ce matin donne l'impression que l'été n'est pas encore fini, en ce début de septembre, et que l'on a encore le droit à quelques bons moments ensoleillés avant que le froid écossais ne reprenne ses droits pour la bonne partie de l'année scolaire.

Greg me raconte comment il compte mater l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison qui le traite encore comme leur nouveau bébé plutôt que comme le futur champion qui les propulsera vers la victoire. Moira rit doucement, hochant de grands coups son menton dès que je tourne le regard vers elle et je lui souris, à chaque fois plus attendrie par le soutien inébranlable qu'elle offre à mon meilleur ami. Prisc et Sam discutent de leur prochaine visite chez le coiffeur, Prisc veut incorporer quelques mèches chocolats dans sa belle chevelure d'ébène, et Sam veut se les couper un peu plus courts afin qu'ils ne s'arrêtent que légèrement en dessous de son menton. Pour ma part, je sais très bien que je vais devoir passer sur le billard moi aussi ou j'aurais le droit à entendre un discours ressemblant à « Scar, ma chérie, t'es emmerdante à mourir, tu changes jamais ! Ose un peu ! On dirait une mégère ménopausée ». Alors, je songe à me faire une légère frange…

Des longs hululements me coupent dans mes pensées et je lève mes lèvres de ma tasse de thé pour voir une mini-armée de chouettes et de hiboux s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Ils prennent plusieurs directions mais la grande majorité descend en pic sur la table des Poufsouffle. Leurs ailes se positionnent à la verticale et ils planent juste au-dessus de notre longue tablée, renversant des verres et des cruches pour déposer leurs missives. Le premier ne va pas plus long que l'extrémité de la table où est installé Keir et fait tomber une lettre dans son assiette de croissants et beignets. Les cinq autres viennent jusqu'à nous, situés vers le centre de la table, et Prisc, Sam, Moira, Greg et moi avons le droit aux nôtres. Sam pousse un petit cri d'excitation en caressant son oiseau brun et lui tendant un bout de pain, tandis que Prisc éjecte d'un geste agacé le sien qui picore dans son assiette. Greg et Moira rigolent en chœur, et, ignorant le hibou qui se désaltère dans mon verre d'eau, j'étudie mon courrier :

 _Scarlett Petra Louise Rossi_

 _Table des Poufsouffle_

 _Ecole de Sorcellerie_

 _Poudlard_

Je souris à l'écriture ronde et chaloupée qui prend toute la place sur le devant de l'enveloppe, dans une encre bleue chaleureuse, et je reconnais aussitôt le style de la fille qui a toujours tenu la place de grande sœur avec Blanchet, dans mon cœur, alors qu'elle n'est pas de ma famille, au sens strict du terme. Je me retourne pour voir que les autres destinataires des lettres sont Blanchet qui déchire avec impatience sa lettre, à la table des Gryffondor, et Alain et Adélaïde, à la table des Serdaigle, qui sont assis côte à côte, malgré leur séparation.

Je ris un peu à cette pluie épistolaire qui est tellement à l'image de Kelly. Qui d'autre enverrait une dizaine de lettres, inquiète d'oublier quelqu'un, la moindre personne et de la mettre à l'écart ? S'il y a bien une personne capable de rassembler les personnes les plus différentes et éloignées, c'est bien elle. Mais je me demande quand même quelle nouvelle a motivé ce genre de comportement… parce que, tout aussi vaste que son cercle de connaissance peut être, il n'y a bien souvent que moi, Blanchet, Greg et Moira qui reçoivent des lettres de Kelly depuis qu'elle a quitté Poudlard et a commencé ses études pour devenir professeur de Sortilèges. Enfin, peut-être Alain, aussi, mais je serais bien la dernière à être au courant.

 **-Kelly et son copain vont se marier !** s'exclame Sam, des étoiles dans ses yeux marron-vert.

 **-Ooooh…,** fait Moira en lisant sa lettre.

 **-ENORME !** commente Greg. **Par contre… elle croit que j'ai quel âge ?! Elle me propose de porter sa traine ! J'suis pas une fille !**

Je suis heureuse de voir s'étendre un sourire sincère sur le visage Priscilla malgré toute son amertume sentimentale. Mais c'est de Kelly Bones qu'on parle, Prisc l'a toujours adoré. J'ouvre mon enveloppe, me coupant des réactions environnantes pour lire la nouvelle moi-même. Parce que je sais bien que Kelly n'écrira jamais une lettre type et artificielle à envoyer à tout le monde…

 _« Salut, ma puce !_

 _Si je t'écris, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pour tout savoir des rumeurs sur Blanche ou des mauvais coups que notre sacré Keir a encore imaginé pour vous faire tous péter les plombs, ou de comment se portent mes petits chouchous, même si je compte bien sur le fait que tu me dises tout dans ta réponse… Shin m'a demandée en mariage, hier matin ! En m'apportant mon petit-déjeuner au lit ! Il y avait tellement de roses orange sur le plateau que j'ai presque attrapé le rhume des foins mais je te raconterai tout quand vous reviendrez de Poudlard ! J'étais censée garder le secret parce que, selon Shino, il vaut mieux organiser un repas familial et apprendre la nouvelle comme il faut mais, bon, je n'ai juste pas pu tenir plus de vingt-quatre heures –surtout ne dis rien à Shin, il me tuerait ! Et ne dis rien aux parents ! Flo est déjà assez trop surexcitée pour toute l'Angleterre, c'est trop suspect ! On pense faire une fête de fiançailles, ce week-end, mais, malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas être là et c'est pour ça que je vous écris… parce que tu verras quand Al te fera sa demande, tu voudras que toute la planète l'apprenne dans l'heure ). Et t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas trop glissé de commentaires compromettants dans la lettre que j'ai envoyé à Al parce que sinon, il me tuerait… et crois-moi, il est plus redoutable que toi quand il est énervé !_

 _Bref, je m'égare ! Je voulais aussi te prévenir que tu seras l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur, et ce n'est pas une proposition, tu n'as pas le choix, sœurette. Flo et moi vous attendrons, Blanchet et toi, pour choisir les robes de demoiselles d'honneur, bien sûr, donc réserve-moi ton emploi du temps de tes prochaines vacances… ah, et Ailein sera aussi là ! Ce sera une vraie petite aventure de filles, hihi !_

 _Prends soin de toi, Scar._

 _Avec tout mon amour et mon bonheur –et pleins de bisous de la part de Flo-,_

 _Kelly._

 _PS : Blanchet m'a dit pour LA rupture. Tarde pas trop avant d'agir. Oh et ne roule pas des yeux, je suis comme ta mère, je sais tout ! »_

 **-Elle est vraiment heureuse,** conclue Prisc qui après avoir lu la sienne, a lu la mienne par-dessus mon épaule. **Et c'est super que tu sois l'une de ses demoiselles d'honneur, ma chérie.**

 **-Florence va être la capitaine des demoiselles d'honneur,** plaisanté-je, clignant rapidement des yeux pour chasser mes larmes d'émotion.

 **-Oooh, ma chérie, pleure pas, va !** rit Prisc en me prenant dans ses bras. **En vrai, t'es la reine des guimauves humaines !**

Je ris ouvertement, répondant à l'étreinte de Prisc, et je ne sais pas ce qui me réchauffe plus le cœur. D'apprendre pour le futur mariage de Kelly et Shino, ou de voir l'enthousiasme de tous ceux qui me sont le plus proches, particulièrement le visage éclatant de Prisc.

 **-Alors, vous voyez, les filles !** déclare Sam en se penchant vers nous, de l'autre côté de la table, la malice brillant dans ses yeux. **La vie est pas si mal et l'amour existe encore !**

 **-Oh, la ferme, Sam ! Quelle baba-cool, celle-là !**

Mais on continue de rire et Sam a une petite moue satisfaite, poussant ses mèches flamboyantes derrière ses petites oreilles d'où pendent des longues boucles violettes, des deux côté de son visage éclairée par sa bonne humeur. Et je n'ai qu'une pensée, là, entourée de mes deux meilleures amies, de Greg et de Moira, les nombreuses lettres de Kelly jonchant notre coin de table.

C'est vrai que la vie n'est pas si mal.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Coucou les filles :D_**

 ** _On_ _espère que vous vous portez bien, et on vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme débordant !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à vous,_**

 _Coralie : Oui ils se marient et on te cache pas que ça risque d'être équipe cette affaire ! Ben de rien tu sais, on te répond toujours. On répond toujours à tout le monde ! ;) c'est un principe. Et voilà la suite tout beau, tout chaud !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

* * *

 **« Je vais tenir sa traine !** s'enthousiasme Moira.

 **\- Ouais ben tu seras la seule !** marmonne Greg qui a toujours pas digérer le fait qu'on veille le coller avec Moira à tenir la traine.

 **\- Roh arrête, tu sais bien qu'elle est surtout super excitée,** le calme Al, **et puis elle va devenir ta cousine par alliance, tu pourrais faire un effort…**

 **\- Elle a dit que j'étais mignon, je ne suis** _ **pas**_ **mignon je suis virile ! Hein Moira ?!**

 **\- Oui, oui…**

 **\- C'est quand même dommage qu'on loupe la tête de Julian,** ricané-je.

 **\- T'inquiète,** sourit Al **, Flo nous donnera tous les détails ! Je lui ai demandé de tout nous raconter !**

 **\- Si jamais ils sortent vivants du repas ! »**

La nouvelle du mariage de Kelly avec le cousin d'Al et Greg, Shino, est la grande attraction de notre clan. Elle nous a inondés de lettre, la mienne ayant été agrément de menaces de mort. Si jamais je fais foirer son mariage ! Ce n'est pas ça qui est un véritable outrage non… c'est l'utilisation du conditionnel ! _Evidemment_ que je vais y mettre mon grain de sel ! Elle m'en remerciera, ça lui fera de _mémorables_ souvenirs ! Pas des trucs mièvres comme dans les films moldus !

 **« Tu vas avec qui au bal de Noël Al ?** glisse sans avoir l'air d'y toucher Greg, **non parce que vu que t'as rompu avec Adé… les portes sont ouuuuvertes… côté Poufsouffle ya de belles filles notameeeeent…**

 **\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?** rit Al avant de se tourner blagueur vers Moira, **tu veux que je sois ton cavalier c'est ça ?**

 **\- Q… quoi ?!** rougit-elle, **non ! GREG !**

 **\- Quoi ?!** hausse-t-il les épaules agacé, **il est aveugle !**

 **\- Mais bien sûr que je te réserve une danse,** lui sourit-il.

 **\- Eh fais gaffe, c'est à ma sœur que tu causes hein !** rié-je. »

Gregory ne rit pas du tout et fusille son frère du regard, je fronce les sourcils. Ce gamin a quelque chose dans la tête. Je donne ma parole de MacFarlan de le découvrir avant la fin de la journée ! Moira toute rouge a baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures. C'est vraiment l'opposé de notre grande sœur, Ailein. Une sale tronche de cake chiante et ambitieuse qui a des poussées protectrice qui frise la mère poule quand il s'agit de Blanchet, c'est bien simple quand elle est là c'est limite j'ai pas le droit de lui adresser la parole ! Et Kelly vient de m'apprendre que Jack Malefoy sort avec elle, espérons que ça l'occupe bien et me laisse gérer mon affaire comme je l'entends. C'est déjà bien assez chiant comme ça sans qu'elle vienne y foutre son nez retroussé !

Un brouhaha se fait soudain entendre au coin du couloir, Al reprend sa tête de préfet et nous salue avant de s'y diriger à grand pas. Je dégage un sourire carnassier en toisant Greg.

 **« Aloooors ? Quel plan machiavélique se trame dans ta tête, parce qu'on sait tous que Moira en pince pour toi !**

 **\- QUOI ?!** s'écrit-elle pivoine. **C'est pas lui que j'…**

 **\- Ça dépend…** fait-il mine de réfléchir **, tu veux être dans le coup pourquoi ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?** ricané-je, **j'ai envie de m'amuser !**

 **\- C'est n'importe quoi !** continue ma sœur, **Greg tais-toi !**

 **\- Scarlett est amoureuse d'Al, depuis un an,** lâche-t-il.

 **\- GREGORY ! »**

Je reste une seconde, muet. Avant d'éclater de rire, c'est carrément l'ironie du sort entre ces deux là ! Ya un vrai problème de synchronisation ! J'vous jure… pas croyable.

 **« C'est quoi ton plan ? »**

OoOo

Alors comme ça la p'tite Scarlett Rossi, que je côtoie depuis qu'on est gosse se révèle en fait un maitre dans l'art de la dissimulation. J'avoue que celle-là je l'avais pas vu venir, Al et elle se parlent à peine depuis qu'elle lui a collé le râteau de sa vie. Ce que j'arrive pas à comprendre chez lui c'est pourquoi il s'est pas un peu battu ! Tsss, il avait qu'à attendre huit mois et c'était dans la poche !

Ya une chose dont je suis sûr, on oublie jamais son premier amour. Pourquoi essayer alors ? Les gens sont carrément illogiques des fois !

 **« J'vois pas pourquoi on fait ce devoir !** râle Raph **, c'est pour la semaine prochaine, on a largement le temps ! Sérieux mec…**

 **\- Tais-toi,** coupé-je, **je réfléchis !**

 **\- Non mais tu te sens bien Keir ? Tu réfléchis sur un devoir de potions ? C'est une nouvelle technique pour impressionner Blanchet ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber !** l'interrompé-je en me tournant franchement vers lui, **tu vois la fille à côté de Scarlett. »**

Il se retourne vers la table de la bibliothèque près de la fenêtre, plisse les yeux pour scruter le visage rond de Sam Convignac, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux noisettes dans des collants tricolores. On dirait un peu un lutin c'te fille. Il se retourne vers moi, l'air d'avoir pas du tout capté.

 **« Et alors ?**

 **\- Des fois vieux…** soupiré-je, **jte donne dix gallions pour que t'ailles la draguer dès qu'elle se lève pour aller chercher un bouquin.**

 **\- Dix gallions ?** s'exclame-t-il. **»**

Il fixe Sam un instant, se retourne vers moi en souriant et bombant le torse. Genre grand prince.

 **« T'as de la chance qu'elle soit jolie, garde tes gallions et regarde Dom Juan en action mec !**

 **\- C'est ça !** ricané-je. **»**

Il se lève alors et avec une démarche nonchalante et étudiée – et parfaitement ri-di-cule – s'en va aborder Samantha avec sa pseudo voix sexy de métisse. Espérons que sa grosse tête de soi-disant BG gave pas trop vite la pote de Scarlett. Je me lève à mon tour, abandonnant mon brouillon vierge pour m'avancer vers Scarlett Rossi, m'enthousiasmant à l'avance de la bombe que je vais lui balancer à la figure. L'effet de surprise a toujours été ma spécialité. Je m'assieds sur la chaise à côté d'elle et affiche un sourire triomphal.

 **« Aloooors Scarlett Rossi, y parait que t'en pinces à mort pour Al ?! »**

Elle sursaute, relève la tête rouge pivoine. Fier de mon petit effet je balance mes pieds sur la table, attendant une réaction verbale. Elle reste la bouche ouverte, figée. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 **« Quoi ? Tu doutes de mon pouvoir d'observation ? Je suis vexé ! C'était carrément** _ **évident**_ **ma p'tite ! »**

Elle continue de cligner des yeux, visiblement horrifiée.

 **« Ah ben ya du boulot ! Heureusement que je suis là maintenant !**

 **\- Tais-toi !** coupe-t-elle. **Moins fort !**

 **\- Quoi ? T'as honte ?**

 **\- Qui te l'a dit ?** souffle-t-elle la gorge serrée.

 **\- Un ronflax cornue !** ricané-je. **Bon, première étape : devenir sa cavalière pour le bal.**

 **\- Qu… quoi ?** bégaie-t-elle ahurie.

 **\- Quoi ?** me moqué-je **, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu fantasmes pas sur ça depuis septembre ? C'est** _ **mal**_ **de mentir ! Quoi que c'est pas ta mère qu'a dû t'apprendre ça !**

 **\- Mr MacFarlan !** m'apostrophe sèchement la bibliothécaire.

 **\- Mildreeed !** l'accueillé-je avec un sourire mauvais.

 **\- Veuillez immédiatement retirer vos pieds de la table ! »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi rabat-joie cette vieille mégère ! Me relève et glisse à Scarlett un « à tout à l'heure ! » qui la fait perdre toute couleur de son visage. Elle s'en va d'un pas ferme et victorieux, une idée émerge dans ma tête. Raphaël revient à ce moment, un sourire parfaitement satisfait sur les lèvres. Il se tourne vers Samantha et lui lance un racoleur.

 **« Salut ma belle ! »**

Je lui emboite le pas pour sortir de la bibliothèque, et avant de me retourner et agiter ma baguette. Je ricane en entendant Mildred pousser un hurlement. J'adore les araignées.

OoOo

 **« Dégage Keir !**

 **\- Viens avec moi au bal.**

 **\- Ouais c'est çaaaa !** roucoule-t-elle faussement flattée avant de prendre un ton cassant, **j'préférerai encore y aller avec Frog-nas.**

 **\- Le concierge ?** rié-je avant de désigner du doigt son front, **tu sais que quand tu mens ton front est parfaitement lisse ?**

 **\- T'es quoi ? Un obsédé sexuel ?** crache-t-elle en s'éloignant avec dédain.

 **\- Avoue que ça te plait !**

 **\- Redescends un peu sur terre Keir,** réplique-t-elle avec dédain, **ya qu'une teigne comme Morland pour pouvoir te trouver attirant.**

 **\- Jalouse ?** sifflé-je ravi.

 **\- Tu fais pitié.**

 **\- Ah ouais ?** m'irrité-je. **»**

Elle et sa petite moue dédaigneuse sur ses larges lèvres. J'ai envie de la frapper, de faire en sorte qu'elle arrête avec ses gamineries et ses airs de diva. Bianca à côté a son air supérieur et appuyé du genre « t'as aucune chance de la toucher connard ». Qu'elle patiente c'te garce, je lui ferais ravaler sa verve. Elle va comprendre sa douleur de peroxydée superficielle. Brusquement, alors que Blanchet a le menton bien haut, bien trop arrogant, je lui attrape les joues et plaque ma bouche sur la sienne. Un sentiment de jouissance extrême me lacère les tripes. Je devrais lui attraper les cheveux, l'empêcher de partir. Elle me balance son poing dans la figure.

Je pose ma main sur la brulure, si faible en comparaison à celle qui me dévore le ventre et les lèvres. Elle est rouge de colère. Incroyablement belle.

 **« ENFOIRE ! RECOMMENCE PLUS JAMAIS CA !**

 **\- Arrête chérie,** sourié-je triomphal, **tu peux pas dénier l'effet que j'te fais !**

 **\- Tu m'donnes envie de vomir !** crache-t-elle.

 **\- Ah ouais ?** tordé-je les lèvres. **»**

Sale teigne. Je tourne les talons, sûr d'une chose. Il est hors de question d'abandonner maintenant.

OoOo

 **« Meeeec ! Bien sûr que Star Treck c'est coolissime !** beugle Raph outré.

 **\- Ya des effets spéciaux de merde !** protesté-je **, j'vois même pas comment on peut regarder c'te merde sans s'endormir !**

 **\- Mais c'est ça qu'est bon !**

 **\- Les moldus sont fascinants,** philosophe Seb, **ils croient en la logique mais ne peuvent s'empêcher de croire en la magie…**

 **\- Meeeeec !** rétorque Raphaël hilare, **c'est de la science fiction, pas de la magie ! Non mais d'où tu sors ?!**

 **\- Famille sang pure depuis trente générations,** répond **-** t-il avec arrogance.

 **\- Eh ! Ma grand-mère est sang pure !** affirme Raphaël.

 **\- C'est ça ouaiiiiiis !**

 **\- Les filles !** levé-je les mains, **vous tirez pas les jupes,** **on est pas venu pour entendre vos jérémiades.**

 **\- Attentiiion, les boissons !** s'exclame Al en arrivant à notre table.

 **\- Al !** m'écrié-je **. Du whiskey pur-feu ?! »**

Al sait pertinemment que j'bois pas de c'te merde. Il a un air malicieux qui n'augure rien de bon et me désigne le bar. Où Blanchet est accoudée à piailler avec le serveur.

 **« J'ai pensé que t'aimerai passer commande toi-même !**

 **\- Al,** sourié-je **, mon pote t'iras loin dans la vie !**

 **\- Je sais ! »**

Je me fraye un chemin parmi la masse. Le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes afflue. Elle m'aperçoit avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de l'aborder. Un masque dur recouvre son visage tandis qu'elle me fusille du regard, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

 **« N'essaie même pas de recommencer !**

 **\- Ou quoi ?** me moqué-je, **Josh va rappliquer pour te défendre ?**

 **\- Et tu ferais mieux d'avoir peur, gringalet,** crache-t-elle.

 **\- Ah ouais ?** rié-je. **Il a même pas bougé la première fois, je suis sûr que tu t'es empressée de lui dire et que ton preux chevalier n'en a rien à foutre. »**

Elle pince les lèvres, un sourire arrogant me dévore les miennes.

 **« Alors j'ai raison ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais sérieux ? Ce mec est une larve. Alors ? est-ce que je suis aussi minable que ça finalement ?** sifflé-je. **Celle qui se tape un type qui en a rien a branlé, c'est toi. Toi qu'est complètement aveugle !**

 **\- La ferme !**

 **\- Vas-y entête-toi, j'en ai rien à foutre,** m'énervé-je, **j'voulais juste que t'ouvres un peu les yeux bordel Blanchet ! Je veux** _ **vraiment**_ **sortir avec toi merde ! »**

Elle me fixe, ses yeux noirs accusateurs et blessés avant de lâcher furieusement.

 **« Je te déteste.**

 **\- Blanchet… écoute… »**

Elle bondit de son tabouret et file rejoindre son groupe de pintades je suppose. Je la suis des yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la pénombre. Furieux j'en oublie mon verre, et vais me rassoir. M'empare du verre de Raphaël et l'avale d'une traite en grimaçant. Whiskey de mauvaise qualité.

 **« Les gars,** m'écrié-je, **c'est ma tournée ! »**

OoOo

 **« Putain cours ! Cours ! Cours !**

 **\- Il est là !**

 **\- Merde tu m'écrases les orteils Raph !**

 **\- Chuuuuuuuut !**

 **\- ENFOIRES ! Revenez plus mettre les pieds dans mon bar !** beugle-t-on dans la nuit. **»**

Grand éclat de rire alors qu'on est adossé au mur d'Honey Duke.

 **« C'était débile comme pari ! Sérieuuux vous auriez pu payer quand même !** fait Al en reprenant son souffle.

 **\- Et toi alors ?** lâché-je.

 **\- C'était pas plutôt au friqué pur jus depuis trente générations ?** accuse Raph.

 **\- Je rêve où il pionce ?** fait Al en tapotant l'épaule de Seb. **»**

Je plisse les yeux, les contours sont flous mais Sebastian a effet la bouche grande ouverte et les paupières fermées, vautré sur ce qui est vraisemblablement… une poubelle. Raphaël en est arrivé au même constat et part dans un de ses grands fou-rires tandis qu'Al plié en deux a du mal à respirer. Je donne un coup de pied dans la cuisse de Seb, il se réveille brutalement.

 **« Punaiiiiise…** souffle-t-il.

 **\- Je t'avais bien dit que le dernier verre était en trop,** parvient à dire Al en l'aidant à se relever.

 **\- Tu ferrais mieux de t'écarter, j'le sens pas là…**

 **\- Raph ! Tais-toi,** sifflé-je, **ça va être drôle. C'est bien Al, sois un bon préfet ! »**

Il arque un sourcil suspicieux. Je me délecte à l'avance de ce que la mine verte de Seb laisse présager. Eeeeet… Il vomit de tout son soûl. Eclaboussant les chaussures d'Alain qui grimace. Raph repart dans son fou-rire, s'appuyant sur moi. J'affiche un sourire faussement désolé à Al.

 **« C'est ça d'être propret mon vieux, c'est pas sans risque ! »**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pour fêter ce week end ensoleillé voici un nouveau chapitre (en tout cas de notre côté il fait beau). On espère que vous en profitez pour charger vos batteries !_**

 ** _Merci de vos reviews :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 _Coralie : Ah on peut pas révéler nos secrets sinon l'intrigue sera moins savoureuse voyons ! Tu nous connais ! Tu vas voir ce que Keir va faire mais je te promets que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce qui va arriver ;) Merci de ta review !_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

* * *

Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Mais vraiment rien. En fait, non, je sais même que ça va virer au désastre le plus complet, art dans lequel se complait avec bonheur Keir McFarlan. Le regardant ricaner de façon suspecte avec son ami Raphaël, de son année, j'essaye de rationaliser la situation en me rassurant que l'épisode d'hier ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il va me gâcher la vie et, plus particulièrement, me vendre sans la moindre pitié à Alain. Mais c'est assez dur en le voyant lancé un maléfice à une pauvre fille qui se met à courir après sa monture de lunettes qui fait des loopings dans les airs. Ce type, je le connais. Le sang écossais qui coule dans ses veines est aussi brûlant que le whisky quand il se fraye un chemin dans la gorge, et je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment lui qui est la cause de la volonté de fer qui anime Keir dans ses opérations qui n'ont pour seul objectif de pourrir la vie à toute personne qu'il croise mais c'est un fait ; c'est bien le cas !

Attention, je l'apprécie. Je passe après tout une partie de mes vacances d'été chaque année dans le château de ses parents en Ecosse, depuis que je suis née. J'ai grandi avec lui et il était l'enfant le plus proche de mon âge avec Alain, n'ayant seulement qu'un an de plus que nous. D'un certain côté, ses mauvais coups et ses farces douteuses m'ont aidé à me défendre et me sortir des situations les plus gênantes, à me relever quand il m'avait poussé dans un étang et à récupérer ma couleur de cheveux sombre lorsqu'il me les avait fait tourner vert vaseux. Il m'a fait rire et a gravé dans mon enfance un tas de souvenirs qui ne quitteront jamais ma mémoire, et certains comptent parmi mes meilleurs de cette époque. Et même si on n'est pas si proches que ça, il est de la famille.

 _Néanmoins,_ c'est justement pour ça que la simple idée qu'il sache que j'aime Alain et qu'il ait été assez intéressé pour venir me tourner autour tel un vautour à la bibliothèque me provoque des frissons effroyables. Je le connais ! Ca fait maintenant pratiquement un an qu'il pourchasse Blanchet de ses avances implacables, proches du harcèlement. Sans relâche et sans répit, il a démantelé sa précédente relation avec Rolland, l'ex de Blanchet de l'année dernière, et désormais, il s'en prend impitoyablement à Joshua. Il se passe rarement une journée sans qu'il ne vienne rajouter son grain de sel, fasse sortir Johsua de ses gongs ou provoque ma sœur.

Alors, si jamais il met le dixième de l'énergie qu'il use pour faire saboter le couple de Blanchet à l'entreprise de s'occuper de mon cas, autant dire que je suis fichue.

 **-Oh, faut qu'on aille faire les soldes, les filles !** s'exclame Sam, m'extirpant de mes pensées tourmentés. **Y'a des promo de dingues !**

 **-Huhum, fais voir…,** dit Priscilla qui relisait son cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Elle se penche vers Sam pour jeter un coup d'œil aux pages du magasines que tournent Sam de ses longs doigts manucurés en bleu clair tâchetée d'étoiles rouges pimpantes. On est assise dans un coin de la salle-commune, Prisc et Sam occupant le petit canapé tandis que je lis dans le fauteuil qui est orienté vers elles, à la lumière d'une petite lampe posée sur un guéridon en bois sombre. Enfin, j'essayais de lire…

 **-Hmm, jolie veste…,** ronronne presque Prisc. **Il me la faut !**

 **-Moi, je veux des bottes en écailles de dragon rouge fourrée pour cet hiver !**

 **-Arrête, Sam, tu m'fais flipper…**

 **-Bah quoi ?! C'est la mode !**

 **-Non, crois-moi, ma biche, ça l'est vraiment pas.**

Je ris à la mine déconfite que sert Sam à Prisc qui, absolument pas attendrie, revient à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

 **-Bien l'bonsoir, mesdames,** me surprend une voix.

Une milliseconde plus tard, le postérieur de Keir tombe sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et je lève sur lui un regard éberlué. Il me répond d'un sourire vorace qui me donne envie de le pousser bien fort pour qu'il s'étale sur le sol de la salle-commune et s'assomme, perde la mémoire et oublie à jamais tous ses plans démoniaques à mon sujet. Mais, bien sûr, je me retrouve à la place à rouvrir mon livre que j'avais fait tomber sur mes genoux de surprise et recherche ma feu page.

 **-Un peu de plaaaaace…,** fait Raphaël avec un air roublard en s'asseyant entre Sam et Prisc qui sont bien obligées de se décaler pour ne pas qu'il ne prenne place sur leurs genoux, **voilààààà…**

 **-Il te prend quoi à toi ?!**

C'est Priscilla qui s'énerve en allant se positionner au point le plus éloigné du canapé pour bien manifester son hostilité face à l'invasion de son espace vital mais le beau métisse, qui a l'air plus imbu de lui-même que Narcisse, l'ignore tout à fait et se tourne plutôt vers Sam qui lui sourit de toute ses dents blanches. Il pose un bras sur le dos du canapé, derrière la tête couleur braise chaude de mon amie.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit que le rouge était ma couleur préférée, ma jolie ?** lui serre-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

 **-Oh c'est la mienne aussi !** pouffe gaiement Sam.

Ses joues rosissent de plaisir tandis qu'elle tapote délicatement de ses mains sa courte coiffure rouge coccinelle, son magasine de mode reposant sur le tissu de sa mini-jupe fleurie bleue et violette. Face à une telle réaction, le sourire de Raphaël ne se fait que plus large et prédateur, et j'échange un regard avec Priscilla qui a l'air bien tentée de lever du sol le guéridon pour s'en taper le front avec… ou s'en servir pour faire décoller la tête brune et basanée du Septième année qui continue de lorgner sur notre amie, provoquant une myriade de gloussements.

 **-Tu lis quoi, Scar ?** s'enquit alors Keir, m'attrapant mon livre des mains en me prenant au dépourvu. **Les misérables ? Intéressant…**

 **-C'est un très bon livre,** ne trouvé-je que ça à rétorquer.

 **-J'en doute pas, ma p'tite… m'enfin, j'ai jamais été très bouquinerie… tu devrais aller voir** _ **Al,**_ **par contre, c'est plutôt son** _ **truc**_ **.**

A la façon dont il prononce le diminutif d'Alain et le mot « truc », je déglutis. Je me rends alors compte que je n'ai jamais eu peur de ma vie mais, qu'en cet instant, c'est un fait j'ai carrément les jetons. Mais heureusement, Priscilla se lève du canapé et prend une grande inspiration avant d'exploser :

 **-Non mais ! C'est pas vrai, ça ! Vous vous êtes cru à la foire du slip ?! DEBARASSEZ-MOI LE PLANCHER, BANDE DE CRETINS !**

 **xOxOxO**

 **-Cette histoire de sortilèges informulés est quand même vachement pratique…,** me glisse Alain alors que Mme Roseland nous fait une démonstration.

Face à son inhabituelle proximité, les petits poils de ma nuque se hérissent et je ne peux que passer ma main froide contre ma peau, sous mes cheveux noirs, pour combattre les frissons tout en hochant du menton avec un sourire pour mon nouveau coéquipier de DCFM. Dire que je n'ai pas de chance quand il s'agit des groupes scolaires serait l'euphémisme de la décennie. Ses beaux yeux gris quittent les miens pour porter toute leur attention à notre professeur qui fait grossir un vase du bout de sa baguette sans même entr'ouvrir les lèvres. C'est vrai que ça m'a l'air bien utile mais rien de bien renversant car tous les adultes sorciers n'utilisent presque plus que les sortilèges informulés. Ce qui n'empêche que je n'ai moi-même jamais réussi à en lancer un, comme la plupart des apprentis sorciers qui viennent de débuter le programme de Sixième Année.

Mme Roseland rejette ses longs cheveux dorés comme un champ de blé derrière ses épaules d'un air satisfait avant de se tourner vers nous, écopant de biens des regards appréciateurs masculins. Fraichement trentenaire et fiancée à Ludovik Krum, champion de Quidditch retraité au talent fidèle à celui de son père, elle a fait une courte carrière dans le mannequinat avant d'atterrir on-ne-sait-comment dans le poste de professeur de botanique, il y a quatre ans, avant de succéder à Mme Rapsting qui est partie à la retraite, il y a deux ans, laissant son poste d'enseignante de DCFM vacant. Certains bruits courent qu'elle serait habitée par l'esprit de Guilderoy Lockart, avec ses élans narcissiques et prétentieux, et ne tarderait pas à finir aussi folle que lui.

 **-A votre tour, les jeunes,** nous nargue-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement suffisant. **Bien que je n'attende pas qu'un seul d'entre vous arrive à lancer un seul sortilège informulé, ce trimestre-ci.**

 **-Vous nous prenez pour des blaireaux ou quoi ?!** s'exclame Bevin de sa voix grasse.

 **-Une heure de colle et 5 points en moins à Poufsouffle pour insolence,** lui répond gracieusement Roseland avant d'annoncer, **Au travail, tout le monde, et plus de jérémiades ! Et formez les groupes !**

J'entends Fanny et Bevin se mettre à insulter Roseland entre elles mais je me retourne vers Alain. Priscilla fait équipe avec Paul tandis que Samantha a Glen Davis, comme coéquipier, avec qui elle rigole déjà. Mais je peux toujours essayer de me déconcentrer de la présence d'Alain à mes côtés en étudiant notre classe autant que je veux, ça ne change pas que c'est bien lui, mon coéquipier, jusqu'à la fin de ces deux heures de DCFM. Donc, je fais franchement face au garçon dont je connais les traits par cœur pour les avoir observer plus que de raison et mon estomac fait un looping lorsqu'il m'adresse un grand sourire qui dévoile toutes ses dents à l'alignement parfaite.

 **-Donc, il faut qu'on grossisse notre vase…,** introduisé-je.

Notre vase est en porcelaine peinte en pourpre et repose sur notre table, de la même façon que chacun des autres groupes.

 **-On peut pas plutôt le changer de couleur ? Parce il est franchement atroce…**

Je rigole à sa grimace avant de répondre :

 **-Je l'aime bien, moi.**

 **-Bon, très bien, on garde cette couleur !**

Devant son air faussement dramatique, j'éclate de rire pour de bon avant de croiser le regard de Prisc qui, de l'autre bout de la salle, me lance un coup d'œil de mise en garde qui a le don de freiner un peu mon éclat d'hilarité. Je lui lance un petit sourire avant de rebaisser le regard sur notre vase tandis qu'Alain me demande si je veux essayer la première ou si c'est lui qui s'y colle. Je prends une seconde avant de répondre, plongée dans mes pensées malgré moi. Si Prisc pense que rire avec Alain m'enfoncera plus profondément dans la galère sentimentale dans laquelle je pédale depuis plus d'un an, elle a bien trop de désillusion. Je connais déjà bien trop Alain, tout son potentiel de me rendre heureuse et de me faire rire. Il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis les deux premières années de notre scolarité et puis, on s'est éloigné suite à cette maudite demande à laquelle je n'étais pas prête de satisfaire. Plusieurs années se sont écoulées mais je ne l'ai pas oublié et, même s'il a changé, je reconnais toujours le petit garçon qui a grandi avec moi. Alors, Prisc devrait savoir que c'est bien trop tard.

Je redresse mon regard sur le grand brun qui attend ma décision avec toujours le même sourire large et sympathique, et lui dis :

 **-Je veux bien commencer.**

 **xOxOxO**

Je m'assois sur l'épaisse racine du grand chêne vert qui fait des vagues à la surface de la terre, le dos contre son torse rugueux mais confortable. Prisc dégaine son transat magique qui bondit sur le sol avant de s'étendre et tandis qu'elle s'y allonge, Sam étend une petite couverture, recouvert de l'image mouvante d'un chaton qui baille, sur l'herbe chauffée par le soleil qui nous permet de profiter de cette fin d'après-midi, dans le parc de l'école. Je poursuis la conversation qui nous animait jusqu'ici et m'adresse à Prisc qui pose ses larges lunettes de Soleil sur son visage déjà bien assez bronzée par l'été qui vient de s'achever :

 **-Le bal de Noël est quand même dans quatre mois, tu sais pas ce qui peut arriver entre temps alors… prendre Paul comme cavalier…**

 **-Non, chérie,** balaye-t-elle d'un geste du poignée dédaigneux. **C'est une affaire classée, comme ça. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qui arrive ?**

Sam se redresse sur sa couverture où elle s'étalait de la crème solaire, de façon quelque peu inutile, sachant que l'on se trouve en Ecosse et que, certes, il fait beau mais on est quand même en septembre… notez bien que j'ai dû m'interposer entre elle et son placard avant qu'elle ne cherche son bikini et ai réussi à la convaincre qu'un simple short et un top feraient largement l'affaire. Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre à Priscilla mais celle-ci lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

 **-Et non, Sam, mon prince-charmant ne va pas débarquer d'un coup pour m'emmener sur son bel étalon blanc donc garde ton clapet à niaiserie bouclé !**

 **-Quelle aigrititude…,** grommelle-t-elle en se rembrunit. **Ou ingratitude...**

 **-Aigreur, ma puce,** la corrigé-je.

 **-Pareil.**

 **-Et, de toute façon, on est tous les deux d'accord pour y aller en toute amitié,** argumente Prisc, sereine, le long de son transat. **Pas de tension, pas d'attente. La meilleure façon de profiter d'un bal.**

 **-Un bal sans romance c'est comme une salle-de-bain sans lisseur,** se lamente Sam. **Tu vas le regretter, moi, j'te le dis… Quand tu nous verras, Scarlie et moi, avec les élus de nos cœurs… pas vrai, ma poule ?**

Sam tourne son regard noisette vers moi tandis que Prisc se redresse dans son transat, sur un coude, soulevant ses lunettes de soleil avec deux doigts pour me toiser de son regard sombre et lourd de ses longs cils ourlés. J'ai un moment d'hésitation face à cette brutale inquisition et fais naviguer mon regard entre Sam, qui attend de moi que je confirme son projet que j'aille au bal avec Alain tandis qu'elle sera au bras de Damodar, et Prisc, qui espère que je suive ses traces sur le sentier Je-renie-l'Amour.

Je choisis plutôt une réponse qui rendrait très fière Mme Babbling, notre professeur de Divination :

 **-Je verrai bien, Sam… tout dépendra des choses, euh, tu vois ?**

Plus vague et brouillardeux, je ne sais pas comment on fait.

 **-Euh nan, j'vois pas.**

Ok, trop vague et brouillardeux.

C'est alors que des rires retentissent avec des cris qui dansent entre « On arrive, les filles ! » et « Pas de quartier ! », oh et le bien trop fameux « BANZAII ! ». Deux secondes plus tard, avant que je me rende vraiment compte du cours des évènements, Paul a débarqué et a fait voler Prisc de son transat au lac qui était à moins de deux mètres, et Sam rigole à s'en irriter la gorge pour plusieurs semaines, trainée par Damodar. D'où je suis, elle ne s'embarrasse même pas de lutter et suit avec obéissance l'indien qui n'a même pas à la jeter à l'eau puisqu'elle plonge d'elle-même. Et Paul et Damodar les rejoignent après avoir ôté leur tee-shirt, chaussures et chaussettes –et pantalon, pour Damodar.

Je ne remarque qu'alors que Brian se trouve juste à côté de moi. Il me regarde de haut, l'avant-bras appuyé contre mon chêne, un sourire en coin ne me cachant rien de ses projets peu plaisants à mon sujet.

 **-Salut, Brian…**

 **-Yo, bébé.**

 **-Tu sais, on peut s'amuser autrement qu'en jetant des filles dans l'eau vaseuse d'un lac aux habitants douteux,** tenté-je avec un sourire diplomatique. **Après tout, tu peux t'assoir sur le transat de Priscilla et on…**

 **-C'est moins drôle quand même.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

A son sourire qui s'agrandit, j'ai bien compris ce qui va suivre. La question qui sera réellement décisive m'apparait alors. Est-ce que je peux courir plus vite que lui ?

 **xOxOxO**

Sentant les chatouillements ramper dans mes sinus, je porte aussitôt un mouchoir à mon nez avant d'éternuer le plus discrètement possible. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de frôler mes genoux de peu avec la puissance de l'éternuement et ne manque pas de causer l'hilarité de Sam qui me frotte le dos gaiement. Je me mouche et jette mon mouchoir usagé dans la petite corbeille que j'ai posé à côté du canapé, et soupire. Quand je pense que Prisc et moi sommes malades, et que Sam est fraiche comme un gardon.

 **-Je savais pas qu'il voulait te flanquer dans le lac !** se défend Greg comme après chacun de mes éternuements. **J'avais même pas vu qu'il te courrait après, ce mec !**

Hier, mes propres aptitudes d'athlétisme, de sprint plus précisément, m'ont vraiment impressionnée. Même s'il était sur mes talons et qu'il était si proche que son ombre touchait la mienne, j'aurais réussi à fuir à Brian si seulement Greg ne m'avait pas barrée le chemin, à l'entrée de Poudlard en me voyant arriver en courant pour me parler de je-ne-sais-quoi. Il n'a cependant pas eu le temps de finir de prononcer mon prénom que Brian m'avait déjà agrippée par la taille et balancé sur ses épaules comme un sac à patates pour aller me jeter dans le lac avec les autres. Sans grande surprise, l'eau était glaciale. Tragique histoire qui s'est soldée par une morsure de truite vampire au mollet et un rhume quasiment satanique qui nous a tenues éveillées, Prisc et moi, toute la nuit. Prisc a été tellement furieuse que, dans les environs d'une heure du matin, elle s'est rendue en mission commando dans les dortoirs des garçons avec sa baguette pour leur faire vivre un enfer à grands renforts de sortilèges jets d'eau, chauve-souris et crache-limaces. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle a gelé leurs couvertures et leurs oreillers. A présent, Prisc est à l'infirmerie où elle s'est rendue sitôt la fin des cours parce qu'elle a en plus écopé d'une angine. Ce qui est certain c'est que Paul, Brian et Damodar n'ont pas fini de goûter à sa vengeance, même si elle est plus indulgente avec Paul qui est tout aussi malade que nous deux.

 **-Je sais, Greg, t'en fais pas,** rassuré-je le petit brun à mes côtés. **C'est pas te faute… c'est…** Mais ma phrase est interrompue par l'un de mes éternuements et Sam éclate à nouveau de rire. Moira me tend un mouchoir propre et je la remercie d'un sourire.

 **-C'était drôle quand même ! -Non, Sam, c'était pas drôle,** m'irrité-je en me rappelant Brian utiliser exactement le même adjectif avant de se lancer à mes trousses. **Ca amuse personne d'être malade comme un troll…**

 **-Salut, ma belle. Y'a un virus par là ?** Je regarde Raphaël prendre place juste à côté de Sam, rassurée que la phrase racoleuse ne soit pas sortie de la bouche de Brian parce que, que Merlin me pardonne, mais je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à lui éternuer dans sa figure de blond destructeur de sinus.

 **-Oui !** rit Sam en pivotant dans le canapé de sorte à faire complètement face à son admirateur de Septième Année. **Les garçons nous ont jeté dans le lac, hier aprem, c'était super marrant ! -C'est toi qui as plongé, Sam…**

 **-Et je suis la seule à pas être tombé malade !** se félicite-t-elle en m'ignorant. **Prisc et Scar ont une crève de ouf !**

 **-C'est parce que t'es la plus balèze des trois,** agrémente-t-il sa phrase d'un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Comme prédit, Sam glousse comme un poussin pintade et j'échange un regard entendu avec Greg. On n'a pas fini de voir Raphaël de notre côté de Poudlard et Damodar n'a qu'à bien se tenir…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou les filles !**_

 _ **On espère que vous vous portez bien ! Merci encore pour votre retour ! Ca fait toujours chaud au coeur !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, espérons que la suite ne vous déplaise pas !**_

 _Coralie: Ah ben si ya bien un trait de caractère de Keir que tout le monde connaît c'est qu'il lâche pas facilement l'affaire - dommage pur certains mais tant mieux pour nous ! Pour Sam et Damodar c'est sûr que nous connaissant, tu sais que ça ne peut jamais être un long fleuve tranquille ! Merci de ta fidélité Coco ! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

 **« C'est un crétin Moira, oublie-le,** assène Greg. **»**

Je relève la tête de mon bol de céréales, scrutant le visage dépité de Moira le nez dans ses tartines. Greg jette des coups d'œil assassin en direction de la table de Gryffondor. Je lui balance un coup de coude, autoritaire.

 **« C'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Rien,** coupe-t-elle en rougissant, **c'est pas tes affaires Keir.**

 **\- Derek Reid,** me souffle Gregory. **Le blond de deuxième année. »**

Je repère facilement sa tête d'ange, d'ange niais qui dévore littéralement des yeux une indoue. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui se sœur craque probablement pour ce môme, et surement que cette histoire de bal de Noël lui avait fait espéré pouvoir y aller avec lui. A la voir les yeux brillants de larmes, on comprend bien qu'elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas la moindre chance. Gregory énervé passe un bras sur ses épaules et s'écrie.

 **« Il sait pas ce qu'il perd.**

 **\- Ça c'est sûr,** souffle-t-elle, **je lui ai pas beaucoup parlé.**

 **\- Raison de plus pour pas épiloguer ! »**

Sa logique implacable n'atteint pas ma petite sœur. Enervé par l'air énamouré de Reid et sa figure triste, je ne résiste pas à l'appel de ma baguette. Et sans même le regarder, je l'agite. Faisant décoller ses tartines pour les faire se plaquer sur ses yeux. L'indoue pousse un petit cri de surprise mais le reste de la table explose de rire. Greg désigne à Moira la scène, un petit sourire se devine sur ses lèvres. Elle me jette un coup d'œil, je prends l'air totalement désintéressé.

 **« Quoi ? Viens pas me pleurer sur l'épaule Moira. Tu l'as dit toi-même ça m'concerne pas tes histoires de gamines.**

 **\- Oui, oui, c'est ça,** rit Gregory.

 **\- Une heure de retenue rien que pour ça ! Franchement elle a un bâton dans le cul Camille !** marmonne Raph en s'asseyant **, tu m'dois dix gallions pour avoir pris pour toi Keir !**

 **\- Ça va,** levé-je les yeux au ciel **, je suis collé aussi vendredi.**

 **\- Déjà ?** rit-il **. Encore à cause de Blanchet ?**

 **\- Ya pas qu'elle non plus.**

 **\- Ouais c'est ça ! tu peux toujours t'en persuader ! »**

J'hausse les épaules, des fois Raph est vraiment lourd. C'est comme pour Samantha, elle répond un peu trop bien à sa drague en gloussant comme une pintade et bam il est persuadé d'être le nouveau Dean Quinn. Il est devenu super chiant en ce moment et son égo est tellement flatté que c'est carrément impossible de l'énerver, une bonne dose de battements de cils de Samantha et il a tout oublié. Un vrai crétin quand même ce mec. Selon Gregory elle est à fond sur Pyaar, un autre demeuré niais.

 **« Vous viendrez à mon match samedi prochain hein ?** demande Greg.

 **\- Même pas en rêve Quinn. »**

OoOo

 **« Keir ! »**

Lilian m'attrape le coude, nous arrêtant dans l'escalier qui monte à la tour de divination. Elle observe le reste du groupe descendre les marches, les yeux plissés avant de reprendre d'une voix forte une fois qu'ils sont hors de vue. Agacé par tant de précaution je retire mon bras de sa poigne. Arquant un sourcil interrogateur. Depuis quelques semaines, elle est renfrognée et distante. Elle voulait surement plus qu'une soirée, le problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas compris que Blanchet c'est pas un pari ou un challenge et qu'elle n'arrivera pas à l'effacer. Ça doit autant l'énerver que moi, certaines fois.

 **« Ecoute, on va pas se faire la gueule pour ça, franchement c'est débile.**

 **\- C'est toi qui veut plus me parler Lilian.**

 **\- Ouais bon,** hausse-t-elle les épaules. **On s'en fout. »**

Je réfrène un rire, histoire de pas la faire repartir dans sa colère. Avant de reprendre ma descente, elle sur mes talons.

 **« Okay.**

 **\- N'empêche que tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe Keir, Raven a beau être un Bouffondor, il va pas te laisser l'humilier indéfiniment !** continue-t-elle.

 **\- Quoi,** ricané **-** je, **tu crois que j'peux pas envoyer ce bouffon au tapis ? Sérieux ça me déçois Lian ! Il se pisse dans le froc dès qu'il me voit.**

 **\- Redescends sur terre,** lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel, **Blanchet va surement pas te protéger le jour où il va décider de rameuter sa bande de potes pour te péter la gueule. Elle va applaudir !**

 **\- Tu la connais pas,** rétorqué-je.

 **\- Ouais ben toi non plus,** marmonne-t-elle **, tu vis dans ton fantasme.**

 **\- Tu recommences à être chiante !**

 **\- Ben comme ça on est deux !** rit-elle. **Au fait c'est quoi son problème à Raph ?**

 **\- Oh tu parles de Samantha, non mais il me rend service !**

 **\- Il te rend service…** plisse-t-elle les yeux suspicieusement, **je dois m'inquiéter ?**

 **\- Pas nécessairement…**

 **\- Pas…** _ **nécessairement**_ **? »**

Elle me dévisage de ses yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux blonds et brillants cascadant autour de son visage ovale. Lilian est belle, et elle le sait. Elle me lance un petit sourire satisfait de mon regard.

 **« Un problème MacFarlan ?**

 **\- Aucun Morland** , répondis-je.

 **\- A tout à l'heure alors ! »**

Elle bifurque à gauche, roulant des hanches sans se retourner. J'éclate de rire, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle est comme moi, elle n'abandonne pas. Elle change juste de tactique.

OoOo

 **« Tu dois le convaincre Al !** s'énerve Greg.

 **\- Tu veux que je persuade Keir de venir regarder un match de Quidditch…** répète-t-il **. Combien tu me paies ?**

 **\- Al !** s'agace-t-il. **C'est sérieux !**

 **\- Quoi ?** se défend-t-il avec humour, **je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.**

 _ **\- Jamais**_ **je t'ai extorqué de l'argent !**

 **\- T'es de mauvaise foi ! Bon allez, si tu tiens la traine de Kelly au mariage j'essayerai.**

 **\- Jamais !**

 **\- Moi je serais là, aux premières loges, promis,** lui sourit Moira.

 **\- Je sais mais c'est lui là ! Ton frère a aucune loyauté familiale !** boude-t-il.

 **\- Pour le Quidditch, ya pas de loyauté qui tienne,** répliqué **-** je.

 **\- Toi, j'te parle pas !** m'accuse-t-il, **c'est mon premier match, t'étais là aux sélections !**

 **\- Pur hasard.**

 **\- Al !**

 **\- Je ne m'en mêle pas.**

 **\- Pfff ! On dirait Dean ! »**

Alain relève les yeux, soudain bien plus froids et tranchants que d'ordinaire. Gregory rabat son caquet, et hausse les épaules. Moira et moi échangeons un coup d'œil, surement que Greg et Al vont plus se parler pendant quelques jours. Al est du genre rancunier et Greg ne supporte pas devoir faire des excuses. Tout ça pour une histoire de Quidditch.

 **« Il fout quoi Raph ?** s'énerve alors Seb en déboulant des escaliers, **ça fait une heure que je l'attends à la bibli pour l'exposé en Métamorphose !**

 **\- Il est dans la salle commune,** répondis-je.

 **\- En train de draguer Samantha !** précise Gregory.

 **\- Il est très zélé !** ricané-je.

 **\- Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a dit qu'elle est amoureuse de Damodar ?** demande Alain.

 **\- Al ! T'as pas encore compris que c'est ça qu'est drôle !** m'exclamé-je.

 **\- Si tu veux avoir encore sa comédie comme après Bianca, c'est toi qui vois hein !** sourit-il. »

Je grimace, détail légèrement important.

 **« Ouais ben je vais aller le réveiller notre Dom Juan,** grogne Sebastian, **j'ai pas que ça à foutre de faire son boulot !**

 **\- Quoi que t'aurais surement une meilleure note,** commenté-je.

 **\- Combien tu veux pour le mot de passe ?** demande Greg, **parce que tu vas avoir du mal à entrer dans la salle commune ?**

 _ **\- Jamais**_ **il n'extorque d'argent !** rit Alain.

 **\- Voyons, c'est du commerce Al,** précisé-je. **Nuance ! »**

Greg empoche quelques gallions, soudain d'excellente humeur et bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec Moira il guide Seb jusqu'à notre salle commune. Je l'entends d'ici lui promettre de lui acheter une montagne de choco-grenouille. Je souris, il ira loin ce gamin.

OoOo

 **« Hééé, salut,** _ **Sam**_ **… »**

Je sais pas si en le payant Raph aurait été plus efficace. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'inventer un prétexte que déjà il a foncé inviter Samantha à Pré-au-Lard samedi. Mon plan est simple, puisque Scarlett refuse d'aller à Al, alors je vais lui amener Al. Et comme il est complètement à l'ouest – pour un préfet censé être au courant de tout il est carrément à la masse !- je vais me charger de lui ouvrir un peu les yeux sur son amour d'enfance. Faut bien passer le temps, Blanchet me gave. Elle m'insulte, je l'insulte. Elle me déteste, très bien. Je la _déteste_.

 **« Tu fais quoi de beau ?**

 **\- Rien,** se tortille-t-elle sur sa chaise en écartant son parchemin de dissertation. **Et toi ?**

 **\- J'me disais que ça t'intéresserait surement de venir avec moi et Keir à Pré-au-lard… ça serait vraiment cool.»**

Bon il en met du temps, d'habitude c'est plus rapide que ça. Impatient je lui jette un coup d'œil insistant. On va pas passer l'après midi à emballer un fille shootée à la poudre de fée dont le look est surement tout droit sortie de la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka. Moira est complètement fan de cet auteur moldu.

Le plan est extrêmement simple, fondé sur des informations extorquées à Gregory. Ce sal gosse m'a raquété dix gallions. Raphaël invite Samantha à sortir avec Seb, Al et moi. Et visiblement Scarlett ne laissera jamais sa copine sortir sans chaperon, elle sera obligée de venir. Après si Priscilla Thomas décide de se la ramener, c'est pas un problème. Cette soirée est une reprise de contact autre que des niaiseries à propos du temps, des notes où d'une dissertation à rendre en potions. Prenons l'hippogriffe par les ailes, puisqu'elle est du genre tâtonnement et incertitude, on va y aller par paliers je vais changer de tactique. Mais pas d'objectif.

 **« Bon d'accord !** pouffe-t-elle. **»**

En regardant Raphaël presque collée à elle, visiblement très consentante et satisfaite je commence à remettre en doute sa supposée amourette pour Damodar Pyaar.

 **« Ça m'fait plaisir, ma jolie, sans toi ça aurait** _ **vraiment**_ **pas été pareil. »**

Voix rauque et sourire de braise, Raphaël a beau être un vrai crétin drama queen et capricieux, il m'épate toujours. Un vrai charmeur de serpents. Il continue de flirter à outrance et elle prend la teinte de ses cheveux, je me lève bruyamment.

 **« Okay, on y va.**

 **\- Salut ma puce !** lui lance avec un clin d'œil Raph.

 **\- Salut…** souffle-t-elle . **»**

Elle est tellement ridicule que je dois me retenir pour pas lancer un p'tit sortilège. En contrepartie, alors qu'on croise Ursula en sortant de la salle commune, je lance un sort. Savourant à l'avance la tête qu'elle va faire en voyant le serpent dans ses cheveux. Hélas on est dans le couloir avant qu'elle ne pousse un hurlement strident.

Dommage.

 **« Cette fille est littéralement dingue de moi !** s'écrit Raphaël satisfait. **Elle me plait bien !**

 **\- Roh la ferme Raph,** grogné-je, **tu vas pas recommencer à nous casser les couilles avec tes histoires !**

 **\- Eh !**

 **\- En plus mon vieux, elle craque sur Pyaar.**

 **\- Quoi ?** rigole-t-il avec suffisance. **Ce moustique ? Laisse tomber Keir, avant la fin de la soirée elle me tombe dans les bras !**

 **\- Combien tu paries ?** sourié-je narquoisement. **Dix gallions ?**

 **\- Tenu ! »**

Je vais pouvoir renflouer mes caisses vidées. Et puis ça va m'amuser de lui faire sortir des vers de terre du nez. Un nouveau sort que j'aimerai bien tester ! Cette soirée s'annonce _très_ bien !

OoOo

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »**

J'avais presque failli oublier de venir en retenu vendredi soir, mais en voyant la tête de Blanchet visiblement obligée de devoir faire sa colle avec moi. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait l'effort de me lever de mon fauteuil où j'étais tranquillement installé. N'empêche que je peux m'empêcher de répondre dans un sifflement agacé :

 **« Je suis pas venue pour toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes Rossi. »**

Une adorable petite moue dédaigneuse se dessine sur son visage. Frog-nas s'exclame alors en balançant des chiffons et des seaux d'eau savonneuse à nos pieds.

 **« Bon c'est fini la causette, au boulot ya des coupes à astiquer mes agneaux ! »**

Blanchet grimace en voyant l'état des torchons qui lui ordonne de ramasser, je m'empare des seaux et le suit jusqu'à l'armoire vitré où s'exposent des coupes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres sur des exploits d'élèves populaires et chiants à mourir. Deux heures à perdre son temps pour reluire des coupes de Quidditch ? Va falloir trouver de quoi s'occuper. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, Frog-nas a disparu au coin du couloir. Et reporte mon attention sur Blanchet qui mollement passe son morceau informe de tissu sur une médaille.

J'attrape la première coupe qui passe, et sourit de plaisir. Tiens, tiens, en l'hommage de Dean Quinn ? L'occasion est trop belle, je sors ma baguette et lentement rajoute mon petit commentaire à l'éloge inscrit en dessous de son nom. Prenant quelques secondes de réflexion pour trouver une… _poésie_ digne de lui.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?** marmonne-t-elle suspicieusement.

 **\- Alors, finalement tu peux plus t'empêcher de m'ignorer ?** répondis-je avec triomphe sans la regarder.

 **\- Rêve pas.**

 **\- J'en profite pour salir la mémoire de nos chers athlètes,** expliqué-je avec satisfaction en lui montrant la nouvelle coupe de Dean. **Pas mal non ?**

 **\- Il t'a rien fait,** siffle-t-elle.

 **\- Comme si tu l'avais jamais intéressé** , ricané-je, **arrête de faire ta diva, j'suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de faire une jolie épitaphe à Madison Swan. »**

Elle fait mine de rien, m'ignorant royalement. Ah c'est comme ça ?

 **« Madison Swan** , commencé-je avec inspiration sa médaille dans la paume… **beauté des jours heureuuuux de Poudlard ? »**

Agacée, elle s'empare de la médaille. Je sais qu'elle et Madison n'ont jamais pu s'encadrer. J'explose de rire en la voyant raturer mes vers pour y inscrire un « pétasse » avant de l'essuyer consciencieusement et de la replacer dans la vitrine.

 **« Tu vois quand tu veux !** rié-je.

 **\- Bouge,** me coupe-t-elle, **j'ai pas que ça à faire.**

 **\- Quoi ? Raven t'attend ?** m'agacé-je.

 **\- C'est pas tes oignons,** rétorque-t-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr qu'il t'attend pas Blanchet, il s'en fout de toi,** craché-je.

 **\- Vachement drôle à entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui me pourri la vie par jeu !** attaque-t-elle. **»**

Je la dévisage. Elle est quand même pas sérieuse ? Elle aussi elle croit que c'est du vent ? Après tous les efforts que je mets pour essayer d'avoir une simple fille ? Quand je pourrais sortir sans problème avec Lilian ?! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de la secouer pour lui faire rentrer du plomb dans sa cervelle de commère capricieuse.

Je m'avance vers elle une coupe à la main, comme pour l'assommer. Je dois dire que l'envie est là. Elle ne recule pas d'un centimètre. Me toisant avec tout son orgueil.

 **« Tu le fais exprès ?**

 **-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **\- Ah ouais ?** pesté-je. »

Mon visage est proche du sien, je pourrais l'empresser si je le voulais. Et je le veux ! Et elle aussi, j'en suis sûre sinon elle reculerait, prendrait les devants et s'éloignerai. Me frapperait. Quelque chose. Mais rien. Un rien qui enflamme mes espoirs. Je sais qu'elle a les yeux rivés sur mes lèvres. Je le vois.

 **« EH ! C'est pas bientôt fini vos simagrées ? Faut que j'vous surveille en plus ?!** s'écrie Frog-nas. **»**

Je lance un regard appuyé à Blanchet, et me détourne. Foutu concierge.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou les filles :D**_

 _ **Merci encore de votre fidélité, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour pas paraître trop planplan alors... pouet !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Coralie : C'est toujours un plaisir de lire les reviews alors on fait toujours l'effort de la poster quand même ! Lilian faut avouer qu'elle a pas froid aux yeux mais avec ces conneries elle s'expose pas mal à un coeur brisé... Je peux pas te dire si ça va marcher ;) faut savourer les déboires et évolutions !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

* * *

 **«Demain, à Pré-au-Lard, avec Raphaël ?**

 **-Oui ! Et tu sais qu'il m'a dit qu'il trouvait que je prononçais son prénom avec sensualité ? Ecoute !** _ **Ra-phaëëël…**_

 **-Ah, si tu l'dis comme ça, c'est clair,** intervient Prisc tranquillement. **C'est même limite porno, surtout avec la grimace que tu fais. »**

Sam pivote une tête offusquée en direction de Prisc qui ne lui accorde même pas un regard, derrière son polard. Ses longues jambes sont croisées devant elle, sa peau couleur caramel nue entre sa jupe d'uniforme et ses longues chaussettes, attirent le regard de Roger qui m'a l'air bien peu concentrée sur son jeu d'échec sorcier, à quelques mètres de nous. Cody doit l'interpeller pour regagner toute son attention et j'ai à peine le temps de sourire que Sam me tapote le genou pour que je revienne vers elle. Elle est assise en tailleur, face à moi, encore fébrile et guillerette depuis que Raphaël ait venu lui proposer de l'accompagner lui et ses amis à pré-au-Lard, demain, à la bibliothèque. Elle qui a déjà du mal à réaliser ses travaux scolaires avec assiduité, j'ai toutes les peines d'imaginer l'état de sa concentration une fois que Raphaël l'a quitté, tout à l'heure.

 **« Tu le dis très bien, Sam,** la complimenté-je.

 **-Je sais ! Prisc est juste jalouse de mon accent princesse des îles !**

 **-Ma mère est Jamaïquaine, bouseuse ! »** s'exclame Prisc en levant ses yeux noirs au plafond. Elle échange avec moi un coup d'œil vaguement ennuyé avant de tourner une page de son roman et de se replonger dans son histoire judiciaire, non sans marmonner : « **Une Princesse des îles aux cheveux rouges… Mauvais remake du Petit Chaperon Rouge, ouais, plutôt…**

 **-J'ai hâte d'être demain ! Sortir avec des Septième Année, c'est super classe !**

 **-En quoi ? »** s'interroge Priscilla avec mépris.

Et je me fais la remarque qu'elle ne finira jamais son livre si elle continue à répliquer à chacune des remarques que Sam sort. Cette dernière a dû suivre le même fil de pensées que moi puisqu'elle lui lance avec malice :

 **« Rho, lis-toi, au lieu de jouer la rabat-joie ! Ca intéresse Scar !**

 **-Et Damodar ?** m'enquis-je, coupant le caquet de Prisc qui avait déjà ouvert grand la bouche pour couper le caquet de Sam. **Il ne te plait plus ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** s'étonne-t-elle.

 **-Bah, avec Raphaël… Je ne sais pas, Sam… il a l'air de te plaire, non ?**

 **-Oui,** consent-elle en haussant une épaule d'un air ingénu. **Mais Damodar, je suis amoureuse de lui… c'est autre chose, il me manque tellement, Scar. Avant, on était tout le temps ensemble. Et maintenant y'a Fanny…**

 **-Oui, je sais, ma puce, mais…**

 **-Ben justement !** me coupe Prisc avec force, en baissant son roman pour de bon. **Oublie-le ! Il a une copine, une sale petite connasse de copine, par-dessus le marché ! Alors, va t'amuser avec ce Raphaël ! Il a l'air pas très net mais il est grave mignon et métisse ! Et,** fait-elle en se désignant d'un grand geste théâtrale, **y'a pas plus sexy que les métisses ! ».**

Sam et moi éclatons de rire à l'unisson devant Prisc qui, pas peu fière, reprend son roman pour dissimuler son sourire satisfait qu'elle n'arrive pas à refreiner. Elle a surement raison. A quoi bon attendre désespérément pour Damodar alors qu'il file le parfait amour avec l'une des pires des Triple-S ? Pourquoi s'accabler en silence, pleurer en vain et nourrir un fleuve de désillusions qui n'a de cesse de grossir ? Raphaël pourrait être l'homme de sa vie, pour ce que l'on en sait. Je ne suis quand même pas très rassurée de la laisser avec lui et Keir, et leur autre copain, ce Sebastian, toute seule, pendant toute une après-midi. A Pré-au-Lard, pour ne rien gâcher. Ils sont connus pour leurs mauvais coups d'un goût qui peut s'avérer assez discutable. Et si Raphaël finissait par trouver que son intérêt pour Sam ne vaut pas une bonne tranche de rigolade à ses dépens, ou s'ils l'entrainaient dans un endroit douteux ? Je connais Sam. Je l'adore mais c'est la personne la plus influençable que je connaisse. Elle dirait oui à n'importe quoi. Pour illustrer ce fait, à la soirée du Nouvel An qu'on a passé avec Kelly et Flo chez l'un de leurs amis moldus, je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine à sniffer des lignes de poudre blanche avec laquelle les moldus se droguent. J'ai dû l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi pour le restant de la soirée –escalader la gouttière parce qu'une petite promenade sur le toit lui disait bien ou catapulter le contenu du réfrigérateur sur les invités qui avaient le malheur de passer la porte de la cuisine…

 **« Et si… je**

ça ? Je m'entends plutôt bien avec Al, même si on fait plus office de connaissances courtoises **t'accompagnais ?** proposé-je en souriant.

 **-Oh ouiiii ! Je suis sûre que ça leur ferait super plaisir ! Keir a l'air de te kiffer grave !**

 **-Ahah, oui,** prétendé-je, tendue. **Ca va être géniale…**

 **-En plus, y'aura Al ! Tu pourras le séduire ! »**

Je déglutis au clin d'œil prononcé que m'envoie Sam. Mince, j'avais oublié que Keir et Alain sont devenus de vrais acolytes entre les cours. Je lance un regard impuissant à Prisc qui me signifie par la façon dont elle me fixe, les yeux exorbité, que j'ai encore le temps de revenir sur mes mots et de trouver la première excuse venue, au risque d'être bidon pourvu qu'elle me sauve de la catastrophe qui se profile à mon horizon proche. Comme un destin tout aussi sombre qu'inéluctable. Mais alors que j'allais formuler ce prétexte providentiel pour m'échapper de cette situation, je me gifle mentalement. Pourquoi je panique comme qu'autre chose, et Keir n'est tout de même pas un monstre… il ne me vendrait pas impitoyablement à Al devant tout leur entourage.

 **« Il vient de quitter Adélaïde, Sam…**

 **-Ca fait trois semaines, soeurette, tout le monde est passé à autre chose ! »** intervient la voix de ma sœur. Deux secondes plus tard, elle s'assoit entre Sam et moi, dans le canapé, ayant attrapé le roman de Prisc au passage. Elle observe la couverture. **« Pourquoi cette blondasse zieute la lune comme une demeurée ?**

 **-C'est une lycanthrope, Blanchet,** s'agace Prisc. **Rends-le moi , au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais en train de le lire…**

 **-C'est ça, mon œil,** rétorque ma sœur en jetant le livre par-dessus l'épaule avec désinvolture. **Vous étiez en train de commérer comme des dindes ! Et ça tombe bien parce que j'ai envie de me plaindre !**

 **-Et bah tu vois, Sam, j'sais pas pourquoi tu coures après les Septième Année, on en a une juste là,** raille Prisc en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **Elle peut tellement pas se passer de nous qu'elle infiltre notre salle-commune et balance nos livres !**

 **-Techniquement, je suis une Huitième Année,** réplique Blanchet avant de se tourner vers Sam. **Alors, poulette rouge, c'est quel Septième Année qui t'intéresse ? »**

Sam pousse un petit cri excité, ravie de pouvoir déballer son affaire avec Raphaël à ma grande sœur, mais Prisc lui chipe le privilège sans remord :

 **« La bande à ton grand admirateur rouquin, Blanche.**

 **-Keir ?!** grince-t-elle comme une malédiction. **Keir McFarlan ? C'est une blague, les filles ? »** Ma sœur vrille alors son regard sombre sur moi comme si j'étais la seule ici qui lui dirait la vérité. **« Scar, elles ont quoi, comme problème, tes copines ?**

 **-Non, Blanche, c'est Raphaël qui lui plait,** la corrigé-je. **Keir y est pour rien…**

 **-Rien qu'hier, j'ai dû le supporter pendant mon heure de colle !** éclate-t-elle avec colère. **Il m'a fallu toutes les peines du MONDE pour ne pas lui péter les dents à coup de trophée, à cette enflure ! Tu sais qu'il a osé me parler de mon vieux béguin pour Dean ?**

 **-Ah…,** fais-je. **C'était pas forcément méchant…**

 **-C'est ça, ouais ! Ce mec… ce mec,** cherche-t-elle ses mots avec frustration, **est insupportable ! INSUPPORTABLE,** prévient-elle Sam en se tournant vers elle. **Et fais gaffe à son pote, ma poule, il vaut pas mieux que Keir. Ca les éclate de nous pourrir la vie. Et plus tu t'énerves, plus ça les excite.»**

Keir est bien la seule personne qui puisse mettre ma sœur dans ces états de fureur avec la seule appellation de son prénom. Je ne sais pas trop si ça joue en sa faveur ou non. A vrai dire, quand il vient de Keir, c'est tout de suite dur d'affirmer quoique ce soit. C'est dur de savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment sincère dans sa chasse éperdue de Blanchet qu'il cherche et provoque inlassablement jusqu'à la rendre complètement folle ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes sentiments pour Al l'intéressent autant ? Pourquoi s'en prend-il à tel individu plus qu'un autre ? Allez savoir.

Ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a pas son pareil pour mettre Blanchet hors d'elle.

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Ah bah vous êtes là !** nous accueille joyeusement Keir en levant un bras, tout sourire. **On vous attendait… Oh, Priscilla Thomas, avec nous ? Quel honneur !**

 **-Seulement pour superviser »,** décrète-t-elle, sévère.

Elle me laisse m'assoir à côté de Keir qui est en bout de la longue table, tel le maître de l'assemblé, et je souris à l'écossais avec réserve, jaugeant son humeur avec méfiance. Je sens très moyennement cet après-midi qui a tous les aspects d'une réunion suspecte. Je suis légèrement apaisée par l'idée que seule Sam était invitée, en premier lieu, et que ça ne devrait pas se révéler être un effroyable piège que Keir abattrait sur moi mais, vu l'éclat coquin qui brille dans ses yeux vert foncé, je continue de nourrir mon appréhension. Mais je suis bien décidée à user du bouclier célèbre de mon père une indifférence enrobée de pacifisme passif. Son ami brun Sebastian me toise, peu avenant et suspicieux, tandis que je m'installe devant lui et je me garde bien de le regarder plus d'une seconde. Ce qui m'amène à croiser les magnifiques yeux gris d'Alain qui me lance son large sourire habituel, de sa place en diagonale à droite de la mienne.

 **« Salut Al ! »** lui lance Prisc, en s'asseyant à ma droite et en face de lui.

Il est bien le seul des quatre garçons à privilégier de l'amabilité de ma meilleure amie, marque de notre ancienne amitié. Il était le meilleur ami de Prisc autant que le mien et, même s'il s'est éloigné au cours de notre Troisième Année, elle continue à entretenir avec lui une amitié assez proche.

 **« Bonjour Alain »,** renchéris-je. Heureusement, mon sang froid me permet d'user d'un ton calme et poli qui ne me fait que rarement défaut, même si mon cœur s'emballe au simple fait de lui adresser la parole. **« Désolée pour notre retard mais on a…**

 **-Mais j'ai dû botter le cul à Bevin, en passant,** dévoile Prisc sans détour.

 **-Ca fait rien, les filles !** nous rassure Alain. **Au moins, on a pu nous prendre l'une des grandes tables, le pub est plein à craquer, aujourd'hui !**

 **-Normal, avec le froid de canard qui fait dehors !** justifie Sam, en déroulant sa longue écharpe verte pomme. **Va pas tarder à neiger ! Coucou, Ra-** _ **phaëëël…**_

 **-Salut, ma belle. »**

Je regarde, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, le beau métisse trainer sa chaise de sa place d'origine à côté d'Alain, à l'autre bout de la table, tout près de Sam qui lui sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux, à droite de Priscilla. Cette dernière me glisse moqueusement « en ce samedi 19 Octobre 2053, nous sommes heureux de vous présenter la nouvelle prestation X de notre adorable Petit Chaperon Rouge et de sa co-star, le Grand Méchant Loup… ». J'éclate de rire en secouant la tête avant que Keir s'avachisse à moitié sur moi, en s'appuyant sur mes épaules, pour lancer à Prisc :

 **« J'te paye un verre, Priscilla ?**

 **-J'attendais justement que tu me le proposes, McFarlan. »**

Et ça m'étonne que je sois la seule à trouver ce subit élan de générosité suspecte.

 **xOxOxO**

 **« … ma mère m'a dit que t'avait bien réussi tes BUSES !**

 **-Oui,** lui accordé-je, bien que j'ai été assez déçue par mon A en DCFM. **Dans l'ensemble, ça a été. Et toi ?**

 **-Bah je…**

 **-Hep hep hep, les intellos, vous nous emmerder là,** nous interrompt Keir, accoudé à la table avant de me regarder d'un air badin. **Dis moi, ma p'tite… Mon p'tit doigt m'a dit que t'avait pas de cavalier ! Quelle coiiiincideeeence, le joli-cœur ici présent,** indique-t-il Alain qui roule des yeux, **n'en a pas non plus !**

 **-Ah ouais…,** fait Prisc d'une voix sombre et légèrement éraillée, son quatrième verre à la main, **Rupture, rupture… »**

Alain observe Prisc finir son verre cul-sec en face de lui, un peu inquiet, et si c'était possible, je pense que je tomberai encore un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Mais Keir me lorgne de son regard de prédateur, attendant que je réagisse à sa petite provocation, sur fond des rires retentissants de Sam qui, à l'autre bout de la table, écoute avec attention son admirateur lui raconter les nombreuses fois où ils ont fait tourner notre pauvre concierge en bourrique.

 **« Le bal de Noël est encore loin,** expliqué-je, faisant mine de n'avoir décelé aucune de ses supercheries. **Mais tu as déjà décidé avec qui tu y allais, Keir ?**

 **-Avec le paquet de bombe-à-bouse le plus sexy que je pourrais trouver.**

 **-On reconnait tes standards…,** raille Prisc.

 **-Jalouse ? »** réplique-t-il en lui remplissant son verre en faisant léviter la bouteille de whisky pur-feu.

Elle émet un petit hoquet de mépris mais accueille sa nouvelle rasade d'alcool avec joie, tandis que je me retiens en me mordillant la lèvre de le lui ôter des mains. Quand je lui ai conseillé de freiner sa consommation, il y a moins de cinq minutes, elle m'a dit de la « laisser se mettre la tête à l'envers au frais de la Princesse d'Ecosse en paix ». Et je connais trop bien ma meilleure amie pour me lancer dans une nouvelle tentative si tôt. N'empêche que… il n'est même pas trois heures de l'après-midi…

 **« Et sinon, t'as appris que Kelly et Shino avaient fixé leur date de mariage pour le 3 janvier ?** me demande Alain.

 **-Ah oui !**

 **-C'était sûr qu'elle pourrait pas attendre jusqu'en mai ! »** rit-il.

Mon cœur se prend bien trop pour une chaloupe piégée dans une mer tempétueuse pour me permettre de me rallier à son éclat de rire. Ses yeux gris pétillent et sa pomme d'Adam danse le long de son cou masculin alors qu'il rejette le menton. Je suis le contour parfait de sa mâchoire et je me maudis de ressentir le besoin d'accompagner Sam lors de ses sorties parce que, en ce moment précis, c'est surtout le besoin d'attraper le visage d'Alain pour l'embrasser par-dessus la table qui est dure à contenir. Je souris de façon qui doit paraitre un peu forcée, crispant mes doigts sur le Jean de mon slim, en-dessous de la table.

 **« En mai, ça s'trouve ce sera l'divorce. »**

Et il n'en faut pas plus que la phrase philosophique de Prisc pour rabattre mon élan de désir aussi sec. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'en suis heureuse ou pas. Devant nos regards appuyés, Prisc hausse les épaules et finit son verre.

 **« Wow, c'était glauque…,** note Raphaël, que Prisc ignore en indiquant son verre vide à Keir.

 **-Ah ça ? Non, t'en fais pas, elle a deux-trois affaires irrésolues avec Cupidon,** le renseigne Sam. **Scar et moi la soignons !**

 **-AHAHAHAH !** ironise Prisc avant de remercier Keir pour le remplissage de son verre.

 **-Tu devrais peut-être euh… manger quelque chose ?** lui proposé-je.

 **-Nope.**

 **-T'sais, ma poule,** lance Keir de sa même posture, accoudé sur la table. **Ca te va bien tous ces kilos en moins. Tu trouves pas, Al ? D'ailleurs, notre petite Scarlett aussi a bien embelli avec les années… »**

Si je lançais un coup d'œil dans la vitre qui est juste derrière Keir, je devrais pouvoir admirer mon teint rouge pivoine mais comme j'évite tout aussi consciencieusement d'aventurer mon regard vers lui ou vers Al, je n'ai pour preuve que la chaleur soudaine qui enflamme mes joues. Que Merlin me venge et fasse brûler Keir McFarlan ! Non mais sérieusement, a-t-on idée de débiter des trucs pareilles comme ça ? Je lui lâche un vague remerciement avant de lever mon verre de jus de citrouille glacée pour me rafraichir et Prisc se charge de répondre elle-même :

 **« Et ouais, on est les filles les plus canons… ca vous fait quoi de nous avoir à notre table ?**

 **-Bof »,** fait Sebastian. C'est bien le premier mot qu'il nous a adressé, bien trop occupé à nous étudier étrangement, tout particulièrement moi. Et j'évite soigneusement de le regarder car, de tous, c'est surement celui qui me met le moins à mon aise et, en plus, celui qui m'inspire le moins de sympathie.

 **« T'es pas trop notre genre, ma poule.**

 **-Tant mieux pour toi, McFarlan…,** minaude-t-elle, pas le moins du monde touchée par ces réponses. **Ca t'évite d'être frustrée… encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà, s'entend.**

 **-Je suis pas frustré, j'ai mes heures de bon temps tout comme toi, ma poule. Et toi, ma p'tite,** s'adresse-t-il de nouveau à moi. **Quelqu'un avec qui rendre ton célibat plus…** _ **agréable**_ **? »**

Je crispe la mâchoire et lui lance un regard franchement noir pour le coup. Il garde son air diaboliquement hypocrite et je me lève alors, ou sinon je risque de lui attraper sa tignasse rousse et de lui aplatir sa face de tortionnaire contre la table. Et je sais très bien qu'il déballerait tout à Alain sans la moindre pitié.

 **« Je vais aux toilettes, »** annoncé-je.

Et j'ignore l'invitation qu'il lance à Al de venir me garder la porte, en véritable gentleman. Si Al ne se doute pas de ce qui se trame dans le cerveau cruel de son copain alors, franchement, c'est que Merlin est de mon côté et lui a fait baissé son Q.I de moitié pour l'après-midi. Au comble de l'embarras et les nerfs tendus à l'extrême, je traverse le pub pour me rendre au fond de la salle et m'engager dans le petit couloir qui mène aux toilettes. Mais sitôt que je pose la main sur la poigné de la porte des toilettes pour femmes que celle d'en face s'ouvre à la volée, une grande brune s'en voyant propulsée violemment et manquant de peu de m'aplatir contre le mur. Je reconnais alors la préfète-en-chef, Jennifer Baxton, le chemisier complètement ouvert sur un soutien-gorge rouge vif. Inquiète et éberluée, je me penche vers elle.

 **« Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui…**

 **-ESPECE DE SALOPARD ! COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE CA ?! T'ES MORT ! MORT ! »**

Par la porte encore grande ouverte des toilettes pour hommes, c'est Blanchet que je trouve, poussant avec fureur Joshua contre les lavabos. Je baisse mon regard sur Jennifer qui est au bord des larmes et dont le visage affiche la plus grande honte. Je l'aide à se relever tandis qu'elle reboutonne son chemisier, en me murmurant des remerciements. Mais je les entends à peine car ma sœur continue de hurler, à quelques mètres de nous.

 **« T'as plutôt intérêt à me dire toutes les putes que t'as sauté derrière mon dos, fils de pute ! JE VEUX TOUS LES NOMS !**

 **-C'est que du cul, bébé, ça veut rien dire ! Je m'en fous d'elle ! Blanchet, écoute-moi ! C'est fini, je…**

 **-Blanchet ! »** l'appelé-je en entrant dans la pièce. Je jette un regard pour voir Jennifer qui se rue dans les toilettes des femmes et m'approche de ma sœur qui tient son copain des deux mains, par le col de son sweat. Ses escarpins à hauts talons lui permettent d'être nez-à-nez avec lui qui essaye de la calmer en vain. Elle lui administre une gifle magistrale dont le bruit se réverbère dans toute la pièce et je vois son visage dont les traits sont durcis par la colère la plus féroce.

 **« Blanchet ! Lâche-le ! »**

Elle m'ignore et est bien partie pour lui en coller une nouvelle quand je l'attrape par les épaules pour la reculer de force. Elle tremble tellement que je suis choquée qu'elle puisse tenir debout sur ses talons aiguilles de dix centimètres. Son regard ne lâche pas Joshua qui se masse la joue.

 **« Dans les chiottes d'un pub de merde…,** grince Blanchet, écoeurée. **Tu me fais ça dans les chiottes d'un pub de merde alors que je t'attends depuis…**

 **-Blanchet, écoute-moi, putain ! Je me rattraperai, ok ? Je te promets que…**

 **-Joshua,** le coupé-je. **Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles...**

 **-Blanchet…**

 **-Tu vas le regretter, Josh,** lui assène-t-elle en agrippant mon avant-bras avec lequel je la retiens d'aller étrangler Joshua. **Tu vas vraiment le regretter. Retourne sauter Baxton et toutes les autres, et DEGAGE DE MA VUE ! »**

Il doit trouver les derniers mots hurlés de ma sœur plus convainquant que mon précédent conseil puisque, cette fois-ci, il obtempère et s'en va. Et s'il connait Blanchet de la façon qu'un garçon doit connaître la fille avec qui il est sorti depuis cinq mois, il doit savoir que s'il était resté une seconde plus, elle lui aurait sauté dessus pour l'expédier hors des toilettes comme elle l'a surement fait avec Jennifer, il y a quelques minutes.

Le silence retombe dans la pièce alors qu'elle inspire et expire profondément pour se calmer mais elle ne fait que trembler davantage dans mes bras et elle me murmure mon nom, me demandant de la lâcher. J'obéis, voyant ses yeux s'embuer avec horreur, tandis qu'elle pose une main agitée sur ses lèvres. Elle s'éloigne et déambule devant moi comme pour évacuer toutes les émotions qui l'habitent, et je l'observe, impuissante. Je n'avais aucun doute sur l'infidélité de Joshua et j'aurais voulu qu'elle me croit la première fois que je lui avais exprimé ma suspicion mais la voir dans cet état me fait espérer qu'elle ne l'ait jamais découvert. Et encore moins pris sur le fait.

 **« Sa culotte est encore dans la cabine des toilettes,** m'apprend-elle d'une voix blanche. **Quelle… quelle…**

 **-Tu veux que…,** hésité-je, cherchant mes mots.

 **-QUELLE GROSSE PUTE !** explose-t-elle. **Il me connait pas, Scar ! Oh ça, non ! Sinon, JAMAIS il m'aurait fait ca ! Je vais le DETRUIRE, CET ENCULE DE SALE MENTEUR A LA CON ! »**

Je m'avance vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et elle me laisse l'étreindre. Elle continue de proférer des insultes et des menaces de mort, et j e lui passe une main réconfortante contre son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Mais quand un garçon pénètre dans la salle en rigolant et lançant un « bah alors, jolies demoiselles, on s'est trompé de… », le peu de résultats que mes efforts avaient pu réaliser volent en éclat et Blanchet fait volte-face en beuglant :

 **« DEGUERPIS OU JE T'EVISCERE, PETIT CON ! »**

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Non ?! Dans les toilettes ?** s'exclame Sam, choquée. **Sacrée journée…**

 **-'v'demment qu'y la trompait… 'ct'enculé d'sa mère… tous des… cons, »** marmonne furieusement Priscilla, un bras appuyé sur mon épaule et un autre sur celles de Sam. Dire qu'elle est soule serait presque flatteur pour son état actuelle. **« Comme l'autr'là… 'vec sa blondasse… »**

Sam et moi échangeons un regard, redoutant qu'elle se lance dans le gouffre sentimental que représente le sujet Roger Noil, alors qu'on continue à la guider vers la boutique de potions qui est au bout de la rue et où on pourra lui acheter une flasque d'anti-gueule-de-bois. Il est 17 heures et demi, et on a à peine deux heures avant que les dernières diligences ne partent pour nous reconduire à Poudlard. Et si jamais Frog-nas coince Prisc dans cet état d'enivrement alors elle peut être sûre de passer la fin du week-end en retenue.

On a laissé les garçons au pub avec beaucoup de peine, du côté de Sam qui s'est pendu au cou de Raphaël en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait demain, et tout un océan de soulagement, de mon côté. Après m'être séparée de Blanchet qui est sortie du pub avec Bianca, je n'ai pas eu le temps de reposer les fesses sur ma chaise que Keir avait repris sa partie « Vouons notre existence à torturer Scarlett Rossi » en m'interrogeant sur les causes de mon absence prolongée pour un simple voyage au petit-coin. Il avait alors laissé entendre que je m'étais refaite une beauté pour certains petits chanceux des parages et avait prétendu passer en revue le pub de son regard espiègle avant de s'intéresser tout particulièrement à Alain en scandant « une idée, Al ? ». Et c'était reparti pour une longue heure de supplice.

 **« Blanchet doit être tellement triste…,** s'alarme Sam. **Elle va surement aller se consoler dans les bras de Keir…**

 **-Ca m'étonnerait, »** contré-je.

Sam fait la moue, dépitée avec une pointe de caprice, irritée que je contrarie son fantasme sentimental. Puis, sa mine renfrognée s'éclaire d'un coup et elle s'écrie :

 **« Oh ! Les garçons ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ».**

Je suis son regard noisette pour tomber sur les garçons de notre classe qui sont, en effet, regroupés sur un banc. Sam dévie brutalement notre trajectoire et, Priscilla nous liant l'une à l'autre, je me retrouve bien forcée à la suivre. Je ravale mes protestations pour réconforter Prisc qui gémit avec douleur en repérant la tête ronde aux cheveux châtains de Roger. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de s'arrêter pour faire un brin de causette avec Roger, Cody, Damodar, Paul et Brian, alors que Prisc menace à tout moment de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac…

 **« Les filles !** s'exclame Paul avec entrain.

 **\- Bah alors, on nous avait lâché pour trainer avec des Septième Année ?** poursuit Brian.

 **-Mais on vous oublie pas ! »** assure Sam avant de s'inquiéter, voyant Damodar. Sa jolie tête d'indien est posée dans ses mains tandis que ses lèvres ne présentent aucun signe qu'un sourire puisse poindre pour éclairer son visage de dix pieds de long. Il est assis sur le dossier du banc, ses converses dénouées posées à la limites des planches en bois. **« Dam ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »**

Il hausse juste des épaules et Sam s'éloigne de Prisc d'un coup pour aller se faire une place à côté de son grand béguin. Je frôle la chute, Prisc se laissant de tout son poids sur moi mais Paul a le réflex de venir m'apporter son aide, l'attrapant de justesse avant qu'on ne s'écroule toute les deux sur le chemin, devant le banc. J'entends vaguement Brian et Cody révéler à Sam que Fanny a rompu avec Damodar, alors que Paul s'enquit en désignant Prisc :

 **« Hé ! Elle est bourrée ?**

 **-Et bien…**

 **-Oh la ferme, Paulo,** grogne Prisc.

 **-Un peu,** atténué-je, en arrangeant ma prise autour de sa taille et croisant le regard brûlant d'inquiétude de Roger.

 **-Attends, je vais la porter,** m'offre-t-il. **T'es un peu trop maigrichonne pour ça, Scar ! »**

Je ris de bon cœur, soulagée qu'il me propose son aide parce que j'avais vraiment peur de la faire tomber. Grâce à sa large stature de batteur de Quidditch, il l'attire dans ses bras où il la tient fermement, ne tenant pas rigueur à ma meilleure amie pour les « Arrête de bouger, abruti » et les « tu m'fais mal, tête de poireau » qu'elle lui bougonne.

Roger s'approche de moi et j'enfonce mes mains emmitouflées de moufles dans les poches de mon manteau, engourdies par le froid. Je comprends aussitôt qu'il s'en fait pour son ex qui se retrouve tellement ivre qu'elle est obligée d'être soutenue par Paul et lui rassure :

 **« Keir abuse un peu trop de son compte en banque pour payer des verres à tour de bras. On va lui acheter de l'anti-gueule-de-bois.**

 **-Elle va pas bien, pas vrai ? »**

Je le regarde un moment puis tourne mon regard vers Sam quand elle lâche un « Sacrée journée… », abasourdie par la nouvelle de la rupture de Damodar et Fanny, et console l'indien en lui faisant un câlin sur le banc. Puis, je croise le regard bleu et racoleur de Brian qui m'adresse un sourire entendu. Je regarde derrière moi, espérant trouver Blanchet en train de pester et passer ses nerfs sur Bianca, brillant de sa force et de se verve. Mais je la connais trop et je sais qu'elle pleure quelque part, et seule. Et qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais assister à une telle scène. Je soupire profondément en me passant la main dans mes cheveux noirs et me retourne vers Roger:

 **« Non. Honnêtement, c'est la merde. »**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonsoir aux oiseaux de jours et aux oiseaux de nuits ! Quant aux oiseaux _tropicaux on les salue aussi !_**

 ** _Merci à Coralie pour sa review,_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 _Coralie : Ah ben fallait bien qu'il y ai du mouvement hein ;) sinon ça avance pas nos affaires là ! Voici la suite :D Merci de ta fidélité ma belle !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

* * *

 **« Non mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ?!** soupire Raph en s'avachissant sur le canapé de la salle commune.

 **\- Tu peux être plus précis ?** demande Sebastian sans relever la tête –venu jouer une partie d'échec.

 **\- Sam,** lâche Raph, **elle est… distante. J'existe plus ! Et par contre c'est genre aux ptits soins pour Pyaar !**

 **\- Normal elle est amoureuse de lui,** répliqué-je, **j'te signale qu'on te l'avait bien dit.**

 **\- Mais il est minable !** s'écrit-il outré **, un moustique ! Un pauvre niais !**

 **\- Qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville c'est ça ?** ricané-je.

 **\- C'est tout à fait ça !** affirme-t-il.

 **\- Roh la ferme** , marmonné Seb exaspéré.

 **\- Tu vas t'en trouver une autre de pintade !** renchérissé-je en avançant ma reine.

 **\- Sam n'était pas une pintade, c'est clair ?!**

 **\- Keir** , souffle Moira le nez dans son chocolat chaud, **laisse le tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il l'aime beaucoup.**

 **\- Moira va falloir arrêter de lire des contes de fées** , rétorqué-je, **pour Noël j't'achète les contes des Lycanthropes ça va te changer.**

 **\- C'est pas un conte,** se vexe-t-elle, **Raphaël a des sentiments pour elle, je le sais. Il est pas aussi attentionné d'habitude. Pas avec Bianca en tout cas. Et Sam est pas une pintade. Elle est super gentille.**

 **\- Vous m'gavez avec votre Sam** , grogné-je. **»**

Moira de par-dessus son chocolat me sort son fameux regard agacé, copyright Fingal MacFarlan – c'est son idole, elle est toujours à vouloir faire des trucs avec mon frère pas étonnant qu'elle reprenne certaines de ses mimiques. Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est pas vrai ma p'tite sœur vient me faire une vraie leçon de morale !

 **« Ecoute, Moira, mêle toi de tes affaires !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu te moques toujours des sentiments des autres Keir ?** accuse-t-elle.

 **\- Non mais…,** m'étouffé-je en la fusillant du regard, **dégage.** **Ou j'te fais dégager ! »**

Elle baisse enfin son visage et s'éloigne, sa tasse à la main. Satisfait, je me re-concentre sur la partie.

 **« N'empêche te moque pas de Raphaël, il aimait bien Sam.**

 _ **\- Moira !**_

 **\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle préfère Pyaar ?** semble réfléchir Raph.

 **\- Merlin,** m'agacé-je. **C'est pas bientôt fini ?**

 **\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus,** désigne du menton Seb. **»**

Et en effet Bécassine est collée à Pyaar, l'air vraiment attentive et attentionnée. La bouche en cœur et les yeux pleins d'espoir. C'est clair qu'elle est dingue de ce mec, Raph a aucune chance. En plus, surement que l'autre est moins chiant que lui.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus sérieux ? Rien ! Il est même pas canon ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il croit aussi, hein ?! Je l'avais remarqué avant lui !**

 **\- Techniquement** _ **j'ai**_ **orienté ton attention,** précisé-je, **au cas où t'aurais oublié que c'était juste** _ **censé**_ **être qu'un service.**

 **\- S'il croit vraiment que je vais la lui laisser !** s'écrit-il soudain remonté à bloc **, il peut toujours crever !**

 **\- Okaaaay…** marmonne Seb **, j'le préférai encore blessé et brayard. »**

Ça m'énerve de devoir le reconnaitre mais Moira a peut-être pas tord. Raph adore s'entendre geindre et se poster en victime que les filles doivent venir consoler. Pensant qu'elles n'attendent que ça pour venir se coller contre « son corps de dieu de l'Olympe ». Il aime s'entendre parler, s'écouter. Faire la comédie. Alors que soudainement il décide d'arrêter ses jérémiades pour essayer de récupérer ce qui – il me semble ! – n'est rien d'autre qu'un pauvre flirt… ça donne quand même à réfléchir. Il tient plus à elle que j'le pensais.

 **« KEIR !** beugle soudain Greg dans mes oreilles **. J'ai l'info de la semaine !**

 **\- C'est quoi cette info vaseuse ?** froncé-je suspicieusement les sourcils.

 **\- Blanchet a plaqué Joshua, il la trompait !**

 _ **\- QUOI ?!**_ **»**

OoOo

Ce mec est une ordure, c'était connu. Mais je pensais pas qu'il était une _telle_ ordure. Mais comment a-t-il pu humilier Blanchet ?! Se payer une partie de jambe en l'air avec Jennifer Baxton qu'est aussi canon qu'un poteau de Quidditch, alors qu'elle était dans le bar. A l'attendre. Et bien que l'idée qu'elle sorte avec un crétin m'énerve royalement, qu'il la _respecte pas_ me met hors de moi. Je vais le tuer ce type. Comment il peut aller voir ailleurs quand il a la fille la plus géniale de Poudlard ?!

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est probablement qu'elle l'aimait. Parait qu'elle est enfermée dans son dortoir à chialer selon les infos de Greg. Et ça… Ça, ça me tue. Comment elle peut aimer Joshua Raven ? Comment ?! Il est quoi ? La star de son équipe, un connard qu'à rien dans le citron et qui n'a jamais levé le doigt pour elle ?! Elle préfère encore sortir avec lui et se faire humilier dans les toilettes des Trois Balais plutôt que de sortir avec moi ?!

Je vais le _tuer_.

 **« Raven !** beuglé-je. **»**

Il se retourne dans le couloir désert de ce dimanche après-midi, et ouvre sa putain de bouche. Je lui balance mon poing dans la mâchoire, ses dents vont se planter dans sa lèvre inférieure et le sang jaillit. Je fais jouer ma main, grimaçant sous l'effet de la violence douloureuse. Et recule d'un pas pour éviter son propre poing.

 **« C'est quoi ton putain de problème MacFarlan ?!**

 **\- Vraiment ?!** ricané-je, **le coup t'as pas rafraichi la mémoire ?! Jennifer Baxton ça te dit rien ? »**

Il me balance soudain un coup dans le ventre, me coupant le souffle. Je me plie malgré moi en deux et sens sa main s'abattre alors sur ma figure. Quelque chose de chaud coule alors de mon arcade sourcilière sur ma tempe. Je tente de reprendre ma respiration alors qu'il crache avec une suffisance qui me donne envie de lui arracher la tête.

 **« Va falloir que tu comprennes MacFarlan que Blanchet Rossi c'est pas ta copine ! Elle en a rien à foutre de toi alors arrête ton cirque ! Ce qui se passe entre elle et moi, c'est pas tes affaires ! »**

Mes doigts se referment sur ma baguette, et la sortent vivement. Je lâche un rire satisfait et moqueur en voyant Raven pendu dans les airs la tête en bas.

 **« Ya pas de elle et toi** , sifflé-je, **ya jamais eu que toi et ton ego ! Tu l'as humilié, tu t'es servi d'elle !**

 **\- Ah ouais ? Et alors ? T'es meilleur que moi peut-être avec ton pari de te la faire !? »**

Je plaque ma main sur sa mâchoire et serre, fort, à m'en blanchir les jointures. Détachant chacun de mes mots.

 **« Ce n'est** _ **pas**_ **un pari !**

 **\- Keir ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »**

Une main abaisse ma baguette, Al. Je fusille du regard Raven et le laisse tomber lourdement au sol, appréciant avec délectation sa grimace.

 **« J'vais te buter ta sale gueule MacFarlan,** grince-t-il, **tu peux en être sûr !**

 **\- Quoi ? Je suis censée pisser dans mon froc ?** ricané-je.

 **\- Okay, ça suffit, viens on s'en va,** lâche Alain en m'entraînant à sa suite.

 **\- Alors quoi ?!** beugle-t-il, **tu le colles pas ton copain, Quinn ?! »**

Triomphal j'emboite le pas à Al. Une pauvre tache. Alain passe sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

 **« Keir… punaise… t'es collé deux heures.**

 **\- Rien à battre.**

 **\- Ça m'aurait étonné, tiens. »**

OoOo

 **« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?** répète Lilian.

 **\- Mais parce que ce mec est un con !** affirme Raph.

 **\- Ce mec c'est le batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il aurait pu lui démolir la face !**

 **\- Il a la lèvre bousillée,** rétorqué-je agacé. **»**

Elle m'ignore, continuant d'essuyer ma plaie à mon arcade. Je grimace, je sais pas ce qu'elle a foutu sur mouchoir mais ça désinfecte pas en douceur !

 **« Tu l'as collé ?** demande Seb.

 **\- Evidemment** , soupire Al, **j'pouvais pas faire semblant de pas l'avoir vu s'en prendre à Joshua.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?** répète Lilian agite sa baguette pour un sort cicatrisant.

 **\- Cet enfoiré couchait avec Baxton.**

 **\- Jennifer Baxton ? C'est vrai que c'est un canon c'te meuf,** approuve Raphaël.

 **\- Ça va t'apporter quoi ?** demande Lilian, **cette fille s'en fout de toi, Keir.**

 **\- C'est bon t'as fini ?** coupé-je en m'éloignant d'elle. **»**

Elle hoche la tête, pousse un soupir et passe ses doigts sur ma main.

 **« Ça va j'vais bien Lian.**

 **\- Faut vraiment être pas bien pour s'en prendre à Raven quand même !** rit Raph.

 **\- Sois sérieux,** gronde Lilian.

 **\- Bon c'est bon on peut arrêter d'en parler ?**

 **\- Ouais, on va manger.**

 **\- Eh les gars !** déboule Greg, **Keir ! t'inquiète j'vais tout aller raconter à Blanchet, elle va te tomber dans les bras ! Les filles adooorent qu'on se batte pour elle.**

 **\- Oui,** souffle Moira essoufflée.

 **\- J'ai des doutes quand même,** fait Al en soupirant.

 **\- Oui, moi aussi,** assure Lilian fermement.

 **\- Vous allez tous me lâcher avec ça ?!** m'énervé-je. **J'ai la dalle, on va bouffer !»**

Alors qu'ils m'emboitent le pas, Moira se poste à ma hauteur. Je lui lance un regard agacé tandis que le sien rêveur me sourit.

 **« Je trouve ça très romantique moi. »**

OoOo

 **« Ah !** _ **Scarlett !**_ **»**

Je m'en vais rejoindre la table qu'elle occupe à la bibliothèque avec Priscilla –c'est tellement facile de la retrouver quand on connait leur emploie du temps et demain, interro avec Vergnes. Seb file déjà chercher des bouquins, persuadé que ses ASPICS se jouent _maintenant_. Raph s'assoit bruyamment, cherchant des yeux la troisième acolyte du groupe, Sam, aux abonnés absents visiblement. Il se renfrogne, je souris. Ça va être facile.

 **« Priscilla !** commencé-je, **tu voudrais pas lui filer un coup de main en DCFM, j'te jure que j'te paie mais comme ça il va me foutre la paix avec ses notes de merdes ! »**

Elle relève la tête suspicieusement et je prends mon air le plus naturel tandis que Raphaël s'en décroche la mâchoire. Je lui intime du regard de suivre le mouvement, après tout il est vraiment nul en DCFM.

 **« Combien ?**

 **\- Dix gallions ?**

 **\- Okay,** hoche-t-elle la tête. **»**

Aussitôt ils disparaissent dans les rayonnages, elle prend un ton supérieur et autoritaire. Je savais qu'elle accepterait. Toutes les filles de Poudlard sont en plein effervescence pour trouver leurs robes de bal. Elle doit avoir besoin de fric pour se payer la sienne. Satisfait je m'enfonce dans mon siège en souriant à Scarlett. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre… et…

 **« Bon sang Keir ! T'aurais pu attendre !** débarque-t-il.

 **\- Al !** m'écrié-je **, enfin te voilà ! Scarlett mourrait d'envie de te voir ! Elle a vraiment besoin de ton aide en Sortilège !**

 **\- Qu… quoi ?** s'étrangle-t-elle. **Non, pas du tout.**

 **\- Salut Scarlett !** lui sourit-il en s'asseyant, **laisse tomber il est sur les dents en ce moment !**

 **\- Pas autant que notre p'tite Scar heiiiin ? »**

Elle rougie brutalement, j'éclate de rire tandis qu'Al m'envoie un regard de reproche.

 **« Ben alors Scarlett, t'es toute rouge ! Va falloir arrêter de lui faire autant d'effet Al !**

 **\- Que… je…**

 **\- Elle peut pas aligner deux mots !** rié-je.

 **\- Keir, lâche-la sérieux. L'écoute pas Scar, il est lourd,** lui assure-t-il.

 **\- Très bien ! Si je suis lourd, je vais vous laisser entre vous !** prétexté-je en me levant non sans avoir ajouté avec un sourire narquois, **franchement Al si tu voulais avoir ton tête-à-tête avec elle t'aurais pu être plus direct ! Tsss ! »**

Et laissant les joues de Scarlett faire honneur à son prénom, je m'en vais d'un pas satisfait dans les rayonnages. Tombant nez-à-nez avec Priscilla et Raphaël je décide de les retarder un peu plus en m'exclamant :

 **« Bordel de merde, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce fichu bouquin !**

 **\- Quel bouquin ?**

 **\- Ah tu vois ! Eh ben, j'en ai même oublié le titre ! »**

OoOo

L'occasion était trop belle. Potion à haut risque nous a répété Gendrick. J'ai attendu qu'il ait eu le dos tourné et que la fin de la séance approchait, pour que tous les chaudrons suivent l'effet domino à partir de celui de ma camarade préférée, Ursula. Un sourire sardonique me dévore le visage, Gendrick m'a surveillé tout le long du cours, suspicieux. Je lui en aurais ri au nez si je n'étais pas trop concentré.

Raphaël devenu maussade, touille négligemment sa mixture tandis que Lilian me dévisage. Je lui lance un clin d'œil. Qui visiblement de la rassure pas. Je joue avec ma baguette distraitement, répétant le mouvement du poigné. Attendant patiemment qu'Ursula se penche au dessus de sa potion. Là…. Comme ça.

 **« Baisse toi,** sifflé-je à Raph.

 **\- Quoi ?** fronce-t-il les sourcils. **»**

Lilian aperçoit ma baguette, secoue la tête. Je l'agite et l'instant d'après le chaudron d'Ursula se met à tressauter. Elle s'écarte, écarquillant les yeux. A mon plus grand plaisir Gendrick s'approche. Ordonnant de s'éloigner un peu. Le chaudron se met à trembler, rougir et d'un coup explose. Un geyser de potion se catapulte dans tout le cachot. Des cris retentissent et à l'abris derrière ma table où je me suis légèrement protégé, j'attends ce qui suit le coup de semonce. L'impatience grandit tandis que des exclamations dégoutées et des dérapages dans la potion et…

 _BOUUUM_

Ce qui s'en suit est un vrai merdier comme je les aime, ça beugle de partout et la potion gluante et collante est collée du plafond aux cheveux. Ursula n'est plus qu'un énorme magma vert et pousse des hurlements furieux. J'explose de rire devant le tableau.

 **« MACFARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »**

Elle s'explose par terre en essayant de m'atteindre et Gendrick se précipite à sa rescousse.

 **« Tout le monde dehors !** ordonne-t-il. **»**

Mais c'est déjà trop tard, la potion a déjà fait poussé des poiles sur les gens et Jason a pris les traits d'un doberman. Le prof me lance un regard. Je souris narquoisement. C'est déjà la troisième fois que je fais un sort à son cachot. Il n'a rien contre moi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **Un p'tit chap pour vous avec pleins d'amouuuur 3**

 **Carolie :** _Keir, c'est un garde-du-corps dans l'âme ! aah qui peut prédire ce que va faire blanchet... Oui, on peut le dire, Keir est un ptit démon !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **« Mais on est le 26 novembre et on a même pas nos robes, Scarlie ! Comment on va faire ? COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ?! »**

Elle tourne et tourne devant moi, tantôt comme un papillon pris dans un verre ou un fauve en cage. Assise dans mon lit, mon piano devant moi, je n'essaye même plus de la calmer –ça fait déjà une heure et demie que ça dure. Ces derniers temps, elle est une pile électrique, sauf qu'elle tourne au stress et à la tension. A part les faits et gestes bruyants de Sam, le dortoir est parfaitement tranquille. Maria se sèche ses cheveux roux, venant tout juste de sortir de la douche. Moira est allongée à côté de moi. Elle est montée avec Sam et moi dans notre dortoir pour que je l'aide avec un nouveau sortilège, tandis que Prisc restait dans la salle-commune avec Paul, Brian et Damodar. Désormais, Moira m'écoute alors que je presse doucement et à rythme prédéfini les touches blanches et noir de mon mini-piano. Je remercie intensément Tonton Louis parce que, sans ce parfait petit bijou, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais effacer le genre de journée intenable que j'ai subi aujourd'hui. Les embrouilles à rallonge et les catastrophes à répétition deviennent le plat d'excellence de chaque jour. Ca fait un mois que ça n'arrête pas. Entre Priscilla qui est plus cynique que jamais et Roger qui essaye de renouer le contact en vain, les Triple-S qui nous pourrissent la vie comme si on était de retour en Troisième Année, Blanchet qui est dans un tas d'ennuis incroyable, Sam qui est un paquet de nerfs, et Keir et Brian qui ne me laissent pas une minute à moi, pour des raisons radicalement différentes, c'est de plus en plus dur d'être la seule à ne pas péter les plombs. Sans parler des professeurs qui ont vu en l'approche du bal de Noël une bonne raison pour nous ensevelir de devoirs et d'examens nécessitant des heures de révision pour ne pas qu'on se relâche.

 **« SCAR ! Le bal est dans deux semaines ! Si jamais on n'a pas nos robes ?! Non mais vous imaginez ?** éclate-t-elle, angoissée, vers moi et Moira, puis vers Maria, **Maria, t'as ta robe, toi, c'est ça ?**

 **-Euh oui mais…**

 **-TU VOIS ?! Maria a sa robe ! SCAR, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ton piano ! Tout à l'heure, tu révisais et maintenant, tu joues du** _ **piano ?!**_ **J'arrête pas de te dire qu'il faut qu'on aille acheter nos robes, IMMEDIATEMENT, et toi, tu fais TOUT ET N'IMPORTE QUOI !**

 **-Sam…, »** soupiré-je.

Et toute cette histoire de bal et le mariage de Kelly et Shino qui sont comme des avalanches sur ma montagne de préoccupations, à provoquer des retombées et des retombées de raisons de courir ci et là. Penser aux robes, puis aller faire les magasins, feuilleter les magazines, essayer de calmer Sam qui n'arrive jamais à se décider alors que ça fait deux fois cette semaine qu'on se rend à Pré-au-Lard, le soir, alors qu'on a une tonne de devoirs. La robe du mariage, la robe du bal, se trouver un cavalier, repousser les avances de Brian qui se font de moins en moins subtiles, retenir Priscilla qui menace à tout moment de sauter au cou de Sam pour l'étrangler quand elle a une de ses crises…

 **« SCARLETT ROSSI ! JE TE PARLE !**

 **-** _ **Oui,**_ **Samantha,** m'exaspéré-je. **Je sais, figures-toi que c'est assez compliqué de pas t'entendre !**

 **-Mais Scarlie…**

 **-Non, Sam ! Calme-toi deux secondes,** la coupé-je en lui attrapant le poigné qu'elle faisait voler dans tous les sens. **Viens t'assoir avec Moira et moi, souffle un peu et, après, on ira à Pré-au-Lard pour choisir une bonne fois pour toutes ces robes, d'accord ?**

 **-Oui, franchement, Sammy, faut pas t'affoler comme ça,** rit Maria gentiment, resserrant son peignoir autour d'elle. **J'ai peut-être la robe, mais pas le cavalier, alors…**

 **-Et moi, j'ai ni l'un, ni l'autre, »** ajoute Moira avec un petit sourire contrit.

Je lâche le poigné de Sam pour passer une main affectueuse dans les boucles rousses de Moira tandis que mon amie aux cheveux rouges se laisse tomber sur mon lit avec accablement. Je décale mon piano et Sam gémit :

 **« Comment tu fais pour être si relaaaax, ma poule ? J'ai l'impression que rien va plus…**

 **-Dis pas ça, »** la consolé-je. Mes jambes pliées sous moi, je me penche vers elle qui est en travers de mon lit, ses mains étalées sur son visage dont je vois ses yeux fermés ourlés de mascara à travers ses doigts écartés. Je pose une main contre son épaule tandis que Maria vient s'assoir avec à qui je souris. **« Où est passée la grande optimiste qui refusait qu'on se morfonde ?**

 **-Mais Scar, regarde ! »** s'écrie-t-elle en écartant les bras, manquant de frapper Maria qui évite le coup, sous les rires de Moira. « **On a pas nos robes, je… tu joues la crétine à chaque fois que Brian veut t'inviter au bal et tu veux pas tenter l'coup avec Al »** Je ferme les yeux en l'entendant balancer ça devant Moira et Maria, et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas paniquer tandis que le rouge me monte aux joues. Sérieusement, ça ne m'étonnerait même plus de me réveiller un jour et que Sam ait peint « Scarlett Rossi est folle amoureuse d'Alain Quinn » sur tous les millimètres disponibles des surfaces de Poudlard. Mais Sam poursuit sa tirade, imperturbable. « **Je sors avec Dam et c'est comme si mon rêve le plus cher s'était réalisé mais… je sais pas quoi faire, je… et Fanny ne fait que m'insulter et lancer des rumeurs sur moi ! Tu sais que Greg est venu me voir en me demandant si je couchais vraiment avec Vergnes ? Je-je… »** sa voix tressaute et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes alors qu'elle se redresse. **« Je sais plus quoi faire, parce que j'sais que si ma robe est pas parfaite, Fanny va encore tout gâcher et… déjà que Dam…**

 **-Hey, ça va aller, ma puce,** lui promis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. **Ta robe sera absolument stupéfiante et Fanny ne peut pas te faire de mal. Personne ne croit à ces rumeurs. »**

Maria et Moira sont toutes deux embêtées d'assister à une telle scène tandis que Sam se crochète à mes épaules de ses bras et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps secoué de soubresauts. Mais je m'y attendais un peu. Ca fait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle sort avec Damodar et Fanny n'a pas attendu la fin de la première journée pour manifester son mécontentement. Elle a coincé Sam alors que ni Prisc, ni moi n'était dans les parages et elle lui a assuré qu'elle lui pourrirait la vie si elle ne rompait pas avec son ex. Mais Sam a tenu tête. Et maintenant, Fanny la persécute. Son ombre de vautour guettant sa triste proie plane au-dessus d'elle du matin au soir. Les rumeurs les plus scabreuses et humiliantes naissent de nulle part au sujet de Sam. Elle ne cesse de lui lancer des remarques désobligeantes et entendus. Et Damodar a beau se disputer avec Fanny qui joue l'innocente, ça ne fait que s'empirer. Et Sam est complètement épouvantée et terrifiée par Fanny et Prisc et moi pouvons bien intervenir tant qu'on peut, Sam n'arrive simplement pas à supporter une telle situation.

 **« On va trouver nos robes, ce soir, hein, Scar ?** finit-elle par me demander, par-dessus ses larmes

 **-Les plus belles. »**

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Wow, vous avez des gueules terribles. Vous dormez la nuit, ou bien ? »** s'enquit Blanchet en s'asseyant à côté de nous, à table.

Je roule des yeux avec un élan de contrariété parce que, en effet, je suis absolument lessivée. En plus, je suis un peu agacée par Priscilla qui, ne supportant pas l'état nerveux dans lequel se trouve Sam, préfère ainsi rester avec Paul et Brian. Et Sam ne m'ennuie pas du tout, au contraire, mais Prisc pourrait montrer un peu plus de solidarité… enfin, c'est vrai que si elle passait toute la journée avec Sam, elle risquerait de finir par l'étrangler.

 **« J'fais des cauchemars,** révèle Sam sombrement.

 **-T'es pas un peu trop vieille pour avoir peur du monstre sous le lit ?** raille Blanchet en me piquant ma tartine. **Merci, p'tite sœur !**

 **-C'est vrai que tu fais des cauchemars, Sammy ? »** s'inquiète Damodar qui est juste à côté d'elle. Il entoure ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant et lui embrasse la joue avec tendresse. Et je souris un bref instant avant que ma sœur s'extase, la bouche pleine de ma tartine :

 **« Hummm, fraise ? Oh, Scarlelett, je t'aime ! On a les MEMES gouts !**

 **-Tu sais que c'était la mienne, quand même, au départ ?**

 **-Ce qui est à toi est à moi, tu l'sais bien, sœurette. »**

Je ris malgré mon irritation, bien trop réjouie de la voir en pleine forme de si bon matin. Ces derniers temps, je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. Il s'est passé tellement de chose, ces dernières semaines, que c'en est étourdissant. Après être restée enfermée dans son dortoir à pleurer –d'après Greg- le dimanche du week-end fatidique, elle est revenue en force le lundi, la tête haute et le regard revolver. J'ai réussi à la prendre entre quatre yeux au cours de la journée et elle a balayé mes inquiétudes d'une main désinvolte et irritée. Au lieu de quoi, elle m'a plutôt fait partager sa ferme intention de débusquer chacune des « sales chiennes qui se sont tapé ma lavette de mec ». Le lendemain, Jennifer avait perdu sa longue chevelure brune, mis à part pour quelques courts cheveux qui formaient le mot « trainée » à l'arrière de son crâne. Et puis, ça a été le tour d'une Serpentard dont Peeves a chanté à tue-tête le nom en le faisant rimer avec les pires insultes pendant deux semaines, dans tous les couloirs de l'école. Malheureusement pour elle, son nom de famille est Douglas. Comment ma sœur a-t-elle réussi à embarquer l'esprit frappeur dans sa vendetta ? Facile, il était l'un des amis étranges de notre mère quand elle était à Poudlard.

En parallèle, ma sœur a réussi à séduire le cousin de Joshua et sort désormais avec lui. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle et elle m'a expliqué d'un air démoniaque que Joshua s'était toute sa vie senti inférieur à lui. Et vue la tête que Joshua a faite quand il l'a vue l'embrasser le premier jour, elle n'aurait pas pu se venger d'une pire façon. Et je redoute chaque matin de pénétrer dans une Grande-Salle ravagée par l'esprit de vengeance de Blanchet, une pauvre fille planant sous son plafond magique après que Blanchet ait découvert que Joshua l'a trompée avec elle. Ou alors, une baston monumentale entre Joshua et Karim, son cousin, et même Keir qui aurait trouvé l'occasion trop belle pour ne pas en profiter.

En parlant de Keir, il n'a pas abandonné sa mission me concernant. Honnêtement, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il veut exactement. Si son but premier est purement et simplement de m'embarrasser et de me harceler pour avoir le plaisir de me voir exploser, ou s'il a d'autres motivations, mais il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il n'apparaisse comme par magie à mes côtés et me noie dans son sarcasme et son obsession de me parler d'Alain. Et il adore aussi nous coincer moi et Alain avec ses manigances et nous laisser en plan tous les deux. Merlin en soit loué, Alain n'a pas l'air suspicieux pour une mornille et reconnait juste Keir dans sa passion jamais assouvie d'emmerder le monde. Mais, assez étrangement, je me suis habituée à la compagnie de Keir qui me fait rire et me sors de mon quotidien chaotique le temps de quelques minutes.

 **« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Karim ?** demandé-je à Blanchet.

 **-Hum ?** fait-elle avant d'affirmer avec son petit sourire diabolique, **A merveille ! On file le parfait amour, tu penses.**

 **-Tu te sers ignoblement de lui, Blanche.**

 **-Rho, t'en as pas marre de jouer Mère Thérésa, p'tite sœur ?**

 **-C'est pas ça…,** soupiré-je en me passant une main dans mes cheveux sombres.

 **-Sérieux, regarde où ça te mène ! En Troisième, t'étais malade de dire « non » à Al comme si fallait que la gentille petite Scar accepte toujours tout pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, maintenant tu le kiffes et tu veux rien tenter parce que peut-être qu'il est dans sa phase douloureuse de pauvre p'tit bouchon qui s'est fait larguer, »** parlemente-t-elle avec exaspération. Je suis soulagée que Sam et Damodar entretiennent leur propre conversation pour écouter Blanchet qui s'est décidé de me faire un discours sur ma trop grande considération des sentiments des autres. Encore. **« Tu veux absolument jouer la Maman avec moi parce que, bouhouhou, mon connard de copain m'a trompé avec toutes les chaudasses de l'école mais, eh, c'est la vie ! Ca arrive ! Je vais très bien, Scarlett !**

 **-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter !** me défendé-je. **C'est tout !**

 **-T'es la petite sœur, d'accord ? JE m'inquiète, JE te protège ! TU fais mes tartines ! »**

Je secoue la tête, désabusée et amusée, sachant que je n'aurais de toute manière pas le dernier mot et que le sujet est clos. Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de minauder :

 **« Et là, j'en aimerais bien une deuxième parce que,** _ **Merlin**_ **, tes tartines sont orgasmiques ! »**

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Arrête un peu, chérie,** s'agace Blanchet, une main sur la taille. **Tu vas pas y'aller toute seule, à ce bon dieu de bal !**

 **-En quoi c'est mieux d'y aller avec un ami, comme Paul et toi, que d'y aller toute seule ? Tant que c'est pas avec un garçon qui me plait, je ne vois pas quelle différence ça peut faire…**

 **-T'es dure avec Brian ! Laisse une chance à ce pauvre garçon !**

 **-Pauvre garçon,** maugréé-je. **Pleins de filles accepteraient d'y aller avec lui, il n'a qu'à…**

 **-Il veut y aller avec toi ! »** me coupe-t-elle, haussant si haut ses sourcils noirs sur son front bronzé que j'ai peur qu'ils partent en croisière dans la mer de ses cheveux ébènes. Et elle me vrille de son regard sombre pour me convaincre d'accepter enfin l'invitation de Brian. Dans son dos, je vois Roger qui la fixe comme un petit chiot délaissé et je lui lance un petit sourire compatissant. **« Scar, arrête de fraterniser avec mon ex, s'il-te-plait, je te vois.**

 **-Prisc ! Je sais que t'as d'excellentes raisons de lui en vouloir mais il essaye de se racheter…**

 **-Scarlett Rossi…,** siffle-t-elle, menaçante.

 **-J'en ai marre de te voir triste parce que tu l'aimes encore et que tu refuses de lui laisser une seconde chance ! »** chuchoté-je furieusement.

Je me détourne de ma meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne m'arrache les yeux de mes orifices pour oser défendre Roger devant elle. Et ce n'est même pas vraiment que je le défends mais, comme je l'ai dit, je trouve que c'est tellement de peine qui pourrait être évitée. Parce que, oui, Roger a commis de belles erreurs qui ont grandement compromis au bienêtre de son couple à lui et Prisc. Cher, la reine des Triple-S et la meilleure amie de Roger qu'il connait depuis tout petit, a empoisonné leur relation dès le début. Elle ne considérait pas Prisc au niveau de Roger, bien trop rondouillette, impopulaire et au caractère un peu trop corsé. Alors, elle s'est mise à le coller plus que d'habitude, à se montrer excessivement démonstrative. Elle le prenait constamment dans les bras, l'embrassait à tout bout de champs et voulait qu'il lui consacre tout son temps ou alors, elle lui faisait une crise de jalousie. Pendant des mois, Prisc a rongé son frein parce qu'elle savait la place que Cher a toujours occupé dans la vie de Roger et qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement penser qu'il la mettrait de côté pour elle. Ce qui n'empêchait pas une véritable rivalité entre elles deux. Mais, vers la période de Noël de l'année dernière, ça a pris des proportions dramatiques. Prisc s'est vraiment mise en colère, elles se sont disputé fortement à ce sujet plus d'une fois, jusqu'au jour où ça s'est escaladé. Prisc a bondi sur Cher sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et, avant que Jennifer, en tant que préfète, ne les sépare, ma meilleure amie avait déjà brisé le nez de Cher. Cette dernière a bien entendu fini à l'infirmerie et une terrible dispute a éclaté entre Roger et Priscilla. Il lui en voulait d'avoir frappé sa meilleure amie, elle lui a dit qu'elle lui aurait bien cassé les deux jambes. Elle lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'il choisisse entre elle et Cher, il lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose. Mais c'est comme s'il venait de faire son choix et elle l'a quitté.

Gendrick que l'on attendait devant sa salle, en retard comme à son habitude, arrive alors et nous ouvre la porte. Je vais prendre place à la table où m'attend Adélaïde, m'adressant un adorable sourire auquel je réponds avec plus d'assurance qu'au début. Je n'ai jamais aucun doute qu'elle était une fille bien mais elle se révèle en plus être une coéquipière du tonnerre. Et je ne me sens presque plus coupable d'être amoureuse de son ex avec qui elle semble avoir réellement tourné la page.

 **« Salut, coéquipière !** m'accueille-t-elle. **Alors, ces robes, vous avez trouvé avec Sam, hier ?**

 **-Oulà, non !** rié-je, me rappelant que Sam et moi l'avons croisé avec ses amies à Pré-au-Lard. **Et elle n'a même pas voulu que j'en achète une qui me plaisait parce que, apparemment, ce n'était pas assez « hot »…**

 **-Ah si Miss Cavignac dit que ce n'est pas assez « hot », c'est que ça ne l'est pas !**

 **-Tu as trouvé ta robe, toi ?**

 **-Oui ! Et j'suis bien contente d'y aller seule, au bal, parce qu'aucun garçon ne serait à la hauteur d'une telle robe,** plaisante-t-elle, **elle est vraiment très « hot » ! ».**

J'éclate de rire en m'attachant les cheveux dans un chignon désordonné tandis qu'Adélaïde n'a juste à se passer une barrette dans les siens qui sont si courts et châtains. Indubitablement pratique.

 **« J'ai cru entendre le mot « hot »,** se retourne Brian, tout sourire.

 **-Tiens donc,** ironise ma coéquipière en me décochant un regard entendu.

 **-** _ **Et**_ **j'ai aussi pensé à un plan infaillible…,** poursuit-il en direction d'Adélaïde qui rigole, puis il se tourne vers moi avec un air rusé, **Scarlett Rossi n'oserait jamais prendre ses jambes à son cou en plein cour, pas vrai ? Donc, il va bien falloir qu'elle me réponde si oui ou non elle veut bien être ma cavalière au bal de Noël… »**

Adélaïde se retourne vers moi, une main sur sa bouche, mimiquant un « ouuuuh » et j'hésite encore quelques secondes mais je me rappelle les paroles de Priscilla. C'est vrai que ce serait bête d'aller au bal toute seule alors qu'un garçon n'arrête pas de me demander de l'y accompagner. Et puis, comment pourrais-je espérer qu'elle prenne en compte mes conseils si je ne suis jamais les siens ?

 **« D'accord, Brian,** finis-je par accepter en souriant. **Mais juste en ami.**

 **-Ca va de soi,** minaude-t-il. **Si t'arrive à me résister… »**

Il me lance un clin d'œil joueur qui me fait rire et Adélaïde me regarde, le menton dans ses deux mains, accoudée à notre table. Puis, elle pointe son index sur mon visage avec un sourire en coin :

 **« Cette jolie petite frimousse fait un malheur, tu me la prêtes ? »**

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Coucou Choupinoune !**

 **Désolée d'avoir pris une semaine pour répondre à ton adorable lettre mais je suis comme qui dirait complètement débordée, overbookée, dépassée par les évènements… bref, encore une visite chez la couturière et je demande à ta mère de m'éviscérer ! Qui aurait pensé que préparer un mariage demandait autant d'effort ? Quand Flo s'en est rendue compte, elle a même essayé de se sauver, cette feignasse ! Mais t'inquiète pas, j'me suis pas laissée faire ! J'ai la MEILLEURE équipe, mouahaha ! Flo –bien sûr-, Tata Ed, Denise et Hakiko –la meilleure belle-maman de tout l'univers ! Elles m'aident pour ma robe, la déco, la nourriture, elles sont fantastiques ! Ta maman passe de temps en temps mais c'est surtout pour nous demander de rajouter du noir et des crucifix donc, je lui fais surtout un câlin et, tu penses, elle fuit aussi sec ! Shino essaye d'en faire un peu mais, le pauvre chéri, il s'y prend un peu comme un manche… alors, on tâche de l'occuper, tu vois, qu'il ne se sente pas trop inutile mais c'est un vrai ange avec moi, il sait comment me détendre le soir –si tu vois ce que je veux dire… D. Et non, ce smiley n'est pas pervers, il est coquin !**

 **Maintenant, passons au sujet qui fâche ! ALAIN QUINN, Mademoiselle Rossi ! J'espère que t'as suivi nos conseils acharnés et avisés et que tu as invité ce pauvre garçon au bal parce que, bon sang… »**

Quelqu'un se penche par-dessus de mon épaule après avoir pris place subitement à ma gauche dans mon canapé et je baisse la lettre, m'arrachant à ma lecture. C'est bien entendu Keir qui fait la moue, déçu de ne pas avoir pu lire à la volée quelques phrases de plus.

 **« Cette fille écrit vraiment H24, rhala…,** commente-t-il.

 **-Bonjour, Keir,** ironisé-je.

 **-Du sarcasme dans la bouche de Scarlett Rossi ? Oh, Merlin, tu fais battre mon cœur… »**

Je ris en roulant les yeux face à son cinéma et il s'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé, posant ses pieds sur la table-basse.

 **« Comment ça va ?** demandé-je sincèrement. **T'as passé une bonne journée ?**

 **-Impecc, ma p'tite,** me dit-il avec un sourire sardonique et un haussement de sourcils douteux. **Et toi ? Dis-moi que tu as enfin fait le grand saut avec un certain beau brun ténébreux…**

 **-Alain ?** rié-je. **Ténébreux ?**

 **-J'suis vexé pour lui !**

 **-Pourquoi ? Il est parfait comme il est mais il n'est pas ténébreux…**

 **-C'était pour lui donner une dimension plus sexy mais bon, soit, Miss-Je-sais-tout !** rétorque-t-il avant de laisser poindre un petit sourire, **Mais le « il est parfaaaait comme il eeest » est carrément trognon, ma p'tite, il aurait apprécié ! »**

J'éclate de rire en rougissant légèrement mais certainement pas autant que Sam qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, est rouge pivoine après que Raphaël lui ait adressé un clin d'œil charmeur. C'est fou ce qu'on peut observer quand on est simplement assis dans un canapé, dans un coin de la salle-commune.

 **« Je déduis par ton silence que y'a pas eu de grand saut, aujourd'hui…**

 **-Keir, franchement,** soupiré-je en repliant ma lettre de Kelly. **Je peux pas aller le voir comme ça et…**

 **-T'as plutôt intérêt, tu veux dire !** m'interrompt-il en se levant. **Parce que sinon c'est moi qui m'y colle, c'est bien trop planplan ton affaire !**

 **-Justement c'est** _ **mon**_ **affaire !** m'indigné-je.

 **-Façon de parler, ma p'tite. »**

Et avec ça, il saute par-dessus la table-basse et s'en va retrouver Raphaël qu'il bouscule pour le sortir de sa fixation sur Sam dont les cheveux écarlates doivent être jaloux de ses joues. Je rebaisse les yeux sur ma lettre repliée dont j'ai laissé la lecture au moment où Kelly allait me sortir un discours à peu près équivalant à celui de Keir.

Les menaces de dénonciation en moins.

xOxOxO

 **« Ca valait le coup de faire une demi-heure de queue ! »**

J'acquiesce en souriant, ravie de voir le large sourire et le regard noisette pétillant de Sam qui me sont destinés avant qu'elle ne retourne à la contemplation des deux robes qui sont étalées sur son lit, en se mordillant la lèvre de délectation. Je l'imite et croise les bras sur ma poitrine avec satisfaction. En fait, le terme satisfaction est faible pour traduire le sentiment que je ressens, en cet instant. Je n'arrive pas à croire l'ampleur qu'avait prise la simple tâche de trouver nos deux robes. C'était bête et méchant, et pourtant voilà deux semaines que l'on courre partout, que je dois dompter les excès d'angoisse de Sam et trouver les robes parfaites. Et, Merlin, c'est vrai qu'elles le sont.

La robe rouge et écrue est celle de Sam, évidemment. Son bustier est délicat et c'est comme s'il séchait après une averse de paillettes rouges. Elle est moulante mais élégante, et indéniablement plus mature que toutes les tenues que Sam n'a jamais porté. Elle descendra jusqu'au sol, se terminant dans un tissu beige pâle drapé et légèrement translucide. Une véritable robe de sirène.

La mienne est radicalement différente. Le buste est constituée d'un tissu couleur peau recouvert de roses en dentelle noire étincelante et grimpe jusqu'à la moitié du cou. Elle est sans manche et laisse nue mes épaules et une partie de mes omoplates. Elle est très cintré jusqu'à ma taille puis part en volutes évasives en taffetas noire qui tombent un peu au-dessus des genoux.

 **« Elles sont parfaites !**

 **-Parfaites,** certifé-je. »

Elle pousse un cri d'excitation, sautillant sur ses pieds nus, avant de pivoter vers moi et de me bondir dans les bras en criant :

 **« Comment on va pouvoir attendre jusqu'au bal, maintenant ?! »**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Coucou les filles !_**

 ** _On espère que vous vous portez comme des charmes :) Bon retour à Antigone parmi nous !_**

 ** _Et bonne lecture à tout le monde !_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 13_

* * *

Depuis ces deux dernières semaines, yen a que pour le bal de Noël. Et que ça bavasse sur les cavaliers, et que ça jacasse sur les robes et que ça glousse pour attirer la gente masculine. Pour moi ce bal a perdu tout intérêt d'être depuis que Blanchet a décidé que se taper le cousin de Raven c'était un bon moyen de se venger. J'ai de l'estime pour les gens qui se vengent et sa vendetta a eu un côté incroyablement sexy. En plus d'être furieusement drôle. Mais Raven bis quoi ! Maintenant le seul truc que j'attends c'est de faire virer façon Carrie White leur putain de bal. J'ai déjà quelques idées qu'il faut peaufiner.

 **« J'ai reçu ma robe !** m'annonce Moira, **maman me l'a envoyé !**

 **\- Génial,** grincé-je.

 **\- Tu veux savoir comment elle est ?** propose-t-elle avec excitation.

 **-Non.**

 **-Ah bon, d'accord,** fait-elle en rougissant.

 **-Eh Moira** , l'apostrophe discrètement Raphaël. **T'étais avec Sam hier soir non ? Tu sais comment va être sa robe.**

 **-Oui ! hoche-t-elle la tête ravie, elle sera rouge !**

 **-Sérieusement !** m'exclamé-je **, Raph qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre ?**

 **-Un aussi beau couple que le notre se doit d'être assorti !**

 **\- Vous êtes pas en couple,** rappelé-je avec agacement **, et laisse la tomber sérieux. C'te fille en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »**

Il ne m'écoute déjà plus, reparti faire les yeux de chien battu à Sam dans le canapé, peloté contre Pyaar. Il lui manque une case pour pas comprendre clairement le message. Je tourne mon attention sur ma sœur qui glousse discrètement.

 **« Quoi ?** aboyé-je.

 **\- C'est juste que…** rougit-elle, **il te dit la même chose tout le temps à propos de Blanchet.**

 **\- Fiche moi la paix avec elle,** claqué-je.

 **\- Sa robe est très très belle,** affirme-t-elle.

 **\- J'en ai rien à battre ! Dégage !**

 **\- Je sais bien que non,** souffle-t-elle. **»**

Elle préfère tout de même partir avec que je ne fasse de sa robe un torchon. Judicieuse idée. Blanchet a décidé que non je n'étais toujours pas assez bien pour son altesse mais que par contre le cousin de son enfoiré de copain était idéal. En témoigne les trop nombreuses marquent d'affection qu'elle m'inflige à croise chaque putain de jour. Après m'avoir envoyé bouler. Evidement ! Faudrait pas non plus prendre quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à elle, pour une fois ! Vivement les vacances. Je replonge dans mon magazine, ruminant ma vengeance. Patience.

 **« Tu crois qu'elle va se lasser quand ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Sam, de Pyaar.**

 **\- Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis plus d'un an !** affirme Gregory en s'asseyant en face lui. **Mais si tu veux j'peux te dire des trucs…**

 **\- Quels trucs ?**

 **\- Ben, que c'est pas le couple le plus soliiiiiiiide de Poudlard,** laisse-t-il entendre un sourire malicieux plaqué sur son visage.

 **\- Combien tu veux ?** s'emballe-t-il.

 **\- Raph, sérieux,** soupiré-je, **tout le monde le sait que ça va pas fort, il va t'extorquer du fric pour des infos bidons !**

 **\- Peut être !** fait Greg, **mais personne ne sait** _ **pourquoi**_ **! »**

Raph me jette un coup d'œil, je me désintéresse de son moment d'incertitude. Toute façon, Greg va le faire tomber dans le panneau. Et face à sa mine triomphale, j'dois avouer que je peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il ira loin, j'l'ai toujours dit.

OoOo

 **« Aloooors Al,** croisé-je les bras, **on a toujours pas de cavalière ?**

 **\- Je te retourne le compliment !**

 **-J'ai des projets !** affirmé-je narquoisement.

 **-J'en doute pas…** fait-il suspicieusement.

 **-Alloooons, tu sais bien que ça sera chiant à mourir ce bal ! Va falloir un peu d'amusement !**

 **-Ca j'te fais confiance pour mettre l'ambiance ! T'as prévu quoi comme torture pour Karim ?**

 **-Quel Karim ?** répliqué-je sardoniquement.

 **-Ah quand même…**

 **-Salut les garçons ! »**

Lian s'assoit entre nous, ses cheveux dorés frôlant mon épaule alors qu'elle m'offre un sourire lumineux, ignorant royalement Al. Celui d'ailleurs me jette le regard entendu tout en faisant mine de lire sa lettre. Elle se rapproche de moi, me laissant une vue plongeant sur son généreux décolleté.

 **« Keir, j'ai réfléchi,** m'annonce-t-elle, **comme Blanchet veut pas y aller avec toi et que je n'ai pas de cavalier, on a qu'à y aller ensemble. En amis, bien sûr !**

 _ **-Bien sûr !**_ rit Al.

 **-Sérieux ? Lian c'est kitch les cavaliers,** haussé-je les épaules.

 **-C'était visiblement pas aussi kitch que ça quand t'as supplié Rossi de venir avec toi,** marmonne-t-elle vexée.

 **-J'ai pas supplié Blanchet !** grondé-je. **»**

Al me renvoie un regard du genre « un peu quand même », je le fusille. On lui a demandé son avis à lui ?! Lilian continue de me fixer, ses yeux bleus déterminés.

 **« En plus c'est complètement stupide « en ami ».**

 **-C'est vrai qu'on pourrait aussi bien y aller « en amants » ça serait plus véridique** ! claque-t-elle.

 **-C'est pas faux,** sourié-je.

 **-Euh, je vais y aller hein…**

 **-Non c'est bon, laisse,** coupe-t-elle, **j'vois pas ce qu'i ajouter ! Non seulement il lui pourrit la vie, mais en plus il gâche la sienne. C'est son problème, j'm'en fous ! »**

Elle attrape son sac et s'en va à grand pas énervé. Je pousse un soupir, si seulement elle voulait bien arrêter. Al me lance un regard circonspect.

 **« LIAN !** beuglé-je. **Boude pas c'est bon ! »**

Elle me lance un doigt d'honneur sans se retourner. J'éclate de rire.

 **« Fais quand même gaffe** , me prévient Alain. **Ya pas que toi qui te venge.**

 **-Elle ?!** ricané-je, **mon vieux,** **je lui ai** _ **tout**_ **appris. »**

OoOo

 **« Raph !** pouffe Bianca, **eh Raph ! Attends ! A ce qu'il parait t'as pas trouvé de cavalière ?»**

Alors qu'on sort d'Histoire, l'ex de Raphaël – qui d'ailleurs l'a trompé et dont il nous a rabattue les oreilles pendant des semaines – lui attrape le bras et nous sort le grand jeu des battements de cils. Je ricane, c'est carrément pitoyable. Elle croit quoi ? Qu'il va revenir comme un bon clébard ? C'est quoi son problème à elle aussi hein ? Elle veut prouver combien son charme est supérieur et combien elle est puissante et qu'un claquement de doigts va lui faire revenir son ex ? Sérieux, c'est quoi le problème de ces filles ?

Le seul avantage à sa présence, c'est que Blanchet est à côté d'elle. Qui me fait la gueule, alors que franchement j'ai rien fait à son _cher_ Karim depuis déjà trois jours ! Elle me toise avec rancune, je lui adresse mon sourire le plus charmeur.

 **« C'est quoi cette tronche Blanchet ? Des regrets sur le choix de ton cavalier ?**

 **-Plutôt des envies de meurtres !** crache-t-elle, **la poudre irritante c'était toi hein ?!**

 **-La quoi ?** froncé-je les sourcils.

 **-Fais pas l'innocent !** s'écrie-t-elle.

 **Je sais pas faire l'innocent,** m'agacé-je, **et ta putain de poudre c'était pas moi ! m'enfin si tu cherches bien du côté des copines de baise de ton ex, je suis sûre que y'aurait quelques candidates ! »**

Un instant, elle ravale sa verve et me fusille du regard.

 **« Quoi ? Ça fait mal d'entendre la vérité ? Parce que d'un coup elle est beaucoup plus réelle ?** m'énervé-je. **Visiblement pas assez puisque tu persistes dans ton délire en sortant avec un autre demeuré qui a pas plus d'estime pour toi que Raven !**

 **-A parce que c'est sûr que toi tu en as de l'estime ?!** claque-t-elle, **tu me pourris la vie !**

 **-Si c'est comme ça que tu le vois !** riposté-je, **il me semble pourtant que t'y arrives très bien toute seule !**

 **-Et là alors, tu fais pas l'innocent peut être ?!**

 **-Viens Blanche,** lui souffle Bianca en me toisant de haut, **il en vaut** _ **vraiment**_ **pas la peine. C'est juste un pauvre con.**

 **-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu m'veux toi ?** attaqué-je **, Raph t'a jeté alors t'essaye de rassembler ton p'tit ego maltraité, va chier pauvre conne.**

 **-Il ne m'a pas jeté !** crache-t-elle.

 **-C'est ça voile toi bien la face !** ricané-je **, faut dire, t'es à bonne école avec Blanchet ! »**

Raphaël m'attrape le bras et me traine avec lui. Je ne détache mon regard furieux de celui noir de Blanchet qu'une fois hors de sa vue. Je m'arrache de sa poigne avec hargne.

 **« La prochaine, fois, laisse moi la buter c'te pétasse.**

 **-On frappe pas les filles…**

 **-Carres toi tes putains de principes de merde bien profond !**

 **-Okay mec, désolé pour toi que Blanchet te déteste mais c'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi.»**

Je prends une profonde inspiration, le dos contre le mur. Et relâche, détendant mes muscles.

 **« Viens, on s'en fout du cours de Vergnes,** proposé-je. **Allons trouver Peeves, il va nous aider.**

 **-A quoi ?** sourit-il d'impatience.

 **-Tu vas voir,** assuré-je. **On va s'marrer. »**

Oooo

Yen a marre des simagrées de Scarlett, elle croit quoi ? Qu'en attendant bien sagement dans son coin, Alain va re-tomber amoureux d'elle ? Que quand on aime quelqu'un il suffit juste d'espérer très fort pour sortir avec ?! J'la comprends pas franchement, Al est pas le genre de gars qui ira se moquer d'elle ou crier tout sous tous les toits. Et puis on va pas mentir, elle est très mignonne, les gènes Rossi surement. Elle adore lire des bouquins trop épais pour ma santé mentale et ma patience. C'est un intello en puissance sérieuse et ordonnée. M'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait des poussées de romantisme latent. C'est pile le genre de fille d'Al. La preuve ! Il a flashé sur elle en troisième année ! Alors ça va bien cinq minutes toute cette incertitude ! Je sais ce dont elle a besoin, d'un coup de pied dans le cul pour enfin tenter quelque chose. La forcer à agir.

Et j'ai la solution.

 **« Al, faut qu'on parle,** m'asseyé-je à sa table à la bibliothèque.

 **-De quoi ?** marmonne-t-il le nez dans son grimoire, **c'est pas la peine de m'faire croire que la poubelle nauséabonde sur le lit de Bianca c'était pas toi.**

 **-Oublie Bianca,** coupé-je avec sérieux. **J'te parle de Scarlett.**

 **-De Scarlett ?** relève-t-il la tête étonné **, qu'est-ce qui ce arrive ? Elle a des problèmes ?**

 **-Quoi ? ça t'intéresse de jouer les princes charmants ?** sourié-je narquoisement. **Parce que, justement elle…**

 **-Keir !** coupe-t-il.

 **-Ouais elle a un sérieux problème,** soupiré **-** je devant tant d'impatience, **et c'est toi.**

 **-Hein ?** écarquille-t-il les yeux. **Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?**

 **-Le problème c'est plutôt ce que tu lui as pas fait mon vieux,** répondis-je, **cette fille meurt d'envie de sortir avec toi et est aussi rouge qu'une pastèque dès qu'on fait allusion à son béguin pour toi et évidemment t'es complètement aveugle. »**

Il me dévisage comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser sur l'épaule droite. Avant de répliquer fermement.

 **« C'est franchement de mauvais goût comme blague.**

 **-Mais merde !** m'énervé-je, **c'est pas une putain de blague ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je te fais un remake de ton râteau de troisième année ? Sérieusement ! T'as pas capté que j'essaye de te faire passer le message depuis un mois ? »**

Il semble tomber sur le cul. Non mais franchement, ça sert à quoi de se décarcasser on s'le demande ! Il replonge pensivement la tête sur son parchemin.

 **« Quoi ? Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'elle te plait pas ! »**

Le voilà soudain mal à l'aise, un sourire ravi me dévore les lèvres.

 **« Difficile de dire le contraire hein ? Elle est plutôt mignonne. Je savaiiiiis…**

 **-Roh, la ferme.**

 **-Quoi ? J'ai touché une corde sensiiiible ?** ironisé-je en m'avachissant sur la table. **Est-ce que tu rougies Al ?**

 **-N'importe quoi !**

 **-Mwouais… s'en était pas loin quand même hein !** me relevé-je, **bon qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »**

Il me fixe, jaugeant le taux de véracité de mes propos. Héhéhéhé, je sais que ça, ça veut dire qu'il turbine le p'tit Quinn. Il aimerait bien y croire. J'comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs il veut pas m'faire confiance. Ya rien de plus vrai que le gros béguin de Scarlett pour lui. Son fameux sourire de tombeur apparait alors, je m'appuie sur le dossier de ma chaise avec satisfaction. Attendant qu'il crache ce qu'il va faire.

 **« Pas la peine, tu sauras pas.**

 **-T'inquiète,** répliqué-je, narquoisement. **Je sais déjà !**

 **-C'est ce qu'on verra !** répond-t-il avec mystère **. »**

OoOo

 **« Scarlett ma p'tite !** m'écrié-je **, grande nouvelle ! »**

Elle sursaute et relève la tête de sa dissertation, la même qu'Al me semble-t-il. Ah ah ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Le couloir est désert, je lorgne sur sa note. E. J'le savais. Elle fronce les sourcils, presque inquiète. Je ricane intérieurement. Non. Je jubile.

 **« J'ai résolu ton problème ! Eradiqué, remercie moi tu es libérée !**

 **-Quel problème ?** demande-t-elle lentement.

 **-Alloooons ! Pas de ça entre nous ma p'tite, on sait bien que dans ta p'tite vie bien rangée yen a qu'un seul… Alleeeez… un p'tit effort !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?** souffle-t-elle.

 **-Aaaah tu veux la jouer comme ça très bien ! Ma p'tite, c'est bon plus besoin de te cacher derrière tes rougissements – quoi que surement que ça le fait fondre ce fourbe -, il sait !**

 **-Quoi ?** écarquille-t-elle les yeux figée sur place.

 **-Alain !** levé-je les yeuxau ciel, **qui d'autre ?!**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?** fait-elle, la voix soudain plus aigue, **qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!**

 **-Ben qu'il te plaisait ! Quoi d'autre ?! »**

Elle reste muette, la bouche entre-ouverte à me dévisager comme s'il me poussait une deuxième tête sur l'épaule gauche – ça devient une habitude ! Elle pâlit. Puis d'un coup, le sang lui monte brutalement au visage.

 **« QUOI ?! »**


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou les poulettes !_

 _Je sais pas pour vous mais y'en a marre du temps de merde (ça doit être le fait que je sois en Angleterre depuis huit mois qui arrange pas ça aussi...) En tout cas j'espère que vous allez toutes (tous ?) bien ! Merci de votre fidélité ! Pour la remercier, allez on publie plus vite ! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Coralie : Ah ben oui hein faut bien faire avancer les choses et ça va pas s'arranger, y va s'en passer pas mal ! :) Comme toujours désolée que ça soit frustrant mais je ne peux rien dire... Pour ce que Scar va dire TADAAAM je te renvoie à ce chapitre ci-dessous ! bisous !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14_

* * *

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?** paniqué-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! »**

Le sang bat à mes tempes comme si un pic-vert tapait furieusement sur mon crane, les griffes de ses pâtes raclait contre mon cuir chevelu pour garder l'équilibre. Je me retiens de porter mes mains à mon front, étourdie par la pression qui grimpe, et monte, et je pressens l'explosion d'ici. Le stresse accumulé de ces derniers jours a déjà commencé à grignoter ma sérénité mais je la sens vibrer comme une plaque de verre soumise à des vagues d'ultra-sons dont la puissance va crescendo. Je le sens, je le sais. Je le lis dans chaque étincelle de malice dans ses yeux, je le vois le long de ses lèvres étendus en un sourire ravi. Les détails de la grande nouvelle de Keir ne va pas me plaire.

 **« Ben qu'il te plait ? Quoi d'autre ?! »**

Mes doigts se crispent sur la dissertation que je relisais, froissant le parchemin, et mon souffle est coincé dans ma trachée. Je le fixe, hébétée. Non. Il ne peut pas sérieusement m'apprendre une telle chose avec autant de légèreté. Il ne peut pas me lâcher comme ça qu'il a tout dit à Alain de mes sentiments pour lui alors que… Il ne peut pas me dire ça comme si ce n'était pas grave ! Comme si… MERLIN !

 **« QUOI ?! »** éclaté-je. Ma voix se répercute le long du couloir désert et me revient en pleine face, et mes mains se mettent à trembler. **« Oh, Merlin… »**

Il rit, dit quelque chose. L'un de ses commentaires sarcastiques à la con, surement, mais je m'en fous. Le peu de calme qui me restait est volé en éclat. Il a tout dit à Alain. Mais comment je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que… je marche un peu, tournant sur moi-même, levant mes mains pour les engouffrer dans mes cheveux, essayant de regagner une respiration calme ou me contenir. Me retenir de crier. Parce que, putain, c'est vraiment la goutte qui fait déborder le vase ! J'en ai marre ! Est-ce que je lui ai demandé de se mêler de mes affaires et de tout gâcher ? Est-ce que c'est si drôle que ça de jouer avec la vie des autres ?!

 **« Eh, ma p'tite, arrête de tourner en rond… c'est pas encore le moment de s'emballer, j'peux pas tout faire à ta place…,** rit-il. **Et…**

 **-TAIS-TOI, KEIR !** hurlé-je en me retournant d'un coup vers lui. **MAIS TAIS-TOI,** _ **MERDE**_ **! Arrête avec tes « ma p'tite » ! Je suis pas ta petite, ok ?! Tu crois que c'est drôle ? La vie, c'est pas un jeu, Keir !**

 **-Wow…,** fait-il, éberlué. **Ca, c'est d'la réaction…**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter CA ?!** éclaté-je. **Franchement, DIS-MOI ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Non mais, parce que là, je comprends pas ! Ma vie est déjà un MERDIER sans nom mais non, fallait encore que ce putain de Keir se la ramène ! »**

Je me suis remise à déambuler parce que j'arrive pas à tenir sur place et, à vrai dire, ce n'est même plus sur Keir que je crie. Il faut juste que je relâche la pression, que j'expulse toute cette marée d'émotion, la colère qui la fait bouillir et le désespoir qui la fait tournoyer. Et cette immense ancre d'acier qui est tombée tout au fond de mon estomac, s'y accrochant comme un parasite. Je ne peux pas tout régler. Je ne peux pas toujours réconforter Sam quand elle a besoin de moi, quand Fanny s'en est une énième fois prise à elle, parce que j'ai aussi la tonne de devoirs à effectuer. Je ne peux pas forcer Blanchet à me laisser l'aider. Je n'arrive plus à trouver le temps et, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais ces derniers temps, c'est m'inquiéter. M'inquiéter pour Blanchet, m'inquiéter pour Sam, m'inquiéter pour Prisc, même pour Moira dont le garçon qui lui plait est intéressée par une autre. M'inquiéter de louper un exam, de ne pas rendre une dissertation à temps. Je deviens complètement parano, j'attends chaque matin de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle par hibou, à propos du mariage ou dans la famille. Je sais que je suis complètement déraisonnable mais je n'arrive qu'à me calmer l'espace d'une heure avant que toute l'anxiété revienne en force. Et bien sûr, tout ça est sur fond de toutes mes pensées sur Al. Je savais bien qu'un jour il aurait fallu que je prenne les devants, tente ma chance, que je ne pouvais pas rester toute ma vie amoureuse en vain sans même avoir le choc d'un refus pour trouver la force de passer à autre chose. Mais, bon sang, fallait-il que ce soit maintenant ?! J'en ai vraiment marre !

 **« Et merde, »** soupiré-je, lessivée.

Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ce genre d'inquiétudes en plus. Parce que maintenant il y a la foule de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? Est-ce qu'il est resté choqué, les yeux comme deux ronds de flanc, sans comprendre d'où j'ai sorti ces sentiments ? Ou désolé pour moi parce que ce sera à son tour de me briser le cœur ? Je sens les larmes me monter et je les rejette avec un dernier effort, me laissant flancher contre le mur derrière moi pour m'y adosser. A mes pieds, repose ma dissertation que j'ai dû faire tomber à un moment donné.

 **« Et bah, laisse-moi te dire que tu jures comme un charretier quand t'es furax ! Ca fait pas du bien de s'laisser aller, de temps en temps, hein ?** s'enquit Keir que j'avais presque oublié.

 **-Laisse-moi crever en paix, Keir… »**

Il rit en appuyant son épaule au mur à côté de moi pour me regarder. Je lui lance un vague regard avant de pousser un autre soupir. Quelle vie de merde.

 **« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de t'amuser avec la vie des autres et commencer à te préoccuper un peu plus de nos sentiments,** lui conseillé-je. **Faut pas t'étonner que Blanchet veuille pas de toi.**

 **-Wow… c'était un coup bas, ma…**

 **-P'tite, je sais,** terminé-je pour lui, crispée, avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. **Je veux pas être méchante mais c'est vrai.**

 **-Non mais c'est bien !** approuve-t-il. **Fallait que t'extériorises comme ça ! Et puis, je t'avais prévenu que j'allais lui dire moi-même si tu le faisais pas ! »**

Je ne réponds rien, la voix fatiguée et la gorge bien trop bloquée. J'ai juste envie de me rendre à mon dortoir et d'aller dans mon lit pour y dormir pendant des heures. Et puis, de toute façon, je pourrais toujours lui répéter que c'étaient mes affaires et que le fait qu'il me prévienne ou pas ne le dispense pas de respecter mon avis sur la question. On parle de Keir McFarlan, l'avis d'autrui, il s'en tamponne.

 **« Bon, alors,** fait-il en frappant des mains. **Et maintenant, ma p'tite ?**

 **-J'sais pas. T'as une corde et un tabouret ? »**

 **xOxOxO**

Je passe le pan du mur qui s'est décalé pour me laisser pénétrer dans la salle-commune après que j'ai dit le mot-de-passe à l'armure enchanté qui est notre sorte de videur personnel. Je descends les quelques marches et mes pieds claquent contre le sol de la salle-commune. Greg est le premier à se ruer vers moi avec un immense sourire en s'écriant :

 **« Hey, Scar ! Tu sais pas ce qui est arrivé, ce matin ?! C'était trop drôle, Keir a…**

 **-Pas maintenant,** fais-je en le dépassant. **Tu me raconteras plus tard, Greg.**

 **-Mais… »**

Je trace en direction de l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs des filles, n'ayant qu'un but, aller me coucher. Au diable mes révisions pour l'exam de Sortilège de demain ou le commentaire composé sur les vertus du sérum de Palagicas. Je crois que je n'ai même pas ramassé ma fichue dissertation à laquelle j'espérais avoir un O. Pas un bon dieu de E. Prisc se retourne dans le canapé où elle parlait avec Sam, Damodar, Paul et Brian, et scande mon prénom. Je ne réponds que par un « Plus tard ». Tout plus tard, n'importe quoi plus tard. Plus tard, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Mais plus tard.

Je pose ma main sur la rambarde et gravis les marches lentement. Une fois à l'étage, je m'engage dans le petit couloir et me rends tout au fond pour ouvrir la porte où les lettres dorées m'informe que c'est bien mon dortoir, celui des filles de Poufsouffle de Sixième année, avec un petit blaireau qui me souhaite la bienvenue. Une pression sur la poignée et j'ouvre la porte avec un soupir. Je passe mon gilet par-dessus ma tête, le lance sur mon lit avant de m'y laisser tomber en me détachant les cheveux que j'avais attaché sans même y penser. Je m'attaquais à mes chaussures quand Prisc entre à son tour dans notre dortoir, refermant la porte derrière moi que j'avais laissé ouverte sur mon passage.

 **« Eh, Scar… ma poule, ça va ? »** s'inquiète-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Je la regarde, pense à mentir. J'enlève mes deux chaussures et retire mes chaussettes tandis qu'elle vient s'assoir à côté de moi, repoussant mes mèches foncés de mon visage. Je me décide plutôt à lui dire la vérité.

 **« Pas vraiment, »** avoué-je en tournant mes yeux vers elle. Elle fronce les sourcils, me motive d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un mouvement de menton incrédule de forcer un peu plus dans les explications. **« Keir a tout déballé à Alain. Il lui a dit que je l'aimais.**

 **-PAR** _ **DON ?!**_ réagit-elle avec un mouvement de recul sidéré et furieux. **Il a fait** _ **quoi ?!**_ **Quel pauvre mec ! Oh ! Je vais le massacrer !**

 **-Non, Prisc,** soupiré-je. **Je pense pas qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions. Et, franchement, ça va comme ça.**

 **-Comment ça « ça va comme ça » ? Il avait pas à faire ça ! T'imagines maintenant ?! Merlin, Scar, ma pauvre chérie… »**

Je la fixe, le sang qui se glace dans mes veines et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Elle secoue la tête en faisant courir son regard noir et rageur dans toute la pièce, sur les lits des filles et les murs jaunes.

 **« T'es vraiment certaine, hein ?** dis-je. **Qu'il ressent rien pour moi…**

 **-Quoi ? »** s'étonne-t-elle avant de comprendre. Aussitôt, la culpabilité ronge ses traits et elle pose une main sur mon genou. **« Non, Scar, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je… Scar, eh, j'ai jamais dit ça, d'accord ?**

 **-Ca va, Prisc,** la rassuré-je. **C'est pas grave si c'est ce que tu penses.**

 **-Tu crois qu'il n'est plus amoureux d'Adé ?**

 **-J'en sais rien,** avoué-je en haussant les épaules. **Mais y'a de grandes chances qu'il le soit encor, pas vrai ?**

 **-Oui. Il est sorti avec elle pendant des années et… je suis désolée, ma puce, mais regarde-moi avec Roger, c'est une telle merde ! »**

Elle me lance un petit sourire désolé et j'opine du menton, avalant ma salive. Bien sûr qu'elle a raison. Je repousse tous les scénarios de ce qui se passent dans la tête d'Alain, quelque part dans Poudlard, en ce moment, et laisse Priscilla m'attirer dans ses bras.

 **« Ca va aller… T'auras juste à aller le voir, il… Eh, c'est Al,** me réconforte-t-elle. **Il sera gentil, de toute façon ! Et on sait jamais ! »**

Le problème c'est que, qu'il soit gentil ou non, ça ne changera rien, au fond.

 **« Je vais juste me coucher, d'accord ?** la renseigné-je en me retirant de ses bras.

 **-Te coucher ? Mais il est même pas dix-huit heures ! »** s'étonne-t-elle mais elle croise mon regard appuyé et elle comprend. Faut vraiment que je dorme un bon coup. **« Ok, d'accord… je te ramène un truc des cuisines ?**

 **-Okay,** accepté-je en souriant.

 **-Avec des p'tits desserts pleiiiins de calories parce que, poulette, t'as qu'la peau sur les os ! »**

Je ris alors qu'elle se lève pour me laisser me glisser sous ma couette. Toujours avec sa manie de faire grossir tout le monde. Elle me lance un clin d'œil et je la regarde quitter le dortoir avant de me positionner sur le côté et de remonter la couette au-dessus de ma tête.

Va quand même falloir que je fasse ce foutu commentaire composé.

 **xOxOxO**

 **« OHHH MERLIN ! NOOON ! »**

Je me réveille en sursaut, paniquant dans ma couette. Qui est-ce qui crie ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce… Oh… Sonnée, je porte la main à mon front, fermant les yeux, des étoiles brillant sur le fond noir de mes paupières. Un sifflement aigue encombre mes tympans quelques infimes secondes avant qu'il se calme et que je réentende les cris hystériques. Je papillonne des paupières, me rendant compte que, dans ma précipitation, je me suis violemment mangée l'un des poteaux en bois brut de mon lit en baldaquin. Je reste assise, me massant le front. Je préfère largement quand c'est mon mini-piano qui se charge de la désagréable tâche de me réveiller…

 **« PRISC ! SCAAAR ! »**

Un peu plus alerte, je sors de mon lit en panique pour fuser en direction de la salle-de-bain, reconnaissant enfin la voix de Sam qui hurle dans la salle-de-bain. Elle s'est fait mal, c'est sûr ! Oh, bon sang, j'espère que… Je me fige à l'entrée de la salle-de-bain, les yeux exorbités. C'est d'abord ses cheveux orange citrouille qui me sautent aux yeux, puis la façon qu'elle a de les tirer. Puis, c'est l'état d'hystérie dans lequel elle se retrouve.

 **« Oh, oh, oh !** m'écrié-je en marchant à grands pas vers elle. **Arrête de tirer sur tes cheveux, Sam !**

 **-REGARDE MES CHEVEUX ! REGARDE ! ILS SONT ORANGE ! SCAR, REGARDE MES CHEVEUX ! ».**

Je lui saisis ses poignets alors qu'elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Je vois par la petite fenêtre magique –puisque nous sommes sous la terre- que c'est un ciel clair qui s'étale dehors, je devine alors qu'on est le matin et que j'ai dormi non-stop depuis hier soir. Mais mes pensées s'envolent quand Sam tire violemment pour me faire lui lâcher les mains.

 **« MES CHEVEUX ! ARRANGE MES CHEVEUX !**

 **-Sam, ma puce, calme-toi,** l'apaisé-je. **C'est rien, on va…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, putain ?!** rage la voix de Bevin de l'autre bout du dortoir. **VOUS POUVEZ PAS LA FERMER, PAUV' CONNASSES ?!**

 **-C'est quoi ce foutoir ?!** surgit Priscilla avec colère. **Vous jouez à quoi, les filles ? Il est cinq heures, merde ! »**

Je me retourne vers elle alors que Sam se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant, me suppliant d'arranger ses cheveux et gémissant que le bal est dans cinq jours, que tout est foutu. Que Fanny a ruiné sa vie, qu'elle veut que tout s'arrête. Je lance un regard implorant à Prisc qui, tout aussi choquée que moi au début, est plantée devant la scène.

 **« Tu sais comment changer de couleur les cheveux ?** lui soufflé-je. **Je…**

 **-Fanny,** gronde-t-elle. **Y'en a vraiment MARRE !**

 **-Prisc,** la supplié-je. **T'énerves pas… est-ce que tu connais un sortilège pour… ? »**

Mais elle a déjà fait volte-face et je ferme les yeux, essayant de garder mon sang-froid, en caressant le dos de Sam pour la consoler. J'entends des hurlements dans le dortoir, Priscilla qui vocifère contre Bevin, la traite de tous les noms et lui dit de la fermer, d'arrêter de nous insulter avant qu'elle ne l'étrangle. Les genoux de Sam lâchent et j'arrive de justesse à nous faire tomber doucement contre le carrelage froid de la salle-de-bain.

 **« On va te rendre tes jolies cheveux rouges, Sam,** lui promis-je. **C'est pas grave…**

 **-Oh, Scar, j'en peux-j'en peux plus… »**

Elle s'accroche à mon haut de pyjama, me poussant contre la baignoire dans ses sanglots et j'entends une porte claquer. Un instant plus tard, c'est Maria qui nous rejoint, les cheveux roux dans tous les sens. Elle est pâle, la marque de l'oreiller contre la joue, et nous observe, alarmée.

 **« Priscilla est partie chercher Damodar,** nous apprend-elle.

 **-Elle gâ-gâche tout,** pleure Sam contre moi.

 **-Je suis désolée,** me souffle Maria en s'agenouillant à côté de nous. **Fanny est… Je suis tellement désolée.**

 **-C'est pas de ta faute, Maria, »** l'apaisé-je.

Elle acquiesce, peu convaincue, mais je pense ce que je dis. Ce n'est la faute de personne à part de Fanny.

 **« Sammy ?** retentit la voix de Damodar.

 **-Regarde l'état dans lequel elle est !** tonne Prisc. **Ta putain d'ex sait que foutre la merde ! Tu sais même pas protéger ta chérie ! On doit tout faire ! MERDE ! »**

Ils sont tout deux arrivés dans la salle-de-bain et Prisc ne tient pas en place, ses traits tirés par la fureur. Damodar s'accroupit à côté de nous, me lance un regard plein de détresse et je lui souris comme je peux, détestant cette atmosphère de tempête. Il caresse d'une main tremblante les cheveux orange de Sam qui continue à pleurer contre mon épaule.

 **« T'es… t'es aussi super mignonne comme ça, Sammy, pleure pas,** souffle-t-il en me regardant comme pour me demander ce qu'il doit faire. **Et on va te… euh re-rougir les cheveux… »**

Avec bien du mal, j'arrive tout de même à détacher Sam de mes épaules et de la placer dans les bras du bel indien qui la serre contre lui, lui parlant maladroitement. Je me relève, ignorant la légère douleur dans mes reins à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle je suis restée… pendant je-ne-sais combien de temps. Après un dernier regard pour Sam qui pleure dans les bras de Damodar, Maria lui frottant son bras nu, je me rapproche de Prisc qui bouillonne près du lavabo.

 **« Y'en a ras le cul,** me lâche-t-elle. **Ca peut plus durer, cette histoire ! Je vais lui régler son compte, une bonne fois pour toute, à cette pétasse !**

 **-Prisc, ça ne changera rien,** lui dis-je. **Il faut la dénoncer au directeur.**

 **-Allons, Scar, ça servira à rien... je vais la coincer et lui péter la tronche.**

 **-Prisc, arrête !** m'écrié-je. **Tu vas te faire renvoyer !**

 **-QU'EST-QUE TU VEUX QU'ON FASSE ?!**

 **-Les filles !** nous appelle la voix de Damodar. **LES FILLES !**

 **-QUOI ?!** hurle Prisc.

 **-Je vais m'en occuper. »**

Prisc et moi sommes étonnées par la fermeté et la détermination dans la voix de Damodar qui continue à caresser les cheveux de Sam. Mais je suis surtout alerté par la peine dans ses yeux noirs.

 **« Sammy, bébé,** s'adresse-t-il doucement à Sam. **Priscilla a raison, Sammy, ça peut plus continuer. On va casser et Fanny te laissera plus tranquille…**

 **-Mais-mais… j'veux pas-pas te perdre en-encore…**

 **-Ca arrivera pas,** lui assure-t-il. **On restera amis, comme avant. Les meilleurs amis, comme avant. Au fond, je crois que c'est ce qu'on a toujours été, non ? »**

Sam lève son regard pour croiser le sien et Damodar lui sourit un peu tristement mais avec tendresse. Prisc et moi échangeons un coup d'œil. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je vois Damodar être aussi courageux et sage. Il a toujours été le beau garçon naïf et un peu influençable, que tout le monde adorait mais que personne n'écoutait parce qu'il était juste beau, pas très malin.

 **« J'arrive pas à te protéger,** se lamente-t-il. **Mais je peux au moins éviter que Fanny continue à te faire pleurer. »**

Sam ne répond rien et rebaisse le menton, et elle se calme. Damodar lève les yeux vers moi et je lui souris, le remerciant de prendre cette décision avant que ça ne dérape vraiment et qu'il soit trop tard. Prisc a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage impassible.

 **« T'as toujours été mon meilleur ami,** finit par répondre Sam. **Tu m'as manqué. »**

Alors que Damodar répond à Sam qu'ils seront toujours amis et qu'il ne reparlera plus jamais à Fanny, Priscilla se retourne vers moi, pointant un index sur moi.

 **« J'te préviens, Scar, je vais quand même la défoncer ! »**

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Quelle girouette,** marmonne Prisc. **Elle nous fait une crise à 5 heures du mat avec son Damodar chéri, et regarde-là à glousser avec son mannequin pour slip de bain…**

 **-Slip de bain ?** rié-je.

 **-M'cherche pas, Georgette. »**

Je secoue la tête, amusée mais j'ai l'impression qu'un immense poids s'est envolé de mes épaules. Je me sens déjà plus en forme et entendre les rires extatiques de Sam qui embaument la pièce de son parfum de bonheur me fait un bien fou. Après toutes ces semaines, à surveiller Sam, me préparant à fondre sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras ou à la calmer si elle avait une de ces crises d'angoisses ou de larmes, c'est une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Elle aurait dû être heureuse puisqu'elle sortait enfin avec Damodar, celui qu'elle croyait être amoureuse depuis presque autant de temps que moi, d'Alain. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non, elle vivait dans la peur que Fanny lui fasse un nouveau mauvais coup. Elle avait les oreilles pleines des rumeurs horribles qu'elle jetait dans Poudlard comme une armée de rats qui gambadaient dans les couloirs, dans les trous des tapisseries, se faufilaient dans la tuyauterie et faisaient s'esclaffer Mimi Geignarde. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, à part pour la brève soirée où on a dégoté nos robes. Le reste du temps n'a été qu'un cauchemar pour elle. Sam n'est pas faite pour la hantise, la tension et les confrontation, et elle ne pourra jamais faire face à Fanny sans se brûler les ailes.

Quand on est allé à l'infirmerie pour que Beaucarreaux, l'infirmière, lui donne des calmants et rende à ses cheveux leur couleur rubis, elle a eu tout du long cet air pensif au visage. Après une demi-heure, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a déclaré « je l'aimais mais je n'en étais pas amoureuse. C'est mon meilleur ami, et je l'aime ». Elle m'a raconté l'énorme vide qu'avait laissé dans sa vie Damodar quand sa grande dispute avec Fanny a éclaté, en Troisième Année. Damodar a laissé Fanny la séparer de Sam parce qu'il n'a jamais eu les épaules pour s'imposer face à une peste méchante telle que Fanny. En plus, à cette époque, tout le monde pensait que Sam avait couché avec le copain du moment de Fanny. Sam a donc perdu son meilleur ami, et ça lui a fait du mal, blessé comme on perd une main. Ce que je peux comprendre, je n'imagine pas perdre Priscilla ou Greg. Et petit à petit, elle a traduit ce manque comme elle a pu, et elle a cru qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle essayait d'éviter d'embrasser Damodar parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Pas ce qu'elle a ressenti quand Raphaël l'a un jour embrassé, dans un coin de Poudlard.

 **« Ils sont mignons, je trouve,** dis-je à Prisc en direction de Raphaël et Sam qui sont assis dans un autre canapé de la salle-commune.

 **-T'es pire qu'une mémé gâteuse,** râle-t-elle. **Sam peut faire toutes ces conneries tranquillement, t'approuves n'importe quoi ! Bientôt, on va découvrir qu'elle a un harem caché quelque part dans Poudlard et j'te vois d'ici : « Oh, Prisc, regarde comme elle souriiiit, comment on peut se fâcheeer ? »**

 **-T'exagères ! Elle peut bien se tromper, ç'aura pas été la première à s'embrouiller entre amitié et amour !**

 **-Et elle continue à la défendre ! »** s'écrie-t-elle, ahurie, à un auditoire invisible. J'éclate de rire. **« Et, en prime, elle se paye ma tête !**

 **-Mais nooooon… »**

C'est alors que Blanchet passe devant nous. Je souris en voyant une énième fois ma Gryffondor de sœur dans notre salle-commune et encore plus quand elle s'arrête dans son avancée, en regardant bizarrement Raphaël et Sam qui continuent leur joyeuse danse des amours. Elle se retourne vers Prisc et moi avec un sourcil haussé et, s'avançant vers nous, elle pointe le couple d'un pouce par-dessus son épaule.

 **« Il est passé où le beau-gosse indien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à faire ses yeux de biche coiffée comme Charlotte aux fraises à Raphaël ?**

 **-J'suis en dehors de cette histoire,** décrète Prisc.

 **-Damodar et elle ont rompu, ce matin,** clarifié-je.

 **-Ouais, cette nuit, plutôt,** corrige Prisc.

 **-Ouuh, c'est une rapide, votre copine !** commente ma sœur en s'asseyant sur notre table-basse. **J'ai de grands espoirs pour elle !**

 **-Dommage qu'ils soient pas cousins,** raille Prisc.

 **-Elle a encore deux-trois trucs à apprendre, »** concède Blanchet avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

Prisc éclate de rire puisque elle approuve complètement les desseins de vengeances de ma sœur. J'allais lui demander combien de temps elle comptait encore se servir de Karim pour faire payer à Joshua quand je repère Brian qui s'avance vers nous, dans le dos de Blanchet. L'approche de Brian me fait penser à Alain pour une raison qui m'échappe, peut-être parce qu'ils font tous deux parties de ma vie sentimentale désastreuse de diverses façons, et ma gorge se bloque. Blanchet le regarde venir s'appuyer au dossier du canapé et elle me lance un regard perplexe qui veut clairement « c'est qui, ce beau blond, et pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il te tournait autour ? ». Je roule des yeux en sa direction avant de les lever vers lui qui me réserve son sourire charmeur habituel.

 **« Ca va, Brian ?** m'enquis-je, par politesse.

 **-Comme toujours, ma belle,** répond-il. **C'est juste que t'avais pas l'air bien, hier, et que Prisc n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi…**

 **-T'es son cavalier pour le bal, cow-boy, pas son copain,** minaude Priscilla avec un clin d'œil.

 **-T'es le cavalier de ma sœur, blondinet ? »** lui lance Blanchet en se repositionnant sur la table-basse pour mieux le toiser de ses yeux d'aigle. Elle me lance un rapide coup d'œil de reproche parce que je ne lui ai pas dit et je jure intérieurement. Génial. « **Depuis quand ?**

 **-Blanchet !** interviens-je, outrée.

 **-Oui, j'le suis,** répond Brian avec un grand sourire. **Et je suis un très gentil garçon.**

 **-C'est vrai donc le mords pas tout de suite, Blanche,** se marre Prisc.

 **-J'ai encore mon commentaire composé de Botanique à faire,** lancé-je en me levant rapidement du canapé. **Faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque ! »**

J'ignore la myriade de protestations qui suit mon annonce et fuis sans plus de subtilité avant que Blanchet me dissèque sur place, et que Priscilla ne l'encourage avec ses insinuations et que Brian… bref.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjouuuur à TOUS !**

 **Merci d'être là, on vous aime !**

 **Coralie :** Oui, c'est sûr, Damodar est un peu un petit chiot alors forcément il n'arrive pas à protéger qui que ce soit... Alors que Raphaêl... c'est autre chose ! Pour Scar, fallait bien que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre ! C'était inévitable ! Bisous, ma poule ! Voilà la suite pour toi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Pas que ça m'parait étrange. Mais je commence sérieusement à me demander si j'avais raison. Je pensais qu'Al allait demander à Scarlett d'aller au bal avec lui. Directement ! Mais ça fait douze jours qu'il est au courant. Et dans quatre, c'est le fameux soir. Et toujours rien. Alors il a soit encore un problème de timing soit il me cache quelque chose. En plus depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait la gueule. Ça serait abuser sérieusement, je lui ai amené sur un plateau son fantasme de pré-pubère, sa plus grosse frustration ! Son paradis perdu ! Fin bref ! J'vois pas ce qu'il a à me reprocher. Et si c'est à cause de l'explosion des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui l'a obligé à supporter cette chieuse de fantôme en pataugeant dans les excréments de nos camarades… eh bien je n'étais que peu impliqué !

Non ya un truc qui cloche c'est évident. Greg est pas du tout au courant de quoi que ça soit. Toute façon j'la vois pas dire non. Aux dernières nouvelles elle a pas de cavalier et en plus, elle est beaucoup plus amoureuse que je le pensais. Okay, c'était drôle au début de s'amuser avec elle mais depuis son pétage de plomb j'commence à mieux la cerner et c'est plus une simple distraction et de la p'tite torture psychologique. C'est pas la petite fille timide, sage et influençable que je pensais. Et c'est franchement cool. Elle ira bien avec Al, parfaitement bien même. A mon humble avis. Le seul qui a d'ailleurs de l'importance.

 **« Raph ! Merde !** grince Seb depuis notre table à la bibliothèque. **Qu'est ce qu'il fout, on a pas toute la journée ! »**

Toujours aucune réponse, et ça doit bien faire dix minutes qu'il est parti explorer un rayonnage. Et comme j'ai des doutes sur ses capacités mentales et son sens de l'orientation, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il se soit perdu au détour d'une étagère. Ou s'admire dans la vitre d'une fenêtre. Il sait très bien que de toute façon Seb va finir par faire tout le boulot pour avoir une bonne note. Judicieuse précaution. Ce qui n'empêche pas Sebastian de pester tandis que je somnole sur une chaise, pied sur la table. Réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de faire de pourrir le bal.

 **« Il viendra pas** , débarque Gregory l'air de tout savoir. **Il est occupé à peloter Sam.**

\- **Non ?** siffé-je, étonné **. Attends, elle était pas avec Pyaar ? C'est une rapide !**

\- **Il la pelote pas,** précise Moira discrètement.

\- **Excuse moi du peu,** la reprend-t-il malicieusement, **mais si !**

\- **Greg,** souffle-t-elle. **Laisse les tranquille.**

\- **Seb,** rit-il, **tu m'dois vingt gallions !**

\- **Comme si j'allais te croire !** marmonne-t-il imperturbable.

\- **Tu veux voir alors !**

\- **Greg !**

\- **T'occupe Moira, on va y aller à ce festival ! Et à ses frais !**

\- **Pas besoin,** ricané-je. **Le revoilà. »**

Raph a la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de gagner un million de gallions. Fier comme un paon il s'assoit à la chaise. Ne semble même pas se rendre compte qu'on le dévisage tous. Seb plisse les yeux, avant de s'écrier.

 **« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Et mon grimoire ?!**

\- **Quel grimoire ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!**

\- **Je te l'ai déjà dit,** commence Grégory, **il veut pas m'payer.**

\- **J'étais avec Sam,** sourit-il.

\- **Sa coccinelle !** précise Greg.

\- **Sa quoi ?!** explosé-je de rire.

\- **C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! C'est lui ! »**

Raphaël est trop occupé à faire un signe avec une tête de demeuré à Samantha toute rouge de plaisir qui sort de la bibliothèque. Greg triomphale toise Seb qui grommelle et incendie Raph.

 **« T'adores me pourrir la vie avoue le ! »**

OoOo

 **« Ça fait pas un peu bouche-trou sérieux ?** fait Lian alors qu'on monte à la tour d'Astronomie.

\- **De quoi ?**

\- **Ben Raph et Samantha, elle s'est faite jetée comme une merde par Damodar selon Bevin. A cinq jours du bal, sans cavalier. J'te parie qu'elle a sauté sur Raph parce qu'il est assez naïf pour accepter alors que bon…**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de Samantha sérieux ?** levé-je les yeux au ciel **. Tant que Raph arrête ses jérémiades, moi je m'en fous. J'la remercie même !**

\- **J'dis ça pour lui,** hausse-t-elle les épaules. **S'il veut être utilisé c'est son problème. En tout cas si j'étais elle, j'me méfierai. Bianca aime pas qu'on chasse sur son territoire. »**

En parlant de Bianca, elle passe devant moi dans le couloir. L'œil mauvais mais bien bas. Je la toise avec arrogance. Elle sait que si elle veut jouer la maligne, elle va perdre. Et comme Blanchet n'est jamais très loin, je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Pour tomber sur Karim la langue fourrée dans sa bouche. Connard. Blanchet se détache et me toise avec dédain. Je me détourne énervé. Lilian qui n'en a visiblement pas loupé une miette me lance un regard interrogateur.

Je lui attrape le visage et plaque ma bouche sur la sienne. L'embrassant furieusement. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle se colle contre moi. Je me détache alors, toisant avec satisfaction Blanchet du regard qui me fixe.

 **« Un problème Rossi ? »**

Elle rit avec mépris, m'ignore et rejoint Bianca. L'adrénaline redescend aussitôt, me laissant un goût amer dans la gorge et un poids dans l'estomac.

 **« Pas que j'ai pas apprécié,** me lance Lilian en se recoiffant, **mais la prochaine fois préviens moi. »**

J'hausse les épaules. Babling déboule soudain, ouvre la porte en se confondant en excuses.

 **« Tu veux toujours pas venir avec moi au bal ?**

\- **Si tu savais comme vous m'emmerdez avec votre putain de bal,** grincé-je.

\- **C'est pas tant le bal, mais le scénario** _ **d'après**_ **le bal qui m'intéresse,** laisse-t-elle entendre. **Me dis pas que t'en as pas envie, j'te croirais pas.**

\- **On se retrouve après.**

\- **Faudra pas abîmer ma robe, je l'ai loué,** prévient-elle. **Mais t'inquiète, tu vas** _ **a-do-rer**_ **. »**

OoOo

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-Pour quoi faire ? demande Al imperturbable dans sa lecture.

-Pour quoi faire ?! répété-je, non mais écoutez-le l'autre ! A ton avis ?! Pour Scarlett !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse hein ? me lance-t-il un regard noir, c'était vraiment pas drôle comme humour.

-Attends, attends deux secondes là… Quoi ? De l'humour ? Non mais t'es sérieux Al ? tu crois franchement que j'irais m'amuser à ça ? »

Il me lance un regard accusateur. Je reste un instant silencieux avant de rire.

« Okay, peut être que oui ! Une, voire voire deux fois ! Mais pas avec elle, crois-moi. C'est sérieux.

-Ecoute, soupire-t-il, je vais pas lui demander d'aller au bal avec moi.

-Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Elle y va déjà avec quelqu'un, coupe-t-il agacé.

-Non, secoué-je la tête. »

Alors là je sais pas où il est allé pêché cette info vaseuse mais c'est carrément certain que Scarlett n'a personne. Elle est dingue de lui, ya qu'à voir la crise de nerf qu'elle a eu en apprenant que j'avais tout balancé. C'est pas quelqu'un avec un pauvre béguin qui paniquerait comme ça. Donc, elle doit secrètement espérer qu'Al lui propose, alors pourquoi elle irait se dégoter un mec ? C'est pas logique.

« C'est Brian, rétorque-t-il.

-Hein ? m'écrié-je. Brian qui d'abord ? Qui c'est celui là ?

-Brian Burry, un mec qui lui court après depuis la rentrée, marmonne-t-il.  
-Hein ?! Non mais… non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là dedans ! Et…, plissé-je les yeux avec un sourire en coin. Attends un peu… pourquoi t'es aussi vexé ?

-Fiche moi la paix Keir, je travaille.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais, ricané-je en m'avachissant sur la table avec suffisance, fais pas le p'tit malin avec moi, mon vieux, j'te connais ! Elle te plait, la p'tite Scar ! »

Enfin ! Après plus d'un mois et demi à les coller ensemble dans toutes les situations qui se présentaient j'ai triomphé ! Non parce que ces deux-là depuis le râteau de troisième année ont pris leur distance. Il a donc fallu que j'écume les recoins de mon imagination pour les forcer à sortir des banalités des cours et à renouer. Et ça a porté ses fruits. Difficile pour lui de passer à côté de Scarlett en même temps, surtout quand on sait qu'elle lui plaisait déjà quand elle était mal dégrossie.

Al m'ignore royalement, faisant mine d'être plongé dans sa lecture. Il est gêné en plus ! j'éclate de rire.

« Je sais pas ce qui te fais rire, lâche-t-il.

-C'est juste ta tête ! Bon, écoute, je sais pas qui t'as renseigné Al, mais c'est faux. OPkay ?

-C'est Moira qui me l'a dit. Ça fait déjà trois semaines.

-Moira ? Moira ?! »

Je reste un instant muet de stupéfaction. Bordel de merde ! Mais alors c'est la vérité ! Scarlett Rossi va au bal avec ce mec ! Non mais c'est pas vrai !

NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LUI A PRIS D'ACCEPTER CE RENCARD ?!

OoOo

« Faut qu'on parle, déboulé-je dans la salle commune.

-Quoi ? écarquille-t-elle les yeux. »

Je lui attrape le bras, la soulève du canapé sans ménagement. Passe devant Priscilla qui peaufine sa manucure, me dévisageant suspicieusement, et Raph et Samantha dont les bouches sont sans aucun doute collés avec de la super-clue. La traîne derrière moi vers les dortoirs. Séchant sur place d'un regard, ce crétin de Brian Burry qui ouvre la bouche en signe de protestation. Lui s'il veut pas finir insomniaque il a intérêt à fermer sa grande gueule !

« Dégage ! le bousculé-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Keir ? »

Je la relâche avant de claquer violemment la porte pour la toiser de toute ma hauteur.

« C'EST QUOI VOTRE PUTAIN DE PORBLEME A VOUS LES ROSSI ?!

-Non mais Keir, souffle-t-elle calmement, de quoi tu parles ?

-Attends j'vais te rafraichir la mémoire… Brian Burry ça te parle peut être ?! craché-je. Parce que crois-moi à Al ça lui dit quelque chose ! C'est quoi ce putain de délire ?! J'ai l'impression que les sœurs Rossi adoooorent se faire désirer ! C'est ça hein ?! Faire mariner les mecs à qui vous plaisez ça vous excite c'est ça ?!

-De QUOI tu parles ?!

-DE AL ! m'écrié-je, il allait te proposer de venir avec lui à ce putain de bal de merde ! Mais deviiiine quoi ? ricané-je. »

Elle reste muette de surprise. Figée sur place.

« AAAAAH ben mince alors ! me moqué-je. C'est con hein ?! »

Elle continue de me dévisager, fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me sortir le coup de la mauvaise blague toi aussi ?! m'exclamé-je furieux, c'est votre grand truc à vous ! Keir peut que faire des coups foireux voyons, c'est un tel enfoiré ! Il peut pas être honnête ! Figure toi que je me suis cassé le cul pour ta pomme Scarlett ! Et que j'espérais sincèrement que ça allait coller ! Mais visiblement t'es complètement aveugle et désespérée pour sauter sur le premier abruti congénital venu ! On dirait ta sœur !

-N'insulte pas ma sœur ! rougit-elle de colère.

-Ooooh t'as peur que ça lui fasse du mal à la pauvre chérie ! ricané-je avec amertume, t'inquiète ! Elle sait très bien se défendre ! Elle adore frapper là où ça fait mal ! »

Repenser à Blanchet rend ma colère plus noire, plus douloureuse. Parce qu'elle en sachant pertinemment que je l'aime, n'accepte même pas un rencard. Préfère des connards, des connards infidèles. Je n'ai même pas eu la moindre chance parce que je ne suis à ces yeux qu'un gamin, le frangin chieur de sa meilleure amie. Quoi que je fasse, de toute manière, rien ne marchera. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner, je ne peux pas ! Et je suis furieux contre Scarlett pour avoir plomber sa propre chance quand j'attends la mienne depuis des mois ! Furieux ! Et envieux à en crever.

« Ce que j'arrive pas à comprendre c'est que t'avais l'occas idéal pour sortir avec Al et que tu l'as saboté comme une belle abrutie ! Tu sais que t'es une putain de veinarde ?! J'attends depuis dix plombes que ta chieuse de sœur m'offre une putain de chance ! Et toi ! TOI ! POURQUOI TU FAIS PAS UN EFFORT MERDE !

-Je t'ai jamais rien demandé ! riposte-t-elle.

-Ah tu m'as jamais rien demandé hein ? grincé-je, t'inquiète, je te laisse te démerder à partir de maintenant ! Si tu le veux tant Al t'as qu'à te bouger le cul ! »

Je tourne les talons, claque brutalement la porte derrière moi, et à grands enjambés, hors de moi, je traverse la salle commune, ignorant les regards. Et sors dans le couloir pour aller faire un tour.

Avec de la chance Peeves a une idée lumineuse et malveillante pour me défouler.


	16. Chapter 16

_HELLOOOOO LADIES !_

Merci à toutes de nous suivre, on vous envoie de l'amour et des cookies ! (Bon okay surtout les cookies parce que bon l'amour ça remplit pas le ventre ! :D)

Bonne lecture les poussins !

 _Coralie : Ah ben Keir récolte ce qu'il a semé c'est de sa faute c'est clair même si à la base Blanchet en le cassant la première fois a lâché le monstre hors de la cage on va dire. Euh Al cassait la gueule à quelqu'un... ? De rien ma belle, 'c'est un plaisir de partager :D_

* * *

 _Chapitre 16_

* * *

Je regarde la porte se refermant en claquant un grand coup, derrière Keir qui est parti en furie. Le cœur battant, je ferme les yeux pour me les masser. Pas une seconde je ne mets en doute les paroles de Keir, vu la façon dont il a eu de me les cracher au visage comme un geyser. Alain voulait m'inviter au bal. Merlin. Est-ce que… c'était un arrangement amical pour passer une bonne soirée, comme Prisc et Paul ? Ou est-ce qu'il y avait plus ?

Je secoue la tête, les hurlements de Keir que je n'arrivais pas à calmer résonnant encore dans mon cerveau. Je me dirige vers sa salle-de-bain, ne me sentant pas prête à quitter son dortoir où il m'a trainé sans douceur. Il va falloir vraiment qu'il arrête de vouloir gérer ma vie à ma place et de me crier dessus quand je prends des décisions moi-même. Je me penche sur lavabo, actionne l'eau et m'en asperge le visage puis redresse le menton, le souffle tendu. Mes yeux bleus ciel me croisent et le reflet magique du miroir hausse ses sourcils fins et sombre, en penchant la tête comme pour mieux me jauger.

 **« La vie est dure, ma fille ? »**

Et avec le ton sarcastique et tranchant, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère. Surtout que je lui ai toujours ressemblé, dans les traits du visage. Je me retourne pour lui présenter mon dos, inspirant longuement et m'appuyant contre la porcelaine du lavabo.

Que j'accepte l'invitation de Brian est mon erreur personnelle, elle ne regarde que Brian et moi, pas Keir. C'est moi qui vais en assumer les conséquences, pas lui. Je peux comprendre qu'il s'est investi mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Mais je revois aussi son regard quand il a soudainement basculé sur Blanchet, pour l'insulter en même temps que moi, pour la plus grande partie de son discours, mais, tout de même, j'ai bien compris. Qu'il souffre qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui et qu'il voudrait avoir une chance. Un peu comme j'en ai eu une, j'imagine, et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir plus d'une seconde.

Les larmes me piquant les yeux, je me laisse glisser contre le lavabo, les genoux repliés contre moi et les mains tenant ma tête. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter l'invitation de Brian, Merlin !

 **« Scar ? »**

Je lève et oblique le menton en direction de l'entrée de la salle-de-bain pour voir Greg qui m'observe avec inquiétude. Je prononce son prénom avec un petit sourire et il regarde autour de nous, comme pour repérer un truc qui clocherait et expliquerait ma position, aux pieds d'un lavabo d'une salle-de-bain de dortoir de garçons. Il vient s'assoir au sol à côté de moi.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Keir ? Pourquoi il t'a emmené ici ? Pourquoi il était si énervé ?**

 **-Je vais au bal avec Brian.**

 **-Oui, d'accord, je sais, et ?**

 **-Et Alain vient de dire à Keir qu'il avait prévu de m'y inviter,** expliqué-je, la gorge nouée. **Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que j'y vais avec Brian, j'imagine.**

 **-Oh…,** lâche-t-il, pensif. **Mais c'est génial ! T'as juste à larguer Burry ! »**

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant mon meilleur ami s'exciter, agitant ses mains tout autour de nous.

 **« D'façon, il te plait même pas, j'le sais ! Alors, on s'en fout !**

 **-Greg,** l'arrêté-je, agacée. **Je vais pas lâcher Brian à trois jours du bal.**

 **-** _ **Quoi ?!**_ **Mais tu peux pas rester avec lui alors que Al…**

 **-Je suis pas avec lui !** m'écrié-je, ma voix partant dans les aigus. **Je vais au bal avec lui, en tant qu'ami, d'accord ? Mais ça ne change rien ! On ne laisse pas tomber quelqu'un pour une autre personne pour** _ **le bal de Noël**_ **quand il ne reste plus que quelques jours.**

 **-Mais Scar,** proteste-t-il. **Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes depuis combien de temps, hein ?! Et tu vas laisser passer une telle chance pour un mec dont tu te fous complet ? Arrête, ça a pas de sens ! »**

Je me tourne vers lui et pose mes mains sur ses joues enflammées d'incompréhension, de frustration et de tristesse. Et je suis touchée qu'il réagisse comme ça par empathie pour moi.

 **« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu sais bien que je peux pas.**

 **-Oui, je sais, »** soupire-t-il.

Je lui souris et lâche son visage. C'est alors que je vois par la porte de la salle-de-bain Brian entrer dans le dortoir et inspecter tous les coins pour me trouver. Greg l'entend aussi et se retourne au moment où mon fichu cavalier blond nous repère et s'avance vers nous, fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scarlett ?** gronde-t-il, énervé. **Et c'était quoi avec McFarlan ? Pourquoi il t'a emmené dans ton dortoir comme ça ? Tu couches avec lui ?!**

 **-Ca ferait quoi ?!** aboit Greg. **T'es pas son copain !**

 **-Ok, Brian !** interviens-je avec humeur quand je le vois se préparer à répliquer à Greg. **Est-ce que tu peux t'en aller, s'il-te-plait ? C'est franchement pas le moment.**

 **-Je peux quand même savoir pourquoi un mec t'a…**

 **-Greg te l'a dit, je ne suis pas ta petite-amie, »** claqué-je, plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il serre la mâchoire, me regarde, semblant se retenir de hurler, puis lance un dernier regard agressif à Greg avant de partir du dortoir en claquant la porte avec la même force que Keir, un peu plus tôt. Je soupire et me passe une main dans les cheveux.

 **« Très sympa, ton cavalier, Scarlounette ! »**

 **xOxOxO**

Il est minuit quand je sors de mon lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. La dispute avec Keir, les occasions manquées avec Alain, les regards noirs et trahis que Brian m'a envoyé toute la soirée, tous mes camarades qui n'ont cessé de m'observer en chuchotant à propos de Keir et moi, d'une « liaison passionnelle » entre nous, le bal auquel je n'ai plus aucune envie de me rendre et qui est, depuis deux minutes, dans deux jours… tout ça me tient éveillée.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et je resserre mon gilet en laine que m'a tricoté ma grand-mère maternelle, l'hiver dernier, autour de mon haut de pyjama, un débardeur peut-être un peu trop léger pour la saison. Mes chaussons ne font aucun bruit contre les marches de l'escalier et je suis aussi ravie qu'interloquée de voir un feu encore plus qu'actif dans la cheminée. La salle-commune est plongée dans le noir, mis à part pour la lumière chaude des flammes projetées contre la pénombre. Et je devine une silhouette avachie dans le canapé qui fait face à la cheminée. Je m'avance vers elle et c'est lorsque je contourne le canapé que je reconnais les traits de Keir, éclairés par le feu, qui me lance un regard en coin sans rien dire. Il a les mains enfoncées dans son pantalon d'uniforme et je devine qu'il n'est même pas allé me coucher, qu'il est là depuis un bout de temps et que c'est lui qui a entretenu le feu. Je vais m'assoir à côté de lui et il ne dit toujours rien.

 **« Tu sais, Keir,** brisé-je le silence avec douceur en regardant les flammes. **Je t'aime bien. T'es un peu comme un cousin. Et je voudrais te remercier pour t'être impliqué comme ça dans… »** Je réfléchis un moment, cherchant comment qualifier tout ça puis, capitule : « **Enfin, tout ça, Alain, et moi. Je sais pas trop si c'était juste pour t'amuser, ou si c'était pour moi, mais je pense que c'est devenu assez sérieux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Ecoute, ma p'tite…,** s'agace-t-il.

 **-Non, Keir,** fais-je en me levant pour aller m'assoir juste en face de lui, sur la table-basse en poussant ses pieds. **Cette fois-ci, tu vas m'écouter. Merci pour tout le mal que tu t'es donné mais arrête. Arrête de vouloir prendre des décisions qui m'appartiennent, et ne me hurle pas dessus quand j'en prends qui te déplaisent. C'était pas ta place de tout dire à Alain. Et c'est ma vie.**

 **-T'inquiète pas, j'le referai plus, j'me désintéresse de ton cas, »** grommelle-t-il.

J'ai un petit rire devant ces airs qui me rappellent Priscilla quand je ne l'écoute pas et que je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit.

 **« Bien,** statué-je en souriant. »

Il lève les yeux au plafond avec humeur et se remet à broyer du noir. Je le détaille du regard et, comme une évidence, je devine qu'il doit ressasser sa situation avec Blanchet. Je le réentends me hurler qu'il ne voudrait qu'une seule chance de la part de ma sœur.

 **« Je sais que ma sœur n'est pas qu'un jeu pour toi, Keir, et que tu veux vraiment qu'elle te laisse une chance,** me décidé-je à lui dire. **Je suis désolée qu'elle ne comprenne pas ça. »**

Il me regarde avec étonnement mais hausse les épaules. Je réfléchis un moment avant de poursuivre :

 **« Mais faut que tu saches que Blanchet est pas seulement ce qu'elle laisse paraitre. Et qu'elle n'est pas si difficile que ça, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est un garçon qui l'aimera vraiment et qui la traitera bien.**

 **-Du genre Joshua Raven ?** raille-t-il, venimeux.

 **-Tu crois quoi ?** m'écrié-je, exaspérée. **Que y'avait marqué « salopard » sur son front ? Il est venu vers elle, il s'intéressait à elle et il était gentil avec elle, il ne la draguait pas comme les autres en la traitant comme un morceau de viande. Et même si c'était** _ **évident**_ **qu'il la trompait, il restait gentil avec elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé de voir la vérité en face jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se la voiler.**

 **-Et moi alors ?** réplique-t-il. **La première fois que j'ai tenté un truc avec elle, c'était la manière douce ! Et elle m'a ricané au nez en me sortant que j'étais qu'un gamin et un emmerdeur de première !**

 **-Keir, tu** _ **es**_ **un emmerdeur de première ! On t'adore tous mais, toi-même, tu t'en vantes, t'aimes nous pourrir la vie,** lui rappelé-je en haussant les sourcils. **Et t'y allais pas doucement avec Blanchet.**

 **-C'est débile. Tu veux quoi ? Que je lui conte fleurette ?**

 **-Que tu sois** _ **gentil,**_ rié-je. **Juste gentil. »**

Il a un hoquet de dédain et je sais que je n'arriverai rien à lui rentrer dans le crane. Mais je me sens déjà mieux de lui avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, même si ça n'aura certainement pas une grande incidence. Je lui tapote le genou avec un sourire et me lève.

 **« Bonne nuit, Keir. »**

 **xOxOxO**

Sitôt que les portes s'ouvrent sur la Grande Salle, que la musique nous saute aux oreilles, que nos yeux nagent aux milieux de la mer de personnes qui évoluent dans l'atmosphère tamisée, la main de Brian saisit la mienne fermement pour me tirer en avant. J'échange un regard avec Priscilla qui m'encourage à faire un effort, son bras entourant Paul dont le costard fait ressortir son imposante stature de batteur. Sam et Raphaël nous dépassent avec enthousiasme, le bras de ce dernier entourant les épaules de mon amie, secoués de ses rires d'excitation. Et ce n'est qu'en voyant les lumières faire briller de mille feux le tissu pailleté rouge du haut de la robe de Sam, qu'elle adore tant, que je commence enfin à sourire. C'est juste un bal. C'est une bonne chose, un bal, de bons souvenirs et de belles histoires. Pas besoin d'être Cendrillon pour apprécier un bal.

On s'enfonce dans la salle et la masse qui s'y bouscule, qui jacasse et qui hésite à investir la piste de danse, les plus courageux, les plus désireux d'attirer l'œil hésitent peuvent-ils commencer à danser sans se taper la honte ? Grande question. Les regards s'accrochent à la soie bleue de la splendide robe de Priscilla qui ne leur en accorde pas un seul et marche parmi eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Sa robe découvre ses longues jambes toutes en courbes sombres à la majorité des autres paires de jambes laiteuses, et ses boucles noires, réchauffées par des mèches chocolats, cascadent dans son dos. Je ne fais que suivre Brian, souriant à Maria, puis Adélaïde que je croise, posant précautionneusement mes escarpins à petits talons sur leur sol déjà un peu glissant, par endroit, là où des verres ont été renversés par mégarde ou excès d'entrain. Puis, on s'arrête tout d'un coup et je manque de me planter le nez dans le dos de Brian. Il lâche ma main pour serrer celle d'Anthony, puis de Sean, deux garçons de Gryffondor. Aussitôt terminé, il encercle ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui si fort que je dois poser ma main sur son torse pour n'être pas totalement plaqué contre lui. Je lève les yeux vers lui mais il ne me jette même pas un regard. Je sais qu'il m'en veut encore pour Keir, d'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas parlé des deux jours qui ont suivi. Et lorsque je suis descendu avec les filles pour rejoindre les garçons et Raphaël qui nous attendaient, il m'a juste regardé. Et là, tout à coup, il me prend la main et me tient par la taille ? A quoi il joue ?

 **« Mamma Mia, Scarlett Rossi ? »** rit grassement Anthony en faisant courir son regard, derrière sa monture de lunette, de mes pieds à ma tête. Je crisse des dents à son accent italien stéréotypé que l'on m'a déjà sur-joué des dizaines de fois en hommage pour les origines de mon père. **« Ton vieux réussit pas qu'au Quidditch !**

 **-C'est vrai que t'es très jolie, ce soir, Scarlett,** continue Sean en me lançant un clin d'œil par-dessus son verre.

 **-Merci, »** répondé-je le plus poliment possible, tendue au possible.

Brian, qui a toujours ses bras autour de moi sans me regarder, et Sean échangent un regard que j'apprécie moyennement et Anthony continue à rire en me reluquant. J'ai l'impression d'être un poisson que ma mère aurait lancé aux requins dans son bassin. Je regarde autour de moi pour ne trouver aucun signe de Priscilla ou Paul, ni de Sam et Raphaël.

 **« On va se chercher de quoi boire, ok, les mecs ?** lance Brian.

 **-Et nous, on va pécho ! Amusez-vous bien, les amoureux ! »**

Sean rigole aux phrases d'Anthony et je leur jette un dernier regard peu avenant alors que Brian a déjà commencé à nous emmener vers le buffet. Mais je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ce petit épisode, ni la façon dont il a de me manipuler comme si j'étais sa poupée, et je le repousse sans ménagement, en colère. Il se retourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te va pas encore ?**

 **-** _ **Encore ?**_ répété-je, incrédule.

 **-J'vais nous chercher des verres, »** grince-t-il.

Il me laisse là en partant, zigzaguant entre nos camarades, voir les basculant, et je passe mes mains sur le taffetas noir de la jupe de ma robe en me tournant lentement sur moi-même pour scanner la foule autour de moi mais je ne reconnais personne de spécial. Ni Prisc, ni Sam, ni ma sœur, ni Greg. Encore moins Alain. Et j'ai juste envie que ce bal idiot se termine.

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Y'a pleins de rumeurs sur nous deux, Scar ! »** m'apprend Sam en s'asseyant à côté de moi, sur le sofa. Je me détourne de la conversation que j'entretenais avec Paul et Priscilla pour me tourner vers elle qui me sourit de toutes ses dents, Raphaël juste derrière elle. **« J'me suis sentie trop mal quand ces filles de Septième Année disaient comme quoi Phaëlou était mon bouche-trou !**

 **-Oh désolée, ma puce, mais faut pas les écouter…,** dis-je en lui caressant son épaule nue.

 **-Oh t'inquiète, Scarlie ! Après elles ont parlé comme quoi Keir t'utilisais en couchant avec toi pour rendre jalouse Blanchet, tu sais comme t'es sa petite-sœur, et du coup, j'allais mieux ! »**

Je fronce des sourcils face à une telle logique mais sa bonne humeur me convainc de ne pas chercher plus loin. Je lui souris et lui dis que je suis contente pour elle. Je passe la main sur les roses en dentelle de ma robe, regardant du côté d'où venaient Raphaël et elle avant de venir nous rejoindre. Il y a Keir qui est adossé contre un mur, une blonde, que j'ai souvent vue près de lui, se collant à lui, et Alain qui leur parle. Même d'où je suis, je peux voir que Keir est d'une humeur massacrante et je pressens un orage de mauvais coups. Je me retourne vers Raphaël qui embrassait Sam dans le cou en lui chuchotant des choses qui la faisaient glousser et je me permets de les couper :

 **« Raphaël, comment allaient Keir et Alain quand vous étiez avec eux ?** demandé-je.

 **-Ah ouais, c'est vrai que tu les connais bien, toi ! Truc de famille, c'est ça ? »** demande-t-il en souriant. J'acquiesce. **« Al allait plutôt pas mal mais ya son poste de préfet qui le fait chier, faut qu'il court partout, c'est galère. Et Keir… Keir est… Keir ! Un Keir encore plus casse-boules que d'habitude mais bon, c'est qu'un détail. »**

Sam et moi éclatons de rire à l'air faussement blasé du métisse, et elle l'embrasse en lui disant « oh, t'es si drôle, mon chéri » qui me fait sourire.

 **« Et nous revoilà avec pleiiiins de trucs à boiiiire !** claironne Damodar avec un air de vainqueur.

 **-Ouais, enfin ce qu'ya, quoi !** ajoute Brian.

 **-Donc, du punch et du jus de citrouille ! »** rit Corinne, la cavalière de Damodar.

Même en se retrouvant subitement célibataire à quelques jours du bal, en moins d'une journée, Damodar avait déjà une nouvelle cavalière. Et elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir lui demander, juste la plus rapide. Et comme Damodar veut rester célibataire pendant quelques temps, histoire de se changer les idées, il a juste pris la première qui arrivait.

Damodar vient s'assoir entre Sam et moi, saluant Raphaël sans aucune rancune, plutôt le contraire et Brian se place entre Prisc et moi. Il me tend un verre de jus de citrouille en m'offrant le regard le plus sympathique de la soirée. Enfin, des derniers jours.

 **« Merci pour le verre,** lui dis-je.

 **-C'est le moins que je peux faire après avoir été un tel connard avec toi,** me réplique-t-il en souriant. **J'suis désolé, Scar. C'est toutes ces rumeurs, là… je sais bien que tu te fais pas Keir McFarlan.**

 **-C'est rien,** assuré-je en répondant à son sourire. **Tâchons juste de passer une bonne soirée, à partir de maintenant !**

 **-J'aime ce plan, ma jolie ! Trinquons à ça ! Et avec du jus de citrouille ! »**

J'éclate de rire, amusée mais surtout soulagée que les tensions disparaissent, et je fais tinter mon verre contre le sien avant d'en boire quelques gorgées.

 **« Allez, mes amours !** s'exclame Priscilla en se levant, attrapant nos mains à Sam et à moi. **On va leur montrer comment on bouge un corps de déesse sur le danseflore ! »**

 **xOxOxO**

 **« J'hallucine qu'elle nous laisse tomber pour son Raphou-machin, »** râle Prisc alors qu'elle se déhanche au son de la musique que je ne reconnais pas.

Je me cale sur les percussions naturellement, comme je joue du piano, mais sans autant de sensualité que Prisc, ou d'originalité ou d'impulsivité que Sam. Prisc est face à moi pour qu'on puisse parler mais, juste à côté de nous, Paul, Damodar et Brian dansent comme des fous, Corinne étant partie voir ses amies.

 **« Tu disais tout à l'heure que t'adorais Raphaël parce qu'on avait la paix le temps qu'il s'occupe de Sam,** lui rappelé-je en riant.

 **-Ouais, bah, même !** rétorque Prisc, de bien mauvaise humeur, sa robe bleue moulante suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. **Ca se fait pas de nous lâcher comme ça !** _ **Nous,**_ **qui avons tout fait pour elle ! Quelle ingratitude ! En plus, lundi encore, y'en avait que pour Dam, et là, d'un coup, révélation…**

 **-Prisc !** éclaté-je de rire en la voyant s'enflammer de colère. **Tu serais pas plutôt en colère parce que Roger t'a demandé une danse et que tu l'as envoyé méchamment promener… ?**

 **-Faut que j'aille boire,** gronde-t-elle après m'avoir foudroyé des yeux.

 **-Il n'y a pas d'alcool.**

 **-Et alors, j'ai dit « boire » ! Il faut que je m'hydrate si tu préfères, Miss-Je-sais-tout !**

 **-Très bonne idée, »** salué-je en contenant un grand sourire amusée.

Elle s'en va en me dressant bien haut son majeur et je secoue la tête en m'esclaffant. Une main se pose alors sur ma taille et je sursaute alors que des doigts repoussent mes longs cheveux brun foncés, frôlant mon cou. J'ai eu la judicieuse idée d'attacher les mèches qui encadraient mon visage derrière ma tête d'une pince mais, étant donné la manie que Brian a de mes tripoter les cheveux, j'aurais dû les attacher en un chignon bien serré. Je pivote sur mes talons, espérant le dissuader de se rapprocher plus mais dès que je me retrouve face à lui, il me harponne à la taille et, la seconde qui suit, il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes, et sa langue… Je recule mon visage en le repoussant fermement. Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entr'ouverte.

 **« Brian !** m'écrié-je sur un ton de reproche.

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-J'avais été claire,** lui rappelé-je.

 **-C'est vrai, mec,** intervient Paul en se postant à côté de moi. **C'était entre potes, tout ça ! L'embrasse pas si elle est pas d'accord, c'est pas cool, vieux.**

 **-Je vais faire un tour, »** soupiré-je.

Je les contourne, évitant le regard de Brian, et me faufile entre les danseurs pour sortir de cet attroupement, de cette chaleur qui me prend à la gorge et qui me donne envie que la neige qui tombe du ciel ensorcelé de la Grande-Salle ne soit pas seulement un des effets de la magie de cette école mais bien réelle. Qu'elle se dépose sur mon visage et éteigne le feu sous ma peau. Une fois en dehors de la piste de danse, je vois juste en face de moi Alain qui boit dans une gourde, un garçon d'environ quatorze ans tirant la tronche devant lui. J'imagine que c'est pour vérifier si ce n'est pas de l'alcool qui s'y cache mais mes réflexions s'arrêtent là parce que, honnêtement, Alain est bien trop beau dans son costard pour que je sois en mesure de les parfaire. Je déglutis, contemplant son profil parfait, ses cheveux bruns assez courts et j'imagine sans mal ses yeux gris lumineux. Avec si peu de mal d'ailleurs que ça frise le pathétique. Je m'avance vers lui et j'entends enfin sa voix claire et diplomatique, quoiqu'aux accents sévères. Bien plus grave que lorsqu'on était gamins et qu'il me parlait tous les jours.

 **« Ca, Stuart, c'est pas du remède anti-asthme, c'est de la vodka,** lui dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

 **-Euh… bah j'sais pas ce qu'ya dans mon remède anti-asthme moi ! Y'a peut-être de la vodka, j'suis pas toubib !**

 **-Si la vodka avait des vertus pour calmer l'asthme, ça se saurait, mon pote ! Je te fais grâce des points en moins et de la retenue mais je t'ai à l'œil, évite de ramener une autre gourde d'anti-asthme, ok ? Au pire, reste assis et t'en auras pas besoin. »**

Le garçon s'en va avec humeur, en lui arrachant la gourde des mains, et Alain se frotte la main contre son crâne, se décoiffant –et se donnant un air encore plus sexy, que Merlin me pardonne, mais c'est dur à ne pas remarquer- au passage. Je m'éclaircis la voix avant de lui dire en plaisantant :

 **« J'espère qu'il n'aura pas une crise d'asthme, ça risque d'encore retomber sur toi.**

 **-Scar !** fait-il en se retournant. **Wow, je t'avais pas vu arriver !**

 **-Oui, je sais, désolée,** dis-je en souriant. **Pas trop dur de profiter du bal en étant préfet ?**

 **-Ca va, je me débrouille… tu devrais pas être avec ton cavalier ? »**

J'essaye de déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage mais je n'y trouve rien qui pourrait m'indiquer qu'il s'en fiche royalement ou qu'il est jaloux, ou même déçu. J'allais lui répondre quand Blanchet arrive tout à coup dans sa robe dorée. Elle me l'avait déjà montrée mais je ne la pensais pas si belle. Quand Blanchet la porte, en épousant son buste à la perfection et tombant avec des épaisseurs et des épaisseurs de tulles beiges constellées de paillettes d'or, là, oui, elle est indéniablement resplendissante. Et elle ne porte pas ses cheveux bruns, plus clairs que les miens, attachées en une haute queue de cheval comme elle en a l'habitude, mais, au contraire, complètement relâchée sur ses épaules mates. J'ai aucun doute que Keir s'est au moins félicité de venir à ce bal qu'il méprise car il a pu voir ma sœur dans cette robe.

 **« Oh, ma sœur préférée et… mon Quinn préféré !**

 **-Je croyais que c'était Dean ?** marmonne-t-il.

 **-Bon, d'accord,** concède-t-elle, **le Quinn préféré de ma sœur, alors, ça te va mieux ? »**

Je pique un fard ahurissant en écarquillant les yeux face au culot de Blanchet ! Dire ça à Alain devant moi… et ça me rappelle violemment que Keir a tout révélé à Alain de mes sentiments pour lui. Mais, heureusement, il s'en va en grommelant qu'il faut qu'il fasse son devoir de préfet et je peux espérer qu'il n'a pas vu à quel point la remarque de Blanchet m'a mise mal à l'aise.

 **« Blanchet !** m'indigné-je. **Sérieusement ?!**

 **-Oh, quoi, ça va ? Il a rien vu, il a de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux…**

 **-Il est au courant, Blanchet,** lui dis-je. **Keir lui a dit.**

 **-Keir lui a dit que tu le kiffais ?** répète-t-elle avec une grimace d'incompréhension et de dédain. **Et comment il sait ça, lui ? »**

Je la fixe, réfléchissant en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Keir a vraiment du mal avec elle, il fait du sur-place ou même s'enfonce, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je pense que si Blanchet voyait certaines facettes de sa personnalité alors, peut-être que ça ferait avancer les choses.

 **« Je sais pas,** avoué-je. **Il l'a découvert. Et depuis des mois, il s'est donné comme mission de tout faire pour que j'attire l'attention d'Alain et ai ma chance. Bon, il m'a carrément pourri la vie et j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler quand il m'a dit qu'il avait tout raconté à Alain mais… il s'est vraiment donné à fond.**

 **-Keir se donne toujours à fond, »** pose-t-elle, l'air ailleurs.

Elle a l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres et c'est la première fois qu'elle prononce le prénom de Keir sans venin dans la voix, ni mépris, ni colère. Sans le crier ou le cracher, ou le grincer. Et ça me fait sourire et elle baisse son regard vers moi, me dépassant largement, ayant déjà quelques centimètres de plus que moi naturellement mais surtout, des talons de dix centimètres aux pieds.

 **« Il faut que je retourne voir Karim. Fais gaffe aux mecs, p'tite sœur, ils sont en rut, ce soir. »**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Coucou mes chéries !**_

 _ **On espère que tout le monde va bien, on vous embrasse fort :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Coralie : Oui leur relation évolue, j'aime assez le côté fraternel de leur relation :) Je crois pas que ce bal-ci soit notre "type" de bal donc ne nous emballons pas ! Merci de ta fidélité !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 17_

* * *

 **« Ben où est Greg ? »**

Moira dans une robe blanche a la mine triste et n'est pas accompagnée de son cavalier. On dirait vraiment qu'elle est minuscule sans Greg. Je fronce les sourcils, étonné. Al scrute la foule pour repérer son frère. En tout cas la cause de la mine de ma petite sœur est facilement repérable, son Gryffondor est collée à sa cavalière rayonnante dans une robe rose bonbon. Je grimace, écœurée. Les couples heureux me sortent par les yeux ce soir.

 **« Il est allé chercher du jus de citrouille** , explique-t-elle.

 **\- C'est quoi cette tête ?** demande Al. **Tu t'amuses pas ?**

 **\- Si, si… »**

Al ne gobe pas ce mensonge, ma sœur n'a pas hérité du don familiale de dissimulation. Il reste circonspect. Je m'écrie alors.

 **« C'est parce qu'elle a personne avec qui danser ! Pauvre bébé.**

 **\- N'importe quoi !** rougie-t-elle.

 **\- Si je dis rien, on y est encore demain !**

 **\- Keir ! Tais-toi !**

 **\- Ooooh même quand t'es énervée t'es polie,** me moqué-je, **maman a bien fait son boulot.**

 **\- Fallait bien se rattraper,** marmonne Al.

 **\- T'as quelque chose à me dire Quinn ?** menacé-je.

 **\- Tu danses avec moi Moira ?** propose-t-il soudain. **»**

Ma sœur dévisage son large sourire, étonnée avant que son visage s'illumine de plaisir. Al lui fait un clin d'œil et l'entraîne avec lui sur la piste. Je ricane un peu en voyant ma sœur maladroitement jetée des regards en direction de son Gryffondor. Elle compte le rendre jaloux ? Aaaah on reconnait enfin le sang des MacFarlan ! J'applaudirai bien cette initiative mais la fierté retombe.

Evidemment qu'elle a mis le paquet. Evidemment ! A quoi ça sert un bal si c'est pas pour être le centre de l'attention dans une putain de robe dorée ?! Blanchet Rossi dans toute sa splendeur. Ça fait mal aux yeux rien que de la regarder. Mais je ne peux pas détacher mon regard. Un arrière goût amer rampe dans ma gorge comme un venin prêt à sortir. Je me retiens, elle la veut sa soirée de triomphe. Elle l'attend, elle l'a prévu. Le mec, la robe, l'attitude. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre. Je préfère encore l'ignorer.

 **« Keir ! Eh ! qu'est-ce que tu fous encore à ronchonner ?»**

Je tourne la tête vers Raph et Sam, et grimace en les voyants. Ils sont sans cesse à s'embrasser, se câliner et tout le bazar. Ya rien de plus chiant que de tenir la chandelle entre eux. Je me lève alors et m'écris à l'adresse de Sam.

 **« Emmène le sur le dance-floor bécassine, c'est sa chanson préférée ! »**

Et je m'éclipse rapidement. Il est tant de mettre un peu d'ambiance.

OoOo

 **« Vous m'avez bien compris Mr MacFarlan ?! »**

Je fixe avec arrogance les petits yeux bleus de Frog-nas enfoncés dans ses orbites noircis de cernes. Avec sa tête de rat il me toise avec autorité. Je plaque mon sourire le plus dédaigneux, il serre les dents. Depuis que j'ai commencé Poudlard il essaye de me faire craquer, persuadé que des menaces de remise au goût du jour des tortures d'élèves dans les cachots comme au « bon vieux temps » me font peur.

 **« Arrêtez de me positionner dessus et on pourra parler,** lâché-je narquoisement. **»**

Il semble à deux doigts de craquer, je m'amuse à le regarder ravaler sa verve.

 **« Pour vous la soirée et finie !** m'annonce-t-il.

 **\- Vraiment ?** ricané-je, **les patinoires sont pourtant très appréciées.**

 **\- Vous serez collé deux heures !**

 **\- Quel dommage demain c'est les vacances…**

 **\- Vous inquiétez pas MacFarlan,** s'énerve-t-il, **j'vous attends à la rentrée.**

 **\- Je suis irrésistible,** ricané-je **, vous pouvez plus vous passez de moi ! »**

Je suis tout de même assez agacé d'avoir été interrompu en plein milieux des festivités. Après avoir mis de la poudre à gratter dans le punch, des Twist-humour dans les canapés – qui ont notamment fait éclater l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle en larmes et transformer Maria Weasley en folle furieuse – fait éclater quelques verres pour rompre des ambiances trop romantiques et rieuses à souhait. J'en étais à transformer la piste de dance en patinoire, ce qui a littéralement fait mourir de rire Greg. Visiblement le groupe des pseudos fille UP de sixième année s'est d'ailleurs mangé une belle cascade qui mériterait sa place au JO d'hiver. Je commençais à m'en prendre aux lustres du plafond, je voulais le faire fondre pour qu'il asperge tel une cascade l'assemblée, ruine les si belles coiffures et les maquillages étudiés. Il fond toujours mais hélas je ne serais pas là pour admirer le spectacle puisque Frog-nas m'a pris en flagrant délit.

Le concierge me plante là, m'ordonnant de ne plus mettre un pied dans la salle de bal. Furieux que ça ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid. Je décide d'aller faire chialer Mimi Geignarde qui comme chaque année a tenté de se faire belle pour le bal, persuadée qu'un élève tomberait sous le charme. C'est tellement facile de la mettre dans tous ses états. Alors que les escaliers s'agitent et que l'un d'eux arrive enfin au rez-de-chaussée, des bruits de talons me font me retourner.

Lilian a un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres rouges. Dans une robe moulante incendiaire, elle est sexy. Sûre de sa démarche féline elle s'avance, appréciant mon regard sur ses jambes. Elle se plante devant moi, ses cheveux blonds cascadant autour de son visage.

 **« Ce bal est à chier.**

 **\- T'as loupé le clou de mon spectacle, normal.**

 **\- Il pourra pas être aussi sexy qu'un rouquin dans un costard,** sourit-elle. **»**

Je lui décoche un regard amusé alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de mon coup, m'embrassant avec insistance. Son lourd parfum me rappelle trop qu'elle n'est pas Blanchet. Enervé de voir jaillir ses yeux noirs, je me lance à corps perdu dans l'étreinte chaude et langoureuse de Lilian. Réelle.

OoOo

 **« FIIIIIN ! »**

Moira comme une balle traverse la foule, sa valise ballotant derrière elle. Son hibou Coluche secoué en tout sens qui hulule de protestation, pour foncer en direction de notre aîné, Fingal. Reconnaissable à sa gueule renfrognée d'être obligé de venir à King Cross. Moira lui bondit dessus, et je ricane en le voyant se dérider. Mon frère garde toujours sa tronche de mauvaise humeur mais en réalité il est incapable de vraiment mordre. Il aboie beaucoup néanmoins.

Je repère aussi ma sœur, Ailein. Visiblement revenue de son stage en Norvège. Une vraie chieuse toujours soignée et hautaine, orgueilleuse. Rousse comme toute la fratrie. Meilleure amie de Blanchet depuis toujours et par conséquent ultra-protectrice envers elle. Je débarque à mon tour, arborant un sourire hypocrite en saluant Ailein.

 **« Alors, t'es carrément venue m'attendre à la gare sœurette ?**

 **\- Pas toi non,** riposte-t-elle **.**

 **\- Wow la Norvège t'a rendu aimable !** ironisé-je **.**

 **\- C'était la Suède,** lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Je suis trop contente de vous voir !** s'écrie Moira radieuse. **Où sont les parents ?**

 **\- A la maison,** lui répond Fingal, **bon on se bouge, où on y reste sur ce quai ?**

 **\- Partez sans moi !** lance Ailein. **»**

Elle fend la foule, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle a repéré Blanchet et crie son prénom avant de lui sauter dessus. Fingal attrape la valise de Moira, Coluche les plumes de travers semble raide mort dans sa cage. Ma sœur excitée à l'idée de rentrer chez nous le presse de se dépêcher, le mettant inévitablement en rogne.

 **« Oui bon ben ça va hein !** grommèle-t-il.

 **\- Papi et mami arrivent quand ? T'as reçu le cadeau de Noël pour maman ? Oh ! Est-ce que Flo vient manger demain ?** s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

 **\- Ouais** , marmonne-t-il.

 **\- Après le mariage de Kelly et Shino je suis sûre que ça sera le vôtre !** rit-elle. **»**

Super conversation. Les mariages des couples joyeux et heureux en ménage. J'adore. Tandis qu'on sort de la gare et du quai, Fingal nous apprend qu'après demain c'est la journée de répétition du mariage et les derniers préparatifs. Grommelant que depuis qu'elle a avancé la date il est devenu sa main d'œuvre non rémunérée.

 **« Je sais faire des sculptures de serviettes en forme de cygnes !** annonce fièrement Moira, **elle a déjà une idée de ce qu'elle veut ? Oh ! Est-ce qu'elle va porter un voile ? Et tu as déjà vu sa robe ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera comme une princesse ! »**

J'échange un regard blasé avec mon frère.

 **« J'ai vraiment hâte !** ironisé-je. **»**

OoOo

 **« Woooow ! Sympa les pompes !** s'exclame Florence.

 **\- Gucci !** annonce Ailein en relevant la jambe pour nous présenter son escarpin.

 **\- Ailein, on mange, les chaussures sous la table,** ordonne ma mère.

 **\- C'est pas de simples chaussures,** répond-t-elle avec fierté, **ce** **sont des petits bijoux !**

 **\- J'aime beaucoup la couleur,** approuve Moira.

 **\- Sous la table,** répète notre mère.

 **\- Où sont passés tes bonnes manières ?** ricané-je. **Perdues en Norvège ?**

 **\- C'était en Suède ! »**

Ma sœur est toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Les cheveux brillants, la manucure faite, maquillage discret impeccable. Elle met un point d'honneur à avoir des manières irréprochables, surtout depuis qu'elle a décroché un job dans une boite de produits sorciers de luxe. Boite écossaise bien sûr. Ailein me lance un regard noir. Mon père en bout de table ne s'en formalise même plus. Elle et moi on a jamais pu s'entendre.

 **« Est-ce que vous avez vu ma robe pour le mariage ?** demande Moira.

 **\- Elle est très jolie,** approuve Ailein, **tu vas être super mignonne !**

 **\- Merci !** rougit ma p'tite sœur de plaisir.

 **\- J'ai préféré choisir le gâteau perso !** lance Flo.

 **\- Ah ben ceci explique cela !** raillé-je. **»**

Elle me fixe un instant, avant de comprendre, et d'exploser de rire. Ses boucles s'agitant autour de son visage. C'est bien la copine de mon frère ça, toujours à se fendre la poire même quand c'est d'elle dont on se moque. Ce qui n'empêche pas que Fingal me lance un regard mauvais. Il a vraiment aucun humour !

 **« Ouais ! J'vais peut être même avoir du mal à entrer dans ma robe !**

 **\- L'écoute pas** , souffle Moira, **il est en colère.**

 **\- C'est un chieur soeurette,** lâche Ailein, **c'est dans sa nature d'être un emmerdeur.**

 **\- On comprend mieux pourquoi on est de la même famille !** ricané-je.

 **\- Ça suffit vous deux !** claque papa. »

Ailein lève les yeux au ciel, je lui souris avec arrogance. J'ai eu le dernier mot. Et ça, ça lui plait pas du tout. Elle est vite distraite par Moira qui veut savoir si dans son immense placard à chaussures uniquement rempli d'escarpins y'aurait pas un petit quelque chose pour elle. Flo grimace quand ma sœur propose de lui en prêter qui iront avec sa tenue, ouais quand on la regarde dans son jean et avec ces cheveux on sent bien qu'elle sera jamais une « femme d'affaire » comme aime à se décrire ma sœur flattée de sa propre réussite.

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, savourant le plat de Haggis de ma mère. C'est quand même cool d'être rentré.

OoOo

Deux fois par an ya le vernissage de la galerie de peinture de la mère des sœurs Rossi. Spécialisée dans l'étrange et le tordu. Leur mère tout autant que sa galerie d'ailleurs. J'ai décidé d'y venir parce que je sais que je ne vais voir Blanchet qu'au mariage. Et après ça sera à la rentrée quand elle sera encore accrochée au bras de Karim à se persuader qu'il est le type idéal ou je sais pas quelle connerie du genre. Ok. Elle me manque. Même si elle me méprise totalement, même si je voudrais la mépriser, je ne peux pas.

Je repère parmi les visiteurs les parents d'Al, il m'a dit qu'il y serait mais la galerie est construite de façon aussi tortueuse que les arbres de certains tableaux. Un vrai labyrinthe. Ma mère est en train de discuter avec Edwige Quinn, mon père est à Edimbourg, une réunion de la chambre des lords ou je sais pas trop quoi. Ailein probablement partie piailler avec Blanchet.

Agacé de tourner en rond dans cette galerie et à regarder des tableaux sans intérêt, je me laisse tomber sur un des canapés-bancs. Et lance un regard sans appel à la bourgeoise qui veut reposer ses pieds, elle s'éloigne en me lançant des coups d'œil outrée. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui péter un talon pour qu'elle se rétame devant les visiteurs. La flemme surement.

Ce tableau est sérieusement bidon, comment un type qui nous peint un manoir dans la brume peut sérieusement être considéré comme un artiste ? Ok c'est bien peint, mais c'est qu'un paysage. De toute façon, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. Blanchet va probablement me siffler de dégager.

 **« Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? »**

Je relève les yeux sur elle. Même si c'est pour me toiser avec méfiance elle m'a repéré. J'ai bien fait de venir. Un sourire hautain se plaque sur mon visage.

 **«Nos parents sont amis.**

 **\- Et alors ?** fait-elle suspicieusement.

 **\- C'est bon ok !** m'agacé-je, **je suis pas venu ruiner le vernissage. J'en ai rien à foutre. J'étais juste venu te voir ! »**

Enervé j'appuie mon dos contre le mus et étend mes jambes. Espérant qu'un mec va se prendre dedans et s'éclater par terre.

 **« S'tu le dis,** hoche-t-elle la tête, **tu penses quoi de l'expo alors ? »**

Elle a écouté ce que je viens de dire ? marmonné-je en moi-même. C'est elle l'œuvre d'art que je suis venu admirer !

 **« J'préfère les nus. »**

Surprise, elle lâche un rire. Je reste silencieux, à la dévisager. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle daigne rire sincèrement devant moi. J'agite ma baguette, et deux verres du plateau du serveur flottent jusqu'à moi. Je lui en tends un qu'elle prend avec méfiance. J'hausse les épaules, un peu fier de moi. Ma réputation me précède.

 **« J'ai du mal à trouver du sens à une maison bidon dans une ambiance pseudo lugubre,** désigné-je le fameux tableau.

 **\- C'est un manoir** , corrige-t-elle, **celui des Malefoy.**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je disais, bidon. »**

Elle rit à nouveau et s'éloigne alors. Ouais je vois. Si je suis comme le premier des crétins venus, elle vient de me faire retomber dans la catégorie gamins inintéressants. Je me relève, blasé. Et décide que tant qu'à m'emmerder autant que ça soit chez moi à engloutir des choco-grenouille en écoutant l'émission des noctambules.

 **« Tu te tires déjà ? »**

Je me retourne sur Blanchet son verre à la main et dans l'autre un amuse-gueule.

 **« J'vois que tu penses à m'en ramener hein,** raillé-je.

 **\- Tu peux t'bouger les fesses,** lâche-t-elle en agitant la main en direction du buffet, **et puis c'est le dernier et ils sont carrément orgasmiques ! »**

J'adore comment elle dit « orgasmique ».

 **« Merci de le préciser surtout quand je peux pas en manger un !**

 **\- J'vais m'gêner ! »**

ooOo

 **« Non j'vais pas à la soirée de Dean, Kelly fait un truc.**

 **\- Comment ça s'fait que je sois pas au courant ?** m'exclamé-je.

 **\- On s'le demande… »**

Je ricane, enfonçant mon menton dans mon écharpe. La fumée de sa cigarette se perd dans l'air froid et blanc de la nuit. Kelly en plus est du genre boule de nerfs, l'énervait c'est presque presser sur un bouton et BOUM. Soit dit que depuis que je lui ai pourri sa dernière soirée du nouvel an, elle ne m'invite plus.

 **« C'est un truc** _ **entre filles**_ , appuie-t-elle.

 **\- Ah ouais d'accord, soirée pyjama,** me moqué-je, **films à la noix et ragots.**

 **\- Faut bien s'tenir au courant du hors-Poudlard !** fait-elle amèrement.

 **\- Quoi t'es pas bien à Poudlard ? On s'marre bien pourtant !**

 **\- Toi peut être,** hausse-t-elle les épaules **, moi j'en ai ras le cul.**

 **\- Plus que six mois à tirer,** rassuré-je **. Faut en profiter pour laisser sa trace.**

 **\- J'suis sûre que Frog-nas est pas prêt de t'oublier ! »**

J'explose de rire.

 **« Nan ! Surement pas après ce que je prévois de lui faire !**

 **\- Quoi t'es encore collé ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux venir astiquer des coupes avec moi ?**

 **\- Je suis allergique à la poussière !** assure-t-elle avec hauteur.

 **\- Ouais c'est ça, et au travail aussi ! »**

Ses dents blanches se détachent dans la pénombre, dessinant les contours de son sourire. Je la fixe sans broncher. Surréel serait le mot. Je sais pas si c'est le changement de lieu, de temps. L'absence de son crétin de petit copain et du reste de Poudlard. Ou encore si elle fume autre chose que du tabac. Mais je ne vais pas trop m'poser de questions. Elle est là, elle me regarde.

Et elle me sourit.

C'est une excellente soirée.


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Merci à tous ceux qui nous siuvent, vous etes des amouuuurs ! Bonne lecture :)

Coralie : Oui, ça vous sort un peu comme ça aahah ! Et on s'est dit que ça vous ferait plaisir de voir des anciens ;) Ouaiiis, t'as vu, ça se rapproche entre Blanchet et Keirounet ! Bisous :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **« NAAALAAA ! »**

Sur le quai, tous se retournent pour voir qui a poussé ce cri qui scinde le brouhaha comme un claquement de fouet et je regarde ma sœur courir dans les bras d'une rousse dont les talons hauts la surélèvent d'une dizaine de centimètres. Les élèves regardent le fameux duo que le redoublement de Blanchet a séparé se retrouver après plusieurs mois d'échanges épistolaires. Ils doivent se rappeler de la brune et la rousse qui évoluaient dans leur propre monde, le menton bien haut et la démarche chaloupée synchrone, et que rare se risquaient à provoquer. Toute ma scolarité, j'ai entendu parler d'elles. Des modes vestimentaires qu'elles lançaient sans même être amies avec les autres filles, des répliques cinglantes qui causaient des larmes et de leurs virées à Pré-au-Lard avec des garçons. Tout le monde sait que s'en prendre à une revient à poignarder la deuxième et que faire face à un détraqueur est surement préférable à faire face à la colère de _Blanchet &Ailein_. Blanchet Rossi et Ailein McFarlan, meilleures amies ? Âmes sœurs. Les adultes racontent, en plaisantant à moitié, que ma mère et Amélia, la mère d'Ailein, ont dû être touchées par un sort alors qu'elles étaient enceintes en même temps qui les a liées, fétus à fétus.

 **« Tu m'as trop manqué, Flit !** entendé-je Blanchet s'écrier à Ailein qui la garde dans ses bras. **Merlin, Aile', Poudlard n'est vraiment plus kiffant depuis que tu m'as lâchée !**

 **-C'est toi qui m'as lâchée avec tes notes de merde !**

 **-Pétasse ! »**

Et elles éclatent de rire en se reculant un bref instant avant de se sauter dans les bras en poussant des petits cris d'excitation. Attitude qu'aucune des deux n'auraient jamais avec nulle autre, mais, de la même façon, elles n'accepteraient de personne d'autre des surnoms tirés de Disney. Nala, ou Nal, pour ma sœur et Flit, pour Ailein, en hommage à la petite lionne du Roi Lion et au colibri de Pocahontas, datant de leur Première Année où elles ont été réparties respectivement à Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Ce qui n'a fait que les rapprocher encore plus, c'est ainsi que Blanchet a pris l'habitude d'introduire les salles-communes des autres maisons –mais bon, notre mère faisait déjà ça à son époque donc, je suppose qu'elle n'a rien inventé. Blanchet et Ailein se les ont même tatoués, à la chute des reins. Nala pour Ailein, Flit pour Blanchet, quand elles avaient quatorze ans.

 **« Tu vas avoir les deux divas sur le dos, pour les vacances, on dirait,** plaisante Priscilla en réajustant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

 **-Oh, à mon avis, je ne les verrai pas beaucoup,** rié-je. **Vous voudrez venir quelques jours à la maison ?**

 **-Ohhh ouiii ! Pour le Nouvel An, surtout !** s'excite Sam. **On l'fait avec Kell et Flo, cette année encore ?! Je pourrais inviter mon Phiphi ?**

 **-Hé, faut que t'arrêtes avec tes surnoms, ma poule… »**

Mais Sam ne répond rien au ton accablé de Prisc et nous fait une grosse bise chacune avant de partir se jeter dans les bras de son demi-frère de 19 ans qu'elle a repéré plus loin, sur le quai. Je vois aussi Tata Ed et Tonton Kyle qui accueillent Alain et Greg avec des mines lumineuses. Mon oncle croise mon regard et me fait un large geste de la main avec ce sourire qui me fait tellement penser à celui d'Alain, que je lui rends.

 **« Bon…,** fait Prisc en se tournant vers moi. **Je vais pas tarder, ma chérie, il faut que je prenne un taxi… J'te jure, j'en peux plus de ces véhicules moldus, faut vraiment que je passe le permis de transplanage.**

 **-Oui, ce sera bien pratique.**

 **-Et mon père qui veut me faire passer ce bon dieu de permis de conduire, plutôt crever ! Il a toujours pas compris que je suis une sorcière, tu sais…,** grommelle-t-elle en repoussant une mèche noire et ondulée qui lui tombait devant ses yeux sombres. **Et toi, tu rentres comment ?**

 **-Mon père, surement,** répondé-je. **Vas-y, Prisc, t'as beaucoup de route ! »**

Je la serre dans mes bras et elle m'embrasse la joue avant d'attraper sa valise, son autre sac toujours pendu à son épaule, et s'éloigner dans la foule avec un dernier geste de la main à mon adresse. Alors que je me poussais pour laisser passer une famille, un charriot s'arrête juste à ma droite. Je me retourne et je découvre sans surprise un grand homme à la carrure imposante, au visage aux traits durs et aux yeux noirs de ma sœur, dans un manteau en cuir brun fourré. Et il sourit et j'ai l'impression d'être déjà chez moi.

 **« Papa, »** dis-je en allant le prendre dans mes bras. Il referme les siens autour de mes épaules et embrasse le haut de mon crane. **« Tu m'as manquée. »**

 **-Toi aussi, mon ange. »**

 **xOxOxO**

J'entre dans la cuisine où ma mère et Kelly cuisinent, un vieux tourne-disque déverse ses chants d'opéra et mélodies dans la pièce aux murs tapissés de petits carrelages bordeaux et aux meubles en bois sombre. Une longue fenêtre au-dessus des plaques et du large lavabo donne sur notre immense jardin enneigé, au fond duquel nagent les trois requins de Maman dans leur bassin, Hachoir, Dévastation et Hémorragie. Ma mère voulait être médicomage légiste avant d'ouvrir sa galerie d'art lugubre si vous vous posez la question.

 **« Vous voulez de l'aide ?** proposé-je.

 **-Ah, ma p'tite cicatrice,** m'accueille ma mère. **Y'a personne dont je désire ardemment la mort qui mange à la maison, ce midi, donc, non, c'est bon, on se passera de ton aide. Enfin, exceptée ta sœur mais ton père y tient donc…**

 **-Rho, Marraine ! Scar cuisine pas si mal que ça !**

 **-Ton crétin de père aurait dû t'appeler Mauvaise-foi, ma filleule. »**

Kelly et moi explosons de rire, ne relevant même pas qu'en à peine une minute ma mère a témoigné vouloir la mort d'être-humains, de Blanchet en particulier, et a insulté Julian, le père de Kelly, qui est aussi son meilleur ami, quasiment son frère. De toute façon, ma mère ne s'arrête jamais. Certains l'aiment pour ça, d'autres la détestent. Bien souvent, on la craint plutôt.

Je m'assois à la table en bois massif qui est au centre de la pièce et Kelly me sourit, son visage parfait éclairé par le soleil qui brille par la fenêtre, au zénith. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés lui chatouillent ses épaules et ses fossettes accentuent chacun de ses sourires de telle sorte que je connaisse bien peu qui puissent lui refuser quoique ce soit. Elle est certainement la fille la plus belle que je connaisse et la plus déterminée aussi, une deuxième sœur pour moi. Et il n'y a rien qui ne puisse me faire plus plaisir que de savoir qu'elle est heureuse avec Shino et que le mariage soit déjà dans une semaine !

 **« Je te savais pas si marmotte, Scar ! Levée à 12h30 ?**

 **-C'est le train, hier,** révélé-je. **J'étais fatiguée.**

 **-Parfois, j'me demande si Mademoiselle Louise m'a pas injecté de ses gênes ni vu, ni connu en plein dans le bide pendant que je t'y portais, ma cicatrice,** lâche ma mère en remuant le contenu de la casserole avec sa spatule. **Aussi chochotte que lui ! »**

Ah et ma mère a toujours été très surnom, un peu comme Sam, mais souvent en bien moins agréables et flatteurs. Mademoiselle Louise désigne son autre meilleur ami, Louis, qui est aussi le parrain de ma sœur et que j'adore, tellement gentil et adorable. Et le « ma cicatrice » est bien pour moi, rendant hommage à mon diminutif, Scar, et à la cicatrice de la césarienne qui perdure en travers du ventre de ma mère… d'habitude, j'évite d'expliquer le fondement de ce surnom. Mais le pire et surement quand elle nous appelle, Blanchet et moi, « ma chair et mon sang »…

Ma mère tourne ses yeux bleu d'une intensité à toute épreuve et elle a un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres bordeaux.

 **« En parlant de chochotte, ça avance avec Quinn Junior numéro 3 ?**

 **-Alain n'est pas une chochotte, Maman…,** soupiré-je tandis que Kelly a déjà bondi sur moi pour me presser de répondre.

 **-Je parlais encore de toi, ma douce. Que t'ai-je appris pendant toutes ces années ? »**

Ah oui, j'oubliais, j'ai le droit à des « ma douce » et « lapine » mais, généralement, c'est mauvais signe. Et si vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu avoir l'idiotie de confesser à ma mère les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Alain, cessez tout de suite. S'il faut savoir un truc sur Katarina Rossi c'est qu'elle sait tout, et que c'est tant pis pour vous. Et, connaissant le sermon par cœur, je le récite placidement :

 **« Ce que l'on veut, on le prend.**

 **-Bien vrai !** certifie Kelly.

 **-Evidemment,** répond ma mère, satisfaite. **Donc va le prendre, ce pauvre garçon, c'est l'un des moins ratés du coin. »**

 **xOxOxO**

Greg et moi passons derrière la petite table où sont assises Kelly, Florence et Jack Malefoy, pouffant et chuchotant. Ils décident des plans des cinq grandes tables et il y a fort à parier que plus d'un invité aura une drôle de surprise en découvrant leurs voisins. Personnellement, je sais déjà que je serai à côté d'Alain, il n'y a même pas à tergiverser sur la question, ni besoin de jeter un coup d'œil incognito par-dessus leurs épaules.

On continue à déambuler dans l'immense salle qui servira de réception au mariage. C'est ma marraine, Edwige, qui a trouvé le restaurant grâce à son poste dans la rubrique culture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et c'est l'endroit parfait, spacieux et lumineux, dans les tons rouges et marron chocolat, des lustres sublimes pendant des hauts plafonds et des grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc enneigé du propriétaire. Il y avait avant des beaux tableaux dans le style romantique mais Kelly et ma mère sont tombés d'accord que c'était bien trop « niais et classique ». Et ma mère a insisté qu'elle finirait surement par régurgité un des délicieux plats que vont préparer la mère de Shino et ma grand-mère pour le mariage si elle devait croiser le regard dégoûtants d'un des angelots mièvres qui apparaissaient dans les toiles. Du coup, Tonton Louis, Tonton Kyle et ma mère se chargent de tapisser les murs de grands cadres des photos de famille, et je leur fais confiance pour choisir ceux qui marquent nos souvenirs les plus mémorables.

Nous portons avec Greg les cartons de serviettes en papier, couleur crèmes décorées d'arabesques bordeaux, jusqu'à la table où sont installées Moira, sa mère Amélia, et Denise, et Simone, sa petite fille. Cette dernière est la belle-mère de Kelly, qui étaient, il y a encore quelques années, seulement la voisine éperdue d'amour pour Tonton Julian, le père de Kelly. Et puis, il est tombé amoureux d'elle à son tour, surprenant ma mère. Mais agréablement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il passait outre un physique disgracieux comme celui de Denise et voyait plus loin. Et maintenant, ils ont une petite fille de deux ans qui est belle à croquer avec sa petite tignasse aussi brune que la mienne et ses incroyables yeux verts qu'elle tient de son père. Kelly en est complètement folle. Elle s'appelle Simone Kelly Bones.

 **« Fantastique ! On allait bientôt en manquer,** apprécie Denise alors que je dépose le carton devant elles quatre.

 **-On est trop rapide pour le ravitaillement,** rit Amélia. **Merci, vous deux !**

 **-Pas de quoi,** assuré-je avant de sourire à Moira qui me montre l'un de ses cygnes en serviette. **Tu es vraiment douée, Moy !**

 **-Merci ! Kell m'a dit qu'on devait en faire le plus possible alors…**

 **-Vous vous débrouillez très bien.**

 **-Et si tu faisais autre chose que des cygne, Moy ?** propose Greg. **Genre… des dragons ou… »**

Je me retourne en entendant le rire retentissant de ma sœur. Accoudée à une fenêtre qu'elle a ouverte pour fumer sans empester la salle –Kelly la tuerait sans même une hésitation-, elle papote avec Ailen. A quelques mètres d'elle, Alain déploie une nappe écarlate sur l'une des longues tables avec l'aide de mon père, de Calum et d'Eric, le père de Shino.

 **« Scar, mon ange,** m'appelle Papa. **Tu veux bien aller chercher les couverts et les sets de tables dans la cuisine ? Il en faudrait une quarantaine pour cette table.**

 **-Et dire à Kelly qu'on va chercher les verres et les assiettes qu'elle a commandés,** poursuit Eric. **Shino et Fingal viennent avec nous.**

 **-Oui d'accord,** accepté-je. **Ca vous prendra combien de temps ?**

 **-Une demi-heure, à tout casser. »**

J'opine du menton et je vois Calum, Eric et mon père se diriger vers la sortie, laissant Alain lisser la nappe sur la table. Je croise son regard gris et il me lance un mince sourire qui est amplement suffisant pour dicter à mon cœur de louper un battement. Je lui dis que je reviens et je tourne les talons, comprenant que je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. J'ai pris une décision au bal alors que j'évitais comme la peste tout autant la piste de danse transformée en patinoire par les bons soins de Keir que Brian qui n'a eu de cesse d'essayer de m'embrasser sans mon accord. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, ça ne rime à rien et c'est épuisant, aimer quelqu'un sans savoir de quoi il en retourne. Alain a voulu m'inviter au bal et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, si j'ai une chance ou si c'était simplement en tant qu'ami, ou pour oublier Adélaïde. Et je continue à évoluer dans le brouillard total et j'en ai assez. Il faut au moins que je tente et que je sache. Donc, je vais tout lui dire. Et oui, ce n'est plus du sang qui coule dans mes veines mais du stresse en liquide qui me provoque des sueurs froides mais, à un moment donné, il faut se jeter à l'eau, pas vrai ?

Je livre le message à Kelly qui rouspète que Shino n'est même pas venue l'embrasser avant de partir et qu'elle va lui refuser le baiser qui suit les « oui, je le veux » pour la peine, et pénètre dans la cuisine. Ma grand-mère, la mère de Shino et Ed discutent du menu pour le repas de mariage, et observe chaque recoin, chaque ustensile pour vérifier que tout est en ordre.

 **« Oh, ma jolie petite fille vient nous filer un coup de main ?** roucoule ma grand-mère.

 **-Non, désolée, Mamie !** rié-je. **Je viens chercher des couverts et des sets de table.**

 **-Il t'en faudrait combien, ma puce ?** me demande ma marraine.

 **-Quarante de chaque, s'il-te-plait. »**

D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvre un tiroir et une diligence de couverts s'envolent vers moi, je les attrape des deux mains avant qu'elle ne me tende un paquet de sets de table en corde tissée dorée. Je remercie ma marraine et ressors de la pièce, les bras chargés. J'ai les jambes tremblotantes à l'idée de ce que je m'apprête de dire à Alain mais je m'ordonne de garder mon calme.

 **« Oulà, attends, je vais te débarrasser !** s'exclame Alain en s'élançant vers moi.

 **-Merci.** »

Il pose les sets de tables et les couverts sur la table nappée et je pousse une mèche brune qui me gênait derrière mon oreille. Il commence à disposer les sets de table et je sens qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Plus distant et silencieux, même si son beau visage n'en laisse rien paraître.

 **« Le bal s'est bien passé ?** demandé-je.

 **-Oui, à part les mauvais coups de Keir mais le concierge l'a foutu dehors vers 23h donc, ça a été,** répond-il en continuant son travail sans me regarder.

 **-Ah oui. »**

Je passe le pouce sur les fines bordures brunes qui courent sur le tissu rouge et doux de la nappe, pensant à comment aborder le sujet. Je me mordille la lèvre, une voix me murmurant dans ma tête que c'est une très mauvaise idée et que Priscilla a raison, que je ne vais faire que me précipiter dans un désastre. Il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, il y a trois ans. Désormais, tout a changé et il est très certainement encore tout aussi fou amoureux d'Adélaïde que Prisc l'est de Roger. Mais tous les autres ont aussi raison. Que ce soit Keir ou Greg, ma mère ou Kelly, Blanchet ou Sam, si je ne tente rien, je le regretterai surement plus encore.

 **« Keir t'a dit la vérité,** lâché-je alors.

 **-Quoi ? »** Il se redresse pour me regarder et je ne réponds pas tout de suite, figée par ses yeux gris un peu écarquillés. Je baisse les miens un moment pour regarder sa grande main masculine qui tient un set de table et il insiste : **« A propos de quoi ?**

 **-Quand il t'a dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi, il te disait la vérité,** avoué-je en forçant ma voix à rester posée et à ne pas tout déblatérer d'une traite. **Il l'a découvert au début de l'année et… tu venais de te séparer avec Adélaïde, et je ne savais pas comment te le dire. »**

Mon cœur bat la chamade et je vois Alain ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson qu'on aurait précipité hors de l'eau. Et je ne sais pas si j'admire ou si je déteste ce que je viens de faire mais, en tout cas, là, je me sens vraiment mal. Mes doigts se crispent contre la nappe et je me retiens de m'assoir sur l'une des chaises qui encadrent la table mais je m'oblige surtout à continuer de le regarder dans les yeux. Je me revois à douze ans, lui faisant face comme maintenant, et le sentiment de vertige qui m'avait sauté à la gorge quand il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, comme s'il avait retiré le sol sous nos pieds. J'avais hésité si fort à mentir et accepter pour ne pas avoir à lui faire de la peine. Avec Priscilla, il était mon plus proche ami à Poudlard, ça m'avait brisé le cœur de le perdre comme ça. J'aurais peut-être dû lui écrire tout ça par lettre après réflexion… Enfin, c'est trop tard pour reculer de toute façon. Et compte tenu du fait qu'on est à présent à peine amis, j'ai nettement moins à perdre qu'il y a trois ans.

 **« Et ensuite, Keir est venu me dire que tu voulais m'inviter au bal mais j'avais déjà accepté d'y aller avec un ami et…**

 **-Brian Burry.**

 **-Oui, Brian, »** validé-je.

Il acquiesce lentement en faisant courir son regard autour de nous, se passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Avant de me regarder à nouveau et un sourire grandit sur son visage.

 **« J'ai vraiment cru que cet enfoiré de Keir m'avait à nouveau pris en victime…**

 **-Ah non, cette fois-ci, c'était moi la victime,** contesté-je avec un rire nerveux.

 **-Bon, puisqu'on a le pire timing qui pourrait exister,** blague-t-il. **Et qu'on n'a pas pu aller à ce bal ensemble, on pourrait se faire quelque chose pendant les vacances… Sans Keir pour s'éclater avec nos vies… »**

Une vague de soulagement se déferle en moi et je souris immédiatement, lâchant un petit rire. Je sais que ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour éperdue ou des grandes promesses, et je ne suis pas naïve au point de me monter tout un film mais… la tension s'évapore.

 **« Oui, ce serait génial. »**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Coucou les filles :)**_

 _ **Merci de votre fidélité, on vous annonce qu'on est passé dans la seconde moitié du nombre de chapitres (34 et un épisode :))**_

 ** _Bisouuuuus !_**

 _Coralie_ _: Ah ben les requins quand elle est allée à Vegas elle l'avait déjà dit :D Oui pour Alain et Scar ça part bien mais t'inquiètes pas va y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz! Ces chapitres c'est partie nostaligie un peu :D Merci de ta review ma belle !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 19_

* * *

 **« Ils pourriront dans leur tombeau avant qu'on ne cède un pouce à ces bâtard du Sud !** beugle mon grand-père.

 **\- La carabine est toujours prête** , affirme mon père.

 **\- Voilà qui est dit fiston !** appuie-t-il avec satisfaction. **»**

A chaque réunion c'est la même rengaine, l'grand-père nous a sorti son éternel kilt aux couleurs des armoiries de notre famille et va nous jouer le traditionnel air de cornemuse qui me blase tant. Et dire que Moira prend des cours avec lui. D'ailleurs je crois même que cette année elle va l'accompagner. Et il peste encore contre la famille voisine, les MacGregor, qui veulent récupérer des bouts de landes au sud de nos terres qu'un mariage a fait tombé dans notre patrimoine. Et ça c'est quand il n'est pas en train de mettre une bougie à St André, patron de l'Ecosse, pour que leur unique fils un peu maladif succombe à la prochaine vague de froid et que son héritage tombe dans la poche de Fingal qui d'ailleurs n'en a rien à battre. Contrairement à Ailein qui suit avec attention la conversation. Toutes ces conversations joyeusement morbides autour d'une cuvée de Whiskey qui sort direct de notre distillerie. Un noël chez les MacFarlan habituel.

 **« Ces fils de galloise ne méritent pas le titre d'écossais !** continue-t-il.

 **\- Elle est irlandaise papi,** précise Moira.

 **\- Tous les mêmes, s** _ **ith**_ **! Ils ont trahi la couronne d'Ecosse pour forniquer avec ces pisse-froids d'irlandais !»**

Ah oui, précisons qu'il nous a tous trouvé un surnom en gaélique écossais que nous avons tous dû apprendre à parler et écrire pour « préserver la culture des Highlands ». _Sith_ , pour Moira, _stàt_ , pour Fin, _dhiogan_ pour Ailein et _gille-nan-car_ pour moi. C'est carrément lourd. Enfin ça sera pas plus pire que quand mon frère murmure un _luran_ à Florence ! C'est un joker que je garde sous ma manche… histoire de le faire chier.

A écouter mon grand-père descendre le reste du royaume uni, on se demande comment il a pu accepter que ma mère à moitié anglaise ait pu devenir sa belle-fille… Surement pour son haggis. Je souhaite bien du courage à Fin s'il veut passer la bague au doigt à Flo qui a du sang « de ces sous-hommes de français ! ».

 **« Bannister, allons !** rouspète maman pour détendre son beau-père, **pas devant Moira.**

 **\- Amélia !** s'exclame-t-il, **il faut lui rentrer les valeurs de la vie dans le crâne, qu'elle aille pas s'acoquiner avec un dégénéré d'irlandais ! Regardez donc le résultat avec** _ **stàt**_ **!**

 **\- Bannister !** s'exclame ma mère.

 **\- A moitié française !** tonitrue-t-il. **»**

Fin rougit de colère tandis que Flo qui sort de la cuisine la bouche pleine de chips vient le rejoindre en souriant.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- C'est le come back du quatorzième siècle !** lui répondis-je.

 **\- Sérieux ? Soirée déguisée ?** rit-elle, **ton grand-père est le seul au courant alors ! »**

Je ricane tandis qu'Ailein éclate de rire. Moira vient nous rejoindre, très fière de son apparence – elle s'est faite pomponner par Ailein.

 **« A table !** s'écrit-elle. **»**

On passe dans la petite salle à manger, la grande est réservée aux innombrables réunions de la noblesse écossaise. La face sud est couverte d'immenses fenêtres qui donnent sur le parc enneigé et le lac sombre. Le plafond est fait de poutres claires et imposantes qui rendent le côté rustique du château ancestral. Les murs sont en pierres pâles et arborent avec fierté les grandes batailles victorieuses de notre clan au XIIIème siècle. Notre grand père s'installe en face d'elles avec satisfaction, s'en suit un échange de regards tendus entre lui et mon frère qui est à sa gauche. Florence embrasse brusquement Fin avant de s'assoir, ravie, ce qui a pour effet _radical_ de lui faire perdre sa tête de grincheux.

Je ricane, il est complètement à sa botte. Il me fusille du regard.

 **« Allez, une lichette pour toi Moira,** fait Ailein avec un clin d'oeil en lui servant un fond de Whiskey, **pour porter un toast !**

 **\- Voilà qui est bien parlé ! J'ai toujours dit que c'était la plus sensée de la marmaille !**

 **\- Papa,** claque mon père agacé.

 **\- Ah oui ! Le toast !** fait-il mine de ne pas comprendre l'ordre en passant la main dans sa barbe blanche, **A LA DECADENCE DES MACGREGOR !**

 **\- Bannister !** s'écrit maman, **voyons ! »**

Florence à l'autre bout de la table explose de rire. J'avale cul sec, rien de tel que de souhaiter le malheur de ces pique-assiettes pour Noël !

OoOo

 **« Un bonnet et des chaussettes ?!** m'écrié-je.

 **\- Un bonnet Volcom et des chaussettes Nike,** précise-t-elle avec son air de vipère.

 **\- Ça reste des putains de chaussettes ! Jaune !**

 **\- Elle te sied au teint cette couleur,** ricane-t-elle.

 **\- Elles sont hideuses !**

 **\- Si tu les veux pas…** commence Flo **, je les prends, des chaussettes on en a jamais assez !**

 **\- Attend Floooo,** farfouille Ailein sous le sapin, **le tien est là ! Voilà !**

 **\- Tiens Keir ! C'est pour toi.»**

Moira me tend son paquet soigneusement emballé. Je le déchire pour tomber sur un atlas des routes du Canada à l'Amérique du Sud, agrémenté de photos sublimes. Je fronce les sourcils. Comment a-t-elle su que sitôt Poudlard fini je mets le cap de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, voir du pays et ne pas remettre les pieds en Ecosse avant deux ans minimum ! Et je commencerais par Québec traverserais le Canada jusqu'à Vancouver et descendrais jusqu'à Ushuaia les terres de feu en longeant le littoral de la Californie, le Mexique, le chili et l'Argentine.

 **« Il te plait ?** demande-t-elle.

 **\- C'est cool,** hoché-je la tête.

 **\- C'est carrément génial Moira,** sourit Ailein, **pile ce qu'il lui fallait : lui donner envie de mettre les voiles ! »**

Je me délecte de son arrachage de papier cadeau, et lorsque que mon paquet s'ouvre c'est pour lui faire sauter au visage une pate gluante et violette. La bonne vieille blague moldue, imparable ! Intemporelle ! Je ricane tandis que Moira se précipite pour l'aider à s'essuyer le visage. Un grimace colérique se tord sous sa morve mauve

 **« Un jour j'vais te tuer.**

 **\- Tu peux toujours essayer sœurette ! »**

Alors qu'elle finit de se débarbouiller elle tombe sur le bon d'achat au fond de la boîte.

 **« Dix gallions ?** siffle-t-elle railleuse, **on va aller loin avec ça chez Morgan's !**

 **\- C'est pour t'inciter à dépenser plus !** lâché-je.

 **-Délicate attention Keir. »**

Elle agite sa baguette pour parfaire le travail et retrouve une allure plus décente. Même si on peut clairement voir de la morve mauve dans ses cheveux, je me fais un plaisir de ne pas lui faire remarquer. Elle se retourne brusquement vers Flo –dans un sweat à mon frère qui doit au moins dater de mathusalem ! - et Fin près du sapin.

 **« Alors ! Il t'a offert quoi ce grand romantique ?!**

 **\- La ferme Ailein,** grince Fingal.

 **\- Je parle à ta copine,** l'ignore-t-elle. **»**

Une des choses qui font que ma sœur et Blanchet s'entendent aussi bien c'est surement leur goût prononcé pour la curiosité et les ragots. Florence fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu, se lovant contre mon frère en lui lançant un regard énamouré qui le fait grommeler avec gène.

 **« Va plutôt t'occuper de Jack,** s'agace-t-il.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que Jack Malefoy a à voir là dedans ?** se braque-t-elle sur la défensive.

 **\- Je trouve qu'il est très mignon,** souffle Moira timidement.

 **\- J'avais pas remarqué,** hausse-t-elle les épaules.

 **\- C'est celaaaa oui !** ricané-je. **»**

Elle se lève avec nonchalance, et s'enroule dans son long gilet en laine, se drapant dans sa dignité.

 **« Je vais manger moi ! »**

Moira se glisse discrètement vers Florence et je peux d'ici l'entendre lui demander ce qu'elle a eu de la part de Fin pour noël.

 **« Toutes les mêmes,** marmonne Fingal. **»**

OoOo

 **« J'le crois pas…** répète Raph.

 **\- T'as un problème avec ça ?** grince Seb sur la défensive.

 **\- Naaaaaan, c'est cool.**

 **\- Juste qu'il était pas au courant que t'étais bi** , ricané-je, **il lui** **faut du temps avant que ça monte au cerveau !**

 **\- Excuse-moi mais c'est pas écrit sur sa face !** s'offusque-t-il.

 **\- T'es juste à la ramasse, laisse tomber on est habitué.**

 **\- Phaelouuu,** rit Al en revenant son verre à la main –imitant la voix mièvre de la copine de Raphaël, **ya Sam qui veut savoir ce que tu veux boire. »**

Raph se précipite rejoindre Samantha au bar, complètement à ses pieds faut dire ce qui est. Quoi qu'autant qu'elle l'est avec lui je suppose… Damien, le récent copain de Sebastian, se lance alors sur la discussion ô combien passionnante d'un jeu vidéo – il est né-moldu – avec Alain. J'ai tendance à pas comprendre le concept de ces jeux moldus, ça doit surement être d'un ennui mortel. Lilian essoufflée d'avoir dansé, se laisse tomber sur la banquette. Et s'empare de mon verre pour le vider. Me lançant une œillade provocatrice, j'hausse les épaules. J'ai bien assez de fric pour me payer tout le bar si j'veux.

 **« Oh j'adooore cette chanson !** s'exclame soudain Samantha.

 **\- Eh moi aussi !** appuie Lian. **Ce groupe est trop cool ! Je suis allée à un de leur concert à Londres l'été dernier !**

 **\- Sérieux ? J'aurais TROP aimé !** fait avec envie Sam.

 **\- Tu viens danser coccinelle ?** lui propose Raph suavement. **»**

Rose de plaisir elle l'embrasse vivement avant d'hocher la tête pour se faire entraîner illico presto sur la piste. J'ai du mal à ne pas m'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle ils sont tombés dans la normalité niaiseuse et euphorique du couple. Et comme elle a pu passer si rapidement de Pyaar à Raph, elle devait pas être aussi amoureuse qu'elle le clamait. J'espère juste qu'elle est pas en train de nous embobiner Raph comme l'a fait Bianca parce que c'est bien assez en une année de se taper une conne. Ouais parce que l'entendre se lamenter comme s'il était un personnage de Shakespeare non merci, j'ai assez supporté ! Elle a intérêt à être honnête sinon elle va prendre cher.

Une main chaude se glisse sur la mienne et entrecroise ses doigts avec les miens. Je lève les yeux sur Lilian, la pénombre ne me laisse pas discerner les traits de son visage mais je sais ce qu'elle attend.

 **« Non, j'ai pas envie d'aller danser.**

 **\- Sérieux ?** soupire-t-elle **, tu sais pas t'amuser Keir ! On verra si dans quelques verres t'es aussi récalcitrant,** rit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de se fondre dans la masse de danseurs.

 **\- Elle lâchera jamais j'ai l'impression,** lance Al.

 **\- C'est pas sérieux,** haussé-je les épaules. **»**

Je m'empare du verre de Raph pour la peine et le sirote en jetant un regard désabusé sur la piste de danse. Raph et Samantha sont collé serré, totalement pas synchro, Lilian ondule en rythme ses cheveux se balançant dans la chute de ses reins.

 **« Elle est merdique cette chanson ou c'est moi ?**

 **\- J'crois que si, c'est très sérieux,** fait Alain. **»**

OoOo

 **« Mélia ! Cal !** s'exclame Edwige Quinn sur le perron de sa maison. **Vous voilà ! On commençait à s'inquiéter.**

 **\- Vous êtes en retard vos Altesses !** blague Kyle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !** se moque mon père. **»**

Les parents d'Al vivent dans une maison paumée dans la campagne anglaise, et on pourrait clairement se demander comment ils en sont venus à se marier. Il est complètement décomplexé, excité et ouvert tandis que la mère d'Al est réservée, calme et douce. Surement encore un plan réussi de Katarina Rossi, sous la torture ou la menace de mort. Cette femme est barrée. Et je pèse mes mots.

 **« Eh ! Salut Keir ! »**

Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant Al sur le canapé, discutant _innocemment_ avec Scarlett Rossi. Un sourire carnassier se plaque sur mon visage, voyez-vous ça… mais la p'tite serait passée à l'attaque ? Enfin, c'est pas avec ce pull qu'elle va faire quoi que ça soit mais bon. Je me laisse tomber à côté d'elle.

 **« Saluuuut Scarlett.**

 **\- Salut Keir** , sourit-elle.

 **\- Alooors finalement, on se jette à l'eau ?** attaqué-je aussitôt. **Je savais que tu m'écouterais !**

 **\- Rêve pas trop tu sais…** continue-t-elle calmement.

 **\- Scar !** s'écrie Flo en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, **tu viens m'aider avec le guacamole, ya pas Shin pour servir de main d'œuvre ! »**

Une fois disparue, je me tourne vers Al qui la suit du regard.

 **« Alors Dom Juan ! Elle s'est déclarée ?!**

 **\- Keir,** fait-il calmement avec un sourire **, mêle toi de tes affaires.**

 **\- AH AH !** m'écrié-je triomphal, **je le savais ! On peut rien me cacher !**

 **\- Moy !** beugle Greg en dévalant les escaliers, **t'es là ! Pas trop tôt ! »**

Moira sourit de plaisir en le saluant, il lui glisse quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Ayant pris sa mine de commercial je le regarde venir avec amusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me vendre ?

 **« Tu veux savoiiiir ce que ton frère a offert à Flooooo ? »**

J'échange un regard circonspect avec Al. Ça peut toujours servir.

 **« Vas-y balance.**

 **\- Eh c'est pas gratuit !**

 **\- Je te signale que je couvre Moira pour votre festival…**

 **\- Pfff ! j'aurais pu demander à Fin ça,** hausse-t-il les épaules.

 **\- Dommage, tu l'as demandé à lui,** rit Al.

 **\- Alors ?** sourié-je narquoisement **, tu veux y aller ou pas à ce festival ?**

 **\- Vous êtes chiants. »**

OoOo

 **« Celui qui a inventé ça devait sacrément être barré !**

 **\- Tu dis ça parce que tu perds !** se moque Greg.

 **\- T'es mieux peut être ?** faisé-je remarqué narquoisement, **Moira t'as battu trois fois de suite !**

 **\- J'étais en train de discuter avec Scar !**

 **\- Quand on joue, on raconte pas sa vie !** asséné-je. **Bon les amoureux** , lancé-je en direction d'Al et Scar, **s'avez fini de vous faire les yeux doux, qu'on puisse commencer la partie ?**

 **\- T'as envie de perdre Keir ?** sourit Alain.

 **-Si tu crois que ça m'atteint cette Ybox !**

 **\- C'est Xbox,** corrige Moira.

 **\- Rien à battre, MacFarlan - Rossi contre Quinn,** m'exclamé-je, **pas de quartier les filles ! Scar, dégomme nous la tronche de ton copain, son sourire narquois commence à me les briser.**

 **\- Keir, c'est juste un jeu,** me rappelle-t-elle.

 **\- Justement !** m'écrié-je **, un jeu trop bidon pour que je perde !**

 **\- Okay… »**

Et puis sérieux, c'est quoi tout cet attirail pour protéger le personnage ? Et pourquoi un flingue ? Franchement, la magie est beaucoup plus cool. Et plus pratique. Intuitive et classe. Et surtout plus réelle qu'une image sur un écran ! Alors que le type sur ma partie de l'écran se prend une balle, je jette un coup d'œil à Greg et Al concentrés. Un p'tit coup de baguette… Eh quoi ? Personne n'a jamais dit que c'était contre les règles de faire voler les manettes dans la pièce.

 **« KEIR !** s'écrit Greg, **t'es chiant, merde !**

 **\- Ben alors Grégory ?** ricané-je, **on sait plus tenir sa manette ?**

 **\- J'croyais que la « ybox » t'atteignait pas ?** explose de rire Al.

 **\- BAAAAAAAAAAAAM,** tiré-je sur la tête de son perso **, en plein dans ta face !**

 **\- Ça l'atteint pas du tout !** répond Scarlett.

 **\- Ma p'tite,** lui lancé-je **, heureusement que t'es dans mon équipe, sinon tu serais la prochaine ! »**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Mes petits, on vous embrasse fort :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 _Coralie : Probablement qu'il va lui faire de la peine oui, mais après elle savait aussi qu'il était amoureux - sinon obsédé - par Blanchet donc elle courrait un risque. :) Je retiens ta proposition de cadeau "proposition de mariage", tu vas savoir si c'est ça ou pas dans ce chapitre ou le prochain je sais plus (désolée je perds la mémoire des fois avec tous ces chapitres !) Merci de tn commentaire !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 20_

* * *

 **« Jolie jupe. »**

Je cesse d'arranger les plis de ma jupe vert canard, face au haut miroir de ma chambre, et vois ma sœur qui m'observe, appuyée contre le chambranle de ma porte, un air suspicieux plaqué sur son beau visage. L'un de ces sourcils à la courbe parfaite est haussé et m'indique qu'elle ne va pas tarder à pointer l'étrangeté de me trouver, une trousse de maquillage béante aux pieds d'un miroir dans lequel j'étudie ma tenue, à deux doigts de fouiller dans ma boite à bijoux. Une jupe vert canard qui frôle mes genoux et un petit top beige que je vais recouvrir d'un pull que je n'ai pas encore choisi.

 **« Merci, Blanche…**

 **-C'est qui le veinard pour qui ma petite sœur se pomponne ?** me lance-t-elle, autoritaire.

 **-Juste Sam et Prisc,** mentis-je effrontément, quoiqu'avec un peu de remord.

 **-Je croyais être la garce menteuse de la famille… »**

Je ris, incapable de cacher le fait que, oui, en effet, j'ai bien menti et que ce n'est certainement pas Sam et Prisc que je m'apprête à rejoindre dans une heure. Blanchet entre dans ma chambre et vient s'assoir sur mon lit aux couvertures couleur Lila.

 **« C'est l'autre blond qui t'a emmené au bal ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Cool, je l'aime pas,** statue-t-elle. **Tu me diras pas qui c'est, pas vrai ?**

 **-Non…**

 **-Tu sais qu'il a plutôt intérêt de me plaire si tu veux pas que je foute la merde, p'tite sœur ?**

 **-Oui, je sais, »** rié-je.

Elle opine du menton, pensive, et je l'observe alors qu'elle regarde les flocons tomber à l'extérieur de ma fenêtre pour se déposer sur le petit balcon. Je vais m'assoir à côté d'elle sur mon lit et elle me demande :

 **« Tu penses vraiment que Keir est quelqu'un de bien ? »**

Je dévisage son profil lisse de tout sentiment, prise de court par la question. C'est étonnant qu'elle me parle de Keir, surtout pour me demander une telle chose, mais je me reprends et lui réponds :

 **« Oui, je le pense vraiment.**

 **-Mais tu penses que tout le monde est gentil, que personne…**

 **-C'est faux,** la coupé-je. **Je ne suis pas naïve, Blanchet, je sais reconnaître les gens pour ce qu'ils sont. Je sais que Fanny Stretchen est foncièrement mauvaise mais je sais que c'est pas parce que quelqu'un donne l'air de l'être qu'il l'est forcément. Keir n'est pas méchant. »**

Elle lâche la fenêtre du regard pour m'observer et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle passe une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille avec tendresse et me dit :

 **« Tu es adorable, ma chérie. Et tu as surement raison. Keir est venu au vernissage de Maman.**

 **-Oui, je sais, je l'ai croisé.**

 **-On a parlé,** me révèle-t-elle. **Sans jamais nous insulter ou nous crier dessus, c'était tellement… nouveau ! Un truc de ouf ! Jamais il été aussi sympa avec moi ! Il restait le même Keir mais différent, je sais pas comment l'expliquer… Il a pas cherché à me vexer avec des piques cruelles ou à me pourrir la vie avec ses coups de pute, on a vraiment parlé. »**

Je lui souris, heureuse de l'apprendre, et son regard se perd dans ma chambre à nouveau.

 **« Tu sais… il a toujours eu le don de m'foutre hors de moi avec ses mauvais coups mais ça me fascinait aussi, la façon qu'il avait de jamais lâcher prise, qu'il continue de me courir après malgré tout, quelles que soit ses vraies intentions…**

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait des mauvaises, je pense vraiment qu'il est sincère et qu'il veut vraiment…**

 **-Scar, p'tite sœur,** m'interrompt-elle en soupirant. **Tu crois quand même pas qu'il est fou amoureux de moi, non plus ? Sérieusement, je veux bien accepter certaines possibilités mais y'a des limites… »**

C'est à mon tour de soupirer mais je comprends qu'elle ne changera pas d'idée sur la question et me contente de hausser des épaules. Je ne sais pas non plus quelles sont les profondeurs de ce que ressent Keir pour elle mais je pense que si, il est amoureux d'elle. Après qui suis-je pour affirmer une telle chose ?

 **« Mais peut-être que je me suis gourée sur lui.**

 **-Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir que tu lui laisses une chance,** sourié-je.

 **-T'fais pas trop de films, Scar ! Je vais pas lui tomber dans les bras si facilement ! »**

J'éclate de rire et elle se lève de mon lit pour se poster face à moi, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour me regarder en détail. Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée.

 **« J'ai une veste super sexy pour ton rencard, p'tite sœur,** fait-elle. **J'te la passe si tu me promets de rien faire avec ce mec avant que je le rencontre !**

 **-Marché conclu !** rié-je en me triturant les mains.

 **-Et sois pas nerveuse comme ça, ma puce, t'es absolument irrésistible. C'est lui qui devrait angoisser ! »**

 **xOxOxO**

Je descends du magicobus en resserrant la veste « perfecto » en cuir que Blanchet m'a donné puis engouffre un peu mon menton dans l'épaisse écharpe grise pour me protéger du froid. Et les petits talons compensés de mes bottines, bien heureusement fourrées, s'enfoncent dans la neige peu profonde de l'entrée de la fête foraine où Alain m'a proposé de le retrouver. Je le vois d'ailleurs m'attendre quelques mètres devant moi alors que le magicobus redémarre dans mon dos. Il me fait un geste de la main et j'expire longuement pour ne pas succomber à l'appréhension qui me fait trembler. Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre et c'est ça le pire. Je ne sais pas s'il entendait qu'on se voit comme deux amis ou si c'est à proprement parler un rencard, ou s'il a fait un effort parce qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser en me rejetant. Et je comprendrai tout à fait car j'ai moi-même hésité de le faire il y a trois ans. C'est tellement tentant de faire plaisir à un ami, même si c'est en lui mentant et que c'est si mal, parce que, sur le moment, ça parait tellement plus juste que de lui briser le cœur.

Je marche droit vers lui et il m'imite, et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue comme j'ai pensé que ce serait la meilleure des options. Mes lèvres brûlent au contact de sa peau et il me sourit de toutes ses dents comme d'habitude, toujours aussi beau d'ailleurs. Il me demande comment je vais alors qu'il me prend la main pour me guider à travers l'entrée. Il montre nos deux tickets d'entrée au lutin qui les vérifie d'un sortilège qu'il effectue des bouts de ses doigts bruns et nous laisse entrer.

 **« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi pour commencer ? La Grotte du Dragon Enrhumé ? Ou le Manoir hanté ? Il y a aussi le Poudlard Super-Epress !**

 **-Oh… euh, je connais pas trop ici,** l'avertis-je.

 **-Y'a aussi une patinoire, m'enfin...,** révèle-t-il, l'air plus récalcitrant.

 **-Oh j'aime beaucoup patiner !**

 **-Bon, on ira alors,** marmonne-t-il. **Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi… et d'abord, on fait deux-trois autres attractions, ok ? »**

J'acquiesce, crispant la mâchoire alors qu'il m'entraine vers un immense tonneau qui roule sur lui-même et rebondit comme un haricot-sauteur. Je déglutis. Il n'y a bien qu'Alain Quinn qui puisse me faire monter dans un engin pareil… Je sollicite Merlin en fermant les yeux, priant qu'il me donne la force de ne pas régurgiter mon repas.

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Attends ! Attends ! C'est juste que –** _ **wow !**_

 **-Non, t'en fais pas, tu te débrouilles très… »**

La lame de son patin se prend dans un tas de neige déplacée et il bascule en arrière. Je porte mes deux mains à ma bouche en criant alors qu'il atterrit sur le dos de tout son long. Je me précipite vers lui en glissant sur la patinoire et me penche sur lui, inquiète :

 **« Merlin, ça va, Alain ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?**

 **-J'suis une vraie merde…**

 **-Mais non,** l'apaisé-je en souriant. **C'est normal de tomber…**

 **-Toutes les deux minutes ? »**

Je ris devant son air désespéré alors qu'il se redresse, époussetant la neige sur son Jean, et, toujours penchée, je tends mes deux mains pour qu'il les saisisse et que je l'aide à se relever.

 **« Je vais te faire tomber aussi…**

 **-Prends mes mains, Alain ! »** insisté-je en riant plus fort.

Il finit par poser ses grandes mains chaudes dans les miennes et je tire en me reculant pour l'aider à se relever. Je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises car ses jambes tremblent tellement sur ses patins instables qu'il retombe à nouveau et qu'on frôle la chute. J'essaye de me retenir de rire parce que je vois bien que ça le vexe mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Et il est tellement adorable, surtout quand il est affalé sur la glace de la patinoire, le Jean trempé, les cheveux bruns de travers et les joues rougies que je le trouve bien plus sexy que tous les autres garçons qui tournent autour de nous avec aisance, multipliant les pirouettes. Je pose mes mains sur ses avant-bras nus depuis qu'il a retroussé les manches de son bull bleu marine. Je ne sais pas comment il peut avoir eu trop chaud avec son blouson parce qu'il fait aussi froid que dans un congélateur, ici.

 **« En fait, c'est moi l'attraction du coin…,** bougonne-t-il.

 **-Tu t'en sors très bien !**

 **-Tu es vraiment la pire des menteuses ! »**

Je ris, me rappelant que Blanchet m'a accusé de la même chose, plus tôt dans la journée, et que c'était à son propos sans qu'elle ne le sache. Je contemple ses yeux gris boudeurs et sa moue râleuse qui me donne envie de l'embrasser, notre proximité faisant proliférer une armée de papillon dans mon ventre. Mais je préfère lui sourire et lui frotter les bras avec encouragement.

 **« Vas-y doucement,** lui conseillé-je. **Et ne regarde pas tes patins, et ce n'est pas grave si tu tombes.**

 **-Ca te gêne pas que ton rencard soit le plus nul de la patinoire ? »**

Mon cœur s'emballe lorsqu'il emploie le mot « rencard » et une bouffée d'espoir me réchauffe alors que je me sens rougir. Et je lui réponds :

 **« Absolument pas. »**

 **OxOxO**

 **« Alors, tu passes le Nouvel An avec Kelly et Flo ?** me demande-t-il en mangeant sa barbe-araignée.

 **-Oui et toi ?**

 **-Je vais chez Keir,** m'apprend-il. **Et le lendemain, on fait l'enterrement de vie de célibataire de Shino…**

 **-Oui, on fête aussi celui de Kelly. »**

Du bout des doigts, je décroche un morceau bleu étincelant de ma barbe-araignée et l'enfourne dans ma bouche, essayant de ne pas trop toucher mes lèvres qui risquent de prendre la même couleur. On marche dans la grande allée de la fête foraine, la neige s'étant remise à tomber par flocons qui se déposent dans les cheveux bruns d'Alain qu'il n'a de cesse de frotter. Des enfants de tous les âges crient et fusent autour de nous tandis que les parents se baladent en s'enlaçant, un peu en retrait. Il y a aussi des bébés qui pleurent ou rient dans des poussettes et des vendeurs de toutes sortes qui servent les clients de la fête foraine.

 **« T'as déjà essayé ta robe pour le mariage ?**

 **-Oui,** répondis-je en souriant au souvenir de la robe. **Elle est très belle. Kelly a vraiment de bons goûts.**

 **-Je suis pressé de voir ça. Je sais déjà que tu seras magnifique. »**

Je lève les yeux vers lui et cesse d'avancer quand je croise son regard plus intense encore que d'habitude. Il pose sa main libre sur ma joue et lève mon menton alors que mon cœur s'ébroue avant de frôler l'implosion quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je reste un moment sonnée, croyant rêver mais son autre bras vient se faufiler autour de mes épaules et je me rapproche de lui comme en autopilote, me tenant à son blouson. Je me sens bien plus en équilibre instable en ce moment précis alors que la bouche d'Alain caresse la mienne que lorsque j'étais perchée sur mes patins.

Des sifflements joueurs retentissent juste derrière moi et Alain cesse de m'embrasser, même s'il me tient toujours contre lui. Je tourne la tête pour voir une bande de garçons de notre âge rire et siffler, leurs regards pointés droit sur nous, scandant des « Donne tout ce que t'as, mon pote ! » et « Fais-la rêver, Casanova ! ». Je ris avec gêne et amusement avant qu'Alain m'entraine en avant en leur jetant un regard mauvais, mais je suis encore plus embarrassée quand je m'aperçois que ma barbe-araignée est à moitié collée à son blouson.

 **« Même sans Keir dans les pattes, on nous emmerde… »**

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Purééééee, la bouteille en fout partout ! Georgette, aide-la ! »**

J'ai beau désapprouver l'état lamentable dans lequel se met Prisc, je ne peux pas retenir mon rire en la voyant imbiber la nappe que Shino avait posé sur le comptoir qui sépare la cuisine du salon. Je prends la bouteille de vin pétillant des elfes des montagnes que Prisc est à deux doigts de jeter à travers la pièce de rage parce qu'elle n'arrive plus à viser sa flute. Combien en a-t-elle descendu ? Honnêtement, j'ai perdu le compte ! Mais elle est de loin la plus soule de l'appartement, ce qui inquiète Shino et amuse les autres. Et il est à peine 22h30.

Je profite du fait qu'elle s'accoude au comptoir trempé par ses soins pour observer Keir qui bavarde avec Blanchet, dans un coin, pour dissoudre d'un sort l'alcool du vin. Ailein les a elle aussi remarqué et, vu l'expression de son visage, c'est bien loin de lui plaire. J'ai été un peu étonnée de le voir arriver, vingt-minutes après nous, dans la cheminée de l'appartement de Shino et Kelly. Alain m'avait dit que Keir faisait quelque chose chez lui. Mais, vu le petit rire malicieux qui l'a accueilli, la maîtresse des lieux n'était pas le moins du Monde surprise. Et c'est tout Kelly de jouer les entremetteuses au sein de la famille. Elle est la première à me pousser dans les bras d'Alain, à essayer de convaincre Blanchet qu'elle formerait un couple qui détonne avec Keir et à minauder à Moira que Greg est super chou avec elle.

 **« Y'a pleins d'couples… vont tous s'faire des bisous pour minuit…,** grommelle Prisc.

 **-C'est normal, Prisc…**

 **-Et nous, Georgette ? Nous, on peut bien chialer nos mères, toutes seules, comme des bouses d'hippogriffes, tout l'monde s'en fout…**

 **-Mais t'es pas toute seule, ma puce,** la consolé-je en frottant son épaule nue et mate. **Je suis là, avec toi !**

 **-Mais j'vais pas t'embrasser ! Sans la langue, c'pas rigoloooo…**

 **-C'est sûr… »**

Elle descend sa flute d'une traite sans même remarquer qu'il n'y a pas plus une once d'alcool et elle se laisse glisser contre le comptoir, ses talon-aiguilles crissant contre le parquet et je prie Merlin que ça ne laisse pas de trop grosses traces. Je vais m'assoir à côté d'elle, par terre, le dos contre le muret du comptoir.

 **« J'veux mon Roger, ma poule…**

 **-Je sais, Prisc.**

 **-On va le voir, t'es d'accord ? »**

Elle plonge ses grands yeux noirs brillants aux longs cils épais ourlés, les pupilles dilatées, et c'est comme plonger la tête la première dans une mer de regrets et d'espoirs. Ca me tord l'estomac. Je n'avais jamais vu Prisc complètement soule avant sa rupture avec Roger. Un ou deux verres et elle était assez pompette pour sa satisfaction, elle pleurait de rire et me décrivait son mariage prochain avec son Roger. Que j'allais être la demoiselle d'honneur, dans une belle robe rouge vif –parce que « le rouge, c'est TA couleur, ma chérie ! »-, et qu'elle me ferait pleins de mini-Roger dont je serai la marraine. Elle me disait qu'Alain quitterait Adélaïde pour moi parce que les premiers amours restent ancrés dans le cœur jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et j'étais la sceptique, la pessimiste. Celle qui pleurait devant les films à l'eau de rose mais les savait appartenant uniquement à la fiction. Et puis, son Roger l'a déçue et elle a abandonné l'idée de tout Happy Ending et Forever After, et j'ai passé chaque jour qui s'écoulait à espérer qu'elle me reparle du grand amour. Mais, maintenant, il lui faut cinq grammes dans le sang pour ça.

 **« Y'a des chaises, vous savez, les filles ?** rit Florence en s'accroupissant devant nous.

 **-Florence, on aurait besoin que tu nous rendes un service. »**

 **xOxOxO**

J'embrasse Kelly et remercie chaleureusement Florence qui disparaissent du jardin enneigé, plongée dans l'obscurité, en riant toutes les deux, dans un « poup » sonore. Je regarde la grande maison d'Anthony qui a plus des airs de grand hôtel que de foyer familial. Il a invité toute notre année à venir fêter le Nouvel An chez lui, ainsi que la moitié des Septième, Cinquième et Quatrième années. Je ne sais pas trop qui a accepté ou qui lui a préféré d'autres fêtes, comme moi et Prisc qui avions prévu de la passer chez Kelly, ou Sam qui est avec Raphaël, mais j'espère profondément que Roger est quelque part dans cette gigantesque bâtisse. Que Kelly et Flo n'aient pas délaissé la fête pour nous transplaner ici pour rien.

 **« J'espère qu'il est là !** Prisc s'écrie, semblant avoir lu dans mes pensées.

 **-Allons le chercher, Prisc, »** sourié-je.

On grimpe les marches du perron éclairé et je presse le bouton de la sonnerie tandis que Prisc colle son front à la fenêtre, cherchant sans nul doute la silhouette un peu petite et ronde de Roger. Beaucoup doivent se demander comment une fille avec autant de charme que Prisc peut continuer à attendre pour un garçon comme Roger alors qu'elle pourrait avoir pratiquement qui elle veut. Mais beaucoup se demandaient aussi comment Roger pouvait sortir avec Priscilla Thomas, une fille dont tout le monde se foutait pour ses bourrelets il y a encore à peine plus d'un an. Mais c'est les gens, n'est-ce pas ? Superficiels.

Personne ne vient nous ouvrir, surement à cause du brouhaha intérieur, et j'allais à nouveau tenter la sonnerie mais Prisc revient vers moi et ouvre la porte elle-même. Un grand couloir aux grands tableaux sorciers s'impose devant nous et j'emboite le pas à Prisc, refermant la porte derrière nous. Un couple de garçons s'embrasse à côté d'une haute horloge et ce n'est lorsque il se sépare légèrement pour regarder qui nous sommes, que je reconnais l'ami peu agréable de Keir, Sebastian. Bon, j'imagine que la fête chez Keir a véritablement été annulée.

 **« Tiens, tiens… Rossi et Thomas.**

 **-Tiens, tiens, t'es gay maint'nant…** rétorque Prisc, acide, cherchant son nom avant de lâcher, **Machin. »**

Il lève les yeux au ciel et j'emmène Prisc jusqu'à la porte ouverte du couloir qui donne sur l'immense salon bondé de gens dont je connais à peine la moitié. Je repère les Triple S près de la stéréo qui jette ses vagues musicales assourdissantes dans la salle, mais aussi Joshua et ses amis, Jennifer, et même Brian, Damodar et Paul. Mais je vois surtout Alain qui est avec des gens de sa promotion de Serdaigle, dont Adélaïde. Mon cœur fait un soubre-saut et j'ai soudain très chaud dans mon manteau.

 **« Mon Roger est là. »**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Coucou à toutes ! :)_**

 ** _On espère que vous allez bien, que le temps est clément du côté de chez vous ! On remercie encore la fidélité des anciens et des petits nouveaux :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 _Vlad : Oulaaa oui c'est confus, nous même on y aurait jamais pensé à ça ! Blanchet/Keir ou Scarlett/Keir ? J'ai pas compris... De rien, merci de ton enthousiasme :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 21_

* * *

C'était pas du tout le plan de la soirée. Passer le nouvel an chez Kelly n'étais pas du tout dans mon optique mais depuis le vernissage de sa mère, j'ai l'impression qu'on a pu… communiquer. Autrement qu'en s'envoyant des insultes disons. Peut être qu'elle voudra bien essayer de revoir ses décisions. Donc, j'ai saisi l'occasion au vol de la voir. Kelly a toujours envoyé des cartes à tout le clan pour le moindre prétexte de rassemblement, c'est la seule année où je daigne bien y mettre les pieds. Alors j'ai annulé la soirée au château familiale et me suis rendu dans l'appartement de Shino et Kelly.

 **« Keir ! C'est trop cool que t'ai pu venir ! »**

Kelly me lance un air malicieux, me tendant un verre de Whiskey avant de souffler avec son meilleur ton de marieuse.

 **« Blanchet est avec Ailein dans la cuisine !**

 **\- Tu sais recevoir dis donc !** sourié-je.

 **\- Faut bien, si on veut que les choses avancent un peu hein ! »**

Oui Kelly a toujours été la seule à soutenir la possibilité d'une relation entre Blanchet et moi, je sais pas si vraiment ça aide. Elle veut aussi marier Moira et Greg, ce qui à ce niveau là relève presque de l'inceste ! Ces deux-là c'est des siamois. Je repère quelques têtes connues parmi les invités, dont notamment Crixus Malefoy – difficile de le louper, c'est une montagne – qui n'est bizarrement pas accompagné du brayeur professionnel qui lui sert de copain. Je décoche un regard curieux en direction de Kelly.

 **« Elle est où la sirène ?**

 **\- Théo et lui on rompu,** grimace-t-elle, **ya un mois.**

 **\- Aaaaah bien ! On aura** _ **enfin**_ **la paix !**

 **\- C'est pas cool ça,** me reproche-t-elle en me toisant de sa –minuscule- hauteur.

 **\- Peut être mais c'est la vérité !** assuré-je.

 **\- T'arrêtais pas de l'emmerder aussi !**

 **\- Attends !** levé-je les yeux au ciel **, il le cherchait hein ! »**

Elle soupire, affiche à nouveau son air buté histoire de pas mettre de l'eau sur le feu.

 **« Allez boude pas,** ricané-je, **je suis pas même venu mettre la merde dans ton appartement.**

 **\- Essaie pour voir et je te fous dehors !** menace-t-elle.

 **\- Ouuuh,** rié-je, **j'ai peur.**

 **\- Ouais ouais c'est ça, fais gaffe j'te surveille MacFarlan ! »**

Tout de suite ! On s'imagine que je viens automatique m'amuser à plomber l'ambiance, j'ai d'autres centres d'intérêts nettement plus importants. Comme capter l'attention de Blanchet Rossi. Je le trouve dans la cuisine train d'avaler un bol de chips à elle toute seule. Et croise son sourire à mon arrivée. Impossible de garder toute contenance.

 **« Ben alors finalement t'es venu ?**

 **\- Quoi tu préfères que je m'en aille ?**

 **\- Naaaan, maintenant que t'es là,** hausse-t-elle les épaules, **tu veux des chips ?**

 **\- T'as laissé que les au fromage,** accusé-je, **j'aime pas les fromages.**

 **\- Tant pis pour toi alors ! »**

OoOo

 **« Aux Saintes ! C'est** _ **trop**_ **la classe ! Se faire dorer la pilule pendant dix jours !**

 **\- Ça va plaire à Fin !** me moqué-je. **Il va revenir écrevisse !**

 **\- Quoi Fingal y va ?** s'étonne-t-elle. **Comment tu sais ça toi ? »**

Je prends une seconde pour savourer la curiosité maladive qui se lit sur son visage. La faisant mijoter un instant, son instinct de commère me fait toujours beaucoup rire. D'aucun y verrait un défaut, moi ça me plait. Au moins ya toujours un truc bien croustillant à révéler, on ne s'ennuie pas. J'ai horreur de l'ennui.

« **Kelly a voulu embarquer Flo dans ses valises, elle avait pas le fric, Fin lui a offert les billets pour Noël et ils partent avec Kelly et Shino,** expliqué-je.

 **\- M'étonne pas de Kell !** s'écrie-t-elle avec admiration, **elle arrive toujours à ses fins !**

 **\- Qui voudrait de mon frère pour son voyage de noce !**

 **\- Va te faire foutre Keir !** fait mon frère en passant derrière nous.

 **\- Raaaah Fin, sois pas si susceptible !** riposté-je. **Et puis de toute façon les Saintes c'est pas intéressant.**

 **\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?** réplique Blanchet **, eau turquoise, BG sur la plage et tranquillité ! Si c'est pas le paradis, t'es un peu difficile !**

 **\- C'est trop petit, en deux jours t'as fait le tour ! Nan, le truc vraiment cool c'est l'Amérique Latine !**

 **\- Mwouais, pour un type qui parle pas espagnol, c'est sûr tu vas t'amuser…** se moque-t-elle.

 **\- Tssss, ai confiance en mon talent,** me vanté-je.

 **\- Quel talent ?**

 **\- Me tente pas. »**

Soudain Kelly passe sa tête par-dessus mon épaule, un sourire ravi plaqué sur son visage.

 **« Alooooooors ? »**

Le genre de alors qui n'est pas que un alors. Je le fusille du regard, tandis que Blanchet hausse les épaules. Evidemment, m'énervé-je.

 **« C'est bientôt l'heure !** fait-elle rit-elle, **prêt pour votre bisous ou faut que je sorte mon gui magique ?**

 **\- Tout le monde la connait ta technique du gui magique** , m'agacé-je.

 **\- Il n'empêche ! C'est la tradition ! Tu veux finir stérile ou quoi ?**

 **\- Va chier,** sifflé-je.

 **\- Ooooh très bien, je vous laisse tranquille,** fait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 **\- C'est ça !** lance Blanchet. **»**

Qui visiblement ne voit pas du tout les choses de la même façon qu'elle.

OoOo

 **« Keir, faut que j'te parle. »**

Ailein, juchée sur des escarpins rouges de hauteur exorbitante, me toise avec colère. Je l'ignore, passe devant elle pour aller manger une nouvelle part du cake aux olives. Me réjouissant de la savoir bouillir sur place, elle déteste être royalement ignorée. Son petit orgueil en prend un coup et c'est toujours très amusant de la voir perdre contenance. Ce qui ne rate pas quand je me retourne elle a la mâchoire serrée.

 **« Un problème ?**

 **\- Ecoute,** coupe-t-elle, **j'en ai rien à foutre à qui tu pourris continuellement la vie, même si c'est moi okay ?**

 **\- Bon à savoir…**

 **\- Mais il faut que tu arrêter de pourrir celle de Blanche !**

 **\- Ah ouais ?** grincé-je, **c'est moi qui lui pourris la vie alors…**

 **\- J'ai pas besoin d'être là à Poudlard pour le savoir Keir, elle me raconte tout okay ? La vie que tu lui mènes pour tes lubies ! Elle peut même pas avoir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un à cause de toi ! Tu sabotes toujours tout !**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des lubies,** craché-je.

 **\- Ah ouais ?** bondit-elle, **c'est encore pire ! Si tu l'aimes vraiment comment tu peux la rendre mal à ce point hein ? La harceler continuellement ? »**

J'ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais elle me coupe en plantant ses yeux bruns dans les miens.

 **« N'essaie même pas de te justifier ! Tu es complètement égoïste !**

 **\- Egoïste ?!**

 **\- Parfaitement ! Si tu prétends vraiment être amoureux d'elle, je veux bien te croire mais quand on aime vraiment on veut le bonheur de la personne, pas la faire pleurer. »**

Je reste muet. Atterré. Quoi ? Pleurer ? Blanchet ne pleure pas. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle est forte, mordante et déterminée. Elle ne pleure pas. Pas à cause de moi !

 **« Quoi ? Tu pensais qu'elle était indestructible ? Qu'en continuant de frapper tu réussirais à la faire céder ?** siffle-t-elle. **Ben c'est réussi, tu réussis à la faire craquer. Pas dans le bon sens par contre. Tu es comme un putain de poison Keir ! Et le pire c'est que t'en as même pas conscience ! »**

Je continue de la dévisager sonné. La pensée que Blanchet… que tous mes efforts font exactement l'inverse de ce que je voulais. Que je ne fais que la rendre malheureuse et me détester encore plus… et que…

 **« Faut que tu comprennes, elle n'est pas follement attirée par toi ! Elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi ! Tu ne l'intéresses pas !** _ **Tu l'étouffes !**_ **Tu l'empêches de vivre, d'avoir un mec et une bonne relation ! Comment faut qu'elle te le dise ?!**

 **\- Ces copains étaient des enfoirés,** accusé-je.

 **\- Et toi tu l'es pas un putain d'enfoiré ?** réplique-t-elle. **Egocentrique, égoïste et capricieux ? c'est** _ **elle**_ **qui choisit avec qui elle veut sortir et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Je ne veux plus voir ma meilleure amie déprimée, sur les nerfs, à fleur de peau à cause de toi ! Je veux qu'elle puisse enfin respirer et venir à la maison sans avoir à t'affronter !**

 **\- Elle peut venir quant elle veut,** craché-je.

 **\- C'est bien le problème, non elle peut pas ! T'es toujours sur son dos ! Peut être qu'un jour tu pourras être pote avec elle, mais en attendant arrête de lui pourrir la vie s'il te plait. Laisse la vivre un peu. »**

Je repose le morceau de cake sur la table, l'appétit soudain coupé. Une masse énorme de culpabilité, de regrets me tombe dessus. Ailein me fixe, attendant une réponse que je ne suis pas capable de lui donner. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Que je savais pas ?

 **« Tu ne l'intéresse pas Keir, alors s'il te plait laisse tomber okay ? J'veux son bien être et je sais que toi aussi si t'es amoureux d'elle. »**

Je serre les poings. Je voudrais la frapper pour penser que tout ce que je fais n'a d'autre sens que de remporter un pari. Un putain de pari. Alors c'est ça hein ? Je lui pourris la vie donc. Je l'ai faite pleurer. Ce n'était absolument pas mon attention. Elle m'énerve à ne pas vouloir sortir de ma tête, et l'attaque semblait être la seule solution pour lui montrer. Visiblement je me suis bien leurré. Je ne l'intéresse pas, je ne suis juste que l'emmerdeur qui lui pourrit la vie et l'empêche de faire ce qu'elle veut. Okay. Très bien. Point final.

Et qu'est-ce que je peux cracher à la figure de ma sœur ? C'est sa meilleure amie. Elles se disent absolument tout depuis la crèche. La seule chose qui intéresse Ailein c'est de protéger Blanchet. Elle s'en fout des autres. Et ya un truc que je peux lui reconnaitre c'est qu'elle est loyale. Si elle est venue ce soir m'exposer les choses, c'est parce que Blanchet ne veut pas le faire. Parce qu'elle a déjà essayé et que j'ai pas voulu écouter.

Mais ok, message reçu.

Je me crispe, passe devant ma sœur pour retourner dans le salon. Ailein hoche la tête, satisfaite. Je plonge mes doigts dans la poudre de cheminette et me place dans le foyer.

 **« Angleterre, Leeds, Maison Quinn ! »**

En un instant je me retrouve dans le vieux four à pain du jardin des Quinns. Le reste de la poudre tombe dans l'herbe. Je bloque toutes mes pensées, éjectant Blanchet de ma tête. Il faut qu'elle sorte, grincé-je amèrement. D'à travers la fenêtre du salon, je peux voir les cheveux de Moira et de Gregory sur le canapé.

J'espère qu'ils ont mis un bon film, j'ai vraiment besoin de ne plus penser.

OoOo

Rien de plus soporifique que les mariages. Tout le monde est souriant et fait un effort pour être aimable et poli. C'est lisse et barbant. Faire exploser la fontaine de champagne était l'idée initiale mais j'ai même plus envie de me donner la peine. Même Julian, le père de Kelly, n'a pas décidé d'assassiner son beau-fils, Shino, fils de son ennemi juré. Il semblerait qu'il le considère comme digne de sa fille. _Digne de sa fille !_ Alors à quoi bon ? J'vous le dis, les mariages ont des conséquences désastreuses sur l'humeur des gens. En plus de vous faire porter un costard et ressembler à un pingouin.

La cérémonie à l'église a été d'un ennui mortel. Bien que le cadre était sympa, dans le genre art gothique. Moy était super fière même si elle n'a pas réussi à attraper le bouquet qui a atterri à mon plus grand plaisir en plein dans la tronche d'Ailein. Et pour une fois, je n'y étais pour rien ! C'est dire que Merlin et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Fin m'a décoché un regard suspicieux, j'ai comme la forte impression que Kelly l'a engagé pour veiller au grain. Tout comme elle a fait en sorte d'assoir les gens en fonction de ses affinités et pas des leurs pour la réception au resto.

 **« Excusez moi jeune homme,** m'apostrophe un asiat à l'accent prononcé.

 **\- Un problème ?** l'assassiné-je du regard.

 **\- Je crois que vous êtes assis à ma place…**

 **\- Ah ouais ?** soulevé-je le marque-place, **on dirait bien ! »**

Ravi de l'entendre dire, il reste à me fixer un horripilant sourire aimable sur son visage plat. Mon cul reste quant à lui viser sur la chaise.

 **« Allez voir ailleurs,** aboyé-je.

 **\- Je vous demande pardon ?** s'offusque-t-il.

 **\- M'faites pas croire que vous avez pas compris.**

 **\- Chérie ?** lance une femme souriante et tête à claque, **que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Ce jeune homme est assis à notre place !**

 **\- Vraiment ?** fait-elle aimablement **, il doit y avoir une erreur, allons demander à Hikako.**

 **\- C'est ça,** ricané-je. **»**

Je ne décolérai pas de cette place perdue au beau milieu de la famille maternelle asiat de Shino. Ça sera parfait pour ne pas avoir à comprendre les conversations niaiseuses. Et avoir Blanchet à ma droite. Je pose mes pieds sur la chaise d'à côté, satisfait de ma position.

 **« Maman elle dit qu'on mange les genoux sous la table. »**

Je tombe sur une gamine pas plus haute que trois pommes, les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux bridés. Surement une des innombrables cousines de Shino. La mine sévère elle me regarde avec autorité. Non mais sérieux, on peut pas me foutre la paix ?

 **« Ben pas la mienne,** rétorqué-je.

 **\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Keir ?** rit Blanchet. **C'est ta place ?**

 **\- Rien à foutre du marque place,** lâché-je glacialement sans me retourner vers elle.

 **\- Blanche, viens laisse le bouder** , fait la voix d'Ailein. »

La gamine fronce les sourcils et s'assoit à côté de moi.

 **« C'était pas très gentil.**

 **\- Je t'emmerde.**

 **\- Maman elle dit que faut pas dire de gros mots. »**

OoOo

 **« T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ?**

 **\- Al, lâche-moi merde.**

 **\- T'as pas harcelé Blanchet pour danser,** rit-il, **excuse-moi de te demander si t'es pas tombé sur la tête.**

 **\- Ya rien à dire,** m'agacé-je, **elle a été très clair.**

 **\- Attends…,** écarquille-t-il les yeux, **j'croyais que vous aviez fait la paix**.

 **\- Ah ouais ?** ricané-je, **oublie, c'est mort.**

 **\- C'est mort ? Attends…,** s'étonne-t-il.

 **\- On va pas en parler dix ans !** m'agacé-je **, laisse tomber et va faire danser Moy avant que Kelly la foute dans les bras de Greg.**

 **\- On parle de toi là, pas de Moira.**

 **\- Je vais bien,** levé-je les yeux au ciel, **merde !**

 **\- Okay. »**

Ah ça y est, le okay genre « on a pas fini ». Al devrait arrêter de toujours s'en faire pour les autres, il s'en porterait nettement mieux. Je me lève alors pour ne pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire indirect et aller me servir un bout de gâteau. Une énorme pièce montée avec des animations magiques. Kelly a pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Ça s'en ressent d'ailleurs sur le goût, je pose une autre part dans mon assiette. Histoire de. Avant de repérer Scarlett qui fixe la piste de danse.

 **« Tu f'rais mieux d'aller inviter Al, sinon Moira va devenir une sérieuse concurrente ma p'tite !**

 **\- Je pense pas non,** secoue-t-elle la tête, **elle était trop excitée quand je lui ai dit qu'on était allé à la fête foraine. »**

Ma cuillère s'arrête à mi-chemin de ma bouche.

 **« Une fête foraine ?**

 **\- T'es pas plus étonné que ça ?** sourit-elle.

 **\- De quoi ?** marmonné-je amèrement, **de vous voir filer le grand amour ?**

 **\- C'est surement prématuré...** rougit-elle.

 **\- Je le sais depuis des mois !**

 **\- T'exagères pas un peu ?** rit-elle.

 **\- Jamais. »**


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello les filles :)_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre fidélité ! On espère que vous allez tous bien... Espérons que la suite vous plaise._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Coralie : Nous non plus on reçoit plus les notifications des chapitres... c'est bizarre... Oui Ailein a mis des batons dans les roues de keir mais bon faut la comprendre aussi, elle veut protéger blanchet des frasques de son frère. Merci de ta fidélité coco !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

Je contemple mes cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon si sophistiqué que je me demande comment Blanchet a réussi ce prodige, laissant mon cou dégagé. Puis mon regard bleu descend sur le tissu saumon de ma robe cintré jusqu'à ma taille avant d'onduler délicatement jusqu'à la hauteur de mes genoux. Je ris en songeant à l'après-midi où Kelly nous a embarquées dans une longue virée pour trouver nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur, Flo, bien entendu, Ailein, Blanchet et moi. Il y avait aussi ma marraine Edwige, Denise, Louis et la belle-mère de Kelly, Hakiko, qui ne l'ont pas quittée tout au long de l'organisation du mariage. Blanchet n'a pas cessé d'essayer de me convaincre de choisir une robe avec un décolleté plongeant plutôt que le col droit qui couvre en cet instant mes clavicules et mes épaules mais je suis contente d'avoir campé mes positions car j'aime beaucoup ma robe. Non seulement, nous sommes le 3 janvier et je suis bien heureuse d'être un tant soit peu couverte et, ensuite, c'est un mariage et celle qui doit attirer tous les regards est Kelly, pas ses demoiselles d'honneur. Et, de toute façon, même si on essayait, je doute qu'on arriverait à lui faire de l'ombre. Elle est absolument époustouflante dans sa robe de mariée au buste en dentelle délicate soutenue par deux petites manches qui couvrent seulement ses épaules, et sa longue jupe en tulle maculées qui accompagne chacun de ses pas. Quand elle avançait vers l'autel, le voile posé sur sa belle cheveux blonde laissés détachés, pas un seul regard ne l'a quitté.

Et puis, Flo nous aurait tué si on avait essayé de supplanter Kelly. Parce que Florence Quinn a beau être une fille adorable et d'apparence inoffensive, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de la personne qui gâcherait le plus beau jour de la vie de sa meilleure amie de toujours. Si Kelly ne nous avais pas tuées elle-même, avant.

 **« Kell a vraiment bien choisi ses demoiselles d'honneur, j'la reconnais bien là, »** fait Blanchet en se réappliquant une couche de gloss sur ses lèvres charnues dans le miroir des toilettes du restaurant, lieu de réception du mariage. Ses mèches noires sont attachés elles aussi en un chignon mais plus lâche que le mien, et sa robe de la même couleur rose saumon que la mienne lui scie à merveille. Elle est cependant plus moulante que la mienne et soutenue par une seule et épaisse bretelle en travers de son épaule gauche, surmontée d'un gros nœud en soie. **« On est de loin les filles les plus canons de la réception !**

 **-Kelly** _ **est**_ **la plus belle,** la contredis-je et elle fait la moue, agacée. **Et puis, il y a quand même d'autres filles qui…**

 **-Tu trahis le clan des demoiselles d'honneur ! On est les plus sexy avec, admettons, la mariée ! Crois-moi, tous les mecs veulent se faire les demoiselles d'honneur, pas les autres boudins de la salle ! »**

Je secoue la tête, amusée, alors que ma sœur range son tube de gloss dans sa pochette noire. La porte s'ouvre sur deux femmes de la famille de Shino. La plus âgée des deux jette un regard désapprobateur aux low-boots en cuir aux talons vertigineux de Blanchet avant de lancer une remarque en japonais à sa camarade qui opine du menton et elles vont s'enfermer dans deux cabines.

 **« Peau de vaches !** commente Blanchet bien fort avant de m'assurer avec un petit sourire satisfait. **Tu vois, toutes jalouses !**

 **-Elles ont au moins cinquante ans, Blanche…,** soufflé-je.

 **-Justement ! On est jeunes et magnifiques ! Et c'est bien connu que les asiatiques sont hyper-jalouses des occidentales qui sont les plus belles femmes du Monde ! La preuve, y'en a pleins qui se débrident les yeux ! »**

Je décide d'ignorer ce discours ouvertement raciste et on sort toutes deux des toilettes pour regagner la salle principale de la réception que l'on a fini de décoré, il y a quelques jours. Les tableaux et photos que ma mère et Louis ont accrochés un peu partout donnent au lieu un air indubitablement unique qui a charmé Kelly. Elle a eu une véritable crise de joie en voyant la salle une fois finie, baignée dans l'atmosphère mystérieuse et sombre des tableaux de ma mère et nos plus beaux souvenirs de famille. Mélange peu orthodoxe.

 **« J'suis à côté d'un couple de jap franchement ennuyant à cause de Keir,** grogne ma sœur, visiblement pas pressée de retourner à sa place. **J'y crois pas qu'il m'ait fait ça ! »**

C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'il soit passé à côté de l'occasion de s'assoir à côté de Blanchet que lui avait fourni Kelly sur un plateau d'argent. Qui n'a été une surprise pour personne, tout le monde aurait pu le prévoir. Comme il était certain que je serai à côté d'Alain et de Prisc. Prisc qui me fait proprement la gueule depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée dans les bras de Roger, il y a trois jours, le 1er janvier. Avec qui elle a couché, fait qu'elle m'a beuglé au visage sitôt qu'elle se soit rhabillée et m'ait trainée hors de la maison d'Anthony. Selon elle, je n'aurais jamais dû céder à son envie de voir Roger puisqu'il était « évident » que c'était l'alcool qui parlait. Je me suis excusée tout en lui disant que j'en avais assez de la voir si triste et que je pensais bien faire. Elle est partie en furie avec pour dernière phrase : « Si jamais je suis enceinte de ce connard, c'est toi qui élève le gosse ! ». Alors, autant dire que je ne suis pas plus pressée que ma sœur d'aller retrouver ma chaise.

 **« Je suis quand même contente que ça aille mieux entre lui et toi, je suis fière des efforts que tu fais avec lui,** dis-je à ma sœur.

 **-Ouais, bah tu peux te les fourrer où je pense, tes efforts, c'est terminé ! »**

Et, avec ça, elle s'en va vers sa table à laquelle je vois Ailein et Jack flirter à qui mieux-mieux. Je baisse les yeux sur mes petits escarpins blancs en soupirant. Pourquoi toutes les relations doivent-elles être toutes aussi compliquées ? Blanchet et Keir, Roger et Priscilla… Damodar et Sam, avant… Alain et moi qui sommes… indéterminés.

Si seulement Cupidon descendait pour nous donner deux-trois conseils, aux mariages, pour qu'on répare nos erreurs et qu'on évite de les répéter. Ou seulement pour nous dire s'il vaut la peine d'essayer d'attraper ce fameux bouquet. Ca éviterait à bien des femmes de se fouler la cheville dans cette dangereuse entreprise. Ou de signer des papiers de divorce. Je grimace en relevant le regard et je me force à me diriger vers ma table où Alain et Priscilla papotent, sachant qu'elle va m'ignorer à la seconde où je reprendrai ma chaise entre eux deux.

Et moi qui pensais que la déprime des mariages était un mythe…

x **OxOxO**

 **« Non, j'veux pas de dessert. Déjà que j'ai perdu ma dignité récemment, je vais pas redevenir grosse, en plus. »**

Un blanc tombe et Moira s'excuse, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal et non, simplement proposé avec un sourire adorable de servir ma meilleure amie. Je lance un sourire apaisant à Moira tandis que Greg s'exclame qu'il veut bien une part de gâteau et je me tourne vers Prisc pour lui jeter un coup d'œil accusateur. Elle me le rend bien, armé de ses yeux les plus foudroyants qu'elle a en stock, mais je me sens cette fois-ci bien plus énervée que coupable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'en veut qu'elle doit s'en prendre à Moira et à tous ceux qui osent lui adresser la parole !

 **« Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Scar ?** gronde-t-elle. **Attends donc que je finisse cette bouteille avant de m'emmener dans le lit de mon ex ! »**

Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer que, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'était juste un tapis et non, le lit de Roger puisque nous étions chez Anthony, ce qui rend tout ce scénario impossible. Mais comme je suis déjà bien trop embarrassée qu'elle en parle devant toute la table qui –heureusement- ne prête plus attention à sa mauvaise humeur, je garde ma langue bien rangée tout au fond de ma gorge. Et je la regarde se resservir en vin.

Moira repose mon assiette qu'elle a garnie d'une part de gâteau qui m'a l'air délicieuse et je repousse toute mes idées noires pour sourire à la rouquine qui me fait face.

 **« Merci, Moy.**

 **-Il est TROOOP bon, vas-y, goûte-le, Scar !** m'encourage Greg, la bouche pleine.

 **-Je confirme. »**

Je me tourne vers mon voisin de gauche et croise ses yeux gris qui ne loupe pas d'emballer mon cœur. J'étais très mal à l'aise quand j'ai pris place à côté de lui, surtout en ayant Prisc à ma droite, plus que hostile à mon égard. Mais bien vite la tension s'est dissipée au cours du repas parce que, bien sûr, Alain est toujours aussi gentil qu'à son habitude. Il me sourit de son sourire large et entier, et mon humeur que Prisc vient de marteler se relève.

 **« Enfin, ma part est dé-li-cieu-se…,** poursuit-il. **P't-être que la tienne l'est moins, attends voir… »**

Je ris alors qu'il plante sa cuillère dans ma part jadis, intacte, et en découpe une bonne partie pour l'engouffrer dans sa bouche. L'appétit mythique des Quinn.

 **« Merlin !** s'exclame-t-il. **Mais c'est qu'c'est meilleur, dans ton assiette, en plus ! »**

Et la manie de parler, la bouche pleine. Est-ce normal que ça me donne envie de l'embrasser ? Pas sûr.

 **« Putain, frérot, c'est vraiment la technique de drague la plus naze que j'ai jamais vu !** lâche Greg en riant et je pique un fard monstre.

 **-M'a coupé l'appétit,** grogne Prisc.

 **-T'avais déjà refusé du gâteau,** lui rappelé-je.

 **-J't'ai pas parlé, ex-meilleure-amie. »**

C'est ce qu'il m'avait aussi semblé, en effet.

 **xOxOxO**

Elle rit fort et amuse toute la réception, inventant des pas de danse extravagants, avec Greg et deux petits garçons que je ne connais pas mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que ça fait maintenant la onzième fois qu'elle doit se rattraper à quelqu'un pour ne pas tomber et que, de temps en temps, elle arrête de danser et grimace soudainement, comme si une vilaine pensée faisait son apparition dans son cerveau englué par l'alcool. Et je ne peux rien y faire.

 **« Je ne savais pas que Prisc buvait autant. Déjà, au nouvel an…**

 **-Kelly ! »** m'écrié-je en la voyant s'assoir à côté de moi. Le regard fixé sur la piste de danse où je l'ai vu danser avec énergie avec Florence et Jack, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, elle arrange désormais la tulle superbement brodée de sa robe éclatante. **« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire mais ton mariage est très réussi !**

 **-N'est-ce pas ?** se réjouit-elle en souriant. **J'ai les femmes les plus incroyables du moooonde dans mon équipe, c'est pour ça ! Notre famille est top, tu trouves pas ? Regarde-les… »**

Tonton Kyle saute comme un illuminé autour de ma marraine et d'Amélia, qui sont écroulées de rire tandis que Greg entraine Moira par la main en plein centre de la piste. Shino est lancé dans une discussion animée avec Scorpius et Rose mais aussi son désormais beau-père, Julian qui tient sa femme, Denise dans les bras qui elle-même tient sa fille, Simone. Je vois aussi avec le plus grand étonnement mon père, plié de rire, à sa table avec Calum McFarlan, autour d'une bouteille de whisky qui doit très certainement sortir tout droit des contrées des Highlands pour qu'un McFarlan daigne y toucher. Et avec un étonnement encore plus marqué, je repère ma mère qui danse avec mon oncle Louis et qui sont d'ailleurs, au moment où je les regarde, rejoints par Tonton Kyle-Kangourou.

 **« Si, elle est top »** approuvé-je en souriant à Kelly.

Elle me regarde, un instant, puis attrape les pinces de mon chignon et le défait. Je la laisse faire, intriguée, tandis que mes longs cheveux me retombent sur mes épaules et dans le dos. Elle arrange une mèche derrière mon oreille et me confie :

 **« Je te préfère les cheveux détachés, t'es carrément canon, comme ça, ma puce !**

 **-C'était le chignon de Blanche, elle va te tuer quand elle saura que c'est toi qui l'a défait,** rié-je en rougissant face au compliment. **Mais merci, Kell…**

 **-Comme si ta sale petite peste de frangine me faisait peur !** plaisante-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Tu sais, Scarlie, t'as pas à avoir peur de tenter ta chance avec Al, je vois pas comment il pourrait te refuser quoique ce soit… et crois-moi, y'a rien de mieux que d'avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Le laisse pas s'échapper ! »**

Et son grand regard chocolat me transmet l'infini de sa sincérité. Je suis tentée de lui dire que j'ai été à la foire avec Alain mais je ne saurais même pas comment définir où on est, lui et moi. Elle a toujours cru qu'on était comme prédestiné, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux-espoirs. Ni à moi. Alors, je me contente de hocher de la tête et elle m'embrasse la joue avant de s'en aller vers la table de ses beaux-parents, Eric et Hakiko, entourés d'autres membres de leur famille.

Je me lève moi aussi et me dirige vers Priscilla qui danse toute seule, tournant sur elle-même se calant à lente cadence de la musique qui a pris le relais des autres, bien plus rythmées. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle m'attire dans ses bras et on devient un couple supplémentaire parmi la foule d'autres qui profitent du morceau pour un petit slow. Je vois d'ailleurs Alain danser avec Moira et je souris tandis que Priscilla me sert contre elle. Elle me dépasse d'une demi-tête alors qu'elle est pieds nus –je me demande où sont passés ses talons aiguilles…- et que je suis, moi, par contre, chaussés de petits escarpins.

 **« J'suis désolée de t'avoir fait la tronche, Scarlounette…**

 **-C'est pas grave, Prisc,** la rassuré-je.

 **-J'savais très bien ce que j'faisais avec lui,** poursuit-elle. **J'tais pas si bourrée qu'ça…**

 **-Je sais…**

 **-J'avais vraiment envie d'le voir…**

 **-Je sais, Prisc… »**

Elle soupire et je lui souris. On continue à se déplacer en rythme et je croise le regard d'Alain. On échange un sourire et je repense aux paroles de Kelly. L'homme de ma vie. Faut-il croire une femme qui s'est mariée en début d'après-midi ?

 **« On peut aller le revoir, dis, Lilounette ? »**

Je ris alors qu'elle baisse son regard plein d'espoir sur moi.

 **« Et si on attendait la rentrée, Prisc, t'es d'accord ? »**

 **xOxOxO**

Je passe la porte d'entrée qui débouche sur la rue de la bourgade anglaise du restaurant qui abrite la réception de Kelly, grâce aux tuyaux de ma marraine. Un groupe d'adolescents de mon âge passe bruyamment sur le trottoir enneigé d'en face et je fixe les mégots embrasés qui brillent dans leurs mains, illuminant un peu la pénombre de la nuit. La lumière qui s'échappe par les vitres de la devanture projette mon ombre élargie par mon épais manteau sur la chaussée. Il est quatre heures moins le quart et les festivités se poursuivent à l'intérieur, bien qu'un bon tiers des convives piquent du nez ou sont déjà assoupis sur les tables et les fauteuils. Le reste fait vibrer le parquet de la piste de danse et entonne les refrains des musiques qui défilent avec un enthousiasme constant. Beaucoup ont bu leur quota d'alcool. D'autres sont aussi déjà partis, comme Keir qui a été d'une sombre humeur, toute la journée, mais aussi Denise qui est partie coucher Simone, et d'autres parents aux enfants un peu trop jeunes pour tenir une nuit blanche.

Ma respiration dessinant des arabesques de vapeur dans l'air glacial, je lève le menton vers les étoiles qui brillent sur l'infini noir du ciel. Et souris. Le calme de la nuit est un soulagement après les basses assourdissantes qui percutent les tympans sans pitié.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et je me retourne avant que mon cœur accueille le nouveau venu comme il se doit. Avec un tonnerre de palpitations désordonnées. Le temps que la porte se referme derrière lui, Alain finit d'enfiler sa veste gris anthracite par-dessus sa chemise bleu clair. Il a fait fi de la cravate mais sinon, on le croirait prêt pour un rendez-vous archi-professionnel dans la city londonienne. Et Merlin que ça lui va bien ! Une bourrasque fait voler quelques flocons blancs dans ses cheveux bruns et il me lance un sourire. Je me demande un instant si son but est de faire trembler mes jambes et que mes escarpins blancs glissent sur le verglas du trottoir. Mais Alain est bien trop gentil pour ça, il est juste naturellement irrésistible, je suppose. Ou alors, c'est juste moi ?

 **« Besoin d'air frais ? »** me demande-t-il, en enfonçant ses mains dans son pantalon en toile du même gris que sa veste. Il s'avance tranquillement vers moi et je fixe ses yeux gris. **« C'est vrai qu'il fait une chaleur de dingue là-dedans !**

 **-En fait, non, je voulais juste sortir un peu,** avoué-je en lui souriant. **Sans raison précise.**

 **-Scarlett Rossi est très mystérieuse, en fait… »**

J'acquiesce en riant. Sachant que je lui ai caché près d'un an les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, on peut dire ça, je suppose ! Il se poste juste à côté de moi alors qu'une voiture passe devant nous un peu trop rapidement, à mon humble avis, compte tenu de la fatigue qu'aspire une telle heure de la nuit, la pénombre et l'état glissant des routes. Je me retourne vers lui.

 **« Au fait,** repris-je en essayant de ne pas céder à la nervosité que me provoque notre proximité. **Ta soirée de nouvel an s'est bien passée ? On n'a pas trop pu parler…**

 **-T'étais avec Paul et Brian.**

 **-Oui,** admis-je avec un peu d'étonnement, inspectant l'expression de son beau visage. **Et tu étais avec des amis à toi…**

 **-C'est vrai,** fait-il en souriant à nouveau. **Et ouais, ça s'est bien passé, ça va ! Une grosse soirée comme les autres, quoi. Et toi ? J'ai cru entendre qu'avec Priscilla…**

 **-Oui,** répondé-je à l'allusion en riant, assez embarrassée. **C'était une soirée plutôt compliquée. »**

Je lui épargne le détail que j'ai dû fuir Brian, le plus clair de la soirée, avec, heureusement, la précieuse aide de Paul.

Il hoche du menton et jette un regard du côté de la devanture du restaurant, observant certainement ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Il se passe une main sur sa mâchoire et son menton parfaitement rasé tandis que son autre main reste au fond de sa poche de pantalon, et je comprends qu'il ressent la même anxiété que la mienne. Parce qu'il va bien falloir de parler de ce rencard et de ces baisers… le tout est de savoir ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire. Je déglutis mais décide de conclure cette histoire moi-même. Pas d'envol sans le grand saut, pas vrai ?

 **« Alain,** l'appelé-je et il retourne son regard gris vers moi. **On… »**

Mais comment on demande un truc pareil ? J'essaye de me souvenir la façon dont Paul m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, l'année dernière, après notre premier rencard. Mais, pas moyen. Je regarde le sourire d'Alain grandir d'amusement et il répète :

 **« On ? »**

Je ris et passe une main un peu fébrile dans mes cheveux. Il fait un dernier pas vers moi et penche légèrement la tête pour m'observer. Je décide de changer ma formulation.

 **« Quand tu m'as embrassée à la fête foraine, ça voulait dire quoi ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que ça veuille dire ? »** fait-il d'un ton malicieux.

Je lui frappe le torse, entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Il me regarde en souriant un instant puis baisse son visage pour m'embrasser avec simplicité et tendresse. Ses lèvres restent contre les miennes juste le temps d'infimes secondes mais c'est amplement suffisant pour que tous mes organes partent en fusion. Et mes doigts se nouent à sa ceinture en cuir d'eux-mêmes pour l'empêcher de reculer ou revenir en arrière.

 **« J'ai pas de réponses beaucoup plus claires, Scar…**

 **-On va faire avec, alors, »** rié-je.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'embrasse.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hellooo, everybody !**

 **Coralie : Bon, bah faut pas chercher à comprendre, les bugs et tout, les mystères de notre époque... Ouiii, vive kes mariages ! Ahah, ça fait plaisir que ça te fasse plaisir ! Prisc a un sale caractère ^^ Bisous kissou :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

 **« Il est où, Greg ?** froncé-je les sourcils, passant la tête dans l'encadrement du compartiment. **»**

Moira lève le nez de son livre, la mine dépitée.

 **« Il est avec Angela.**

 **-Et c'est qui celle-là ?**

 **-Une fille de Gryffondor** , hausse-t-elle les épaules.

 **-Quoi c'est sa copine ?**

 **-Attends, qui a une copine ? »**

La tête de Raph émerge de la marée d'élèves qui grouillent dans le couloir du wagon. Il est aussitôt bousculé par Seb, agacé.

 **« Bouge merde ! Tu fais bouchon !**

 **-Ben qu'est-ce qu'y a Sebou ?** rit-il, **j'te sens tendu mon vieux.**

 **-Tu vas sentir mon pied dans ton cul si t'avances pas !** râle-t-il. »

Les valises sont montée dans les filets et je prends place à la fenêtre, posant mes pieds sur la banquettes d'en face. Seb râle tout ce qu'il peut tandis que Raph toujours shooté aux hormones de sa coccinelle semble ne pas comprendre qu'il est lourd là avec son sourire niais et son p'tit couple trop idéaliste. Ma sœur a toujours sa mine maussade, et ça ne fait que m'agacer encore plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à elle aussi ?

 **« C'est quoi le problème d'Angela ?**

 **-Elle m'aime pas beaucoup,** soupire-t-elle. **Je crois qu'elle pense que suis une rivale.**

 **-Une rivale,** explosé-je de rire, **une rivale pour Greg ?! C'est la meilleure ! »**

Nan parce que bon, tout le monde sait très bien que Greg et elle sont meilleurs amis. Ils ont grandi ensemble ! Dormi dans la même chambre bébé, étaient sur le pot ensemble, partagé la même table à langer et bouffé les mêmes petits pots infâmes ! C'est presque des jumeaux ! La simple pensée de la possibilité de les voir se bécoter et vivre une histoire d'amour torride est tout simplement hilarante. Et complètement stupide. Moira me lâche un regard pas du tout amusé. Je lui tapote la tête.

 **« T'inquiète pas va, ça va s'arranger va !**

 **-Oui mais bon…** soupire-t-elle.

 **-Raphi ! »**

Samantha a ouvert la porte tout sourire, une énorme fleur en tissu accrochée dans ses cheveux rouges, et embrasse Raphaël qui n'a même pas eu le temps de se lever. Je lève les yeux au ciel et échange un regard las avec Seb qui se replonge dans son magazine. La porte n'a pas le temps se refermer après le passage éclair de Sam pour nous laisser un Raph sur-vitaminé aux phéromones amoureuses. Oui parce qu'on peut pas nier le fait que Raph a atteint un état nouveau dans sa relation avec une fille, qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu bienheureux que nous étions. Pas avec Bianca, ni Anaïs, ni Jenny, ni Théa. Il est complètement gaga de Sam, aussi étrange et inattendu que ça puisse paraitre. Comme quoi la vie ne nous réserve pas ce que nous attendions. J'attendais Blanchet je vais devoir faire sans. Même si ça veut dire ravaler l'amertume et la rancune.

 **« Eh, salut les gars !** s'écrie Lilian. **Ben, il est où Greg, Moira ?**

 **-Avec une fille** , hausse-t-elle les épaules.

 **-Oooh, il s'est trouvé une copine ! C'est mignon !** s'assied-t-elle à côté de moi. »

Elle fronce alors les sourcils et souffle plus bas.

 **« Ça va pas Keir ?**

 **Je suis au top de ma forme,** ironisé-je.

 **Ça va aller,** m'assure-t-elle en attrapant ma main. **T'inquiète. »**

J'hoche la tête, son sourire sincère me fait clairement comprendre qu'elle doit supposer ce qui se trame. Que je n'ai pas adressé ni mentionné Blanchet a dû aider. Je la laisse me serrer gentiment la main, avant qu'elle ne me propose une partie d'échec.

 **« Tu veux perdre Morland ?**

 **Si ça peut te remonter le moral ! »**

OoOo

 **« Je savais bien que je te trouverai là !** s'assied Lilian. **Quidditch oblige !**

 **Et toi alors ? T'encourages pas mon équipe ?**

 **Pour quoi faire ? Ils vont gagner de toute façon,** m'assure-t-elle.

 **Ces bras-cassés,** ricané-je, **t'as de l'espoir.**

 **T'as vu l'équipe de Serdaigle ?**

 **C'est bien pour ça que j'le dis ! Aucune chance. »**

A vrai dire je m'en fous de l'équipe de Quiddich, de qui va gagner. J'ai franchement pas envie de papoter, mais Lilian est pas du genre à me laisser broyer du noir en regardant pousser les plantations de citrouilles d'Hagrid. Elle continue à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Je m'esclaffe de la voir tenter de me faire rire en me racontant comment Gontran Steward s'est retrouvé pendu au plafond gonflé comme une baudruche en DCFM. Je lui souris.

 **« Arrête de raconter de la merde Lil'.**

 **Ravie de voir que t'es toujours aussi aimable ! »**

Sa moue agacée est comique, avec elle on sait jamais si elle va être susceptible ou si ça lui passe par-dessus la tête.

 **« Bon, avec Raph et Sebastian on a décidé qu'on irait à Pré-au-lard ce soir,** m'apprend-t-elle.

 **Quoi fêter la victoire de Serdaigle ?** me moqué-je.

 **Te faire boire jusqu'à plus connaitre ton prénom,** fait-elle d'autorité, **ou celui de Blanchet.**

 **M'en parle pas.**

 **On le sait,** soupire-t-elle **, mais tu vas pas ruminer dans ton coin tout seul, t'as pas encore fait un coup à Frog-nas j'te jure ça la rendu paranoïaque !**

 **C'est peut être ça mon coup, qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein ?** faisé-je avec humour.

 **Et c'est pas en restant prostré et en colère que ça va passer,** continue **-** t-elle, **donc on a décidé de te sortir.**

 **Et si j'veux pas ?**

 **Ben c'est toi qui voit,** sourit-elle narquoisement, **si tu veux ressembler à Raph quand il fait sa comédie ou pas. »**

Je la dévisage sans rien dire. J'ai jamais été porté sur les grandes expressions d'affection et d'amitié mais c'est cool. C'est cool qu'ils veuillent me faire boire comme un trou et faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure. C'est une bonne thérapie.

 **« Okay,** hoché-je la tête, **on se retrouve à quelle heure ?** «

Un air ravi se dessine sur son visage clair et régulier, elle m'attrape le bras avec satisfaction.

 **« Super ! Bon on se rentre ? J'me pèle mes fesses là ! »**

OoOo

 **« Comment ça une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?** fait Al amusé, **j'te rappelle au cas où t'ais oublié mais t'as des ASPICS qui arrivent… Je dis ça après, je dis rien ! »**

Je soupire agacé, les ASPICS ! Bien le dernier de mes problèmes ! De toutes façons je compte pas revenir à Poudlard, que je les rate ou pas. Yen a marre de rester enfermé dix mois par an entre quatre murs à devoir supporter les mêmes visages, les mêmes personnes et les mêmes cours. J'ai prévu d'aller en Argentine cet été, je me suis renseigné sur un portoloin à Londres qui va à Buenos Aires. Et quel que soit mes résultats aux ASPICS, je compte pas remettre les pieds dans une école de toute ma vie.

 **« Donc tu veux pas venir ?** l'ignoré-je avant de sous-entendre narquoisement, **quoi t'as un rencard avec Scarlett ?**

 **Comment tu…**

 **Mon vieux,** lui tapoté-je l'épaule **, ta copine est moi on est comme cul et chemise !**

 **Je sais pas si ça m'enchante vraiment,** répond-t-il avec humour.

 **Quoi ? Je te la dévergonde !** affirmé-je.

 **Justement !**

 **Oooh… tu la préfères toute délicate et timide ? C'est-y pas mignon !**

 **La ferme Keir.**

 **J'ai touché la corde sensible ?**

 **Al !** nous apostrophe Adélaïde, **Al ! »**

Je préfère ne pas m'arrêter, elle va surement lui faire remarquer qu'il a bien vite sauté sur une autre fille et lui faire sa crise post-rupture.

 **« Quoi ? J'te fais peur Keir ?** rit-elle. »

Je lui décoche un regard amusé. Elle ? Okay, je suis sûre qu'elle a plus de ressources et peu de pitié mais de là à me faire peur… Je souris avec dédain. Ouais, même pas en rêve.

 **« C'est pour le devoir à rendre en bio, j'ai perdu mes notes sur le dernier cours… Tu pourrais me les prêter ?**

 **Ouais, attends,** farfouille-t-il dans son sac avant d'en sortir une chemise, tiens.

 **C'est quoi cette tête Keir ?** fronce-t-elle les sourcils.

 **Je m'attendais à du sang et des larmes** , faisé-je mine d'être dépité.

 **Du sang et des larmes ?** pouffe-t-elle **, pourquoi ?**

 **Pour Scarlett,** lâché-je. **»**

Elle hausse les épaules et secoue la tête. Experte dans la dissimulation ça c'est un fait avéré. Mais elle m'a l'air plutôt sincère. Sérieusement ? Elle ne pète pas un câble ? SERIEUSEMENT ? Je me tourne vers Al, légèrement agacé.

 **« Pourquoi tu te tapes toujours les filles les moins chiantes ?**

 **Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »**

OoOo

 **« C'est bien la première fois que ça nous arrive Moy !** m'écrié-je. **Les cadets Macfarlan en retenue le même soir !**

 **C'était même pas de ma faute !**

 **C'est ça oui !** ricané-je en passant un bras sur son cou, **p'tite délinquante ! C'est les parents qui vont être contents !**

 **Mais c'était pas de ma faute,** souffle-t-elle.

 **T'inquiète je sais !** levé-je les yeux au ciel, **encore un coup de Greg qu'a mal tourné !**

 **Non. C'était Angela.**

 **Angela ? La copine de Greg ? »**

Moira hoche la tête, la mine dépitée et triste. J'parie qu'elle a rien dit à Greg de la pseudo-guerre d'Angela contre Moy la grande rivale. Pas par peur qu'il ne la croit pas, plutôt pour pas détruire le couple et donner une vraie raison à Angelica de la détester. Mais si elle veut pas en parler à son meilleur ami, je vais me faire une joie de démolir la gueule de cette p'tite chieuse qui s'en prend à ma sœur. Moira n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

On monte les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, je crains donc de devoir me taper l'astiquage d'armures ancestrales… Les autres élèves remontent jusqu'à leur salle commune, en croisant un groupe de Gryffondor, on tombe sur Blanchet et Bianca. Elle me décoche un regard noir, courroucé pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je me détourne sans m'arrêter.

 **« Pourquoi elle t'en veut ?**

 **T'auras qu'à lui demander.**

 **C'est surement un malentendu !** m'assure-t-elle.

 **Un malentendu ?** ricané-je amèrement, **non les choses ont été bien mises à plat. Elle doit encore croire que j'ai fait fuir un autre crétin qui veut sortir avec elle.**

 **Mais…**

 **Moira, mêle-toi de tes affaires,** coupé-je.

 **AAAAAh ! Les MacFarlan ! Délinquants de frère en sœur, une affaire de famille je suppose ?** raille Frog-nas. **»**

Chauve à la peau légèrement grisâtre, il s'est pas fait faire un ravalement de façade pendant les vacances visiblement. Il nous toise avec assurance sceaux dans les mains. Et s'étonne visiblement de ne pas me voir répliquer.

 **« Ben alors, il a perdu sa verve ?** demande-t-il perplexe à Moira. **»**

Elle préfère se taire, il grommelle et hausse les épaules avant de nous ordonner de faire briller les armures du couloir. Ma sœur se met tout de suite au travail, je m'assieds à côté d'elle agitant ma baguette pour que le chiffon s'active tout seul. Un sort un peu coriace que j'ai appris au fil du temps pour pas avoir à me fatiguer avec le lavage d'armures.

 **« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Fin** , fait-elle, **on va lui offrir quoi ?**

 **De la** _ **biafine**_ **,** rié-je, **parce que quand il va revenir de ses vacances dans les îles…**

 **C'est pas gentil…**

 **Pure vérité ! Bon allez assied toi on fait une partie d'échec, tu vas quand même pas te taper à astiquer ces antiquités !**

 **Mais s'il revient…** fait-elle avec incertitude.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! Il peut baver autant qu'il veut ! »**

Une seconde de réflexion et elle abandonne son chiffon pour se joindre à moi alors que je déplie le plateau miniature et sort les pions. Elle prend les blancs et les installe minutieusement. Et avance sa reine. J'arque un sourcil, offensive… Elle traine trop avec Greg !

OoOo

 **« TOURNEE GENERALE !** beugle Raph. **»**

Je frappe mon verre sur la table à l'adresse de la serveuse.

 **« Whiskey !**

 **OUAIIIIS !** s'éveille Al.

 **Seb ! Seb ?** le secoue Raph.

 **Attends,** le poussé-je. **»**

Je m'empare de son verre pour le renverser sur la tête de Seb échoué, raide mort. Il pousse un grognement, et Lilian explose de rire, bancale et biiiien éméchée est à moitié échouée sur Raph qui regarde avec tristesse son verre vide. Il commence alors à geindre alors.

 **« Liiiil ! Il a renversé mon verreeeeuh !**

 **Tu paies pas ta tournée ?** m'écrié-je outré.

 **C'est toiii le friqué !** m'accuse-t-il.

 **C'est son père qu'a gagné au casino !**

 **Naaaaaan ?** fait Lilian, **claaaasse !**

 **A BOIRE !** aboyé-je. **»**

La serveuse revient avec les boissons, reluquant Raph. Et exposant son décolleté. Il louche dessus et Lilian s'écrit narquoisement.

 **« Fais gaffe à pas tomber dedans !**

 **-Naaan ! J'ai ma cocc…cocc…**

 **-Coccinelle ! Coccinelle !** lance Al.

 **-C'est pas Mastermind mec !** rié-je.

 **-Ma coccy !** beugle-t-il en se levant.

 **-L'est pas là vieux…**

 **-Heiiiin ?** _ **POURQUOI ?!**_

 **-Naaaan mais pleure paaaas !** tapote son épaule Lilian. **»**

Je m'empare de mon verre et le lève solennellement.

 **« A SCAR ET AL ! Pleins de O et de gosses !**

 **-Scarlett Rossi ? NAAAAAN ?** s'écrie Lilian.

 **-SIIIIIIII ! Bécotage au mariage !** **Hein Al ?! »**

Al sourit de toutes ses dents. Les yeux brillants d'alcool avant d'avaler cul sec son verre.

 **« Aaaaaah c'est chouuuu ! Ton premier amouuuuur !** ronronne Lil.

 **-Elle est où mon amouuuuur ?** geint Raph.

 **-En train de se taper Pyarr !** rit-elle.

 **-Dis pas ça !** soupiré-je agacé. **Il va pleurer !**

 **-C'est de l'humouuuur roooh. Boude pas Raphi !**

 **-C'est pas drôôôôôle !** l'accuse Raph le nez dans sa bière.

 **-On boit ou on chiale ?** m'agacé-je. **»**

Lilian me lance un sourire lumineux, un clin d'œil avant de lever son verre un bras sur l'épaule de Raph. Seb émergeant papillonne et attrape sa pinte avec contentement.

 **« ON BOIT, PAR MERLIN ! »**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey lovelies ! :D**_

 _ **Voici la suite des aventures de nos chers Keir et Scarlett ;) On espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant, pas de review bonne review on va supposer !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Coralie : C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir ta fidèle review chapitre après chapitre :D Merci ! Pour savoir pour Blanchet je crois que ce chapitre va éclairer la situation :) Comment ça un problème entre Al et Scar ? Mais c'est pourtant notre genre de laisser les gentils mimi petits couples convoler ! (héhéhé). Plein de bisous ma belle !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24**_

* * *

 **« Ok, donc, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me dire sur les inféris ?**

 **-Des cadavres dégueu qu'un dérangé du bocal a fait revenir à la vie !**

 **-Oui… on peut dire ça comme ça…**

 **-Relax, ma poule !** rigole Priscilla en me donnant un coup de coude. **Tu verrais ta tête ! Je vais pas écrire ça comme ça sur ma copie ! »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur mon livre tout en continuant à marcher dans le couloir et en prenant soin de ne pas me télescoper avec un autre élève en sens-inverse, vers notre salle de DCFM où nous attend notre cadeau de Noël groupé de la part de Gendrick, sous la forme de contrôle sur les inféris. Et même si Priscilla et moi avons passé toute une après-midi pendant les vacances à réviser, une petite remise au niveau de dernière minute ne peut pas faire de mal ! J'aurais bien aimé que Sam soit ici pour écouter parce qu'elle est celle de nous trois qui a le plus de mal avec les cours mais elle est sûrement encore dans les bras de Raphaël, quelque part dans Poudlard, attendant la sonnerie pour s'en arracher. Je secoue la tête en souriant, rien qu'à y penser.

 **« Bon, quoi d'autre ?** m'incite Priscilla.

 **-A qui obéissent-ils ?**

 **-Seulement à leur maitre, aka le dérangé du bocal !**

 **-Tout juste,** rié-je.

 **-Tu crois qu'on pourrait créer une armée d'inféris pour les lâcher sur les Triple-S ?**

 **-Ca m'a l'air un peu complexe, quand même…**

 **-J'suis sûre que ta mère sait faire ! »**

Je grimace à cette idée. Ce serait drôle si ce n'était pas si plausible. Priscilla, hilare, me promettait d'en toucher un mot à ma mère la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait quand une main attrapa doucement mon avant-bras. Je me tourne et tombe avec bonheur sur Alain, sa tignasse brune et son incroyable sourire. Mon visage s'éclaircit comme par réflexe et il se penche vers moi pour que je l'embrasse mais j'aperçois alors Adélaïde, juste derrière, et je me fige. Elle me fait un geste de la main amical et je me force à lui sourire, même si je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je plante une bise sur la joue d'Alain qui me fait le mélange froncement-de-sourcil-sourire.

 **« Salut, les filles !** claironne Adélaïde. **Vous révisiez pour le contrôle ?**

 **-On est des filles comme ça… jusqu'à la dernière seconde !** nous parodie Priscilla en levant le poing.

 **-Je suis pareille ! Al vient de me forcer à ranger mon bouquin !**

 **-Quelle bande d'intellos, on fait !** plaisante Alain.

 **-Tss, nan !** fait Prisc. **On est juste les futurs maitres du monde ! Avec notre armée d'inféris !**

 **-D'accord, Voldemort,** pouffe Adélaïde en nous dépassant, entrainant Alain avec elle. **On va vous laisser !**

 **-A tout à l'heure, Scar ! On se voit à la fin de l'heure !**

 **-D'accord ! »**

Je referme mon livre en les regardant accélérer devant nous, dans le couloir, tout en plaisantant. Je ne sais pas ce que lui dit Alain qui est si drôle mais Adélaïde se retourne vers lui pour le pousser, taquine. Je soupire en grimaçant, une sale mixture de jalousie et de culpabilité me plombant ma motivation. Alors que je ne sais même pas si Adélaïde est au courant pour notre début de quelque-chose entre Al et moi.

 **« Tu sors avec Al. »**

Je sursaute, comme électrocutée, et me retourne vers Priscilla qui me toise avec une mine accusatrice. Merlin, j'ai complètement oublié que je n'avais rien dit à Prisc, et pas davantage à Sam ou à Blanchet, d'ailleurs. Ça va être ma fête. Je tente un sourire désolé en jouant avec la couverture de mon manuel.

 **« Je… plus ou moins… je suis désolée, Prisc, j'allais te le dire mais…**

 **-Mais tu voulais pas que je fasse une crise. »**

A ma plus grande horreur, son visage se change en un masque triste et je me dépêche de fourrer mon livre dans mon sac en bandoulière pour la prendre par les épaules.

 **« Mais non, Prisc, c'était pas du tout ça, je….**

 **-Bien sûr que si ! Arrête ! Et je te comprends, j'aurais surement pété un câble parce que je suis ce genre d'emmerdeuse… je t'ai après tout dit de pas sortir avec lui.**

 **-Priscilla, tu veux bien m'écouter deux minutes ? »** lui dis-je en souriant. Elle grogne et grommelle mais opine du menton. **« J'ai préféré ne rien dire à personne, y'a juste Keir et Moira qui le savent, c'est tout… je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais j'étais tellement angoissée ! Et même maintenant, il y a encore tellement de questions…**

 **-Ouais, ça aussi je l'ai vu sur ton visage,** me confie-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. **Tu te sens coupable par rapport à Adélaïde et pourtant…**

 **-Et pourtant, je me demande s'il l'aime encore,** achevé-je avec un petit rire désabusé. **Tu me connais vraiment trop bien.**

 **-Jamais trop, ma poule, jamais trop. »**

La sonnerie retentit, nous vrillant les tympans et Prisc lâche une injure. On reprend notre marche vers notre cours de DCFM qui est au bout du couloir. Je lance quelques coups d'œil à Priscilla qui reste silencieuse et je me demande à quoi elle pense. Mais je mettrai ma main au dragon que sa tête est envahie par Roger Noil. Après tout, on s'était dit que ce serait peut-être tout indiqué qu'elle aille lui parler à la rentrée…

 **« Prisc ?**

 **-Je réfléchis, Scar. Et j'arrive pas à savoir si sortir avec Al est le meilleur ou le pire des plans… »**

Je ris et hausse les épaules.

 **« C'est pas vraiment un plan, à vrai dire. »**

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Mais sincèrement, tu te prends trop la tête, ma pouuuule ! Sincèrement ! »**

Assise en tailleur, adossée à ma tête de lit, je fais la moue à Sam qui se lisse les cheveux devant moi tout en m'expliquant avec passion que Alain et moi formons un couple inscrit dans les étoiles, que je m'en fais beaucoup trop parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé que moi –« non, c'est vrai, _sincèrement,_ il est resté avec Adélaïde pendant deux ans par dépit, non, non… sincèrement ! Crois-moi, je le sais ! »- et que ce n'est certainement pas bon pour mon futur bébé Scarlain –« Scarlie, tu comprends pas, c'est très important de donner un nom à son couple, sinon, ce n'est pas bon pour les chakras sentimentaux ! »- de me faire tant de souci sur trois-fois rien. C'est vrai, quoi, je suis juste paranoïaque d'émettre l'hypothèse que mon tout-nouveau-tout-beau petit-ami éprouve encore quelque chose pour son ex parce que, attention, il m'a demandée de sortir avec lui quand on avait douze ans !

D'accord, je suis un brin sur les nerfs.

 **« Regarde, moi, avec Phiphou ! Je sais qu'il a eu d'autres copines avant moi ! Du style de Bianca, par exemple, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait jamais aimé une fille autant que moi ! Hihihi !**

 **-Flash info,** intervient Priscilla, passant la tête à travers la porte de la salle-de-bain. **Les mecs disent tous ça !**

 **-Sauf que je sais que c'est vrai !** proclame-t-elle avec force, en brandissant son lisseur en la direction de notre métisse préférée. **Je le lis dans ses yeux !**

 **-Désolée, Julietta, je pensais pas que tu savais lire les regards de Roméo… »**

Je rigole en posant les mains sur mon shorty de pyjama. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il va peut-être falloir que je songe à me préparer… Mais j'ai eu le malheur de révéler à Sam mes petits tourments et voilà un quart d'heure qu'on est dessus… Je le concède, c'était une erreur d'amorcer une telle conversation de si bon matin.

 **« N'écoute pas cette tue-l'amour ! Quand elle aura récupéré son Roger, elle sera d'accord avec moi, tu verras ! Al et toi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Faut que t'arrêtes de réfléchir !**

 **-Comment on fait ça ?** plaisanté-je à moitié.

 **-Bah j'sais pas !**

 **-Faudrait déjà qu'elle commence par réfléchir pour savoir comment arrêter ! »** nous vient la voix de Priscilla.

 **xOxOxO**

 **« Alain ?! »**

J'attends que Brian et Paul avancent un peu pour pouvoir me dégager un passage et trottine vers Alain qui, adossé contre un mur à côté d'une tapisserie, m'attend dans le couloir, juste devant mon cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il se décolle du mur en souriant et, aux anges, je vais me blottir contre lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il a ses yeux gris qui pétillent baissés vers moi et je fonds littéralement.

 **« Ooooh ! C'est tellement romantiiiiique d'attendre son amoureuse à la fin des cours !** entendis-je s'émerveiller la voix flutée de Sam. **Mon Phiphi le fait souvent aussi !**

 **-Oui, on l'avait remarqué,** rétorque Prisc. **Alors, Preux Chevalier Quinn, à part les amours, comment ça va ? »**

Je me retourne délicatement dans les bras d'Alain qui installe son bras autour de mes épaules et lance un coup d'œil de reproche à Priscilla qui se tient là, les bras croisés, avec un air amusé. Si elle continue, elle va le faire fuir ! Mais Alain a un petit rire, ce qui me fait penser qu'il n'est pas trop gêné par l'humour de Prisc. Je remarque alors Brian et Paul, un peu plus loin dans le couloir derrière les filles, et croise le regard de Brian avant qu'il ne me fusille des yeux et emmène Paul avec lui. Je fronce les sourcils avec agacement. S'il essaye de me faire culpabiliser alors qu'il a été celui à ne rien vouloir comprendre, il peut continuer parce que le plus injuste des deux, entre lui et moi, c'est encore lui.

 **« Flitwick nous a lâché dix minutes en avance, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire un détour…,** explique Al avec un haussement des épaules. **Et sinon, bah tout va bien, et vous, les filles ?**

 **-Oh bah carrément ! On a la pêche ! Surtout que je viens d'avoir un A en Histoire et que c'était vraiment un contrôle super dur !** raconte Sam. **Je ne sais pas si Binns vous l'a déjà faire faire, c'est sur…**

 **-La quarante-cinq-mille-et-unième révolte des goblins,** lâche Priscilla distraitement, en regardant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. **Bon, je vous laisse, mes chéris, j'ai un truc à faire…**

 **-Quoi ?** s'écrie Sam. **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Parce que si… »**

Mais Priscilla ne l'écoute pas une seconde de plus et est déjà partie à la rencontre de Roger qui venait de sortir de la salle, à son tour. J'ignore ce qu'elle lui dit mais un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir s'affiche sur le visage de son ex-petit-ami, et ils s'éloignent dans le couloir ensemble.

 **« Nooooon ?!** fait Sam avec de grands yeux. **C'est ça le truc qu'elle doit faire ?! Parler à Roger ? J'y crois pas, c'est trop génial ! T'as vu ça, Scar ?! »**

J'acquiesce en les regardant disparaitre au bout du couloir. Le problème c'est qu'à ce stade-là, c'est soit un miracle, soit une catastrophe… Alain resserre son étreinte autour de mes épaules et je me rends compte que je dois faire une drôle de tête. Je lève le menton vers lui et il m'offre un sourire rassurant.

 **« T'inquiète pas pour Prisc, c'est une guerrière.**

 **-Un peu beaucoup trop, même !** rit Sam. **Parfois, c'est limite une catcheuse ! »**

On rigole en partant à l'opposé, en direction de la Grande Salle, et je prends Alain par la main.

 **« Je suis contente que tu sois venu,** lui confié-je en souriant.

 **-Bon à savoir ! »**

Je ne souris que plus largement avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, cette fois-ci, posant ma main sur sa joue.

 **« J'ai trop hâte que vous me fassiez un bébé !** s'enflamme alors Sam. **Je pourrais être la marraine ? Diiiites, s'il-vous-plait ! J'sais que ya aussi Prisc mais comme vous allez en faire plein, elle pourra avoir le deuxième… quoique, à choisir, je veux être la marraine d'une petite fille, alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est que vous en faites plusieurs et après, je choisis ?**

 **-Donc, ce que tu proposes, en fait, c'est qu'on s'y prenne tout de suite, c'est ça ?** traduit Alain.

 **-Bah c'est une idée ! Mais tu me diras, Scar, parce qu'il faut qu'on soit synchro ! Comme ça, nos enfants auront le même âge, c'est plus pratique !**

 **-D'accord, Sam,** accepté-je. **Je te préviendrai…**

 **-Oui, commencez pas avant de me le dire ! »**

Et j'avais réussi à me retenir de rougir jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard d'Alain et son sourire malicieux, et bien sûr, en une seconde…

Ne pas parler de bébé avec Samantha Cavignac en présence d'Alain, ça peut très vite devenir gênant.

 **xOxOxO**

Je luttais contre le couvercle de la confiture de mûre, l'esprit pas très bien réveillé, quand Blanchet prit place sur la chaise juste à ma droite. Je souris à ma sœur, appréciant la compagnie puisque Sam est allée s'assoir avec Raphaël et que Priscilla est un peu plus loin, avec Roger. Au départ, ce n'était que pour aller le saluer mais vu les éclats de rire de leur côté de la table, je ne pense pas la voir revenir de si tôt. Elle n'est pas vraiment entrée dans les détails, hier soir, quand elle est revenue largement après le couvre-feu mais, à en juger par le sourire qui lui dévorait le visage, je pense ne pas trop me risquer en espérant de grosses améliorations.

 **« Te casse pas, j'aime pas la mûre, sœurette, tu le sais, »** me rappelle Blanchet en me piquant le pot de confiture de fraise qui jouait son difficile. Elle se saisit de la confiture de fraise, l'ouvre d'un coup de baguette et me le colle dans les mains. **« Là, vas-y, tartine. Fais-moi en une ENORME !**

 **-Blanche…,** protesté-je en faisant la moue.

 **-Tartine ! Je suis pas d'humeur là ! »**

Et en effet, elle a sa tête des mauvais jours. Et, chose que j'ai appris au cours des années, c'est que la mauvaise humeur de Blanchet Rossi surpasse de beaucoup en intensité la mienne. Alors, réveillée ou pas, j'accepte de plus ou moins bon gré de lui préparer sa tartine.

 **« Karim…,** commence-t-elle en crachant presque le prénom. **Il me soule, je vais le tèj.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?** m'alarmé-je.

 **-Il m'a pas trompé comme son enculé de cousin, si c'est ce que t'imagines ! Merlin, Scar !** fait-elle comme si je venais de l'insulter de grosse vache irlandaise. **Il est juste pire qu'un bébé hippogriffe, toujours là à me coller aux basques, à me faire chier pour un oui ou pour un non… Limite, j'peux pas aller pisser tranquille ! Attends, il est même là à m'attendre un cours sur deux ! T'y crois, toi ? Quel naze ! »**

J'avale de travers mon chocolat chaud que je m'étais bêtement mise à boire, sachant qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que ma grande sœur dise quelque chose qui me provoque une attaque. Elle me regarde, désobligeante.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **-Rien, c'est juste que… je trouve pas ça naze d'attendre sa petite-amie à la fin des cours, c'est même mignon…**

 **-Ok, ça va, je parlais pas de ton Alain, sœurette,** fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et me regarde rajouter une couche de confiture sur sa tartine. **Prends pas la mouche comme ça ! Hou là, doucement sur la confiture, tu veux que j'aie de la cellulite ? C'est pas beau de se venger sur les cuisses d'une fille !**

 **-Je me le permettrais jamais !** rié-je en lui tendant sa tartine finie.

 **-Merci, sale garce. »**

Amusée, je l'observe croquer avec appétit dans sa toute nouvelle acquisition et prends le risque de boire à nouveau mon chocolat chaud. Avec étonnement, je remarque son visage se durcir tandis qu'elle fixe quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule. Je me tourne vers les portes et vois Keir entrer avec Raphaël.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** m'inquiété-je. **Ca ne va pas avec Keir ?**

 **-Comment ça pourrait aller un seul jour avec ce trou du cul ?! T'en as des bonnes ce matin, petite sœur ! »**

Après avoir suivi du regard Keir qui ne nous en accorde pas un, je me retourne vers Blanchet qui fulmine en se vengeant à pleine dents sur sa pauvre tartine.

 **« Il t'a fait quelque chose ?**

 **-A part me prendre pour une conne, tu veux dire ?**

 **-Comment ça… ? Je ne comprends pas… »**

Elle me fixe longuement du regard et je vois tout un tas d'émotion dans ses yeux noirs. La colère, la frustration, l'indécision, le regret, la tristesse. Je préfère ne rien dire, de peur de mettre le feu aux poudres. Elle finit par détourner le regard et sa queue de cheval brune se balance, balayant ses épaules. Elle attrape une autre tartine et la pose dans mon assiette. Je comprends le message et reprends mon activité de tartinage à la confiture de fraise.

 **« Moi, si, je comprends,** me dit-elle. **Depuis le début, je le savais, je savais exactement… »** elle s'interrompt et soupire, se tourne pour me regarder. Je cesse de tartiner et essaye de deviner où elle veut en venir, me rendant compte que c'est déjà assez dur pour elle d'aborder le sujet. **« J'étais qu'un défi pour lui, je le sais. Merlin, tout Poudlard le sait, putain ! Mais, avant, quand il était un petit emmerdeur qui me pourrissait la vie, c'était plus facile.**

 **-C'est…,** hésité-je. **C'est pas une bonne chose qu'il ait changé ?**

 **-Changé ?** rit-elle, jaune. **Scarlett, personne change. Tout ça, c'était qu'un jeu. Dès qu'il a vu que je commençais à l'apprécier, c'était plus assez excitant. Tu vas voir qu'il va vite se trouver un nouveau jouet. »**

Mon cœur est serré, prêt à se ratatiner sur lui-même, rien qu'à entendre l'amertume qui étouffe chacun de ses mots. Je sais qu'elle n'a toujours pas réellement fait le deuil de toute la déception que lui a offert Joshua sur un plateau de mensonge et de trahison. Il n'y a certainement qu'Ailein qui est assez proche d'elle pour savoir que ma sœur est plus fragile qu'elle en donne l'impression, qu'elle veut juste un garçon qui l'aime de façon exclusive, passionnée, dévouée et sincère. Au fond, je suis persuadée qu'une partie d'elle espérait qu'elle pouvait réellement être une fille qu'on poursuive envers et contre tout, et qu'on aime inconditionnellement. Pour qui on se batte. Comme Keir. Elle peut se trouver aussi idiote et naïve qu'elle veut, moi, je sais qu'elle est cette fille. Pas juste un jouet pour tromper l'ennui. Je _sais_ que jamais Keir ne lui aurait fait ça ! Je sais que c'était sa façon d'attirer son attention, et peut-être que l'ignorer d'un coup, c'est une autre façon de garder son attention. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas Dumbledore, je ne suis pas omnisciente mais, bon sang, je ne suis pas non plus un troll ! Je sais que Keir était sincère dans tous ses mauvais coups, dans tous ses emportements.

 **« T'as rien à dire ?** me demande-t-elle, piquante. **Une excuse pour pardonner son comportement ? Pour défendre ton graaaand ami Keir MacConnard ? Ca m'étonne de toi !**

 **-Tu voudrais ?** répliqué-je gentiment. **Parce que je pense que t'aimerais bien que je te donne une bonne raison pour justifier son comportement. »**

Elle fait une telle tête que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir giflé. Une fois de plus, elle détourne le regard et redresse ses épaules avec rigidité. Elle se sertre un verre de jus de citrouille et reprend :

 **« Tout ça pour dire que je vais larguer Karim. »**

Dit comme ça, on dirait presque que tout est lié.


	25. Chapter 25

**Préparez-vous à une bombe mes chéries ;)**

Coralie : C'est ce qui fait son charme à Sam je suppose :) Tout va bien au pays des bisounours héhéhé mais pourquoi Adélaïde ? Toujours un plaisir de te savoir aussi fidèle !

* * *

 _Chapitre 25_

* * *

« Alors c'est elle la connasse ?

\- Ce n'est pas une connasse, me prend Moy, c'est juste qu'Angela…

\- Qu'elle est conne.

\- Elle pense juste que je suis une menace pour son couple.

\- Elle est plutôt mignonne quand même ! s'enthousiaste Raph.

\- T'es pédophile toi maintenant ? raillé-je,quoi que le QI de ta copine est celui d'une gamine…

\- Hé !

\- Ne l'écoute pas Raphaël.»

Moira me sort son petit froncement de sourcil réprobateur et parfaitement inoffensif. Elle est parfaitement ridicule. Je lui adresse un ricanement, nullement impressionné par cette démonstration de force. Angela Fernandez ressemble à une de ses gamines qui lisent trop _WitchMag_ , pomponnée comme une pouffe, cheveux bruns lissés et lèvres surglossées. Une belle conne.

« Il est juste pas dans son assiette en ce moment, continue-t-elle.

 _\- Qui_ est pas dans son assiette ? m'agacé-je en me redressant de ma chaise.

\- Pourtant ça avait l'air d'aller mieux avec Blanchet, non ? demande Raph.

\- Apparemment il s'est passé un truc pendant les vacances de Noël parce que depuis le mariage de Kelly…

\- Non mais j'ai rendez-vous chez un psy ?

\- Et Greg m'a dit que…

\- Greg ferait mieux de fermer sa grande gueule quand on voit ses goûts en matière de fille, y'a de quoi s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale, grincé-je. »

Moira ouvre grand la bouche, horrifiée que je m'en prenne à son cher et tendre meilleur ami. Je lui lance un sourire narquois, alors qui est pas dans son assiette ? Quand Greg se décide enfin à la lâcher pour nous rejoindre c'est avec un petit sourire plus satisfait de sa prise qu'amoureux.

« Franchement mec, je m'attendais mieux de ta part, tu m'fais de la peine, lâché-je. »

OoOo

« C'était comment alors le mariage ?

\- Chiant à crever.

\- Quoi t'as pas égayer tout ça d'un peu de poudre à gratter ? arque-t-elle un sourcil perplexe.

\- Ca valait même pas la peine que je dépense de l'énergie j'te dis.

\- Et Kelly t'aurais tué, corrige Al goguenard. »

S'il croit sérieusement que Kelly Bones m'effraie c'est qu'il a fait un black out total sur son dernier anniversaire. Elle doit se souvenir encore de la couleur de son plafond craquelé de vomis. Les rires stridents de Bianca ont tôt fait d'attirer mon attention sur sa petite personne, évidement accompagnée de Blanchet qui me foudroie du regard. Quoi elle croit que je suis la cause de sa rupture avec ce niais de Karim ? J'l'ai pas touché son p'tit chien-chien. Elle a pas voulu d'un bon clébard qui donne la patte et qui lui lèche les pieds ? Tant pis pour sa gueule, moi j'ai jeté l'éponge. Lilian enroule son bras autour du mien, je la dévisage.

« J'ai pas besoin d'être materné, lâche-moi.

\- Hé tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour connard ! aboie Blanchet.

\- J'te demande pardon ?! se retourne Lilan.

\- On t'a causé à toi ?! »

Al reste prudemment silencieux. Je plisse les yeux sur le visage de Blanchet, son regard méprisant me donne envie de l'étrangler. Lilian campée devant, elle la toise avec arrogance.

« C'est quoi ton problème Blanchet ? J'te fiche la paix, c'est pas ce que tu voulais depuis le début ?

\- Ah ouais donc maintenant t'en as plus rien à foutre ? C'est ça ?!

\- Laisse tomber Keir, viens on s'en va, la coupe Lilian.

\- Non mais tu permets ?! crache Blanchet.

\- Non, pas vraiment, rétorque-t-elle.

\- Tu vas laisser cette conne parler pour toi maintenant Keir ? Siffle-t-elle.

\- Ben écoute, t'envoie bien ma sœur comme porte-parole, grincé-je avec ironie.»

Elle me dévisage, soudainement muette. Aaaaah ça comment à tilter sous sa luxuriante chevelure. Je la fusille du regard.

« Ca te revient en mémoire tout de suite hein ? »

Je tourne les talons et sans attendre Lilian ou Alain, m'en vais rejoindre le cachot. Ursula et son chaudron vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et Gendrik va encore devoir récurer sa salle de classe. Un sourire sardonique se dessine sur mon visage.

La journée ne fait que commencer.

OoOo

Connaître les mots de passe des salles communes où en théorie un poufsouffle n'est pas le bienvenu, n'a jamais été réellement un problème. Suffit de montrer un peu les dents et les gamines de première année vous lâchent le morceau. Pourquoi aller racketter des cinquièmes années quand à chaque rentrée un nouvel arrivage de petits enfants tout apeurés est prêts à tout vous dire. La fillette à qui j'ai demandé ça aura trop peur de représailles si elle avoue me l'avoir donné. Ma réputation me précède.

La salle commune des Serdaigles est déserte, à midi toute l'école est dans la Grande Salle. J'ai vite fait de repérer le couloir qui mène aux dortoirs des filles, la deuxième porte est pour la chambre des deuxièmes années. Le troisième lit, celui de Angela Morrison, me tend les bras. Je sors de ma poche une boîte, remplie de cafards indiens volés dans l'armoire à Gendrick. Réputés pour vous faire gonfler comme une baudruche à la moindre piqure. Un petit ricanement m'échappe alors que je soulève le matelas pour installer cette charmante colonie dans les draps de cette peste. S'en prendre à Moira c'est clairement de l'abus, ce bébé est pas capable de se défendre toute seule.

Voilà qui devrait lui remettre les idées en place.

Collis déposé, ne reste plus qu'à rejoindre la salle de Sortilèges et racketter son goûter à Moira au passage. Avec ces conneries j'ai même pas pu manger ! Je sors de la pièce, referme la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Jennifer Baxton cheveux humides et chemise à moitié boutonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici MacFarlan ?

\- C'est dingue ça ! J'étais persuadé d'avoir tourné à gauche tout à lh'eure et... aaaah, sourié-je, j'ai dû entrer dans la mauvaise salle.

\- Et donner le bon mot de passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les dortoirs des filles ?

\- Ah ton avis... ricané-je d'une oeillade suggestive, ou faut que j'te montre ?

\- Dégage de là ! Crache-t-elle. »

Je sens son regard suspicieux sur ma nuque alors que je sors de la salle. Elle ne sait rien, mais elle sait très bien que je ne me promène pas dans les salles communes pour le tourisme. D'un sourire narquois je passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour lui lâcher un :

« Oh fait ! Sympa ton soutif Baxton !»

OoOo

« MacFarlan ! aboie Jennifer en entrant dans la Salle Commune.

\- Baxton ! Y'avait longtemps !

\- T'es convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. »

Le niveau sonore de la pièce baisse d'un coup, la préfète-en-chef se poste devant moi, les bras croisés et me toisant avec mépris. Je lui adresse un sourire ravi, tout le monde fait mine de ne pas nous écouter mais nous épie. Je m'enfonce plus confortablement dans le canapé.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- Ca te dit quelque chose des cafard indiens dans le lit d'Angela Morrison ?

\- Alors, ricané-je, elle a pleuré ?

\- Lève-toi on y va. »

Je prend le temps de refermer et de plier soigneusement mon journal avant de me décider à me lever et la suivre. Son petit air pincé me dit tout ce que j'ai envie de savoir et je ne résiste pas à la tentation de lui dire une fois debout.

« Ben alors ? Je t'attends moi. »

Elle préfère se taire et m'emboite le pas dans le couloir dehors. En silence, on se dirige jusqu'à la tour où est le bureau et montons deux étages avant de se retrouver devant la gargouille en pierre. Jennifer murmure le mot de passe : «Rapeltout» . Hum, toujours bon à savoir. J'entre dans le bureau circulaire, seul. Le tintement de milles et un objects assaillent mes oreilles, je pose mes yeux sur d'étranges spécimens. Je me demande si je pourrais pas en emprunter un ou deux, histoire de me diversifier.

« Bonsoir M. MacFarlan. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. »

Je m'affaisse sur la chaise à cet effet, le dévisageant ouvertement. Il a une robe d'un verte bouteille très sobre et me fixe derrière des lunettes aux imposantes montures.

« Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ?

\- J'ai bien une idée... ou deux, répliqué-je narquoisement, alors laquelle ?

\- Laquelle en effet ! Fait-il en agitant sa baguette qui déroule un immense parchemin. Cette année vous en êtes à votre 287ème heure de colles, je dois dire que c'est un record absolu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre la situation Keir, et vraisemblablement les retenues ne vous aident pas à stopper vos incartades, fait-il avec gravité. Miss Baxton m'a dit que vous vous êtes introduit dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle pour mettre des cafards dans le lit de Miss Morrison. »

Il pousse un soupir, pose ses lunettes sur le bureau pour me dévisager. Je soutiens son regard sans broncher. Un record, hein ? Une pointe de satisfaction menace de laisser s'échapper un petit sourire ravi.

« Vous avez dépassé les bornes M. MacFarlan. »

Vraiment ? C'est pourtant pas la première fois que je m'incruste dans les dortoirs de filles, Bianca en a fait les frais ya à peine quelques mois. Je suis sûr que son matelas sent encore le jus de poubelle. Il a pas l'air au courant... si on comptabilise toutes les infractions qu'il connait avec celles qu'il ignore je me demande à combien on peut arriver... Le directeur s'appuie sur son bureau et assène avec force.

« J'ai envoyé une lettre à vos parents, ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes. Vous êtes renvoyé.»

\- Renvoyé ? Je fronce les sourcils. Avant de sourire : c'est parfait.

OoOo

« Renvoyé ? S'écrie Raph, sérieusement ? Pendant combien de temps ? »

Je referme ma valise, mon étagère est libérée et j'ai vidé mes affaires. Mes parents m'attendent dans le bureau du directeur. Je me retourne sur Raph, la nouvelle l'a douché. Il en a même lâché sa copine, c'est dire !

« Vieux, tu peux pas partir !

\- Reprend le flambeau okay ? lui tapoté-je l'épaule avec détachement, fais-moi honneur.

\- Keir ! S'écrie Moira en déboulant dans le dortoir pour garçon. Il paraît que tu t'en vas ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Que vont dire papa et maman ? Tu vas revenir ?

\- Le dirlot m'a renvoyé, haussé-je les épaules, faut que j'y ailles. Et te mets pas à chialer pitié...

\- Mais... tu... tout ça c'est à cause de moi, renifle-t-elle, tu serais jamais allée dans le dortoir d'Angela si... »

Elle lève sur moi des yeux larmoyants, je lui tapote gentiment le sommet du crâne en soupirant. C'qu'elle peut être sensible franchement. Je vais avoir droit à des vacances supplémentaires, faire la grasse mat', sortir tout les soirs et prendre mon pied sans qu'on vienne me les briser. Poudlard était trop petit pour moi de toute façon. Je laisse ma grosse malle, les elfes libérés s'en chargeront, et attrape mon gros sac et mon manteau avant de sortir du dortoir.

« C'est pas ta faute Moira ! »

La salle commune grouille de monde quand j'y reviens. Un air narquois se glisse sur mes lèvres. Je repère Scarlett qui me dévisage visiblement sous le choc. Elle semble vouloir ouvrir la bouche, éberluée, je la coupe d'un geste théâtral et sarcastique.

« Allez pleure pas ma p'tite, lui sourié-je, va plutôt consoler Moy. »

Dans le couloir dehors m'attend le directeur et Miss Banx la directrice de Poufsouffle. Ainsi que mes parents. Ma mère a les cheveux en désordre et se tord les mains nerveusement. Mon père pourtant guère plus grand qu'elle me toise avec hauteur.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication !

\- Cal, le reprend ma mère, pas maintenant.

\- Crois pas t'en tirer comme ça jeune homme, fait-il avec colère.

\- Allez, on rentre à la maison.

\- Monsieur et Madame MacFarlan, je suis désolé du dérangement, s'excuse Londubat en leur serrant la main.

\- C'est nous qui nous excusons, se désole ma mère. Vraiment.

\- C'est une honte, me siffle mon père. »

Et après les banalités d'usage Londubat nous amène hors du château pour nous permettre de transplaner. Je surplombe le château tout illuminé dans la nuit. Avant de me détourner. J'ai vraiment envie d'une bonne glace de chez Mady's.


	26. Chapter 26

**Coucouuuu tout le monde !**

 **Alors, je vous préviens, ça va peut-être vous faire bizarre mais moi, Chloé, je suis passée à l'italique plutôt que le gras pour les dialogues, je sais que c'est une lubie bizarre mais je préfère ! J'espère que ça ne va pas trop déranger votre lecture ^^**

 **Coralie : Ah bah fallait bien que ça arrive ! XD Il y aura en effet des tensions, tu vas pouvoir voir ça dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera de la façon dont tu l'imaginais... Bisouus, ma poule !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

 _"Tout est de ma faute,_ se désole Moira en papillonnant ses paupières sur ses larmes qui coulent lentement, _Si Keir est renvoyé, c'est à cause de moi..._

 _-Non, ma puce, bien sûr que non,_ réffuté-je doucement. _C'est ton grand-frère et cette fille te traitait injustement, s'il l'avait laissée faire, il aurait été complice. Ok...,_ admetté-je en songeant en grimaçant à sa sanction, _il y avait des solutions bien plus judicieuses, mais il l'a fait à sa façon. Et tu dois être fière de lui, au contraire._

 _-Fière ?"_

J'ai le bras autour de ses épaules et de mon autre main, je lui frotte gentiment le bras. La grande-salle est en effervescence, tout autour de nous, relatant les faits d'aujourd'hui -d'ailleurs, juste à côté de nous Priscilla, Sam, Paul, Brian et Damodar sont plongés dans une intense conversation. C'est exceptionnel qu'un élève se fasse renvoyer, même pour seulement une semaine. Le directeur Londubat est une personne très clément, et il est bien rare qu'il ne punisse gravement quelqu'un. Mais avec toutes les frasques de Keir, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Que ce soit à cause du mauvais coup qu'il a préparé à Angela, la persécutrice de Moira, c'est plutôt accessoire. C'est le plus pur des hasards et Moira n'a aucune raison de culpabiliser, même si je sais bien que c'est plus fort qu'elle, personne n'a forcé Keir à prendre sa défense. Et d'ailleurs, s'il doit être renvoyé, j'aime autant que ce soit pour ça. Ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est pour Moira. J'adresse donc un sourire rassurant à ma petite rouquine préférée.

 _"Oui, parce qu'il n'est pas resté sans rien faire, Angela n'avait aucun droit de te traiter de la sorte et ça lui servira de leçon._

 _-Il va me manquer..._

 _-A moi aussi, Moy, mais il reviendra, ne t'en..."_

J'entends mon prénom être prononcé distinctement dans mon dos et je laisse ma phrase en suspens, dressant l'oreille.

 _"Ah oui, Scarlett Rossi !_ s'exclame une voix. _La frangine de Blanchet !_

 _-Ouais, la p'tite brune coincée !"_

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et remarque que les voix qui parlent de moi proviennent d'un petit groupe de filles que je reconnais être de mon année, et qui sont assises à la table de Gryffondor. Je fronce des sourcils, étonnée d'être le sujet de leur conversation, je ne suis pourtant pas...

 _"Elle fait la gentille, t'sais, mais en vrai, wow, c'est la dernière des salopes !_

 _-Ah ouais, pourquoi ?!_

 _-Elle a piqué le copain d'Adé !_

 _-Quoi, Alain ? Non, t'es sérieuse ?!_

 _-Ouais, ouais, y'a plus de morale de nos jours, plus d'amour-propre non plus d'ailleurs... parce que c'est évident qu'Alain en a rien à carrer d'elle ! C'est juste pour se remettre de sa rupture avec Adé, il était tellement accro d'elle..._

 _-Tu parles, ouais, ces deux-là... c'est pour la vie, de toute façon, ça se voit, ils vont se remettre ensemble..."_

Mon coeur bat à tout rompre et mes mains tremblent un peu. Alors, je serre les poings et les posent contre ma jupe sous la table, et j'essaye de regagner mon calme. Surtout quand je me rends compte que Moira a sûrement elle aussi entendu la plupart de ces propos et qu'elle me fixe avec inquiétude. Je force un sourire et le rends sincère en quelques secondes, mais elle continue de m'observer comme si l'on venait de me gifler juste sous ses yeux.

 _"Scar...,_ commence-t-elle.

 _-Ca va, c'est rien,_ lui assuré-je.

 _-Mais..._

 _-Les filles, les filles !"_

Greg bondit sur le banc en face de nous et c'est avec soulagement que je vois les yeux horrifiés de Moira se déloger les miens pour s'intéresser à notre grand arrivant.

 _"Alors, vous êtes les premières à qui je l'annonce mais j'ai largué Angela !_

 _-Oh non...,_ soupire Moira avec une nouvelle vague de culpabilité.

 _-Eh,_ lui rappelé-je, _c'est une bonne nouvelle. Greg méritait mieux qu'une fille qui ne pouvait pas accepter sa meilleure amie de toujours, tu crois pas ?_

 _-Ouais, grave !_ assure Greg, _Scar a trop raison ! Rien ne peut nous séparer, de toute façon !"_

Et Moira retrouve son adorable sourire.

Ce que j'avais pris pour une discussion tout à fait épisodique résonne à mes oreilles en fond où que j'aille, depuis ce midi. Toute l'après-midi, entre les cours et pendant, j'entends mon couple être décortiqué parfois par des parfaits inconnus, et parfois par des camarades à qui je n'ai jamais rien fait. Quand je croise leur regard, leur jugement est moqueur dans les leurs et je sais comment ça marche. Oh, je sais. Prisc a connu ça pendant des années. Des gens qui crachaient sur son apparence en se riant du mal que ça pouvait bien lui faire.

Je me répète inlassablement qu'ils parlent de moi parce qu'ils n'ont pas de meilleurs sujets, sous la main ; qu'ils ne me connaissent pas, qu'ils ne peuvent pas connaître les vrais sentiments d'Alain ; mais c'est entêtant. Et même quand ils se taisent, je les entends encore. En boucle, dans ma tête. _Alain s'en fout complet d'elle, c'est juste pour essayer d'oublier Adélaïde._ Encore et encore _. Scarlett est si pathétique, ça me fait pitié, pauvre fille._ Et ça n'arrête pas.

Même maintenant que je suis avec Sam et Raphaël, en attendant que la sonnerie sonne pour notre dernière heure, je les entends. Ils sont loin pourtant, mais ils parlent fort quand je passe. Sam fait mine de rien, mais je vois bien qu'elle est gênée, que ça lui rappelle les propres rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et qu'elle a envie de fuir. Ça se ressent à la façon dont elle évite mon regard, mais traque tous les autres dans le couloirs, les suspectant de murmurer des insultes à mon égard.

 _"Je vais aux toilettes,_ prétexté-je alors, _je vous rejoins en cours._

 _-D'acc, d'acc !"_

Et sa jovialité est bien trop accentuée pour sonner juste mais je comprends son malaise. Le cauchemar venait de prendre fin pour elle et voilà que ça recommence à cause de moi. Je m'en vais, répondant comme je peux à son sourire surdimensionner qui m'arrache presque une grimace, et je m'en vais en évitant soigneusement d'écouter ce qu'on a à dire sur mon passage. Nerveusement, je me passe une main dans mes cheveux, désirant plus que tout accélérer le temps parce que j'ai conscience que ça ne va pas durer. Au bout de quelques jours, ils se lasseront.

Je tourne à droite au bout du couloir pour me rendre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je pourrais m'asperger le visage et m'éclaircir les esprits, me calmer les nerfs, sans avoir à croiser qui que ce soit là-bas. Mais Roger et Prisc avancent vers moi, clairement sur le chemin pour notre dernier cours de la journée. Ils ne se tiennent pas par la main mais leurs mains se frôlent, et je souris à les voir à nouveau proches.

 _"Scarlie !_ me lance ma meilleure amie avec surprise, _mais tu vas où, ma chérie ? On a Sortilèges !_

 _-Je vais aux toilettes avant,_ lui appris-je.

 _-Oh bah je vais t'accompagner ! On a encore le..."_

Mais un couple passe à côté de nous, assez proche pour qu'on entende la fille lâcher à son copain " _ouais c'est elle, quelle pute",_ en nous regardant. Priscilla se tourne automatiquement sur elle comme une lionne prêté à fondre sur eux pour leur arracher la gorge et, gênée, je lui attrape la main pour la retenir.

 _"Ohh ! T'as dit quoi ? Eh, meuf, je te parle !"_ s'énerve-t-elle.

Mais le couple a accéléré le pas, tout en lançant des petits regards par-dessus l'épaule à Priscilla comme si elle était folle, et ma meilleure amie se retourne vers moi avec un air incrédule.

 _"Pourquoi elle m'a insultée, cette connasse ? Je la connais même pas ! Tu la connais ?_

 _-Non,_ répondis-je, _mais c'était pour moi, pas pour toi._

 _-Pour toi ?_ rétorque-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas comme si j'étais un alien. _Pourquoi elle te traiterait de pute ?!_

 _-Je...,_ commencé-je avant d'avouer, _je sais pas. C'est en rapport avec Alain et... aussi, Adélaïde._

 _-Tu déconnes, là ?_

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_ me demande Roger avec perplexité. _Ils avaient rompu avant que tu sortes avec lui !"_

J'essaye de trouver quoi répondre mais je suis bien incapable de lui expliquer. Peut-être que j'ai brisé un couple, ou que j'entrave leur réunion, ou que je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec l'ex d'une autre fille que je connais plutôt bien, surtout quand il parait évident pour tout le monde qu'Alain ne l'a quittée que pour mieux la retrouver. Il ne m'a après tout jamais prétendue le contraire. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je secoue la tête, en me traitant d'idiote. Je ne vais pas pleurer en plein couloir, non. Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit et j'en profite pour tousser un peu, et reprendre contenance.

 _"Allez, viens, ma chérie,_ me dit Priscilla en enroulant un bras autour de mon cou, _on va finir cette journée."_

 _"Il caille, là, non ?_ me dit-il en baissant le menton vers moi pour me regarder frissonner un peu, _t'as pas froid, tu préfères pas qu'on rentre ?_

 _-Non, on est bien ici."_

Je lui souris avant de reporter mes yeux devant moi sur le soleil qui décline dans le ciel embrasé. Le vent tourbillonne autour de nous, froid mais indolore, et son fracas contre les rempares du château pousse un peu mes pensées grises et noires au fond de mon cerveau. A la fin du dîner, Alain est venu me voir, s'inquiétant de ne pas m'avoir vue de la journée, ce qui est assez vrai. Avec tous les bruits qui m'ont accompagné, aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas supporter d'être avec lui et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais en fait, sa présence me réconforte un peu parce que je connais Alain, peut-être pas aussi bien que lorsque nous avions douze ans et que nous étions inséparables, mais assez bien quand même pour savoir que je ne suis pas rien pour lui. Sans doute aime-t-il encore Adélaïde mais ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires, et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui poser la question, donc si c'est le cas, je n'ai à prendre qu'à moi-même, mais, au moins, il tient à moi. Il ne m'a jamais fait de promesses, après tout.

Alors, ça me fait du bien d'être avec lui. Il voulait qu'on aille à la bibliothèque, ou dans une de nos salles-communes, mais je lui ai plutôt proposé qu'on aille à la tour d'Astronomie pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne. Fort heureusement, il semble ignorer que notre relation fait tout un foin en ce moment, comme il ignore les milles choses dites sur nous, et c'est mieux ainsi. Autant que ça dure, ça ne sert à rien qu'il ne l'apprenne, à part remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 _"Ca va ? T'as l'air fatiguée..._

 _-Oui, assez,_ avoué-je en hochant la tête avec un sourire, _mais je vais bien dormir ce soir, au moins !"_

Gros mensonge. Je ne vais certainement pas bien dormir. Je reporte les yeux sur le soleil qui se cache derrière la forêt interdite, en bas, et Alain me sert un peu contre lui en embrassant ma tempe. Tout va bien, me rassuré-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer, tout va très bien. Je pose ma joue contre son épaule un petit moment et souffle lentement en fixant l'horizon qui s'assombrit. Tout va bien, c'est le cours des choses. Ça arrive, c'est comme ça, mais tout va bien. Le soleil se couche, le soleil se lève, les amours vont et viennent, et qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? J'aurais essayé, c'est le principal. Tout va bien, Scar, arrête d'y penser.

Mais ça ne marche pas, j'ai la trachée qui brûle et brûle, et j'ai envie de pleurer, et je ne tremble pas seulement à cause du froid. Ça fait plus mal que je ne l'aurais imaginé, à vrai dire. Il y a des mots, des questions qui grattent ma gorge et qui me supplient de sortir, d'en avoir le cœur net, d'arrêter cette torture. Une voix qui siffle, cogne ; A quoi bon persister, espèce d'idiote ? Dis lui, qu'il puisse tout te confirmer ! Je n'en sais rien mais je persisterais. L'ignorance est une bénédiction, et le doute, parfois c'est l'espoir -dans mon cas, en tout cas. On a rien sans rien, pas de bonheur sans peine, pas de chance sans coups du sort, pas de victoire sans déception. Au bout du compte, ça ira, ça ira. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer si on n'y croit pas un minimum, de toute façon.

 _"Ça va être bientôt le couvre-feu_ , dis-je alors _, on a qu'à rentrer, c'est vrai qu'il fait froid !_

 _-Ah, j'espérais que tu le dises !"_

 _"Alors, quoi, c'est toi, la méchante ?"_

Je m'applique à me brosser les cheveux avant ma douche. Je ne le fais jamais, parce que mes cheveux sont naturellement lisses, simplement ondulés, et c'est complètement inutile, mes cheveux n'ont plus aucun nœud mais le contact des dents de ma brosse contre mon cuir chevelu m'apaise, alors ça fait cinq minutes que je continue mon petit manège dans la salle de bain. Priscilla est avec moi, parfaitement indignée de la situation, et je sais bien qu'elle a envie de tous les tuer mais vraiment, ça ne changerait rien. Sam, quant à elle, est assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, bien silencieuse mais je ne fais aucun commentaire.

 _"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lance des rumeurs sur toi, comme si t'étais une fille qui.._

 _-C'est pas des rumeurs quand c'est la vérité,_ contré-je.

 _-La vérité ?! En quoi, c'est la vérité ? Y'a rien de vrai, là-dedans ! Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui est vrai ? Tu lui as fait à quoi à Adélaïde, sérieusement ? Remettons les choses, en place, s'il-te-plait ! En troisième année, c'était de toi dont il était fou amoureux donc s'il est à quelqu'un, c'est à toi, si jamais elle vient..._

 _-Adélaïde ne m'a jamais rien dit, Prisc !_ m'exclamé-je, _les nerfs à fleur de peau. C'est pas elle qui..._

 _-Ouais, c'est ça, ouais !_ ironie-t-elle, furieuse, _je suis sûre qu'elle s'est plainte à ses copines, et voilà maintenant, tout le monde prend sa défense comme si t'étais le monstre de son existence ! Ouais, bah t'inquiète pas, ma poule, t'inquiète pas !"_

Je ris un peu de son soutien illimité, malgré le poids qui se réaffirme dans mon estomac à chaque seconde que l'on continue à parler de ça, ça me touche qu'elle soit prête à me défendre contre tout Poudlard s'il le faut. J'aimerais autant qu'elle n'assassine pas verbalement le premier qui ferait un commentaire sur la situation, mais c'est réconfortant. Pas surprenant, bien sûr, Priscilla ne m'a jamais laissée tomber, après tout.

 _"V'pouvez vous la fermer ?!_ nous beugle alors Bevin du dortoir. _Les connasses de votre genre l'ouvrent beaucoup, j'trouve !_

 _-Toi, tu la fermes !_ lui hurle en réponse Priscilla.

 _-Non, j'me la fermerais pas, pétasse ! Vous trois, vous êtes des putain d'salopes, qui kiffent piquer les mecs des copines ! Rossi a que c'qu'elle mérite, faut arrêter de chouiner !_

 _-Viens là pour nous le dire en face ! Je vais t'expliquer la vie, sale petite..._

 _-Prisc,_ l'arrêté-je en allant fermer la porte moi-même. _Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver avec elle..._

 _-Et puis depuis quand, Adélaïde est ta pote ?_ enchaine-t-elle avec un air exagérément intriguée _. Genre, t'es sa coéquipière en potion et comme par magie, tu lui dois soudainement quelque chose ! Et pourquoi personne dit rien à Al, hein ? Tout ça parce que c'est un mec, alors rien n'est de sa faute ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui prend tout alors que t'as RIEN fait ?!"_

Le dos contre la porte, mes mains tremblent à nouveau. Celle contre la poignée, et celle qui tient ma brosse.J'ai la gorge si étriquée que je suis bien incapable de répondre à sa rafale de questions chargées de poudre à canon.

 _"Et pourquoi tu dis rien toi ?! s_ 'emporte-t-elle en se tournant vers Sam. _Qui t'a défendue tout du long quand t'étais... ?_

 _-Priscilla !_ la coupé-je. _Arrête !_

 _-Non, j'arrêterais pas, Scar ! C'est injuste !_

 _-La vie est injuste, ok ?!_ crié-je soudainement avant de me calmer presque instantanément _, on n'y peut rien, je vais quand même pas me battre contre tout Poudlard quand je suis même pas sure qui a raison._

 _-Scar... tu dois pas les croire."_

La colère de Priscilla est complètement retombée et je lis clairement dans ses yeux à quel point elle est réellement triste pour moi. Ce n'est pas si grave, pourtant, on a connu pire. J'avale difficilement ma salive mais tout est bloquée, et je sais bien que je vais pleurer. Elle s'avance vers moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour me regarder de ses grands yeux noirs, combatifs, toujours.

 _"Et moi, je vais me battre, hors de question qu'ils te traitent comme ça, me promet-elle. Tu étais là avec moi quand on se foutait de moi, et je serais là pour toi._

 _-Moi aussi, je suis là,_ ajoute Sam timidement.

 _-Je sais, Sam, ne t'inquiète pas,_ répondis-je en m'obligeant à sourire. _Je veux juste... je veux juste prendre une douche, d'accord ? Vraiment, ça va, les filles."_

Elles ne me croient pas, mais Sam est soulagée que je prétende que tout va bien, tandis que Priscilla soupire de lassitude. Toujours est-il qu'elles quittent toutes deux la salle-de-bain alors je peux poser ma brosse à cheveux et me déshabiller pour entrer dans la douche.

J'active le jet d'eau à pleine puissance et, enfin, enfin, je peux pleurer sans provoquer une avalanche. Les larmes qui s'échappent enfin de mes yeux me font du bien, ils étaient si lourds et irrités que ça soulage tellement, mais les sanglots... les sanglots me font un mal de chien. C'est si ironique, si représentatif de ce que je ressens. Je suis enfin avec Alain, et c'est tellement inespéré, mais c'est voué à l'échec, au fond de moi, ça prend patiemment son allure d'évidence. Le côté doux-amer de la situation ne fait que redoubler l'intensité de mes pleurs mais la douche efface tout, le bruit, les larmes.

Je me demande ce que me dirait Keir. S'il continuerait de m'assurer que j'ai gagné, que je suis avec Alain et, vraiment, n'est-ce pas la seule chose qui compte ? Arriverait-il à trouver une façon d'alléger la situation, de même peut-être rire de tout ce qu'on dit sur moi ? Il me dirait surement que je n'ai jamais été aussi intéressante que maintenant. Peut-être arriverait-il même à me convaincre que je me suis bien battue. Mais il n'est pas là, et c'est forcément un signe. C'est quand même grâce à lui qu'Alain s'est à nouveau intéressé un tant soit peu à moi, même si ce n'est qu'en tant de candidate parfaite pour un petit amour pansement, c'est mieux que rien.

C'est mieux que rien, c'est mieux que rien.

Je porte alors mes deux mains sur ma bouche pour attraper dans mes paumes les sanglots qui s'aggravent. Merlin, bien sûr, bien sûr que c'est tellement pire que rien.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Coucou les filles !_**

 ** _Désolée pour le retard, vous savez le mois de juin, la chaleur, les barbecues toussa toussa... BREF ! Evitons un surplus de délais !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 _Coralie : Ahaha je trouve aussi qu'avec Scarlet c'est facile de s'identifier :) Elle est un peu comme notre pote à nous aussi finalement ! Ben attend Greg il est un peu con-con mais pas stupide non plus, on fait pas du mal à sa meilleure pote hein ! Et en direct pour toi : le retour de Keir :D_

* * *

 _Chapitre 27_

* * *

La porte claque et les clefs tombent sur la table. Je pousse un grognement et m'enfonce dans le canapé plus profondément. La lumière s'allume et vient me brûler les paupières, j'envoie un oreiller dans sa direction. C'est pas une heure pour venir emmerder les honnêtes gens qui dorment !

« Lumière !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? s'exclame mon frère.

\- Lumièèèèèèère. »

Evidement cette enflure trouve rien de mieux que d'éteindre la lumière pour ouvrir en grand le store du salon. Je tâtonne sur la table basse à la recherche de ma baguette. Ses pas s'éloignent et j'entends dans la cuisine partir la machine à café.

« Les parent t'ont fichu dehors ?

\- L'père voulait m'enfermer sans baguette, pour étudier, grogné-je. »

Je me frotte vigoureusement les yeux, quelle heure est-il ? Midi ? Bien ce que je disais, c'est pas une heure pour se lever. Je remonte le plaid, bien décidé de profiter de cette première journée de liberté. Et savoir que Raph, Seb et Al se sont levés à 6h30 me donne encore plus envie de me rendormir, pour leur faire honneur bien sûr.

« Comment t'as fait pour entrer ?

\- Me sous-estime jamais, marmonné-je. »

L'odeur du café bien chaud finit par me faire me relever la tête. L'appart de Fin est bien trop lumineux, je plisse les yeux pour repérer la porte des chiottes. Quand j'en ressort, mon frère sirote son café assis dans le sofa. Je m'y affaisse pour m'y étirer. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de moi, je fronce les sourcils.

« Elle est où ta copine ?

\- Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? Repose-t-il sa tasse.

\- Ben j'comptes pas remettre les pieds à Poudlard alors tu sais... »

Je m'empare de sa tasse pour avaler le liquide amer d'un coup, il tique à mon plus grand plaisir. Je repose soigneusement la tasse à son emplacement initial, avec un petit sourire narquois, avant de de désigner la télé.

« Depuis quand t'as un truc moldu dans ton appart ? »

Il marmonne une remarque agacée à propos de Florence. Je me fends d'un sourire moqueur en le dévisageant. Lui donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse du pied.

« Mais t'as pris des couleurs ! On différencie plus tes cheveux de ta tronche ! C'était bien les Saintes ? »

Il me foudroie du regard, remportant sa tasse vide dans la cuisine. Je m'étire à nouveau, posant mes pieds sur la table basse avant de repérer la la xbox.

« T'as intérêt à faire ta vaisselle ! »

Je me retourne même pas pour lui lancer avec autant d'assurance que de théâtralité.

« Compte sur moi ! »

OoOoO

« Keir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! S'exclame Kelly en s'asseyant.

\- J'me prends des p'tites vacances bien méritées !

\- En plein mois de février ?! »

Je regarde autour de moi, les vieux bâtiments en briques rouges de Verbossu, l'université de sorcellerie du Royaume Uni. Depuis le pub où Kelly nous a rejoint on a une vue impressionnante sur le bâtiment administratif où des étudiants font mine d'être pas là pour la bourse, l'alcool et les fêtes. Fingal a tenu à me traîner hors de l'appartement, j'avais commencé à enfin comprendre comment la xbox de Florence fonctionnait ! Paraît qu'il a pas confiance pour son appartement...

« Et voilà les pintes ! S'exclame Florence qui apporte de quoi boire accompagné de son cousin Shino.

\- T'as vraiment pris Cho comme nom de famille ?

\- Ben oui, hausse-t-elle les épaules, maintenant j'ai un nom de personnage de manga !

\- C'est complètement ridicule, ricané-je.

\- C'est kawaï ! riposte-t-elle.

\- Attention, depuis qu'elle est avec Shin, Kelly parle japonais ! me prévient Florence.

\- Ikubun' ! Assure-t-elle.

\- Ben moi j'connais qu'un mot : kampaï ! »

Shin lève son verre à la bonne parole et j'avale une gorgée de bière. Ya pas à dire, à Pré-au-Lard c'est de la pisse de vache comparé aux pintes de Londres. D'une oreille j'écoute Fingal et Kelly s'interroger sur la probabilité de voir Jack en plein partiel. Florence et Shino s'enthousiasment sur je ne sais quel prof. Je baille bruyamment.

« Ya pas une boîte histoire d'aller s'amuser un peu ?

\- T'es pas en vacances, râle Fingal, j'vais avoir les parents sur le dos.

\- Si t'es pas capable de te lâcher c'est pas mon problème, Fin, sourié-je narquoisement.

\- Ca fait une éternité qu'on est pas allé danser ! S'écrie Florence.

\- Danser ? S'étouffe Fin avant de marmonner, pas question.

\- Oh oui ! C'est vrai ça ! Ya Mackenzie qui donne une fête en plus ce soir ! »

Du coin de l'oeil j'observe avec délectation Shino soupirer et Fingal grommeler son mécontentement mais ils s'écrasent face à l'enthousiasme des filles. Je leur adresse un air moqueur. On va bien voir qui va avoir le dernier mot mais mon p'tit elfe de maison me dit que ça risque pas d'être la gente masculine. Ils ont envie de tirer leurs coups ce soir !

« Comment ça ? ça parle de se beurrer sans moi ! S'exclame Jack en débarquant à la table en un geste théâtral, Vous m'brisez les cœurs les filles !

\- Bon alors c'est décidé, ce soir on sort ! Fait Kelly en levant son verre.

\- Super... »

OoOo

« Tu danses trooooop biiiiien Keirounet ! S'exclame Kelly.

\- J'crois que j'ai pris le mauvais MacFarlan ! crie Florence par dessus la musique.

\- On te l'a toujours dit ! Répond Jack. Maintenant t'es maquée faut t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! »

Je m'affaisse sur la première surface libre, m'emparant d'un bouteille de vodka qui traine à côté pour me réhydrater. P'têtre que c'est la seule chose qui me ferait regretter de pas passer mes ASPIC : les fêtes étudiantes. M'enfin on peut toujours s'arranger pour y aller sans avoir le bon titre.

« Hé ! C'est pas à toi je crois ! s'écrie une fille en désignant la bouteille.

\- T'es qui toi ? La repoussé-je.

\- Keir, Keir écoute moi bien, fait Kelly vautrée sur moi déjà bien éméchée, tu peux pas abandonner. Faut pas abandonner !

\- Ah mais t'inquiète, j'abandonne pas ! J'comptais pas sur mes ASPIC madame la prof.

\- Tu verras quand... quand je serais professeur ! Fronce-t-elle les sourcils, dis lui Floflo ! Dis-lui qu'il devra m'écouter !

\- Bien sûr qu'il t'écoutera poussin.

\- Z'êtes complètement torchées.

\- Blanchet ! »

Je lâche un grognement, ravale un rasade de vodka et décide d'ignorer Kelly et ce fichu prénom. Elle et son fichu besoin compulsif de maquer les gens avec les mauvaises personnes.

« Tu dois pas abandonner ! Hein ! assène-t-elle, vous vous aimez c'est...

\- Evident, finit Florence.

\- Ouais ben ce qui va surtout être évident, c'est que je suis le roi du dancefloor, me relevé-je.

\- Te débine pas hein ! Hé ! Keir ! »

Ya pas de vrais boissons, un truc potable pour une fois, dans cette soirée ? Un truc pour me retourner la tête et ne plus jamais re-penser à Blanchet Rossi et ses yeux noirs. Je repère la cuisine où sont entreposés les vivres liquides et ouvre un à un les placards, tombe sur un paquets de choco-grenouille que je fourre dans ma poche. Récupère le paquet de cloques qui traîne, accompagné d'un petit cadeau herbeux qui me sera plus utile qu'au niais qui l'a laissé en vue. Repérant la porte de derrière qui donne sur le jardin, je sors pour m'adosser au mur de la maison et préparer le joint. Inutile de me faire repérer par Kelly ou Florence, elles chouineraient pour en avoir.

Je fouille dans mes poches, en tire ma baguette. Rien à battre des restrictions sur l'usage de la magie. J'allume enfin le joint, inspire. Laisse rouler la fumée dans ma trachée. Putain j'en avais besoin. Un bruit de rires et de fracas me fait tourner la tête sur le couple qui vient de sortir pour vraisemblablement me faire un porno en direct. Je reconnais la tête de Jack, difficile de manquer sa sale tronche de Malefoy, enfouie dans le cou d'une pauvre fille collée à lui. Lorsqu'elle lui relève le visage pour l'embrasser, j'ai un ricanement.

« Tu veux pas aller me faire des neveux en privé ? »

Echevelés et essoufflés ils se retournent sur moi. Je leur adresse un sourire moqueur.

« Keir ! siffle ma chère sœur aînée. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?!

\- Ben je profite du spectacle ! J'ten prie j'ai toujours rêvé de voir la si impeccable Ailein en pleine partie de jambes en l'air contre un mur ! J'te pensais pas comme ça ! Pas assez de soie...

\- Ta gueule ! »

Elle se dégage de l'étreinte de Jack, remonte la bretelle de sa robe et d'un pas furieux s'en va. Un ricanement amer m'échappe.

« J'crois que j't'ai tout fait capoté, lâché-je nullement désolé, va falloir aller pêcher une autre fille.

\- Oh elle va revenir, répond-t-il narquoisement, elle revient toujours.

\- Tu pourrais trouver plus chaudasse et sexy, haussé-je les épaule.

\- Ca mon vieux, j'en suis pas si sûr, répond-t-il nonchalamment en se recoiffant.»

 _Sérieux ?_ Un rire m'échappe, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Et qui eu cru que ma sœur si fière de sa petite image ai un sex-friend. Qui referme sa ceinture comme s'il venait de pisser et non pas de me faire profiter d'une petite coucherie. Je tire une nouvelle bouffée, il tend la main, comme si je lui devais un truc, vraisemblablement pour en profiter aussi. Je lui décoche un œil désabusé.

« Tu te tapes ma sœur, tu crois quand même pas que tu vas te taper mon joint aussi ? »

OoOo

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? s'écrie Fingal en claquant la porte d'entrée. »

Je ne relève pas, trop concentrer à exploser sa race à Florence sur le jeux vidéo débile qu'elle a ramené. Elle abandonne sa manette pour aller l'embrasser. Je lève avec triomphe le poing, BAM ! Troisième partie d'affilée que je gagne. Fin me décoche un regard noir.

« Quoi ? C'est elle qu'est nulle, pas de ma faute !

\- Tu as fait les courses ? fronce-t-elle les sourcils devant son sac kraft. Je les avais faites y'a deux jours. J'avais oublié quelque chose ? »

Je tends l'oreille à son marmonnement mâché qui nous sort une excuse vaseuse. Qu'elle gobe en plus. Je lui décoche un coup d'oeil narquois. Ouais ouais ouais... ça sent la fourberie bien bien fourbe cette affaire-là. Je balance ma manette à Florence, pour rejoindre mon frère qui a fui dans la cuisine, comme le lâche qu'il a toujours été.

« J't'avais demandé de dégager ce soir, grince-t-il en déballant ses victuailles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu caaaaches Fin ? Haussé-je le ton.

\- La ferme !

\- Ooooh c'est-y pas mignon tu vas lui faire un p'tit repas ! Hé ! Et euuh t'as prévu quoi pour moi ?

\- Que t'ailles voir ailleurs si j'y suis, marmonne-t-il.

\- Maiiiiis c'est la Saint-Valeeeentiiiiiin !

\- Justement ! »

Il me foudroie du regard, je le toise avec satisfaction. Quoi il a honte de préparer un p'tit dîner à sa copine pour la Saint-Valentin ? C'est toujours moins ringard que des roses. Il déballe ses coquilles Saint-Jacques et ses poireaux – risotto?-, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Nooon mais si ya que ça hein je me mets dans le salon et puis p'tit sort de surdité temporaire...

\- Hé Keir ! Je viens d'exploser ton record ! appelle Florence depuis le salon.

\- Ca va être sympa comme soirée ? Lancé avec un clin d'oeil à mon frère, j'arrive !

\- Non ! M'attrape-t-il le bras, tu squattes ici bien mais tu me laisses tranquille ce soir.

\- Okaayyyy, levé-je les yeux au ciel, je tiens pas tellement à t'entendre t'envoyer en l'air d'toute façon. Flo ! Ca va pas être possible ya ton copain qui veut pas que je mange ta surprise !

\- Quelle surprise ?! S'écrie-t-elle.

\- Je vais te tuer, siffle Fin. »

Ravi, je lance un salut à Florence en passant récupérer ma veste. Elle a la mine perplexe et étonnée, aaaah elle est pas maligne la p'tite. C'est p'être pour ça qu'ils vont bien ensemble !

« Et pensez à vous protéger ! »

OoOo

Rien de plus blasant que la Saint-Valentin. Des niaiseries insipides, chocolats industriels, roses ringardes et regards sirupeux. Tout ce que je méprise. Farfouillant dans la poche de mon blouson je retrouve les cloques, en allume une. Blanchet est probablement en train de se faire sauter par son nouveau copain en le prenant pour son nouveau héro bodybuildé. Je tire une profonde taffe, expire longuement. Elle a choisi. Je lui pourris la vie, elle en pleure eh ben voilà. Voilà où on en est.

Je m'affaisse sur un banc, passe ma main sur mon visage. Tire un autre coup. Savoir qu'un pauvre type a les mains sur son corps et son affection me rend malade. J'm'en fous de c'te fille. Poudlard est à des dizaines de kilomètres, elle est bien bien biiiiien loin de mes préoccupations maintenant. Elle va bientôt disparaître, elle et son caractère de merde, ses yeux trop noirs et ses cils trop ourlés.

Ah je l'a fait pleuré hein ? Ouais... Je mérite probablement pas une fille que je fais chialer. P'têtre que c'est vrai, après tout ya que les pauvres types qui font pleurer les filles qui leur plaisent. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle pleure ? Rien ! Je ne voulais pas la rendre malheureuse. Mais elle voulait pas comprendre ! J'allume une autre cigarette. Peut être que qu'elle avait compris et que j'ai pas voulu le voir. Et dans ce cas là ouais, je dois passer pour le pire des crétins. Normal qu'elle me déteste finalement. Mais si elle l'avait voulu, je lui aurais même offert des fichus roses.

Je me relève, doit bien y avoir un couple ou deux à qui je pourrais pourrir leurs putains de Saint-Valentin dans c'te foutue ville.


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut les filles !**

 **Quelle chaleur, restez au frais et hydratez vous - la glace est totalement justifiée dans ces cas-là ! La piscine aussi ;)**

 **Merci aux reviewseuses, et à ceux qui nous lisent en silence là, oui vous là ! Allez, Bonne lecture !**

 _Coralie : Keir n'accorde aucune importance aux études, ça va peut-être être ça le problème ;) mais j'en dis pas plus ! C'est juste drôle de le voir en dehors de Poudlard avec les anciens je trouve ! Bisous ma belle !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 28_

* * *

Avec l'approche de la Saint-Valentin, l'intérêt autour du triangle amoureux bien tordu dans lequel je me suis retrouvée piégée n'a fait que s'amplifier. Toute la semaine, j'ai entendu des prédictions en tout genre. Toutes les éventualités de scanérii ont été passées en revue ; Alain allait acheter un cadeau à Adélaïde et à moi, ou seulement à Adélaïde plutôt qu'à moi ; ou alors, il se sentirait obligé à m'en acheter un parce qu'après tout, le préfet des Serdaigle était adorable, et il avait sans doute un peu de pitié pour moi ; il me larguerait pile aujourd'hui, se rendant compte que nous sommes à peine un couple, et retournerait plonger dans les bras de son ex.

Je soupire et baisse les yeux sur mon lit où reposent le t-shirt et le paquet de chocolats que je lui ai acheté à notre dernière sortie à pré-au-lard. Ca fait quasiment un peu plus de deux mois que nous sommes ensemble alors, ça a été un véritable dilem de savoir s'il fallait que je lui offre quelque chose. Sam et Prisc m'ont convaincu que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, et j'avais moi-même envie de lui faire plaisir, mais j'ai tellement peur que ça le fasse fuir. S'il ne m'a rien acheté et qu'il panique en me voyant sortir un cadeau emballé devant lui ? On n'en a parlé, et ça y est, ce matin, nous sommes le 14 février, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi avec ce t-shirt et ces chocolats.

"Eh, arrête de te ronger les sangs ! arrive Prisc derrière moi en se parfumant -elle me gratifie de deux petits pitchs, Ah, voilà, en sentant si délicieusement bon, Al va te sauter dessus pour te dévrorer ! Plus qu'un p'tit coup de rouge-à-lèvre rubis bien glam et ce sera bon ! Allez, viens !"

Elle m'attrape la main et je la suis dans la salle-de-bain pour me poser devant le miroir où Sam se trouve déjà. Elle se boucle ses cheveux rouges pour l'occasion et ça lui va vraiment bien. Prisc farfouille dans sa trousse de maquillage pour trouver la parfaite teinte de rouge à lèvre, et j'en profite pour lui demander à nouveau :

"T'es sûre que ça ne va pas lui faire peur ? J'aurais peut-être pas dû lui acheter le t-shirt... je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment sa taille ! Et s'il ne lui plait pas ? m'inquiété-je.

-Il peut le retourner en magasin ! me rappelle Prisc en dégainant enfin un rouge très vif sur lequel je pointe mon regard froncé.

-Non, c'est trop rouge !

-Ca va parfaitement t'aller ! Et si Al ne pige pas que c'est un signal pour te plaquer contre le mur et t'embrasser, et accepter tes putains de cadeaux, ben crois-moi qu'il a reçu un sort pour le lobotomiser ! Tu veux que je te le mette ?"

Avec un énième soupir, j'attrape le baton de rouge et le débouchonne avant de me pencher vers le miroir pour m'en appliquer une couche. Quand c'est fait, j'ai l'impression qu'on voit que ça et j'allais protester mais Sam s'exclame avec ravissement :'

"Ohhhh, t'es trop belle, Scarlie ! Tu devrais t'en mettre tous les jours !

-Ah, merci, Sammy ! se réjouit Prisc avec satisfaction. Et arrête de t'inquiéter ! Si tu vois qu'il ne t'offre rien, et bien, tu lui offres pas tes cadeaux et c'est tout ! Il n'en saura jamais rien ! Tu les offriras à Brian !

-Très drôle, remarqué-je avec ironie.

-Je sais ! Allez, relax, ma chérie, c'est juste la Saint-Valentin, rien de très spécial..."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça ! Ce mec est FOU ! s'exclame Priscilla encore excitée par notre petit-déjeuner spécial Saint-Valentin, Quand j'te disais que les métisses étaient les meilleurs ! En plus d'être canonnissimement caliente, on sait vendre du rêve à nos chéris !

-J'avoue ! rié-je, il va falloir que vous nous donniez des cours !

-T'inquiète pas, les italiennes aussi ont le sang chaud !

-Molto calore !" plaisanté-je en faisant mine de m'éventer.

Prisc éclate d'un grand rire qui se réverbère dans le couloir dans lequel nous avançons. On vient de finir notre petit-déjeuner que Raphaël est venu interrompre en toutes pompes. Habillé d'un costard flambant neuf, il est venu faire pleuvoir une averse magique de pétales de roses rouges sur la tête émerveillée de Sam avant de l'embrasser passionnément devant toute la Grande Salle et les professeurs qui ont vite fait de freiner leurs ardeurs, en les collant tout deux ce week-end pour usage de magie illicite et certainement atteinte à la pudeur. Mais c'était tellement romantique ! Prisc et moi arrivons difficilement à nous en remettre !

"Scarlett ! Scarlett !"

Je me retourne et découvre Brian qui accoure vers moi. Je m'arrête, plus qu'étonnée de le voir m'approcher alors qu'il a passé ces derniers mois à me fusiller du regard sans m'adresser la parole. Il me dit aussitôt qu'il veut me parler et m'entraîne un peu plus loin. Je lance un regard à Priscilla qui nous observe avec curiosité.

"Oh hey Brian, comment tu..."

Mais d'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaître un grand bouquet de roses de toutes les teintes de rosées et d'orangées. Abasourdie, je recule d'un pas face à cette apparition.

"Joyeux Saint-Valentin, me souhaite-t-il avant de rire, c'est juste des fleurs, détends-toi, ma belle !

-Fa-...fallait pas, enfin, je veux dire, c'était pas la peine...," bégayé-je, décontenancée.

Il me tend les fleurs et je les prends, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elles sont magnifiques et sentent divinement bon, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir. Les quelques élèves qui passent à côté de nous ont tous leurs regards intéressés braqués sur le bouquet et... Merlin, si seulement je pouvais le cacher dans ma sacoche !

"Je sais que t'es encore avec Quinn mais... enfin, bon..."

Mais c'est pas comme si ça allait durer, compris-je aussitôt le fond de ses pensées. Avec tous ces bruits au sujet d'Alain, Adélaïde et moi, ça ne m'étonne pas que tout le monde anticipe notre rupture prochaine. Je baisse les yeux sur le bouquet entre mes mains et essaye de cacher mes émotions.

"On se revoit en cours," me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Et je me retrouve à hocher mécaniquement la tête en le voyant partir, les mains dans les poches. Aussitôt, Prisc est à mes côtés, encore plus excitée qu'elle l'était quand je l'ai laissée.

"Oh MERLIN ! Elles sont à tomber !

-Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?! m'exclamé-je, un peu paniquée soudainement. Il faut que j'aille les mettre dans notre dortoir !

-Ouais, bonne idée ! dit-elle en se mettant à marcher en direction de notre dortoir et je la suis. Tu veux que je les tienne, ma poule ?"

Elle comprend sans doute que je suis gênée par les regards qui se portent sur mes fleurs et j'hésite un moment, ne voulant pas que les rumeurs la prennent pour cible, mais elle m'assure que ça lui ferait bien plaisir qu'on apprenne à Roger qu'elle a reçu des fleurs par quelqu'un d'autre.

"Ca fera pas de mal qu'il soit un peu jaloux !

-T'es cruelle, commenté-je en souriant.

-N'empêche que tu dois bien avouer que c'était chou de t'offrir des fleurs, Brian lâche pas l'affaire !

-Je ne me rappelle pas que tu disais ça quand c'était Keir qui continuait à courir après Blanchet alors qu'elle était en couple !

-Bon... ok, j'avoue, c'était romantique ! fait-elle en rigolant. Keir est un chieur mais il est romantique !"

"Alors, Rossi, t'as kiffé les fleurs ?"

Je lance un regard de travers à Fanny qui a glissé insidieusement sa pique en passant dans l'allée mais je reporte bien vite mon attention sur le chaudron qui boue sur notre table. Evidemment, bien assez de monde sont déjà au courant pour le cadeau de Brian et je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit si intéressant pour qu'ils en parlent. Leurs vies doivent être bien ennuyantes.

Ayant oublié momentannément quel ingrédient il fallait que je découpe pour rajouter à notre confection, je retourne à mon livre et essaye de me concentrer sur la recette.

"Alain t'a offert des fleurs ? me demande Adélaïde.

-Non."

J'hésite un peu à m'étendre sur la question mais elle me regarde comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment, et je ne veux pas la vexer en parraissant froide. Le sujet ne m'enchante pas particulièrement mais autant que ce soit moi qui en parle plutôt que les autres. Alors, je pousse un soupir et précise :

"C'est Brian qui m'en a offert.

-Oh, je vois, répond-elle en riant avant de deviner, moment gênant.

-On peut dire ça, oui !

-Faut pas que tu les écoutes, en tout cas, me dit-elle, je sais ce qu'ils disent sur toi mais c'est n'importe quoi, c'est juste une bande d'abrutis qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de brasser de l'air. Al et toi formez un très joli couple !"

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je me contente de lui sourire, touchée et soulagée qu'elle ne partage pas l'avis populaire. J'avais bien du mal à l'imaginer participer au lynchage que je subis mais l'entendre le confirmer me délivre d'un peu du poids qui pèse dans mon ventre. Je lance un petit coup d'oeil à Al qui, un peu plus loin dans la salle, est penché sur son chaudron. Je l'ai à peine vu aujourd'hui, tout le monde est si agité et les secondes filent à une vitesse déconcertante. On a à peine passé quelques minutes ensemble entre les cours. Je pense aux cadeaux enrubannées au fond de mon sac, me demandant si c'est une si bonne idée de les lui offrir. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça est si compliqué ?

"T'inquiète, Brian, entendis-une Serdaigle lancer à la table devant nous, tu vas bientôt pouvoir pécho ! Je la sens chaude !"

Le Serdaigle me regarde tout spécifiquement et je serre la mâchoire avant d'inspirer lentement et de rabaisser les yeux sur mon livre.

C'est à cause d'eux, d'eux tous, si tout est si compliqué.

Quand Alain m'attend à la fin du cours, il a les mains dans les poches et fixe le bout de ses chaussures. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage en entier pour savoir qu'il rumine quelque chose, et je sais, au fond de moi, je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Une énorme boule de culpabilité grandit dans mon ventre et je souris à Adélaïde quand elle me souhaite bon courage. Après avoir été plus de deux ans sa copine, elle doit sentir bien mieux que moi ses humeurs noires.

Je m'approche de lui, obsédée par une terrible envie de m'excuser dés que j'ouvre la bouche mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui expliquer pourquoi on s'intéresse à nous comme ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a pu entendre. A chaque fois que j'entends mon nom prononcé par une voix à peine connue, l'histoire est différente. Une fois c'est lui qui me trompe, la suivante c'est moi.

"Hey...," lui dis-je.

Il lève les yeux sur moi et se redresse un peu, mais le sourire qu'il me lance est une bien pauvre réplique de celui auquel j'ai le droit, d'habitude. Mes deux mains se cirspent sur la sangle de ma sacoche et je cherche quoi lui dire pour apaiser la tension. Il faudrait sans doute que je lui parle, que je lui demande ce qu'il ressent encore pour Adélaïde, pourquoi il est avec moi, mais ça me parait si égoïste. J'ai voulu tenter ma chance seulement quelques mois après sa rupture avec elle, je ne pouvais pas décemment m'attendre à une relation normale, et le mettre au pied du mur est... ce serait vraiment égoïste et je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire ça.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi, m'apprend-il avant de sortir un paquet de son sac, Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Scar.

-Oh ! Merci, répondis-je en le prenant dans mes mains, un peu surprise.

-Tu me remercieras une fois que tu l'auras ouvert, j'espère que ça va te plaire."

Je le fixe un moment, frigorifiée par son ton neutre, mais je prends sur moi et commence à déballer le paquet, mais il profite certainement du fait que je ne le regarde plus pour me demander bizarrement si c'est le premier cadeau que je reçois.

"Genre, jsais pas..., fait-il, des fleurs, peut-être ? Beaucoup de filles reçoivent des fleurs aujourd'hui alors, je sais pas, peut-être que...

-On te l'a dit, deviné-je. On t'a dit que Brian m'avait offert des fleurs.

-Toute la journée."

J'acquiesce, comprenant mieux son attitude. Je ne demande même pas qui lui en a parlé, je ne dois pas connaître la moitié des concernés. Que peuvent-ils en tirer, je l'ignore complètement mais l'objectif était certainement de me faire passer pour une fille adepte des double-jeux. Au moins, maintenant, Alain a une raison tout à fait légitime de me larguer, et il pourra leur faire à tous le plaisir de retourner avec Adélaïde. Et à nouveau cette affreuse sensation de brûlure rampe dans ma gorge, annonçant des pleurs prochains mais, heureusement, je sais me contrôler.

"Il me les a offertes, ce matin, lui expliqué-je, et... il est parti aussitôt.

-D'accord, d'accord, répond-il en soufflant et en s'approchant enfin de moi, je te fais confiance, de toute façon ! Désolé, je suis con, je t'ai interrompue alors que tu ouvrais mon cadeau, vas-y, ouvre-le !"

Je force un sourire, et je me félicite d'être si douée à ça, surtout ces derniers jours. Je finis d'ouvrir le paquet et en ressors un superbe foulard écru aux minuscules motifs d'hirondelles bleu marine, et je me mets en rire quand j'y trouve aussi une boite de chocolat.

"Je t'ai aussi acheté des chocolats, lui confié-je, c'est vraiment cliché, désolée, j'aurais dû penser à quelque chose de plus original...

-Rien de mal à être un peu cliché ! s'exclame-t-il, aussitôt de meilleure humeur, avant de m'embrasser et de reprendre, le foulard te plait ? C'était dur à choisir, il y avait beaucoup de choix !

-Il est super joli," lui assuré-je.

Il le prend de mes mains et me l'entoure lui-même autour de mon cou, dégageant mes cheveux, une fois fait, puis il dépose un second baiser sur ma bouche. Il est vraiment le garçon parfait. Beau, gentil et tellement attentionné, c'en est presque douloureux.

"Bon, fais-je en ouvrant ma sacoche, à mon tour, maintenant !"

"Je vais vraiment finir par buter cette pute de Baxton !"

Blanchet vient s'assoir juste à côté de moi pour le repas du soir et la rage irradie de tous ses pores. Les gens autour de nous évitent de la regarder, ayant peur qu'elle se défoule sur eux, et elle pique un morceau de pain d'une petite à côté de moi, sans qu'elle ne pipe une protestation. Je souris, désolée, à la fillette et pioche un morceau de pain moi-même pour le lui donner. Ni Prisc, ni Sam ne sont avec moi. Prisc est certainement avec Roger qui lui a demandé de la suivre dans une salle de cours vide, de laquelle ils ne sont pas toujours ressorti, et Sam est allée manger avec Raphaël. Alain m'a proposée de manger avec lui à la table des Serdaigle mais j'ai refusé, craignant bien trop que les autres élèves de Serdaigle se mettent à parler sur nous et qu'il les entende. Visiblement, ils ne disent rien autour d'Alain, mais si je suis là, je doute beaucoup qu'ils se taisent bien longtemps.

"Jennifer ? m'enquis-je en retournant vers ma soeur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elle m'a collée ! Visiblement, ça la suffit de s'être tapé mon mec, et d'avoir fait renvoyer Keir !

-Pourquoi t'a-t-elle collée ? m'étonné-je.

-J'ai giflé une meuf. Deux fois. Et bien sûr, cette sale fouine m'a vue !

-T'as giflé quelqu'un ?!

-Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais ça fait des jours qu'on bave sur toi ! Cette fille a tenu à venir me raconter comme quoi tu étais si jalouse de l'ex d'Al que t'as couché avec le blond, là, qui te drague... Selon elle, Al est toujours à fond sur Adélaïde et tu le supportes pas.

-Ah."

Je retourne à mon plat de riz et à ma cuisse de poulet.

"Al est au courant de tout ça ? me demande Blanchet.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-De toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur toi à cause de lui ?

-Ce n'est pas à cause de lui, m'agacé-je, et non, il n'est pas au courant.

-Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

-Si ce ne sont que des rumeurs, ça ne sert à rien qu'il le sache, répondis-je, et si c'est la vérité, alors, ce sera juste pire.

-Je pense vraiment pas que Al ressente encore quoique ce soit pour son ex, Scar, mais si c'est le cas, alors t'es en droit de le savoir ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser se servir de toi ?!

-Les gens finiront par passer à autre chose.

-Les gens ne sont pas le problème."

Mon appétit est complètement inexistant mais je me force à avaler quelques grains de riz que j'innonde en buvant un grand verre d'eau. Je suis juste pressée que tout le monde arrête de parler de ça.

"Tu as reçu quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin ? dévié-je alors le sujet.

-Des fleurs et des chocolats par-ci, par-là, mais rien de sensas, m'autorise-t-elle à parler d'autre chose.

-Keir t'a envoyé quelque chose ?"

Elle ne dit rien et la mâchoire serrée, elle se serre un verre d'eau gazeuse.

"Que dal. On dirait bien que le jeu est fini.

-Blanche... ce n'était pas un jeu...

-Quoi d'autre ? Quand je lui laisse une chance et me dis qu'il est finalement peut-être pas juste un connard qui m'a prise pour son prochain défi, il me zappe complètement et va plutôt s'amuser avec sa grosse pouffiasse de blondasse !

-Ah, Lilian ?

-Lilian, ouais, lâche-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, cette pouffe. Elle doit se prendre pour une tigresse, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Keir, elle m'a agressée comme si elle était sa meuf.

-Elle ne l'est pas, lui assuré-je, du moins, pas que je sache."

Ma soeur me regarde de ses yeux noirs perçants puis hausse les épaules.

"Ouais, je m'en fous, de toute façon."


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou les filles ! :D**

 **On espère que tout le monde se porte bien et on s'excuse de notre léger retard... Voilà enfin le chapitre de notre ami Keir qui vous en réserve des vertes mais surtout des pas mûres !**

 **Bonne lecture mes poussin !**

 _Coralie : Beau bordel, hein ? ;) Faut apprécier un peu notre travail pour foutre la merde ! Voici la suite, merci de ta fidélité :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

* * *

« Tu veux un truc à boire ?

\- Non, mais ramène les muffins !

\- Oh fait tu retournes quand à Poudlard ? Fait Florence.

\- Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas en cours ? Rétorqué-je.

\- J'y suis allée ce matin je te signale ! Tu dormais encore !

\- Comme si planter des chouroux c'était étudier !

\- Ca s'appelle de la botanique ! réplique-t-elle en se rasseyant à côté de moi. »

Elle pose sur la table basse les derniers muffins qu'elle a ramenés avant de s'emparer de sa manette pour reprendre la partie. J'en avale un avant avant d'envoyer valser mon adversaire hors du ring, le personnage de Florence m'éjecte à mon tour. Game Over.

« De toute façon ce jeu c'est vraiment un truc de moldu.

\- Qui t'a quand même bien occupé depuis dix jours, me rappelle-t-elle. »

On frappe à la porte. M'ordonnant de lui laisser un des gâteau, elle se lève pour aller lui ouvrir. J'en enfourne un autre muffin.

« Bouge tes fesses Flo ou j'commence sans toi !

\- Keir... je vois que tu occupes de façon productive ton temps. »

Je me retourne sur mon père affichant sa fameuse mine sévère et acariâtre au beau milieu de l'entrée. Florence à côté de lui s'entortille les cheveux avant de marmonner qu'elle a des devoirs à faire et de filer dans la chambre. Je reprends une bouchée de muffin et le toise sans rien dire. Il déteste ça. Le sang lui monte au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

\- Je me spécialise dans les jeux moldu, tu devrais essayer ça te détendrait ! Un muffin ?

\- Ce qui me détendrait c'est d'être débarrassé de ton insolence ! S'écrie-t-il.

\- T'as tord, ils sont vachement bons, me désolé-je.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ce cinéma ?! Tu as été renvoyé pour une semaine, je viens de recevoir une lettre me disant que tu n'étais toujours pas rentré !

\- Tu leur as dit que je comptais pas revenir ?

\- Ah parce que tu ne comptes pas revenir ? Poudlard est trop bien pour toi c'est ça ?! Et puis les études ça ne sert à rien c'est vrai ! _Tu comptes faire quoi sans ASPIC ?_

\- Toucher mon héritage, nargué-je.

 _\- Ton héritage ?!_ S'empourpre-t-il, il est hors de question que j'entretienne un p'tit merdeux ingrat et fouteur de merde sous prétexte que c'est mon fils !

\- Oh mais je comptais pas demander la permission... »

Il change littéralement de couleur, j'ai toujours aimé le voir sortir de ses gongs, ses cheveux dressés sur la tête et les oreilles cramoisies. Un personnage de dessin animé complètement ridicule qui gonfle, gonfle... Pour finir par exploser.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin ?! Si tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard, je t'y trainerai par la peau du cul tu m'entends ?! Fais tes affaires, je repasse te chercher cet après-midi !

\- C'est ça ! L'ignoré-je.

\- Tu peux faire le malin, se plante-t-il devant moi la mâchoire serrée de colère, mais si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu vas le regretter amèrement. »

Je soutiens son regard furieux, prêt à m'en décoller une. Je le soutiens sans broncher avant de sourire narquoisement.

« Tu veux parier ? »

OoOo

La porte tremble sous les coups répétés. Agacé, je monte le son de la console. Ya vraiment pas d'heure pour venir faire chier les honnêtes gens ! Fin et sa copine sont sortis, yen a quand même un de ces deux demeurés qui a pensé à prendre sa clé j'espère !

« Ya personne ! Dégagez !

\- Keir ! Ouvre cette porte !

\- Va te faire foutre Ailein ! Aboyé-je.

\- Me force pas à fracturer la serrure, me menace-t-elle.

\- Ben vas-y c'est Fin qui va rembourser son proprio !

\- C'est Blanchet ! Lâche-t-elle avec gravité. »

Mon pouce à mi-chemin du bouton B s'arrête. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Un crétin à Poudlard ? Elle s'est fait mal ? Je serre les dents.

« Rien à foutre.

\- Ca, ça m'étonnerait. »

Je me retourne, étonné de la trouver dans le salon. Elle soulève un trousseau de clé avec dédain avant de s'assoir sur le canapé, enlevant un paquet de chocogrenouille avant d'y poser ses p'tites fesses de grande dame.

« Contrairement à toi, on peut me faire confiance.

\- C'est vrai que t'es une personne bien comme il faut, qui couche pas à droite à gauche éméchée et contre un mur ! Retourné-je à la télé.

\- Je suis une grande fille, réplique-t-elle.

\- Oh ben c'est clair que ça sera ton problème si tu chopes une MST à cause du plus grand coureur de jupons du campus ! Ricané-je. T'fais pas d'illusions, il en a rien à battre de ta pomme. Il veut juste te sauter. »

Un petit coup d'oeil à son visage, son regard voilé et sa mine décomposée... Touché. Je dirais affection non partagée et coucherie pour compenser... Une idée comme ça. Elle secoue ses cheveux roux, les repoussant en arrière comme pour rejeter quelques pensées noires. Une pointe de satisfaction m'arrache un sourire, ça doit pas être tout rose et romantique son affaire. Tant mieux.

« Tu vas retourner à Poudlard.

\- Va falloir me payer très cher ! M'esclaffé-je.

J'ai probablement bien mieux : tu manques à Blanchet. »

J'arrête une fraction de seconde de tabasser ce troll des cavernes. Sans pour autant lui faire le plaisir de la regarder en face. Je me prend d'un rire forcé et aigre. Avant de tabasser frénétiquement le boss.

« C'est quoi ton problème Ailein ? Tu viens me dire de la lâcher, je lui pourris la vie, la fait pleurer parce que je ne veux pas accepter qu'elle ne sortira jamais avec moi et maintenant faudrait que je retourne à Poudlard parce que _finalement_ je lui manque ? Tu m'prends pour un crétin ? Craché-je.

\- Je te ne prends par pour un crétin, siffle-t-elle, _je sais_ que tu es un crétin.

\- T'es venu pour m'insulter ?

\- Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que les émotions des gens ne sont pas aussi claires et limpides que des jeux vidéos, continue-t-elle.

\- Ca tombe bien, je compte devenir joueur professionnel !

\- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, rétorque-t-elle durement. Mais je ne peux pas te supporter...

\- Je t'assure que c'est réciproque !

\- Mais pourquoi je serais venu te dire que t'as peut être une chance avec elle ? Je fais pas ça pour toi mais pour elle. »

Je me retourne vers elle, plissant les yeux pour décoder son visage. Sa mine sérieuse derrière son maquillage impeccable me paraît étrangement sérieuse et authentique. Un poids se pose sur mon ventre.

« Je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille parce que je pensais que c'était mieux pour elle, maintenant je te dis le contraire parce que je sais que c'est ce qu'elle elle veut. »

Je mets en pause le jeu, me relève et m'en vais ouvrir le placard du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'te pensais plus maline que ça. »

Et en ressort ma valise.

OoOo

« Keir ! »

Moira se lève de la table des Poufsouffle pour se précipiter vers moi dès qu'elle m'aperçoit. Elle m'enlace brusquement, avec effusion. Je lui tapote le dos, toisant le reste de la Grande Salle dont la majorité a le regard rivé sur moi et une réflexion lumineuse à mon propos à partager. J'esquisse un sourire sardonique.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois de retour ! On a tous cru que tu reviendrais pas ! Tu as été absent plus de dix jours !

\- Une soudaine indigestion ! Un conseil, bouffe rien de ce que prépare Fingal !

\- C'est cool que tu sois revenu Keir ! S'exclame Greg la bouche pleine, on s'faisait super chier sans toi pour mettre de l'ambiance !

\- Vous pouvez pas vous passer de moi, j'ai eu pitié de vous !

\- Keir vieux ! Débarque Raph avec sa copine au bras, ça fait trop plaisir de te revoir !

\- Lui dit pas trop, lui souffle Greg, il va en profiter.

\- Vraiment ? m'offusqué-je, c'est vraiment pas mon genre !

\- Ca va faire super plaisir à Blanchet de te revoir ! S'enthousiasme Samantha. Elle était vraiment triste de ton départ !

\- Triste ? S'étouffe Greg, euuuh...

\- Si, si, le fait taire Moira d'un regard, elle a été très affectée.

\- En colère tu veux dire ? La reprend Raph.

\- Vous avez décidé de me pourrir mon retour ? »

Moira décide aussitôt de changer de sujet et d'évoquer son impressionnant bulletin de notes qui va effacer l'injure que mon renvoie a jeté sur toute ma famille, mes ancêtres et mes terres ancestrales. Je repère Scarlett et Priscilla, et embarque mon assiette pour aller m'affaler à côté d'elle en lui offrant mon sourire le plus persuasif.

« Alooors ma p'tite, il t'a offert quoi ce lover d'Al pour la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Keir ! Sursaute-t-elle, c'est super de te revoir.

\- Ouais je sais, tu peux plus te passer de moi, soupiré-je avec tragédie, mais change pas de sujet !

\- Un foulard... et des chocolats. »

Je plisse les yeux devant sa mine impassible, qui a le bon goût d'apporter un peu de rouge à ses joues. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, il y a eu au fond du regard quelque chose. Quelque chose que je connais très bien. Que je vois très bien dans mes yeux les soirs de déprime et de Whisky. Le doute.

« C'est quoi l'problème?

\- Quoi ? Tout va bien, écarquille-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Ouaiiis c'est ça et moi j'suis le ministre de la magie, ricané-je en me penchant vers elle, t'es vraiment la pire menteuse que j'ai jamais vu. Va falloir que j'te donne des cours.

\- Hé ! Réplique Priscilla, laisse la un peu tranquille.

\- Mon chou, je crois pas que j'te parlais ! »

Avec ce chien de garde, je doute que la p'tite Scarlett crachera le morceau. Mais pas grave, j'irais tirer les vers du nez de Greg. Ya toujours moyen de s'arranger avec ce p'tit morveux. Je me relève, tapotant la tête de Scarlet.

« T'en fais pas, j'vais t'arranger ça ! »

OoOo

« C'est pas la gameboy de ma sœur ?

\- Quoi _ça_? Bien sûr que non!

\- Ya son prénom au marqueur dessus, fait remarquer Al.

\- C'est boon sois pas si suspicieux ! C'est un cadeau de départ, moi j'ai pas eu le droit à un cadeau de Saint-Valentin ! »

Al pousse un soupire désabusé et se replonge dans sa copie. Confortablement installé à la bibliothèque, les pieds sur la chaise d'à côté je passe enfin ce putain de niveau 50 sur la gameboy empruntée à Florence Quinn. Elle me remerciera plus tard quand elle aura réussi ses examens en passant moins de temps dessus. J'dois dire que pour des êtres inférieurs, aux capacités sous-développées et démunis de toute magie les moldus ont eu quand même quelques coups de génie en inventant ce genre de gadgets.

« Au lieu de me fliquer mon'sieur le préfet, fais plutôt ta dissert d'Histoire. J'te surveille.

\- Hé Keir ! »

Al et moi tournons notre attention sur Blanchet plantée devant la table. Un coup au cœur me coupe le souffle. Elle a toujours son regard ardent et ses lèvres de tentatrices. Et la détermination chevillée au corps. Et Merlin, cette chieuse m'a manqué. Elle pose sa main sur la table prenant appuie avant de se pencher sur moi. Je la dévisage, pris de court.

« T'as rien de mieux à faire ?

\- Ya rien de mieux qu'une p'tite partie de Mario ! Répliqué-je, tu veux essayer ?

\- Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée.

\- Quoi t'as Zelda avec toi ? Levé-je les yeux de l'écran. »

Elle affiche un petit sourire mutin qui me laisse un instant perplexe. Elle attrape la gameboy, la reposant lentement sur la table. J'arque un sourcil.

« J'ai pas enregistré la partie.

\- Je m'en fous. »

Ellese laisse tomber sur mes genoux, se colle contre moi. Alain décide brusquement de se lever et de filer dans les rayonnages les plus éloignés. Je dévisage Blanchet, elle m'adresse un regard carnassier. Et brusquement elle pose ses mains sur mon cou et sa bouche sur la mienne. _Quoi ?!_ Sa chaleur, son parfum, l'odeur de ses cheveux et la texture de ses lèvres se jettent sur moi avec violence. Me projettent dans un monde parallèle. J'attrape son visage, l'embrasse, laissant courir mes doigts sur sa nuque, son dos, le creux des ses reins. Elle colle un peu plus, m'arrachant tout le souffle de mes poumons. Et lorsqu'elle se dégage, ses lèvres gonflées dessinent un sourire narquois, satisfait, fier.

 _Putain de merde._

Je la repousse brusquement et me relève avec colère. Elle a le bon goût d'afficher un air outré et vexé.

« C'est quoi ton problème Keir ?! C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?!

\- Va te faire foutre ! M'écrié-je, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Alors c'était ça le plan hein ? J'aurais dû m'en douter ! _Toi et Ailein pouvaient aller crever !_ »

Laissant mes affaires, la gameboy et ma besace je passe devant elle, puis Alain et d'un pas furieux claque avec violence la porte de la bibliothèque. MERVEILLEUX ! Voilà que pour me faire payer elles ont décidé de me piéger pour me trainer à terre, m'arracher les tripes et me faire vomir des excuses. Se réjouir de ma déconfiture. Tiens Keir, tu as brisé le cœur de Blanchet, eh ben _tu vas payer._ On va te faire croire qu'elle te trouve soudainement irrésistible, t'emmener au septième ciel pour te laisser t'écraser comme une merde. Et se foutre de ta gueule. C'est bien elle de se venger par ce genre de coup de pute. J'essuie rageusement mes lèvres, sentant ma peau brûler là où elle a posé ses doigts.

AH c'est comme ça hein ?!


End file.
